I Love You
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: Chap 12 is Finaly Up Mina-sama *Q*/ Apakah yang akan Ichigo lakukan saat sadar bahwa ia memang benar telah menyukai Rukia? Dengan bantuan gurunya, Asano-sensei, Ichigo mempelajari sedikit banyak tentang cara merebut kembali hati (mantan) gadisnya itu, dan siapa sangka bahwa reaksi yang Rukia keluarkan sungguh mengagetkan Ichigo/[warning inside]/
1. Prolog

**I Love You**

**Maaf, Ichi gak bisa bikin judul yang pas (_ _)"**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

PROLOG

Kau tahu, Ichigo? Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, tapi kau begitu jauh. Wajah tampanmu, kepintaranmu, juga kehebatanmu berolahraga. Tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa mengalahkan semua itu. Yah.. mungkin masalah kepintaran si jago Ishida bisa menandingimu. Hehe…

Naa… Ichigo! Kenapa kau selalu menjauhi perempuan? Itu bukan karena kau punya nafsu yang besar kan? Bukan berarti saat melihat perempuan kau seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya dan kau menjauhinya adalah untuk berjaga-jaga, pasti bukan! Yah, sepertinya iya, karena selama ini aku tak pernah mendengar gossip jelek tentangmu.

Kita anak SMA, Ichigo. Ingat, sekarang kita sudah kelas 2 SMA, tepatnya di SMA Karakura. Oh.. Ayolah… tak pernahkan terpikirkan dibenakmu untuk mencari seorang gadis? Oke, aku tak akan memintamu berpikiran seperti Keigo yang selalu bercerita tentang hal-hal kotor dan mengundang anak-anak cowok untuk menggoda cewek bahkan 'melakukan itu'. Tapi, setidaknya berpikirlah sedikit rasional Ichigo, semua laki-laki remaja saling berlomba mencari pacar atau gadis untuk memuaskan diri. Kenapa kau tidak?

Ada banyak gadis di sekolah ini? Nel, Inoue, Senna, Riruka dan banyak lagi gadis manis lainnya. Kau bahkan tak pernah melirik Nel dan Inoue yang Keigo juluki 'berbadan sempurna'. Kau tak pernah berkomentar mengenai Senna atau Riruka yang mempunyai wajah yah… seperti yang dikatakan Keigo –lagi- 'wajah malaikat'.

Aku tak keberatan kau tak memilihku. Aku memang jauh dari tingkatan gadis-gadis itu. Dadaku memang kecil, tinggi badanku bahkan tak pernah bertambah sejak SMP. Otakku juga pas-pasan, wajah juga tidak manis, rambutku pendek dan hanya berwarna hitam, beda dengan gadis-gadis yang rambutnya terlihat sangat lembut dan cantik itu, dan lagi sikapku kasar, sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya. Aku sungguh jauh dari kata sempurna.

Yah, setidaknya walaupun bodoh dan seperti anak kecil aku punya beberapa keahlian. Aku memang jago dibidang olahraga, terutama senam. Badanku sangat lentur. Percaya atau tidak, hanya aku yang bisa kayang dan _split_ di kelasku. Selain itu, aku sangat ahli dibidang memasak dan menjahit, walaupun kepribadianku seperti laki-laki, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat suka melakukan perkerjaan perempuan. Ah… satu lagi hal yang sangat kusukai dari diriku, warna bola mataku. Di sekolah, akulah satu-satunya gadis dengan mata beriris _amethyst_.

Kembali ke topik awal. Ichigo, aku tak tahu apa alasanmu menolak semua tawaran gadis yang ingin berpacaran denganmu. Menolak semua coklat valentine yang mereka berikan padamu. Hm… mungkin untuk masalah foto bareng aku bisa maklum.

Ichigo, hari ini tanggal 14 Januari. Apa kau tahu hari ini hari ulang tahunku? Hihi… kau pasti takkan tahu. Yosh… aku akan mengambil hadiah ulang tahunku darimu. Apa itu? HATIMU!

#*#


	2. Be My Boyfriend

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

CHAPTER 1

Be My Boyfriend!

Ichigo menatap bosan gadis yang ada di depannya. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa dia tak suka didekati wanita. Mending cewek itu cantik. Tapi, makhluk apa yang ada di hadapannya ini? Tingginya hanya ¾ tubuh Ichigo, dada kecil (mungkin rata), dan muka yah… mungkin lumayan.

Sedari pagi tadi, dia terganggu dengan gadis itu. Siapa gadis ini?

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tak mau!" tegas Ichigo. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di depan pintu kelas 2-3.

"Kurosaki-kun, sebentar saja. Pulang sekolah ke halaman belakang, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" pinta gadis itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sekali lagi Ichigo terdiam.

"Baiklah… aku sudah bosan. Nanti aku datang, sekarang masih jam 1 siang, dan kita pulang jam 4 sore. Itu masih lama, _midget_!" celoteh Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aku bukan _midget_, gini-gini tinggi badanku sudah naik 0,5 cm dari setahun yang lalu, _demo… Arigatou_!" balas gadis itu girang.

"Yaya… sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu, sudah bel!" kata Ichigo saat bel berbunyi. Gadis itu mengernyit, lalu memasuki kelas Ichigo, kelas 2-3.

"Oi… kubilang kembali ke kelasmu, bukan ke kelasku," cegat Ichigo sambil menahan lengan gadis itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, sebegitu tak memperhatikan kelaskah? Sampai-sampai kau tak kenal teman sekelasmu?" celoteh gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Ichigo tercengang, gadis kecil ini teman sekelasnya.

"Kau… kelas ini?" Ichigo bertanya meyakinkan. Gadis itu mengangguk kuat. "Siapa?" tanya Ichigo kikuk.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu menatap wajah Ichigo dengan bosan. "Kuchiki Rukia!"

#*#

Rukia duduk di bangku halaman belakang sekolah. Sudah sedari tadi ia menunggu Ichigo. Ichigo sudah bilang akan datang, walaupun saat keluar kelas dia bilang ada urusan sedikit.

Sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, Rukia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin sore yang membelai rambut pendeknya.

"Lho… Kuchiki-san, kenapa kau ada disini?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Rukia. Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap sosok pria yang ada di depannya. Seorang pria berambut merah, dia Ashido-senpai.

"Se… Senpai… kenapa ada disini?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Justru aku mau yang mau tahu kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tahu kan sekolah kita akan ditutup setiap jam 5 sore, dan sekarang sudah jam 4.30. yah… walaupun masih setengah jam lagi ditutup, tapi aku hanya mengingatkan." nasihat Ashido.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," sahut Rukia.

"Siapa?" tanya Ashido.

"Kurosaki-kun," balas Rukia.

"Lho… tadi aku baru saja melihatnya keluar gerbang," sahut Ashido sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. WHAT!? Ichigo melanggar janjinya? Tanpa basa-basi Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan Ashido. Ashido hanya bisa menatap bingung _kouhai_nya itu.

#*#

"Kurosaki-kun!" teriak Rukia saat akhirnya berhasil menemukan Ichigo. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah pinggir sungai. Ichigo berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Oh… kau… siapa tadi? Aku lupa namamu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa dosa. Darah Rukia berlomba, mengecat putih wajahnya menjadi merah.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGINGAT NAMAKU? SETIDAKNYA MARGAKU! APA KAU TAK TAHU BAHWA KELUARGA KUCHIKI ITU KELUARGA BANGSAWAN? LALU SATU LAGI, KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG! BUKANKAH KAU BILANG AKAN KE HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH!?" celoteh Rukia keras. Untung daerah itu sepi, jadi Ichigo tak perlu berpura-pura tak mengenali gadis ini.

"Berisik!" kata Ichigo tak kalah keras. Rukia tersentak dan menunduk.

"Maaf," sahut Rukia. Entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan nyalinya untuk melakukan tujuannya.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Jadi… apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo balik. Aneh, selama ini ia tak pernah merasa risih jika melihat gadis mengeluh di depannya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah bersimpati sekali dengan gadis ini.

"Jadilah pacarku!" kata Rukia tanpa basa-basi. Ichigo tercengang. Apa-appaan gadis ini? Selama ini, Ichigo tak pernah menemui gadis blak-blakan seperti gadis ini. Semua gadis yang menyatakan perasaan dengannya pasti akan bersikap sok manja.

"Maaf, aku menolak," balas Ichigo.

"Aku mohon!" teriak Rukia sambil menahan tangan Ichigo.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia dan mulai berjalan menjauh. _Gadis tak tahu malu_, pikir Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, selama ini kau tak pernah mau pacaran. Itulah alasanku ingin jadi pacarmu. Awalnya aku tak tertarik padamu karena kau terlihat popular, tapi saat melihatmu yang tak mau mendekati gadis manapun aku jadi tertarik denganmu!" kata Rukia lagi sambil kembali menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Hah? Tidak tertarik atau tertarik aku tak peduli. Popular atau tidak juga aku tak peduli. Aku benci cewek, jadi jangan dekati aku!" Ichigo kembali menepis tangan Rukia. Namun Rukia tetap bersikeras, hampir saja Ichigo memukul wajah gadis itu saking kesalnya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Rukia. Ia berhenti meronta di tangan Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang aku benci cewek!"

"Bukan itu, kenapa kau menahan tanganmu? Tadi kau ingin memukulkukan? Kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau itu cewek, mana mau aku memukul cewek," kesal Ichigo. Jujur, Ichigo sebenarnya agak kaget karena gadis ini berani mengatakan hal itu. "Dan lagi sudah kubilang aku tak mau pacaran denganmu!"

"1 bulan," sahut Rukia. Ichigo terdiam. Apa maksudnya? "1 bulan saja. Kita pacaran, jika aku tak bisa membuatmu menyukaiku maka aku tak akan memaksamu," kata Rukia. Ichigo tertawa.

"Hahaha…. 1 bulan? Pemaksa banget. Jangankan 1 bulan, 1 hari pun aku yakin kau akan bosan denganku," sahut Ichigo.

"_kau_? Itu berarti kau tidak akan bosan dan akulah yang akan bosan. Tidakkah itu terbalik? Apa maksudnya kau menyukaiku tapi kau punya satu hal yang ingin kau tutupi dariku? Apakah kau menyukaiku?" skakmat! Ichigo terdiam, ia bukannya tak mau pacaran ataupun menyukai gadis ini, hanya saja ia masih belum siap. Baginya berpacaran itu sama saja dengan menikah. Mengaku saling mencintai dan tak akan meninggalkan pasangan saat susah.

"Terserah… baiklah, akan kuladeni. Kita lihat apa kau bisa mengubah perasaanku, _midget_!" kesal Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum puas, tanpa sadar ia sudah memeluk tubuh kekar Ichigo. Namun, dengan cepat pula ia melepasnya, wajahnya memerah. Saat ia menatap wajah Ichigo tanpa sengaja matanya beradu dengan mata Ichigo. Wajahnya makin memerah, dan tanpa pamit Rukia langsung melesat pergi.

"Gadis aneh. Ah… siapa namanya tadi? Kuchiki Rukia! Hm… Rukia, nama yang bagus!" komentar Ichigo sambil berjalan pergi.

"Yes! Hadiah terbaik sepanjang hidupku!" teriak Rukia dari kejauhan.

#*#

You... minna-san. Ichi langsung publish aja chapter berikutnya. gak enak banget ngebaca yang cerita pertamanya. Rukia monolog sendiri dan... yah... tak terjadi apa pun. maaf jika ceritanya gaje, dan terima kasih kalau menurut kalian bagus. Hehe... -,-


	3. I am Your Girlfriend

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Yoyoyoyoy…. Awal dari chapter 2 sudah omulai ada 'sesuatu' yah… daripada penasaran, baca aja.

Enjoy it!

Chapter 2

I am Your Girlfriend!

*Rukia's P.O.V

_"Hah… hah… hh… I.. Ichih~… mmph…," aku mendesah kuat saat Ichigo dengan ganasnya menerkam bibir kecilku. Apa aku bermimpi? Kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba jadi agresif._

_"Diamlah Rukia," sahut Ichigo ketika ia mengakhiri ciumannya. "Berhenti menggeliat seperti itu," protes Ichigo. _

_"Ta… taphi… Ichih… ah….~" aku mendesah kuat saat Ichigo mulai menggigit leherku. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan tubuh berat Ichigo. Eh…. Tunggu, aneh, aku tak merasa bahwa dia berat. Lalu, ada di mana kami? WHAT? Sejak kapan aku ada di kamar? Dan lagi… ini kamar siapa?_

_"I….Ic…chih….oh… ghoh…~," aku masih terus mendesah sementara Ichigo masih asyik dengan leherku. Dan tentu saja aku masih menggeliat. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh besarnya berada di atas tubuhku, dan ia terus saja menganggangi kakiku._

_"Terus, Rukia! Teriakkan namaku, mendesahlah sekuat tenagamu!" Ichigo malah senang dengan reaksi yang kukeluarkan._

_Aku hanya diam. Mendengar ucapannya tadi, membuatku tak berani mendesah, walaupun terkadang aku tak bisa menahan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Kujambak kuat rambut Ichigo._

_Perlahan namun pasti, sambil mencium bibirku, mengajak lidahku untuk bermain bersama, Ichigo mulai membuka kancing seragamku. Sontak membuatku berteriak…._

"ICHIGO!" aku terkesiap. Nafasku tak teratur, sedari tadi tubuhku terus meuntut oksigen yang sepertinya sudah habis di tubuhku. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhku. Mataku mengerjap dan menyapu pandangan di sekitarku. Hei… bagaimana bisa sekarang aku ada di kamarku?

Setelah beberapa saat tersadar aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang bahwa hal yang tadi tebersit di kepalaku hanyalah imajinasiku belaka, tapi entah mengapa ada juga rasa kecewa yang menghantuiku. "Cuma mimpi. Berhenti berpikiran kotor Rukia!" desisku sembari beranjak dari kasurku.

Aku mengenakan sandal Chappy-ku dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar untuk pergi dapur. Sekadar mencari kesegaran dari segelas air. Dan kuharap air itu bisa membersihkan otakku yang sedari tadi terus merekam kejadian-kejadian kotor yang muncul di mimpiku tadi. Sumpah! Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Aku melirik jam dinding di dapur. Sekarang sudah jam 2 dini hari.

Aku meneguk air dalam gelas yang kupegang. Blush… tiba-tiba wajahku memerah saat kembali mengingat mimpi tadi. Aku bukannya malu karena memimpikan sesuatu dimana sepasang kekasih sedang berusaha 'menyatu', aku hanya senang karena dalam mimpiku aku berani memanggil Ichigo langsung dengan nama kecilnya, begitu juga dengan Ichigo yang terus memanggilku 'Rukia'.

Aku kembali tertunduk. Hei… aku sudah berpacaran dengan Ichigo, cowok pangeran di sekolah yang katanya 'tak akan pernah bisa ditaklukkan'. Jadi, sebagai pacar apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku hanya menggeleng memikirkan itu. Ck… bertingkah sekali aku ini. Pacaran belum sampai 1 hari sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa Ichigo tidak sadar kalau kemarin aku ulang tahun?" desahku berat.

#*#

Aku memasuki ruangan kelasku. Lalu duduk di tempatku yang berada di depan pojok kanan sebelah pintu. Ichigo duduknya di belakang pojok sebelah kiri, jujur posisi tempat duduk ini membuatku ingin menjerit karena tidak bisa melirik wajah serius Ichigo. Eh? Wajah serius? Dia memang selalu serius. Baiklah kuralat, maksudku melihat wajahnya saat sedang belajar. Kya… aku tak habis pikir.

Malam tadi, setelah terbangun dari tidur karena memimpikan hal 'itu' aku jadi tidak berniat melanjutkan tidurku dan berniat untuk melakukan peregangan pada tubuhku dikamar. Namun, aku tak meyangka bahwa hal itu justru membuatku semakin mengantuk dan alhasil aku terlambat masuk kelas.

Kulirik tempat duduk Ichigo. Ia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Anehnya, teman-temannya itu (gossipnya) sudah punya pacar semua (kecuali 3 orang). Cowok dengan tato 69 di pipi kirinya, Hisagi Shuuhei. Cowok berambut merah dan tato mengerikan di wajahnya, Abarai Renji. Si jenius yang sok pintar dan selalu menaikkan kacamatanya yang gak pernah melorot (kurang kerjaan (_ _)" Ishida Uryuu. Cowok berambut biru yang mampu menaklukkan wanita hanya dengan menatap mata birunya yang indah, Jeagerjaqques Grimmjow. Cowok berambut kuning dengan tatapannya yang sedikit arogan, Kira Izuru. Cowok berambut coklat yang kepalanya hanya berisi pikiran kotor, Asano Keigo. Cowok imut yang suka merayu cewek namun gak pernah mikir buat pacaran, Kojima Mizuiro. Si midget berambut putih yang tatapan dinginnya membuat cewek beku, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dan jelas, si cowok misterius berambut jeruk dengan tatapan dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang telah mencetak segudang prestasi, Kurosaki Ichigo. Semua itu diibaratkan seperti harem cowok ganteng oleh anak-anak SMU Karakura. Sayang gossip aneh yang menyatakan bahwa Jeagerjaqques, Kira, Ishida, Renji, dan Hisagi sudah punya pacar. Siapa? Entahlah… aku juga tak tahu. Mereka tak penting, yang penting adalah Ichigo.

Aku suka melihat semua itu. Kenapa? Karena dengan mereka yang selalu sibuk berbicara, mereka tak akan menyadariku yang terus memperhatikan Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Namun, ketika tengah asyiknya menikmati pemandangan pagi ini. Aku sudah dihujami oleh teriak centil sahabat-sahabatku.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" teriak mereka. 2 gadis berbadan sintal, 1 gadis dengan tampang arogan, dan 2 gadis dengan wajah sumringah mulai mengerumuniku. Membuat pandangan seisi kelas beralih padaku yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelas.

"_Nan… desu ka_?" tanyaku terbata.

"Maaf telat, tapi kami ingin bilang…." Tiba-tiba mereka menggantungkan kalimat mereka. Aku penasaran, kenapa mereka semua menyembunyikan tangan mereka dibalik punggung.

"_TANJOUBI OMEDETOU_!" teriak mereka serempak sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Aku tercengang 5 buah kado sudah terpampang dihadapanku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saking senangnya. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya mereka memberiku hadiah, yah… walaupun tahun ini telat 1 hari.

"Kenapa baru memberikan sekarang?"kataku ketus. Aku memasang wajah sok cuet dan seakan-akan marah. "Telat 1 hari tahu. Kalian kan tahu kalau ulang tahunku itu kemarin," lanjutku sambil membuang muka.

"Yah… dia marah!" gadis berambut caramel dan bertubuh sintal itu mendesah kuat, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Orihime? Cewek yang selalu menggunakan perasaan saat sedang melakukan aktivitas.

"Rukia-chan, jangan marah donk!" gadis berambut hijau tosca yang tubuhnya tak kalah seksinya dengan punya Orihime mulai merengak, Nelliel.

"Rukia… jangan sok jual mahal deh," si cewek cerewet berambut merah yang juga merupakan penggemar Chappy itu ikut membuang muka, Riruka.

"Rukia-chan, tak perlu semarah itu kan? Kemari kami lupa karena kami baru saja kencan dengan pacar kami," sahut gadis berambut ungu itu meminta maaf, yah… gadis ini sama dengan Orihime, selalu berbicara menggunakan perasaan. Walaupun jika sudah lepas kendali dia akan bertingkah seperti Nel.

"Haha… Rukia, kau benar-benar pintar acting, bisa menipu mereka berempat dengan pura-pura marah," timpal gadis tomboy, Tatsuki. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa renyah.

"Hehe… _Gomenasai_. Aku tidak bermasksud menipu, hanya sekali-sekali ingin menjahili kalian," candaku. Aku lalu menyambut 5 buah hadiah yang diberika oleh sahabat-sahabatku itu.

Setelah menyimpan hadiah-hadiah itu aku kembali menatap kelima sahabatku. Heh… aku jadi merasa seperti semut disini. Mereka semua cantik, dan bertubuh seksi. Pintar pula. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku merasa malu berada di kelompok yang dijuluki harem cewek cantik ini.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan siapa pacar yang kalian ajak kencan sampai melupakan ulang tahunku?" tuntutku yang sukses membuat wajah mereka memerah.

*End of Rukia's P.O.V

#*#

Ichigo merasa risih dengan gadis-gadis di kelasnya yang begitu heboh. Dia kenal gadis-gadis itu, karena dulunya gadis-gadis itu pernah menembaknya, yah… pengecualian untuk gadis tomboy Tatsuki. Inoue, Senna, Nel, Riruka, dan sekarang Rukia sudah menjadi pacarnya.

Namun, mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis itu, ternyata cukup memancing Ichigo, pasalnya yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang mengejutkan Ichigo. Karena ternyata kemarin Rukia ulang tahun. Sekarang Ichigo tahu alasan kenapa kemarin, saat menembaknya gadis itu berteriak _Yes! Hadiah terbaik sepanjang hidupku_. Asalannya karena dia berhasil pacaran dengan Ichigo.

Namun, pembicaraan yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis itu setelahnyalah yang sukses membuat Ichigo menyeringai kepada teman-temannya.

"Naa, Grimmjow, Renji, Ishida, Hisagi, Kira!" panggil Ichigo dengan smirk masih mengembang dibibirnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sambil bertanya,, "ada apa?"

"Bisakah kalian luruskan gossip yang itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Goss…sip?" Tanya mereka balik. Suara mereka terdengar bergetar seakan-akan baru saja kepergok maling. Ichigo mengangguk mantap.

"Kalian punya pacar 'kan? Ayo katakan!"

#*#

"Baiklah… akan kukatakan!" kata Orihime sambil berdehem. Wajahnya sudah memerah saking malunya. Selama ini Ia, Tatsuki, Riruka, Senna, dan Nel selalu menyembunyikan masalah mereka yang pacaran pada Rukia karena takut gadis itu akan ngambek karena dia sendiri yang tak punya pacar.

"Cepat katakan Hime-chan!" tuntut Rukia.

"Aku pacaran dengan Ishida-kun!" sahut Orihime sambil menahan malunya. Rukia tercengang, Ishida si jenius dan sombong itu punya pacar secantik Orihime? Diam-diam Rukia tak rela memberikan sahabatnya pada cowok itu. Rukia lalu menoleh ke arah Senna.

"AKu pacaran degan Hisagi-kun," sahut Senna sambil tersenyum. Kalau yang satu ini Rukia maklum, karena dulu Hisagi pernah curhat padanya mengenai ia yang menyukai Senna sejak pertama kali melihat Senna. Dan Rukia tahu kalau Hisagi bukanlah seorang cowok brengsek, makanya kali ini ia merelakan Senna.

Pandangan Rukia beralih pada Nel. "Aku pacaran dengan Grimmjow!" sahutnya girang. Jujur Rukia senang mendengar Nel akhirnya bisa jujur pada perasaannya. Pasalnya sejak 1 kelas dengan Grimmjow, Nel selalu curhat padanya mengenai Grimmjow. Padahal sebelumnya ia selalu curhat mengenai Ichigo.

Kembali Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini pada cewek imut dengan mulut besar, Riruka. "Apa hubungannya denganmu?" sinisnya. Rukia mendelik kesal. "Hai… hai…," Riruka tersenyum tipis, melihat wajah Rukia. Ia senang melihat wajah ngambek Rukia, karena menurutnya itu manis.

"Lalu… kau pacaran dengan siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku pacaran dengan Kira-kun!" katanya.

"WHAT!?" jerit Rukia tertahan. Ia kaget. Jelas… dulu saja Riruka selalu mengata-ngatai Kira sebagai cowok arogan sok cool. Sekarang ia malah pacaran dengan Riruka. Jujur, Rukia juga tak rela sahabatnya yang satu ini pacaran dengan cowok yang memang sok cool dan arogan itu.

Dengan kesal Rukia menatap Tatsuki. Dia benar-benar tak rela Riruka pacaran dengan Kira. Masalahnya adalah, si arogan Kira itu dulu pernah menjelek-jelekkan Rukia masalah nilai Rukia yang (hampir) selalu berada di peringkat paling bawah.

Tatsuki hanya tersenyum sumringah. Ia tahu bahwa Rukia tak rela memberikan Riruka pada Kira. "aku pacaran dengan Renji," kata Tatsuki.

"Bagus, aku setuju. Si baboon itu sudah lama suka padamu, tapi tak pernah mau bilang suka padamu!" kesal Rukia. Tatsuki hanya tertawa renyah. Disambut tawa yang lain.

"Naa… Rukia," panggil Riruka. Rukia menoleh dan memasang ekspresi yang seakan-akan bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Kau… sudah pacaran 'kan?" selidik Riruka. Sekejap wajah Rukia langsung memerah. Tak disangka teman-temannya akan langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"A.. aku belum pacaran kok," elak Rukia.

"Jangan bohong!" kata Tatsuki tegas. Rukia mendongak menatap wajah kelima sahabatnya. Mata mereka menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Dengan terpaksa Rukia menarik nafas untuk menceritakan hal itu.

"Iya, aku sudah pacaran. Puas?" kata Rukia yang menahan malu.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Senna antusias. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik nafas dalam sekali lagi.

"Ku… Ku….," suaranya tercekat. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan siapa cowok yang sudah menjadi pacarnya. Masalahnya adalah 4 dari 5 cewek itu dulu pernah menembak pacarnya ini.

"Ku?" Tanya Nel.

"Ku.. apa?" tuntut Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun," sahut Rukia. Orihime, Senna, Riruka, dan Nel terdiam. Wajah mereka memucat. Mereka kaget! Jelas, dulu mereka pernah menembak Ichigo dan selalu ditolak. Dan tempat mengadu mereka adalah Rukia. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa Rukia justru menyukai Ichigo juga.

"Hei… tak usah pucat begitu. Aku tahu kalian kaget karena kalian dulu pernah menembaknya," kata Rukia panic menenangkan ke-4 sahabatnya.

"Ma… maafkan kami, Rukia-chan," kata Orihime, Senna dan Nel.

"Ru… Rukia… kami tidak…," Riruka pun ikut terbata.

"Haha… tak kusangka kau pacaran dengan cowok itu," kata Tatsuki.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengannya?" Tanya Riruka. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku memaksanya," sahut Rukia datar. Kelima sahabatnya hanya sweetdrop. Tak disangka Rukia yang kasar rupanya bisa menaklukkan Ichigo.

"Hebat!" Tatsuki menepuk bahu Rukia. Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sebenarnya ia ragu apakah harus mengatakan mengenai 'perjanjian 1 bulan' itu. Mereka pasti akan mengamuk dan menyuruh Rukia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ichigo karena tak mau Rukia menjadi korban perasaan Ichigo.

#*#

"Kurosaki, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak melorot. Entah itu untuk menahan gugupnya atau dia yang bodoh dan bersikap sok cool.

"Kuperjelas, katakan siapa pacar kalian. Yah, walaupun tidak diberitahu juga aku sudah tahu siapa pacarmu," Ichigo berdecak pelan. Ia tahu ia sudah menang dan cepat atau lambat sahabat-sahabatnya itu akan segera bercerita.

"Baiklah. Aku pacaran dengan Inoue-san 1 minggu yang lalu. Aku senang karena akhirnya dia bisa melupakan pria menyedihkan sepertimu," sindir Ishida. Ichigo hanya terkekeh, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hisagi.

"Aku pacaran dengan Senna. Sudah lama sih… pas tahun baru kemarin. Akhirnya aku berani menembaknya setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tak menyukaimu lagi, Ichigo," sahut Hisagi sambil tersenyum. Kali ini mata hazel Ichigo menatap Grimmjow.

"Aku pacaran dengan Nel. Dia menembakku 1 bulan yang lalu, akhirnya dia bisa menyukaiku. Kukira dia masih menyukaimu, Ichigo. Makanya aku tak berani menembaknya," terang Grimmjow. Ichigo menatap Kira bosan. Semakin mendengar semua itu membuatnya semakin jijik, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tahu.

"Aku pacaran dengan Riruka, puas?" katanya. Kira tak menjelaskan kapan dia pacaran dengan Riruka seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ichigo melirik ke arah Renji.

"Haha… Ichigo. Aku rasa kau tahu siapa pacarku. Kenapa? Kau iri aku punya pacar? Sekarang Tatsuki milikku," sahut Renji bangga. Ichigo hanya berdecak kesal, lalu kembali membaca buku ditangannya. Toushiro, Keigo dan Mizuiro terdiam. Namun, hanya Keigolah yang bersikap lebay setelahnya.

"Oi… Kurosaki," panggil Hitsugaya. Ichigo menurunkan sedikit bukunya agar bisa menatap si midget.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo malas.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau tak menceritakan pada mereka kalau kau juga sudah punya pacar!" kata Hitsugaya datar. Hal itu sukses mengundang tatapan menusuk dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Awalnya Ichigo berusaha tidak menanggapinya dan meneruskan membaca, namun ternyata tidak enak juga dipelototi.

"Siapa bilang aku pacaran? Kau tahu kan aku benci cewek," sanggah Ichigo.

"Jangan bohong, aku lihat kau kemarin di dekat sungai di jalan pulang," kata Hitsugaya menggoyahkan sanggahan Ichigo. Ichigo sontak menutup bukunya dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya. Teman-temannya hanya diam melihat perdebatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, jarang-jarang Ichigo bisa terpancing seperti ini.

"Nah… Kurosaki, cepat ceritakan!' tuntut Ishida.

"Ya, aku pacaran."

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Keigo lebay.

"Ku… Ku apalah nama cewek yang ngaku-ngaku anak bangsawan itu," sahut Ichigo. Lagi-lagi ia lupa dengan nama Rukia.

Teman-teman Ichigo hanya diam. Mereka tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Siapa yang nembak? Dia atau kamu?" Tanya Ishida.

"Dia," jawab Ichigo.

"Dan kau menerimanya? Kau gila? Tak kusangka kau suka cewek seperti dia," protes Kira.

"Benar. Dadanya kecil," kata Hitsugaya.

"Badan pendek," sambung Mizuiro.

"Kasar," tambah Keigo.

"Dan bego," timpal Kira. Hanya Hisagi dan Renji yang tak berkomentar, jelas dong. Hisagi dan Renji merupakan teman dekat Rukia di SD.

"….," Ichigo bungkam.

"Jangan-jangan kau hanya mau uangnya?' tuduh Renji. Sebenarnya ia tak tega sahabat masa kecilnya pacaran dengan Ichigo yang tak punya perasaan sama sekali.

"Aku bukan mata duitan, Renji," sergah Ichigo cepat.

"Lalu apa alasanmu? Namanya saja kau tak ingat," kali ini Hisagi juga ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Dia memaksa, ya sudah… kuladeni saja," kata Ichigo santai.

"Apa kau bilang?" Renji menarik kerah Ichigo kuat.

"Kalau kau membuat Rukia menangis, kubunuh kau!" kata Hisagi dan Renji bersamaan. Yang lain hanya diam melihat ketiga teman mereka. Kenapa tiba-tiba suasanya jadi seperti ini?

#*#

"Kurosaki-kun, mau ke kantin bareng?" mulai banyak _fansgirl_ Ichigo mengerumuninya. Hal inilah yang membuat Ichigo benci cewek, manja.

"Berisik. Aku tak mau!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Yah, dia memang tak pernah kira-kira kalau membentak.

"Orang sudah punya pacar jangan diganggu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh.

"Hah? Kurosaki-kun sudah punya pacar, siapa?" banyak yang menuntut jawaban dengan nada kecewa. Ichigo hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku!" kata Rukia tanpa basa-basi, yang sukses membuat para _fansgirl_ Ichigo tercengang.

"Bohong. Tidak mungkin Kurosaki-kun pacaran denganmu. Dadamu kecil, badan pendek, cantik juga tidak." Protes seseorang. Yang lain ikut menimpali.

"BERISIK! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MELARANGKU PACARAN DENGAN GADIS INI? YA, AKU MEMANG PACARAN DENGAN GADIS MENYEDIHKAN BERDADA KECIL INI, PUAS?!" teriak Ichigo sambil memasuki kelasnya. Para fansgirl Ichigo hanya diam melihat Ichigo yang membela gadis itu. Jika Ichigo berani membela, berarti Ichigo memang pacaran dengan gadis itu. Jadi, mereka pun keluar sambil menahan sesenggukan. Entahlah, mereka semua sudah sering nembak Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tak pernah ingat dan selalu menolak.

…

"Hehe….," sedari tadi Rukia hanya cengengesan menatap Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan Rukia.

"Ie… aku hanya senang," balas Rukia.

"Terserah padamu… um… err…. Ku…," Ichigo berusaha mengingat nama Rukia, namun ekspresi yang Rukia keluarkan benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya ada raut marah dan kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kuchiki," balas Rukia lemas sambil berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam dan menatap Rukia. _Gadis aneh_, timpal Ichigo dalam hati.

Saat Rukia sudah keluar dari kelas tiba-tiba 4 orang cewek mengerumuninya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nel, Orihime, Senna dan Riruka.

"_Nanda_?" Tanya Ichigo jengkel.

"Kau pacaran dengan Rukia-chan, benarkah?" Tanya Orihime. Ichigo hanya diam, sejujurnya ia tak mau menjawab 'ia' tapi akan terdengar aneh jika ia menjawab 'tidak'.

"Apa kalian sudah 'melakukan itu'?" bisik Riruka. Ichigo mendelik.

"_Gomen… gomen_… oh iya kau sudah memberi Rukia-chan hadiah?" Tanya Senna. Ichigo menggeleng sambil membalikkan halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Tak penting," sahut Ichigo. Nel memelototi Ichigo.

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai Rukia-chan atau tidak sih?" tuntut Nel. Ichigo hanya diam, jika ia bilang kalau ia hanya asal menerima tembakan Rukia, dan sudah membuat perjanjian selama 1 bulan itu, mungkin saja sahabat-sahabat Rukia ini akan membunuhnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bungkam.

"Berisik, kalian sudah punya pacar masing-masing jadi urus pacar kalian saja, tidak usah sok baik mengurusi pacar teman kalian. Atau sebenarnya kalian masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Ichigo dingin, 4 gadis itu terdiam lalu memilih untuk menjauh. Ichigo memang seenaknya.

"pacar? Apa keberadaan pacar itu sebegitu pentingnya?" gumam Ichigo pelan.

#*#

Rukia begitu antusias menanyai sahabat-sahabatnya mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan saat pacaran.

"Jadi, apa sebaiknya tindakanku pada Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Rukia akhirnya. Teman-temannya terdiam menatap RUkia yang memasuki mode penasaran tingkat akut.

"Gimana kalau kau membuatkannya makanan, kau kan pintar masak," usul Orihime. Rukia tersenyum lembut dan mulai mengkhayal mengenai Ichigo yang akan memakan bekal buatannya.

"Ide bagus, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemuinya dan bertanya makanan apa kesukaannya,"usul baru muncul dari mulut Senna. Rukia terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Menanyakan langsung?

"Ba… Baiklah!"

#*#

"Kurosaki-kun, kau suka makanan pedas?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam, malas menanggapi.

"Atau kau suka manis?" Rukia masih sabar bertanya.

"Hm… mungkin kau suka makanan dengan rasa sedikit asin ya," dan Rukia terus berceloteh. Salahkan Ichigo yang kian tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"BERISIK! APA URUSANNYA DENGANMU?" teriak Ichigo kesal. Rukia tersentak, ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia dibentak Ichigo. "MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPAKU, HAH!?" lanjut Ichigo lebih keras. Rukia tersentak dan langsung menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku pacarmu, Kurosaki!" kata Rukia tegas.

#*#

**TBC**

**Aduh-aduh…. Ichi jadi makin bingung ama cerita ini (padahal Ichi sendiri yang buat) -_-" tapi, Ichi tetap semangat ajah. Terima kasih buat yang membaca fic cabal buatan Ichi dan terima kasih banget buat Aika Licht Youichi ehm… panggil Aika-senpai aja deh (kan senior ^^) karena sudah mau menantikan lanjutan fanfic in. buat Rukiorra Schiffer-senpai, thanks juga udah mau baca fic ini **


	4. Calling Your Name

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Thanks for the review **

***Hitsugaya Auri**

***Aika Litch Youichi**

***Rukiorra Schiffer**

*******Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

Hehe… Ichi cepet bener update ficnya yah…. Jikakak, gak papa, lebih cepat lebih baik. Chapter ini chapter kesukaan Ichi, karena di sini ada adegan yang menurut Ichi _so sweeeeeeet_ banget .

Hehe… daripada penasaran baca ajah…

_Enjoy it_! ^^

Chapter 3

Calling Your Name

Ichigo tak habis pikir. Kenapa gadis yang menjadi pacarnya itu aneh sekali. Wajahnya selalu menyiratkan kekecewaan, namun suaranya terus saja menunjukkan kemarahan. Namun terkadang, ia selalu menunjukkan rasa senangnya.

Seperti pembicaraan mereka terakhir kali siang tadi. Rukia dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Ia adalah pacar Ichigo. Sejenak Ichigo merasa kagum dengan gadis itu. Tidak… tidak… dia membenci wanita, kenapa juga harus kagum sama gadis itu.

"Ichigo!" teriak seseorang dari bawah, Kurosaki Masaki.

"_Nanda, Kaa-san_?" tanya Ichigo dengan teriakkan pula.

"Tolong belikan kecap," teriak Masaki. Ichigo memijit pangkal hidungnya, memangnya Ibunya itu mau makan apa sih tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kaa-san, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam," teriak Ichigo sambil menuruni tangga.

"tolonglah… besok aku mau memasakkan makanan untuk kalian," kata Masaki. Ichigo hanya berdecak pelan dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya diam. Tak disangka jika hanya mendengar suara langkah kakinya saja Ichigo sudah mulai mengantuk.

Sudah cukup jauh Ichigo berjalan hingga ia tiba disebuah mansion besar. Ada papan nama di depan pagar. Dan, sungguh! Membaca marga di papan itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo tercengang.

"I… Ini rumah si Kuchiki itu?" gumam Ichigo.

"Ah… harus cepat, Nii-sama aku pergi sebentar," teriak seseorang dari dalam. Ichigo kenal suara itu, itu suara Rukia. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya seakan-akan menunggu kehadiran Rukia dibalik pagar besar itu. Dan Ia dan Rukia hanya bisa saling pandang ketika pagar besar itu terbuka.

#*#

Rukia masih termenung. Menatap wajahnya di cermin. Berkali-kali ia melirik dan sesekali meraba dadanya yang kecil. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang sama sekali tak punya daya tarik. Sekarang pun dia bersyukur karena bisa pacaran dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Sebenarnya Rukia sudah menyukai Ichigo sejak pertama kali melihat Ichigo di upacara penerimaan murid baru. Saat itu ia sangat tertarik dengan Ichigo yang gossipnya membenci cewek. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia bisa tergila-gila dengan cowok aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat oleh perkataan Orihime siang tadi. _Gimana kalau kau membuatkannya makanan, kau kan pintar masak._ Rukia terdiam, lalu melirik jam di atas mejanya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 11. Sebenarnya mau pakai bahan makanan di dapur, tapi besok siang kakak kedatangan tamu, jadi lebih baik aku beli sendiri saja," gumam Rukia. Rukia berjalan menuju meja di sebelah kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah dompet dengan motif Chappy dari laci.

"Kau mau kemana Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya melihat adiknya turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Ke supermarket," jawab Rukia sopan yang sedang berusaha memakai cardigannya.

"Sekarang sudah malam," nasihat Byakuya.

"Tenang saja Nii-sama, aku hanya sebentar," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Berbahaya jika anak perempuan keluar malam-malam, biar kuantar," tawar Byakuya.

"Tidak!" tegas Rukia. "Nii-sama tak perlu mengantar, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Nii-sama baru saja pulang kerja, aku tak mau Nii-sama kecapean," kata Rukia. Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan kekhawatiran terhadap Byakuya.

"Setidaknya suruhlah Hanatarou menemanimu, itu tugasnya sebagai _butler_ di rumah ini," kata Byakuya lagi.

"Nii-sama aku bisa menjaga diri, baiklah. Aku pergi sebentar, nii-sama tidurlah! Nii-sama juga perlu istirahat, dan lagi katanya besok Nee-san akan pulang dari Paris, jadi Nii-sama harus kelihatan tampan di depan nee-san!" cerocos Rukua lalu berlari keluar rumah. Byakuya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis pada adiknya itu.

…

Rukia merapatkan cardigannya. Baru saja ia keluar dari rumah namun angin dingin sudah menyerbunya.

"Ah… harus cepat, nii-sama aku pergi sebentar!" teriak Rukia ketika melihat jam tangannya. Rukia lalu membuka pagar besar rumahnya, namun ia tercengang saat keluar dari rumah mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya mengusap matanya berulang kali.

Ia tak salah lihat. Sekarang yang ada dihadapannya, seorang cowok berambut jeruk sedang menatapnya. Dan lagi mata mereka saling bertemu dan seakan-akan enggan untuk berpisah. Sekarang, pacarnya, Kurosaki Ichigo sedang berada di depan rumahnya sambil menatapnya.

Rukialah yang ternyata paling cepat sadar, ia menutup pintu pagar rumahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan wajah memerah. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Ichigo ikut tersadar dan melanjut perjalanannya.

_Nih cowok beneran deh. Pacar keluar dari rumah bukannya disapa malah ditinggal, dan lagi dia gak ada khawatirnya sama sekali melihat pacar keluar rumah sendirian, malam-malam lagi. Tapi, eh… memangnya Ichigo mau ngapain?_ Rukia hanya mendumel dalam hatinya, lalu berjalan menyusul Ichigo dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah besar Ichigo.

"Ku… Kurosaki-kun mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia memecahkan kesunyian. Ichigo hanya diam, dia tak mau menjawabnya karena menurutnya 'hemat bicara itu baik'.

"Aku mau ke supermarket, apa tujuan kita sama?" Tanya Rukia lagi. Dan respon Ichigo hanya diam. Merasa dicuekin akhirnya Rukia meletakkan kakinya di depan kaki Ichigo, membuat pria bertubuh besar itu terjatuh.

"_ITAI…. BAKA_!" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Makanya jangan cuekin aku," teriak Ruka.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cuek, hah? Tidak boleh?" teriak Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu bahwa aku ini pacarmu. Seharusnya kau bertanya kenapa pacarmu keluar malam-malam sendirian," teriak Rukia lagi. Ichigo terdiam.

"Itu hanya perjanjian pacaran, yang berusaha adalah kau bukan aku….," ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh….

Gedebuk! Ichigo menerima bogem mentah dari Rukia, tepat diperutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_?" teriak Ichigo sambil mengelus perutnya. Dengan senyum iblis Rukia membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"Berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku!" jawab Rukia datar dengan senyum iblis masih mengembang dibibirnya. Lalu, tanpa memedulikan Ichigo yang kesakitan karena pukulannya, Rukia mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

Ichigo hanya diam. Gadis itu semakin aneh. Kenapa saat di sekolah ia sering sekali terlihat sedih, tapi kenapa sekarang ia benar-benar kasar, seakan-akan menunjukkan kalau dia sama sekali tak sedih.

Jauh sudah Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo, dan ketika Rukia berbelok di ujung gang Ichigo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Woi… _matte_!" teriak Ichigo, sontak Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan mundur sedikit untuk melihat Ichigo yang sedang berlari menyusulnya.

"_Nanda_?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah datar.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Bahaya tahu kalau pergi sendirian,"sahut Ichigo. Rukia terdiam dan dalam sekejap wajahnya memerah. Ia senang. SANGAT! Untunglah penerangan di situ tidak terlalu terang, jadinya Rukia bisa tenang wajahnya tidak ketahuan memerah. Astaga, ternyata Ichigo peduli padanya, ia kira Ichigo sama sekali tak peduli padanya.

Dengan girang Rukia menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Ichigo.

"Senang amat?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh," sinis Rukia, berusaha meniru gaya Ichigo tadi. Ichigo hanya berdecih.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka sampai di supermarket. Untunglah supermarket itu supermarket yang buka 24 jam.

"Kau mau belanja?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Yep!" sahut Rukia girang, lalu memasuki daerah sayur-sayuran.

Ichigo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak disangka pacarnya (mungkin) ini juga mau belanja. Tapi, hei… bukankah sebelumnya Rukia sudah mengatakan tujuannya.

Ichigo ke sini hanya mau beli kecap dan permen karet, jadi sebentar saja dia sudah selesai. Tapi, entah mengapa dia risih juga memikirkan Rukia. Entah mengapa, ia jadi tak tega meninggalkan gadis itu.

Perlahan, sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang sedang memilih daging.

"Kau mau beli apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang tanpa sadar sudah meletakkan wajahnya di sebelah wajah Rukia. Hampir saja ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dagu Rukia, namun dengan cepat Rukia mengelak dengan wajah memerah.

"Ba… Ba… Bahan… Ma… Mak.. makanan," Rukia terbata dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia malu, sangat malu tapi… diam-diam dia senang juga.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia hanya mengernyit kesal, kalau mau beli bahan makanan ya jelas untuk masaklah! Mana mungkin untuk dijadiin keset. Rukia tak membalas dan dengan cepat membayar barang beliannya yang mencapai 2 kantong ke kasir.

…

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara diantara Rukia dan Ichigo. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Rukia sibuk dengan rencana membuat bentonya dan Ichigo sibuk dengan… ehem… entahlah, sepertinya dia memikirkan… Rukia?

Namun, sebenarnya Rukia agak merasa risih. Bagaimana tidak, pacarnya sama sekali tak punya barang bawaan dan dia punya 2 buah kantong besar yang susah payah ia jinjit, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak berniat membantu.

Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya Rukia sampai di depan rumahnya.

"_Arigatou na_, Kurosaki-kun," sahut Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam. Entah mengapa ia merasa harus menunggu sampai gadis itu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo yang hanya diam.

"Nih….," tiba-tiba Ichigo melemparkan sesuatu pada Rukia dan Rukia dengan sigap menangkapnya. Apa itu?

"Permen karet?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ah… hadiah ulang tahunmu," jawab Ichigo. Rukia diam, wajahnya memerah lagi. Betapa senangnya dia. Ichigo tahu dia ulang tahun. Tapi, tunggu itu kan kemarin!?

"u…," baru saja Rukia hendak protes, namun dengan cepat Ichigo memotong.

"Maaf terlambat, sudahlah sana masuk!" kata Ichigo dengan nada dingin, namun entah mengapa terkesan lembut. Rukia yang wajahnya memerah hanya menunduk pelan dan tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"_A… Arigatou, _Kurosaki-kun_. Ma… mata ashita_!" kata Rukia sambil perlahan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Tadi nyaris saja ia memeluk Ichigo saking senangnya.

Saat memastikan Rukia sudah memasuki rumahnya, Ichigo mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku memberikannya permen karet?" Ichigo mendumel sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dan Rukia hanya tersenyum senang, tak disangka rupanya Ichigo punya sisi baik.

"Ah… pasti karena pagi tadi Hime-chan dan yang lainnya memberikanku hadiah, makanya Kurosaki-kun tahu," gumam Rukia sambil mengunyah permen karet pemberian Ichigo.

#*#

_"Ichih… kya~" Rukia berteriak keras ketika Ichigo –lagi-lagi– menggigit lehernya. Sekali lagi ia bingung mengapa ia berada di atas ranjang bersama Ichigo. Ini pasti mimpi, Rukia yakin itu. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa senang._

_"I.. Ichigoh…," Rukia mendesah saat Ichigo meraba pahanya, sedangkan bibirnya –mungkin tepatnya lidah dan giginya– masih puas bermain di daerah sekitar leher Rukia._

_"Rukia, sudah kubilang… ukh… mendesahlah lebih kuat," sahut Ichigo lalu kembali menerkam bibir Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah._

_"Mmpphhh~," Rukia sekuat tenaga mendorong Ichigo, namun ia merasa seakan-akan mendorong dinding, Ichigo sama sekali tak mau melepas ciumannya. Sekuat tenaga Rukia merapatkan bibirnya yang sedari tadi sudah dijilati Ichigo._

_"Rukia, buka mulutmu," kata Ichigo ketika ia melepas ciumannya. Rukia hanya menggeleng._

_"Kau nakal Rukia," sahut Ichigo sambil mengusap paha Rukia dan perlahan menyusupkan tangannya dibalik rok Rukia. Hal itu spontan membuat Rukia membuka mulut dan dalam sekejap Ichigo kembali menerkam bibir Rukia. Lidah Ichigo mulai menjelajahi mulut Rukia dan mengajak lidah Rukia untuk saling berpagutan._

_Rukia hanya melenguh dan memeluk leher Ichigo kuat sambil menjambak rambut orange Ichigo. Ia tak tahan dengan sensasi panas yang diberikan Ichigo. _

_Tangan Ichigo perlahan membelai rambut Rukia, turun menuju leher, pinggang, pinggul dan akhirnya kembali ke paha. Dan saat Ichigo mulai kembali menyusupkan tangannya ke balik rok Rukia dan menarik salah satu pertahanan Rukia…._

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia sambil terengah. Rukia menoleh, melihat jam wekernya terus berdenting tak keruan. Rukia menghela nafas lega, lagi-lagi ia bermimpi kotor. Kenapa bisa begitu? Seingatnya semalam ia hanya memikirkan makanan apa yang mau ia masak, tapi kenapa ia malah kembali bermimpi kotor.

Kali ini ia beruntung karena jam wekernya sudah berhasil membangunkan. Rukia melirik jam wekernya, akhirnya ia ingat kenapa ia memasang weker jam 5, ia berencana untuk membuat bento untuk Ichigo.

Rukia memakai sandal Chappy-nya dan memakai jaket tidurnya, lalu perlahan keluar kamarnya.

"Kau mau apa, Rukia?" sebuah suara tegas sontak membuat Rukia tersentak dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku mau masak, Nii-sama!" jawab Rukia dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, ia takut bahwa nii-samanya tadi adalah hantu.

"Sekali-sekali berhentilah memasak, kau tahu kan nilaimu semakin hari semakin menurun. Belajarlah lebih giat, Rukia!" sahut Byakuya.

"Aku tahu Nii-sama, aku akan berusaha. Dan lagi, aku mau memasak kan karena itu hobiku, jadi jangan melarangku," kata Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, sayang. Tapi, Kau janji nilaimu akan naik?" Tanya Byakuya, Rukia tersentak.

"Ja… janji, nii-sama!" jawab Rukia mantap.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Hm? Kenapa kau keringatan?" Tanya Byakuya, lagi-lagi Rukia tersentak. Ia sadar kalau wajahnya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin karena mimpi tadi. Blush… wajah Rukia memerah.

"Rukia, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" Byakuya mulai panic.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa, Nii-sama. Tadi temperature AC di kamarku terlalu tinggi jadi aku kepanasan," sergah Rukia sambil berlari menuju dapur. Byakuya hanya mengernyit bingung melihat adik iparnya itu.

…

Plak! Rukia menampar pipinya keras, dan sialnya ternyata ia kesakitan oleh tamparannya sendiri, membuat wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu semakin memerah.

"Rukia, hilangkan pikiran itu!"

#*#

Ichigo perlahan memejamkan matanya. Sekarang ia ada di atap sekolah, sedang bersantai sambil bersandar pada dinding. Sangat menyenangkan kalau harus bersantai di sini, anak-anak SMA Karakura tak suka bersantai di atap, alasan mereka adalah karena di atap panas. Baik, Ichigo sependapat. Tapi, menurut Ichigo di ataplah angin banyak berhembus, jadi, dia suka tempat ini.

Ichigo melirik kotak bento di sebelah kirinya. Ia tak menyangka Kaa-sannya akan menjahilinya. Bagaimana tidak, Ichigo benci makan jamur, tapi ibunya itu malah memasak jamur shitake. Terpaksa deh… makanan itu ia berikan pada Keigo, dan sekarang Keigo sudah melesat pergi setelah memakan habis bentou milik Ichigo.

"Aku lapar," gumam Ichigo ketika ia merasa perutnya mulai berteriak.

"kalau begitu, makan bentoku saja!" sahut seseorang. Ichigo tahu gadis ini.

#*#

"Rukia-chan, kau sudah membuatkan bento untuk Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Nel antusias. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah Rukia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sana berikan!" Tatsuki menepuk pundak Rukia. Rukia tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang..

"Ta… Tatsuki…," panggilnya.

"_Nanda_?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Ah… ti… tidak. _Etto_…. Mm… semuanya," lirih Rukia. Kelima sahabatnya menatap Rukia sambil berdehem.

"A… Apa kalian sudah pernah 'melakukan itu' dengan pacar kalian?" tanya Rukia sambil menahan malu. Sahabat-sahabat Rukia terdiam dan tiba-tiba tawa mereka meledek. Rukia hanya mengernyit, ada rasa jengkel dan kesal di ekspresinya.

Rukia mengembungkan pipinya, sontak itu membuat Riruka memeluk Rukia.

"_Kawaii ne_!" teriak Riruka.

"Riruka, aku meminta jawaban," tegas Rukia. Riruka dengan enggan melepas pelukannya.

"Rukia, itu privasi kami. Kau tak perlu tahu apakah kami sudah pernah atau belum. Memangnya kenapa, kau mau 'melakukan itu' dengannya?" Tanya Riruka sambil nyengir, berniat menjahili Rukia.

Wajah Rukia memerah, ia malu, sangat. Jika teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa itu privasi mereka, besar kemungkinan mereka sudah pernah melakukannya. Rukia berfikir sejenak, hanya memikirkan saja membuat tubuh Rukia gemetar ketakutan, apalagi mempraktekkannya.

"Bu… Bukan, aku… hanya memimpikan hal itu," lirih Rukia yang lagi-lagi mengundang tawa sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jangan menjahiliku," kesal Rukia.

"Hai… hai…, sekarang ke atap sana, Ichigo biasanya ada di sana kalau istirahat," kata Tatsuki sambil menepuk bahu Rukia. Rukia hanya menatap Tatsuki ragu.

"Sudahlah Rukia-chan, tak perlu takut, tinggal bilang mau makan bareng saja!" kata Orihime menenangkan.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Rukia-chan!" kata Senna sambil tersenyum manis. Rukia hanya membalas dengan senyuman lembut dan tenang, namun jantungnya terus saja berdetak cepat tak keruan.

…

Rukia mengintip dari balik pintu. Ia melihat Ichigo sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambutnya. _Sial, dia tampan sekali_, umpat Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia melihat Ichigo meirik ke arah kirinya, ada sebuah kotak bento. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia menjadi takut, jangan-jangan itu kotak bento pemberiaan seseorang dan sudah Ichigo makan, jika iya, berarti bento yang ia buat sama sekali tak berguna.

Namun, melihat Ichigo yang perlahan mengelus perutnya, Rukia kembali ceria. Ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya Ichigo belum makan sama sekali, yah hal itu semakin jelas ketika terdengar suara mengaum dari perut Ichigo.

Rukia terkekeh, lalu membuka pintu atap.

"Aku lapar," gumam Ichigo diiringi teriakan perutnya.

"Kalau begitu, makan bentoku saja!" sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum, ia lalu mendekati Ichigo yang hanya bisa tercengang menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kau yang kenapa!" sahut Ichigo.

"Nih.. makan. Ini bento buatanku," kata RUkia sambil menyodorkan kotak bentonya. Ichigo mengernyit, ia tak yakin itu buatan Rukia.

"Kurasa ini buatan koki di rumahmu," sahut Ichigo.

"Kau menyindir?" Rukia tanpa sadar sudah menjitak kepala Ichigo, anehnya Ichigo sama sekali tak merespon. Sebegitu laparkah sampai ia tak merasa dipukul?

"Yah… aku yakin ini buatan koki di rumahmu, tapi karena aku lapar, yah… kumakan saja," kata Ichigo sambil mengambil kotak bento itu.

Rukia diam menatap Ichigo yang perlahan membuka kotak bento pemberiannya. Namun, saat melihat Ichigo langsung makan saja ia merasa kesal. Kenapa? Jelas, sekarang mereka pacaran dan sedang menikmati waktu berdua sambil makan bento, kenapa Ichigo sama sekali tak berniat menawarkan Rukia makanan atau meminta disuapi? Setidaknya bertanya apakah Rukia mau makan atau tidak.

"Enak, makasih," sahut Ichigo datar. Darah Rukia berlomba, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Sebenarnya cowok ini memuji atau menyindir. Namun, ia tetap berusaha menahan amarahnya ketika melihat Ichigo melahap makanan buatannya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Ichigo ketika ia menyelesaikan makanannya. Wajahnya masih datar, sejujurnya ia merasa puas dengan makanan itu. Tapi, tentu saja ia bersikap biasa saja karena tahu keluarga Rukia adalah keluarga bangsawan, jadi pastinya makanan mereka adalah makanan yang dibuat oleh koki handal dengan bahan kualitas tinggi.

Rukia hanya diam, ia masih belum puas memperhatikan wajah Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo (entah mengapa) ia merasa mengantuk. Entahlah, sepertinya karena semalam ia belajar terlalu larut dan… kluk…. Tanpa sadar Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"E… Eh?" lirih Rukia kaget sambil melirik Ichigo. Ichigo sedang tidur, dan dia tidur di bahu kiri Rukia. Menyadari tingkah mereka yang perlahan mendekati kegiatan 'pacaran', Rukia bersorak senang dalam hatinya. Wajahnya memerah menahan senang.

Dengan sedikit mengeluarkan keberaniannya, Rukia mengelus pelan rambut Ichigo. Namun, melihat Ichigo yang sepertinya merasa terganggu Rukia langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

Deg! Bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri saat merasakan nafas Ichigo di lehernya dan mendengar suara dengkuran kecil Ichigo.

"Tenang… Rukia… tenang," lirih Rukia sambil mengelus dadanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tak mungkin dia membangunkan Ichigo yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, ia tak mau Ichigo bangun karena ia sangat senang dengan situasi ini. Jadi, Rukia memutuskan untuk terus menatap wajah tidur Ichigo. Wajah tidur Ichigo yang mungkin selama ini hanya dialah satu-satunya siswi di SMA Karakura yang bisa melihat wajah polos Ichigo saat tidur.

"Naa Kurosaki-kun," panggil Rukia pelan, namun ia terkekeh saat reaksi yang diberikan Ichigo hanyalah menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit –dan tetap tertidur-. (sebenarnya Rukia selalu memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecil di rumah, namun jika di sekolah ia terbiasa memanggilnya dengan marga.)

"Hehe… aku lupa kau tidur. Eum… Kurosaki-kun, kau tahu? Sebenarnya Renji, Tatsuki, dan Shuuhei itu sahabatku sejak SD. Hehe… tapi, kami beda sekolah. Cheh… aku tak tahu kalau rupanya kalian satu sekolah karena aku tak pernah melihatmu bersama mereka. Aneh kan? Padahal aku sering sekali bermain bersama 3 orang itu. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari semua itu saat masuk di SMA yang sama dengan mereka," lirih Rukia sambil tersenyum. Matanya masih tak lepas dari wajah Ichigo.

Rukia kembali terkekeh, " aku ini kenapa sih? Gila? Bicara sendiri." Rukia mengejek dirinya sendiri, tapi sejujurnya dia suka keadaan ini. Berbicara seakan-akan Ichigo mendengarnya dalam keadaan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia, situasi yang menunjukkan kalau mereka benar-benar pacaran.

Sejujurnya Rukia merasa bahunya akan remuk jika Ichigo terus meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Namun, Rukia tetap bertahan, ia tak ingin Ichigo terganggu dan ia ingin merasakan kenyamanan. Dalam keadaan seperti ia bisa puas memperhatikan wajah ichigo tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihat tingkahnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ia bisa puas mencium wangi shampoo yang biasa Ichigo pakai, bau yang membuat Rukia merasa sangat nyaman. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bisa puas berbicara dengan Ichigo walaupun ia tahu Ichigo tak akan mendengar ocehannya.

Rukia kembali terkekeh pelan. "Naa…. Kurosaki-kun," panggil Rukia sambil menatap wajah Ichigo. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Ichigo-kun?" Tanya Rukia. Dan entah sejak kapan matanya dan mata Ichigo sudah beradu.

Keduanya masih diam, saling menikmati apa yang mereka lihat. Rukia sadar Ichigo sedang memperhatikannya, namun entah mengapa ia enggan mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap mata hazel Ichigo. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo, ia merasa terhipnotis oleh mata _amethyst_ Rukia. Hingga suara bel sekolah menyadarkan mereka.

Sekejap wajah Rukia memerah saat sadar bahwa Ichigo sedang memperhatikannya.

"Terserah," balas Ichigo datar lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Ada rasa kecewa yang dirasakan Rukia. Lalu, ia pun ikut berdiri sambil merapikan kotak bentonya yang sudah kosong.

"Be… Benarkah?" Tanya Rukia senang. Ia lalu berdiri dan sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Sedikit air keluar dari matanya.

"Kubilang terserah, Rukia," sahut Ichigo malas.

"Yey!" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Rukia tanpa sadar memeluk Ichigo.

"Wo… woi… berhentilah memelukku!" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Rukia melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Go… Gomenasai_…. I… Ichigo," lirih Rukia sambil menunduk. Wajahnya memerah menahan senang. Ya. Akhirnya sekarang ia bisa memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecilnya dan yang lebih menyenangkan adalah Ichigo juga memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Sudahlah… sekarang sudah masuk," kata Ichigo cuek sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Rukia yang merasakan kesenangan yang benar-benar… ehem… WOW! Dengan semangat menyusul Ichigo. Dan sepanjang perjalanan turun ke bawah, Rukia tak habis-habisnya memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecilnya, yah… tentu saja membuat Ichigo jengkel. Namun, ia tetap membiarkan Rukia berceloteh tak jelas, toh… nanti dia juga yang akan capek.

#*#

"Ichigo… pinjam kamus!"

"Ichigo… punya isi pensil?"

"Ichigo… tolong ajari aku!"

"Ichigo….," Rukia terus saja meneriakan nama Ichigo. Ia masih senang karena Ichigo dengan senang hati mempersilahkannya memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecil.

"Berisik, Rukia! Tak bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan suara pelan?" geram Ichigo. Namun, hal itu justru mengundang senyum manis di bibir Rukia.

Sayangnya pandangan gadis-gadis di sekeliling mereka akan segera mengusik keseharian Rukia.

#*#

**TBC**

**_Yo… update chapter 3. Next chapter bakalan menceritakan tentang Rukia yang diteror. Apa reaksi Ichigo? Nantiin aja yah! _**

**_Gimana chapter ini? Biasa aja ato seru? Ichi berharap yang terbaiklah. Hehe ^^_**


	5. TERROR

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Duh… kali ini ceritanya agak sedikit aneh. Pairingnya juga makin aneh. Pas Ichi ngebaca ulang ficnya juga Ichi bingung sendiri. Tapi, kalau malasah itu, Ichi serahin ke readers, mau menikmati atau nggak… silahkan**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview dan memberi saran/kritik. Ichi bakalan lebih serius ngarang (karena selama bikin fic ini Ichi gak pernah serius –")**

**seperti biasa, Ichi gak pernah meriksa ulang fic ini. kalau ada kesalahan di penulisan kata atau namanya sering tertukar. silahkan tafsirkan sendiri atau marahi Ichi lewat review. ****_Happy reading_**** and...**

**Enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 4

TERROR

.

.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia keras. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia memimpikan hal kotor itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi seperti itu? Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan hal itu. Itu kerjaan orang dewasa, dia masih remaja, jadi ia tak boleh coba-coba menyentuh dunia terlarang itu.

Kepalanya pusing. Rukia perlahan berjalan menuju dapur sambil menggenggam _handphone_nya yang memiliki gantungan Chappy.

Koridor mansion Kuchiki sangat sepi. Ya, sekarang tengah malam. Wajar jika para _maid_ dan _butler_ sudah tidur.

Saat sampai di dapur Rukia langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol minuman. Ia membuka tutupnya dan menegak setengah dari isi botol itu. Diliriknya jam dinding di dapur, pukul 2 dini hari. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun pukul 2. Kenapa ia selalu bangun jam segitu dan memimpikan hal aneh.

Drrt…. Rukia merasakan _handphone_nya bergetar. Dengan cekatan Rukia membuka hp flipnya itu.

Rukia mengernyit bingung membaca isi pesan itu.

_Kuchiki Rukia. Tahu malu dong. Apa benar Kurosaki-kun menyukaimu? Kenapa kau pacaran dengannya?_

Rukia terdiam. Siapa orang yang menyindirnya itu? Dugaan Rukia adalah 'fans Ichigo'. Menggelikkan. Namun, Rukia kembali tersentak saat pesan itu datang beruntun ke hpnya. Hebatnya, rasa kantuk Rukia seketika hilang dan dengan perasaan kesal ia membaca semua pesan itu.

__Kuchiku Rukia. Gadis jelek yang menjadi pacar Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak cocok bukan?_

__Kuchiki Rukia, sudahlah. Kau dan Kurosaki digabungkan akan mendatangkan perkara!_

__Kuchiki Rukia itu pendek, jelek, bego! Kenapa pasangannya Kurosaki yang perfect?_

Dan bla… bla… bla…. Semunyanya berisikan kritikan tak mengenakkan yang mengejek Rukia. Hei… apa ini? Ini sih namanya _bullying_, Rukia diteror.

Kepalanya semakin pusing. Baru 1 minggu ia pacaran dengan Ichigo, tapi kenapa ia sudah mendapatkan masalah. Rukia berpikir sejenak. Haruskah ia mengadu pada teman-temannya? Atau pada Ichigo?

#*#

Sudah jadi kegiatan runtin untuk Ichigo dan Rukia menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap sekolah. Namun, mereka sama sekali tak berbicara. Rukia hanya memberikan bekal jatah Ichigo dan Ichigo memakannya dengan tenang, tanpa gangguan.

Kali ini sedikit berbeda. Rukia terlihat ragu untuk membuka mulut. Ichigo menyadari hal itu, namun ia malas bertanya kenapa Rukia resah.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan kotak bento Rukia di sebelahnya. Ichigo lalu menegak jus yang tadi ia beli bersama Rukia. Jangan berpikir Ichigo sudah membuka hatinya pada Rukia. Sekarang Ichigo menganggap Rukia hanya sebagai seorang penyedia makanan. Ichigo masih belum sadar bahwa bento yang selama 1 minggu ia makan adalah bento buatan Rukia. Ia masih berpikir bahwa itu buatan koki di rumah Rukia. Terserah apa kenyataannya, yang jelas Ichigo merasa kenyang dan itu sudah cukup.

"Aku ngantuk. Bangunkan aku jika sudah bel," kata Ichigo sambil memejamkan matanya. Sekarang suasananya beda dengan sebelumnya. Ichigo tidak menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Ichigo hanya menyandarkannya pada dinding. Tidakkah menurut kalian bodoh? Bahu Rukia terlihat lebih nyaman dibanding dinding, tapi kenapa Ichigo memilih dinding. Jawabannya karena dia benci cewek. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir kalau Rukia merasa berat dengan tubuh besarnya. Kebenciannya terhadap cewek tetap jadi prioritas utama.

Mendengar dengkuran kecil Ichigo. Rukia menghela nafas lega.

"Ichigo… aku diteror," sahut Rukia pelan. Ini sudah jadi rutinitas Rukia. Berbicara sendiri saat Ichigo tertidur. Rukia tahu Ichigo sering tidur malam karena kantung mata Ichigo terlihat jelas.

Semakin Rukia membuang sampah otaknya pada tong sampahnya. Rukia jadi merasa malu sendiri, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun ke kelas. Terserah dengan Ichigo, sekali-sekali ia ingin menjahili pacarnya itu.

#*#

"Bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengan Kurosaki-kun?" seorang gadis mencegat Rukia saat Rukia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir. Terlihat beberapa gadis lainnya mengikuti. Rukia yakin, gadis-gadis _tak tahu malu_ inilah yang menerornya.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian," jawab Rukia sinis. Gadis yang Rukia hitung berjumlah sekitar 7 orang itu mulai mengerumuni Rukia dan memojokkannya di dinding.

"Kami tidak ingin mencari masalah, jadi cepat katakan," kata salah satu diantara mereka. Dia gadis kecil berambut hitam yang menguncir rambutnya seperti Riruka.

"Tidak ingin mencari masalah? Bukankah sekarang kalian sedang mencari masalah?" kata Rukia malas.

"Kau berani sekali!" kata seorang gadis berambut pendek sambil menjambak rambut Rukia. Dengan suara tertahan Rukia berteriak kecil.

"Haha… beraninya main keroyok!" kata Rukia sambil menepis tangan gadis itu. Dan _bullying_ terhadap Rukia pun dimulai. Mereka bertujuh sedangkah Rukia sendiri, jelas dong mereka bisa dengan santai menyiksa Rukia. Hingga suara bel terdengar Rukia masih tutup mulut mengenai hubungannya dengan Ichigo dan terus menyidir ketujuh gadis itu.

Plak! Wajah Rukia ditampar keras oleh salah satu dari mereka, membuat bibir Rukia robek dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Oi… sekarang sudah bel. Masih mau melanjutkan penyiksaan?" kata Rukia dingin. Entah mengapa pandangan itu membuat ketujuh gadis itu terdiam dan menghilangkan rasa gugup mereka dengan menampar wajah Rukia.

"Hoahm….," terdengar suara seperti seseorang menguap dari atas tangga. Ketujuh gadis itu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh mereka dan menjauhi Rukia.

"Rukia, _ahou_! Kusuruh bangunkan aku kalau sudah bel sekarang malah menghilang," celoteh Ichigo kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ketujuh gadis itu langsung saja menyerbu Ichigo.

"Maaf jika aku bodoh, Kurosaki," kesal Rukia sambil berlalu pergi. Kotak bentounya yang tadi sempat jatuh disenggol 7 gadis gila itu ia biarkan. Toh, di rumah ia punya banyak.

Ichigo tak menghiraukan balasan Rukia maupun gadis-gadis gila yang mengerumuninya. Ia memungut kotak bentou milik Rukia dan menjinjingnya. Setidaknya ia harus punya sedikit rasa terima kasih dengan cara mengembalikan kotak bentou itu.

…

Rukia dengan kesal memasuki ruang UKS. Ia mencari plester di kotak P3K. Ia semakin kesal ketika ia tak menemukan plester dan ruangan UKS kosong tanpa seorang guru pun.

"Arrghh… persetan dengan plester. Lebih baik aku bolos," kesal Rukia sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang UKS.

Ia sedikit meringis merasakan sudut bibirnya yang tadi sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ichigo _baka… baka… baka_….," gumam Rukia sambil terus menahan rasa sakit di sudut bibirnya itu.

#*#

Rukia perlahan membuka matanya. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menghadapi cahaya ruangan yang menyilaukan matanya. Merasa mengerjapkan matanya sama sekali tak membantunya melihat, Rukia mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Untunglah hal itu cukup membantu.

"_Koko wa_?" Tanya Rukia sambil memicingkan matanya. Setelah melihat kotak P3K disebelah pintu, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa dia ada di UKS. Sekali Rukia menghela nafasnya, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. Kepalanya masih pusing, entahlah… mungkin pengaruh tamparan _fansgirl_ Ichigo itu.

Setelah akhirnya ia merasa rasa pusingnya berkurang, Rukia beranjak dari ranjang UKS dan berjalan keluar ruang UKS. Langit sore terlihat dibalik kaca jendela yang ada di sepanjang koridor.

Warna orange yang dipancarkan matahari membuat Rukia terkekeh pelan. Mengingat statusnya dan Ichigo yang sudah 1 minggu lebih berpacaran, namun kegiatan mereka yang menunjukkan mereka pacaran hanya 2. Pertama saling memanggil nama kecil dan kedua Rukia memberikan bentou untuk Ichigo.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya yang bergambar Chappy saat ia berbelok turun di ujung koridor. Sudah pukul 4.50, sebentar lagi sekolah ditutup. Rukia tak menghiraukan hal itu. Ia membolos pelajaran sekolah dan membolos klub senam.

Sraakk…. Rukia membuka kasar pintu kelasnya. Sambil menggosok tengkuknya, Rukia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Hei… kemana tasnya.

"Ck!" Rukia berdecak kesal. Entah mengapa ia kesal sekali.

Rukia merogoh saku roknya dan mengelurkan hp flipnya. Ia memencet beberapa tombol.

"_Moshi-moshi_!" sapa suara di seberang Rukia dengan malas membalas salam itu.

"_Nanda_, Rukia?" Tanya Renji.

"Kau yang mengambil tasku?" Tanya Rukia malas.

"_Tidak_," balas Renji.

"Apa disitu ada Shuuhei? Coba tanyakan padanya!" kata Rukia kesal.

"_Shuuhei juga tidak_," kata Renji. "_Wo… Ta… Tatsuki_!" teriak Renji, membuat Rukia menjauhkan hp itu dengan telinganya.

"Yo… Tatsuki," kata Rukia malas.

"_Rukia, lebih baik kau cepat keluar. Akan ada seseorang yang memberikan tasmu_!" kata Tatsuki _to the point_ dan… klap! Hubungan terputus.

Dengan malas Rukia berjalan keluar kelasnya. Sepanjang jalannya ia terus menunduk. Perasaannya kacau sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Rasa marah dan kesal bercampur dalam hatinya. Ia ragu apakah harus menceritakan mengenai _bullying_ dan terror itu. Tapi, ia kesal karena Ichigo sama sekali tak memperhetikannya.

Seminggu ini Rukia mati-matian mencari perhatian Ichigo. Namun, saat dipanggil Ichigo bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

Rukia tersentak saat melihat seseorang diluar. Tidak, itu bukan Ichigo.

"Ashido-senpai?" Tanya Rukia melihat Ashido yang sedang memegang tasnya.

"Ah… Kuchiki-san. Ini!" kata Ashido sambil menyerahkan tas Rukia.

"_A… Arigatou_," balas Rukia singkat. Ada rasa kecewa saat tahu orang yang memberikan tasnya itu adalah Ashido, bukan Ichigo.

"_Doita_! Oh iya, itu Kurosaki yang memberikannya. Katanya kalau kau keluar dari sekolah tolong berikan padamu," lanjut Ashido. Rasa kecewa Rukia bertambah. Ichigo menyerahkan itu pada Ashido. Ia tahu pasti Tatsuki memaksa Ichigo untuk memberikan tas itu padanya, tapi Ichigo malas dan menitipkannya pada Ashido yang merupakan Ketua OSIS yang bertugas memeriksa seluruh sekolah setiap jam 5 sore.

Rukia lalu pamit pada Ashido dan mulai berjalan keluar kawasan sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Rukia hanya berjalan dengan tenang. Entah mengapa dadanya tidak bergemuruh terlalu keras.

Sraak… tiba-tiba kaki Rukia tersangkut sesuatu, membuatnya terjatuh. Rukia meringis saat tahu pipi, tangan dan kakinya tergores jalanan.

"Hahahaha…. Seorang Kuchiki Rukia berpacaran dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak cocok sekali," teriak seorang cewek. Rukia terjatuh karena kakinya tersangkut kaki seseorang. Ia tahu siapa orang-orang itu. Soi Fon dan para anggotanya, pendiri Kurosaki fansgroup.

Rukia terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu lalu berdiri.

"Oi… Kuchiki. Apa maksudmu mau pergi begitu saja?" cegat salah satu diantara mereka dan mulai memojokkan Rukia di dinding pagar perumahan sekitar situ.

"Aku mau pulang, salah?" tantang Rukia. Ia masih meringis karena luka gores yang terasa pedih itu.

"Wah wah wah… keluarga bangsawan ternyata memang sombong semua ya!" kata Soi Fon kasar. Ia menarik kuat rambut Rukia dan membenturkan kepala Rukia di dinding pagar. Rukia hanya mendesis, menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Namun, ia cukup berani untuk melawan gadis-gadis kuat itu. Rukia bukan gadis lemah yang akan menangis hanya karena digertak.

"Maaf, aku mau pulang. Aku punya banyak kesibukan di rumah," kata Rukia dingin sambil menepis tangan Soi Fon. Melihat tindakan Rukia yang terkesan 'masa bodoh', Soi Fon sedikit mengambil jarak.

"A… Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menggertakku!?" teriak Soi Fon.

"Jadi kau merasa aku menggertakmu. Haha…," tawa Rukia datar. Matanya dan mata Soi Fon beradu. Sayangnya Soi Fon menyalahkan artikan pandangan mata Rukia yang meminta untuk dilepaskan, Soi Fon malah mengira Rukia menantangnya.

Plak… dan _bullying_ terhadap Rukia pun kembali terjadi.

"Ojo-sama!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Soi Fon dan anggotanya menjauh saat melihat seseorang berpakaian butler menemui mereka. Mereka yakin itu butler Rukia.

"Sial. Kau menggunakan bantuan! Brengsek, semuanya kita mundur!" teriak Soi Fon sambil berlari menjauh, disusul para anggotanya.

Rukia dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri. Orang berpakaian butler itu dengan cepat membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Ojo-sama, apa yang anda lakukan dengan orang-orang tadi?" Tanya butler itu.

Rukia terkekeh sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. "Tenanglah Hanatarou, ini hanyalah masalah sepele. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku bisa menjaga diri. Jika mereka sudah berniat membunuhku aku akan melawan kok," kata Rukia sambil memegang lengan kirinya dan mulai menyeret kaki kanannya.

"Ojo-sama, silahkan naik ke punggung saya. Saya akan menggendong Ojo-sama sampai ke rumah," kata Hanatarou sambil menunduk di depan Rukia. Jujur, kalau bisa Rukia tak mau merepotkan butlernya ini, tapi karena keadaannya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan. Dengan terpaksa ia menerima tawaran Hanatarou.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Hanatarou menggendong Rukia dipunggungnya.

"Sebenarnya Ojo-sama ada masalah apa?" Tanya Hanatarou ketika ia mulai berjalan.

"Apakah itu penting?" balas Rukia dingin. Hanatarou sempat tersentak mendengar tanggapan dingin dari nonanya ini. Selama ini Rukia tak pernah bersikap dingin. Rukia yang ia kenal adalah seorang gadis yang lemah lembut.

"Ya, penting. Jika Ojo-sama sampai terluka seperti ini, itu akan merendahkan saya sebagai seorang butler keluarga Kuchiki," balas Hanatarou semangat. Rukia terkekeh, dalam hati Hanatarou lega mendengar tawa renyah dari mulut Rukia. Akhirnya, Rukia yang biasanya kembali.

"Baiklah. Jika kau bersedia jadi tong sampahku," sahut Rukia. Rukia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hanatarou.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, lho Hanatarou. Sudah 1 minggu kami pacaran, tapi dia sering bersikap dingin padaku, awalnya aku berusaha untuk membiasakan diri. Tapi, ternyata aku malah menjadi sasaran empuk para _fansgirl_ pria itu," lirih Rukia.

"Apakah pria itu orang popular?" Tanya Hanatarou. Ia membelokkan langkahnya yang sudah mulai mendekati daerah mansion Kuchiki.

"Ya, sangat. Apalagi katanya dia tidak pernah pacaran. Aku senang karena bisa jadi pacar pertamanya, tapi tak kusangka hal itu justru membuatku disiksa habis-habisan seperti tadi," kata Rukia. Ia kembali terkekeh. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pagar mansion Kuchiki.

Rukia memencet kode pada pagar itu. Yeah, keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, pagar rumah sudah tak lagi pakai Security tinggal gunakan password dan cahaya inframerah untuk mendeteksi siapa yang masuk.

"Baiklah, Ojo-sama. Anda harus mendinginkan kepala anda dan membersihkan luka anda. Anda tak mau bukan, terlihat jelek di depan pacar anda?" kata Hanatarou sambil memasuki mansion Kuchiki.

Rukia hanya tertawa renyah. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang bukang jam pulang kakaknya dari kerja. Jika sudah, pasti kakaknya itu akan berteriak histeris dan memanggil dokter.

#*#

"Apakah anda sudah membicarakan hal ini pada pacar anda, Ojo-sama?" Tanya Hanatarou ketika ia mengelap kaki penuh luka milik Rukia.

"Sh…," Rukia meringis. "Ti… tidak, aku tak mau dia khawatir," kata Rukia sambil mendesis. Sangat sakit ketika kakinya itu harus diolesi obat merah. Namun, sejujurnya ia lebih sakit karena yakin bahwa ucapannya tadi tak akan terwujud

"Kheh… seperti biasa, Ojo-sama selalu saja memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi, ojo-sama, beliau adalah pacar anda, sudah kewajibannya memperhatikan pacarnya. Beliau seharusnya melindungi Ojo-sama. Jika boleh jujur, saya tidak menyukai pacar Ojo-sama walaupun kami belum pernah bertemu," kata Hanatarou. Perlahan ia membalutkan perban di kaki Rukia.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan Hanatarou.

"Kalau begitu saya tanya, apakah menurut Ojo-sama 'tidak memastikan pacar sendiri pulang dengan selamat' itu tindakan seorang pacar?" Tanya Hanatarou. Tangannya kini beralih pada lengan Rukia.

"…"Rukia hanya diam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hanatarou.

"Saya tidak suka melihat seorang pacar yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pacarnya. Seharusnya ia mengantarkan Ojo-sama sampai rumah, bukannya meninggalkan Ojo-sama bersama gadis-gadis mengerikan itu," cibir Hanatarou. Rukia hanya terkekeh. Tak disangka Hanataroulah yang menjadi tong sampahnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengadu pada Hanatarou, padahal semalam ia tak berpikir untuk menceritakan hal ini pada butlernya.

"Tapi, apakah saya harus mengikuti Ojo-sama sampai ke sekolah? Sepertinya gadis-gadis itu akan berulah kembali," Tanya Hanatarou.

"Tidak!" tegas Rukia. "Ini urusanku, jadi jangan ikut campur. Dan juga jangan katakan masalah ini pada Nii-sama, cukup bilang kalau aku tersandung batu dijalan karena dikejar anjing, oke?" kata Rukia. Hanatarou terdiam, ia ragu untuk mengiyakan masalah ini. Namun, dulu ia sudah bertekad untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Kuchiki.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginan Ojo-sama," tutur Hanatarou. "Tapi, jika saya melihat anda semakin tersiksa, saya mohon segera laporkan hal itu pada saya!" tegas Hanatarou. Rukia hanya tersenyum, untunglah ia menumpahkan keluhannya pada Hanatarou.

#*#

Besoknya, seperti biasa Rukia membuatkan bekal pada Ichigo dan Ichigo memakannya tanpa berkomentar. Sejujurnya ia merasa nyaman makan makanan enak. Dan… yah, tetap saja Ichigo menganggap itu adalah masakan buatan koki rumah Rukia.

"Wajahmu kenapa jadi hancur begitu?" Tanya Ichigo disela kunyahannya. Rukia menoleh, ada rasa senang tergambar di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ichigo menanyakan hal itu, menandakan bahwa ia khawatir pada Rukia.

"A….," Rukia baru saja membuka mulutnya namun dengan cepat Ichigo memotong.

"Yah… palingan juga jatuh dikejar anjing," sindir Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam, rasa senangnya hilang saat tahu ternyata Ichigo hanya ingin berbicara sebentar.

Dan… suasana kembali sunyi. Rukia tak habis pikir, sudah satu minggu lebih mereka pacaran, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak mau berbicara banyak. Padahal Rukia sudah menggunakan banyak cara agar pria itu menoleh padanya.

Drrtt…. Drrt…. Rukia merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil _handphone_ flipnya. Ada pesan, dan lagi-lagi itu pesan terror. Dengan cepat Rukia mematikan hpnya. Sudah dari semalam ia mendapatkan pesan terror itu, dan setiap kali ada pesan terror, pesan itu akan muncul secara beruntun.

"Tidak dibaca?" Tanya Ichigo santai. Ichigo yang telah menyelesaikan makannya meletakkan kotak bentou itu dihadapan Rukia.

"Bukan urusanmu," sinis Rukia.

"Memang!" balas Ichigo santai.

…

"Kuchiki Rukia, berhentilah bermesraan dengan Kurosaki-kun!" bentak Soi Fon, tangan mungilnya masih setia menjambak rambut Rukia.

"Kheh… kami sama sekali tidak bermesraan, Kurosaki-kun kalian itulah yang mau saja menerima masakanku," balas Rukia sambil tertawa. Ia sama sekali tak takut pada gadis-gadis gila ini.

Plak…. Soi Fon menampar kuat Rukia. Membuat pipi Rukia yang ditempeli plester semakin sakit. Merasa tindakan ini sudah berlebihan akhirnya Rukia bergerak juga.

Plak… Rukia balas menampar Soi Fon dan mulai berjalan menajuh meninggal kerumunan gadis itu yang kaget melihat tingkah Rukia.

#*#

"Rukia-chan, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa banyak sekali luka di tubuhmu?" cerocos Senna.

_Dibuli! _Rukia menjawab dalam hati, namun ia hanya diam.

"Jatuh karena dikejar anjing," balas Rukia datar. Entah mengapa ia kehilangan mood untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Hah? Rukia-chan tersayangku dikejar anjing? Kok bisa?" Riruka mulai lebay.

"Sudahlah Riruka, kepalaku pusing," kata Rukia pelan.

"Kalau begitu Rukia-chan ke UKS saja," saran Orihime. Sayangnya saran itu sama sekali tak membantu karena dengan ke UKS Rukia akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk _gadis-gadis gila_ itu.

"Tidak perlu, luka seperti ini akan cepat sembuh kok!" balas Rukia.

#*#

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Rukia semakin sering diteror. Namun, tak seorang pun ia pilih untuk menjadi tong sampahnya. Baik itu Ichigo, sahabatnya ataupun Hanatarou sekalipun.

Walaupun begitu, hanya Hanatarou yang memberi perhatian lebih padanya.

"Ojo-sama, haruskah saya mengikuti anda?" Tanya Hanatarou saat melihat Rukia memakai cardigan. Ia tahu Rukia akan keluar.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," balas Rukia sekenanya lalu melesat keluar rumah. Ia benci dirinya yang entah mengapa semakin hari semakin rapuh. Entah mengapa ia merasa hubungannya dengan Ichigo hanya bertambah kacau.

Plak! Rukia menampar keras pipinya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Rukia sedang berangkat ke rumah Orihime untuk meminjam buku sastra. Sebenarnya ia punya cukup banyak sopir dan butler yang bisa mengantarnya, sayangnya ia menolak penawaran itu.

Dengan tergesa Rukia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Brak! Tiba-tiba tubuh Rukia dibanting ke dinding pagar. Sial, padahal luka-lukanya hari itu baru saja sembuh, sekarang kenapa harus ada penggantinya?

Secara tiba-tiba Rukia mulai dibanting ke tanah dan seseorang menyertnya, memberikan luka-luka gores yang menyakitka ditubuhnya. Rukia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu? Tapi, ia tahu orang itu hanyalah 2 orang perempuan berbada kecil. Tapi, kenapa tenaga mereka kuat sekali.

Plak… suara tamparan terdengar keras diiring tawa 2 gadis itu. Suasana disitu gelap, Rukia jadi tak bisa melawan.

…

Sudah lima menit berlalu, 2 gadis yang terus saja tertawa itu menyiksa Rukia. Menganggap Rukia sebagai mainan rusak yang harus segera dibuang. Rukia hanya pasrah, 2 gadis itu sungguh kuat. Ia tak sanggup melawan hingga…

"HEI!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Dia tahu suara ini. Suara orang yang sangat ia sukai. Suara orang yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

2 gadis itu melepaskan Rukia dan membiarkan Rukia terkulai di tanah. Tubuhnya lemas, sungguh… pukulan 2 gadis tadi benar-benar menyita tenaganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" Tanya orang itu, ia mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan membaringkan kepala Rukia di pahanya. Rukia tersenyum lemah.

"Kira-kira baik atau tidak?" kata Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Aku serius Rukia! Kau ini, bukankah waktu itu sudah kukatakan bahaya jika anak perempuan keluar sendiri malam-malam," bentak orang itu. Perlahan ia membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Aku tahu Ichigo. Aduh…," kata Rukia. Namun, Rukia kembali terduduk saat merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada kakinya.

"Kakimu terluka?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunduk, ia memperhatikan kaki kiri Rukia yang terlihat membiru.

"Mana butlermu itu? Bukankah hari itu dia yang menggendongmu pulang?" Tanya Ichigo. Jleb! Hati Rukia seakan-akan tertusuk. Baru saja ia merasa senang karena Ichigo memperhatikannya, namun Ichigo dengan santainya bertanya 'dimana butler Rukia' seakan-akan ia menganggap Hanatarou adalah orang yang sebenarnya merupakan pacar Rukia.

"Tidak ada. Aku melarangnya mengikutiku," sinis Rukia. Ia berusaha berdiri, menghiarukan Ichigo yang perlahan mengejarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku marah!" sahut Rukia kesal. Ia menepis tangan ichigo yang hendak membantunya.

"Marah? Marah kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo, ia membiarkan Rukia menyeret kakinya. Terserah, tadi Rukia menolak bantuannya, jadi kenapa dia harus sewot.

"Marah karena kau tidak marah," kesal Rukia. Ichigo mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud gadis ini?

"Ichigo, aku pacarmu. Seharusnya kau marah padaku karena melawan perkataanmu itu. Bukannya dengan santai bertanya dimana butlerku," lirih Rukia. Ichigo terdiam, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Lalu…

"Kyaaa…," jerit Rukia tertahan. "I… Ichigo, turunkan aku!" kata Rukia sambil memukul bahu Ichigo. Hah… Rukia bukannya kesal, ia malah senang Karena Ichigo membopongnya.

"Obati dulu lukamu. Seluruh tubuhmu luka. Sudah 4 hari ini kulihat kau seperti ini. Sudahlah, ke rumahku dulu," kesal Ichigo balik. Rukia terdiam, wajahnya memerah menahan senang dan malu. Dengan malu-malu ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ichigo, anehnya Ichigo sama sekali tak keberatan dengan tindakan Rukia.

"Ke… Kenapa harus ke rumahmu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Jika ke rumahmu terlalu jauh, jadi ke rumahku saja," sahut Ichigo malas. "Lagipula, rumahku sepi," lanjut Ichigo yang sontak membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

#*#

_"Rukia… buka bajumu atau aku akan merobeknya," kata Ichigo pelan. Sekarang ia dan Rukia berada di rumah Ichigo, tepatnya di kamar. _

_Mata Rukia membelalak. Apa yang ia dan lakukan dengan Ichigo sekarang? _

_Karena tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Rukia, Ichigo perlahan mendekati Rukia. Entah Karena apa Rukia menerima saja perlakukan pacarnya yang sedang memeluknya itu. Pelukan lembut yang selama ini Rukia inginkan. Namun, sayang sekali pelukan lembut itu tak bertahan lama ketika Ichigo perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Rukia._

_"Kya!" jerit Rukia saat Ichigo perlahan menggigit leher Rukia. Rukia meronta ketika Ichigo dengan ganasnya menerkam bibirnya._

_Perlahan Ichigo menjatuhkan tubuh Rukia di atas ranjangnya. Sambil terus menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Rukia, Ichigo membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Rukia. Membuat 2 buah bukit kembar Rukia terekspos, walaupun sebenarnya masih berbalut branya._

_"Kenapa milikmu kecil sih?" kata Ichigo sambil perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya tulang selangka Rukia dan perlahan turun menuju dada kecil Rukia dan…._

…

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia.

"Woi… Rukia jangan berteriak di kamarku!" teriak Ichigo balik. Haha… tadi hanyalah imajinasi Rukia. Sekarang mereka memang berada di kamar Ichigo, tapi yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal yang menjadi imajinasi Rukia tadi. Ichigo sedang merawat luka-luka di tubuh Rukia.

"Sebenarnya kau punya masalah apa sih?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengoles obat merah pada kaki RUkia. Rukia sedikit meringis.

"Tak ada. Palingan juga orang-orang yang iri dengan keluargaku," balas Rukia dingin. Ichigo beralih pada tangan Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia agak malu melihat ichigo yang dengan serius merawatnya. Rasa senang terus saja menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi, sedari tadi ichigo memegang tangannya dengan lembut.

Percakapan itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah ichigo selesai mengobati tangan Rukia, Ichigo tak lagi berbicara, ia dengan tenang mengelap wajah Rukia dan menempeli lukanya dengan plester. Saat menempeli plester di pipi Rukia, tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka saling bertatapan dengan sangat intens. Saling menganggumi warna mata lawan mereka. Ichigo benar-benar hilang akal. Menatap _amethyst_ Rukia membuatnya perlahan menarik tengkuk Rukia dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Rukia tak melawan, ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ichigo.

Perlahan, mereka menutup mata mereka. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi Rukia dapat merasakan ciuman pertama….

"_Tadaima_!" sebuah teriakkan sukses membuat kedua insan itu tersadar. Itu suara Yuzu, adik Ichigo.

"Sial," umpat Ichigo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Rukia. Ichigo dengan cepat membereskan kotak P3K yang ada disebelahnya dan menyembunyikan kotak itu dibawah ranjang. Ia melirik pintu kamarnya, untungnya tadi ia sempat membawa masuk sepatu Rukia (hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika keluarganya pulang). Dengan sigap Ichigo ikut menyembunyikan sepatu dengan hiasan Chappy itu di bawah ranjangnya.

Rukia hanya diam, melihat tindakan Ichigo yang terlihat kalang kabut sekali. Rukia memegang tengkuknya yang tadi ditarik Ichigo. Ada rasa kecewa yang melanda hatinya, padahal sedikit lagi ia dan Ichigo bisa berciuman. Blush… wajahnya memerah.

"Kau harus bersembunyi," bisik Ichigo ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Rukia balik. Entahlah, mungkin karena suasanya yang tegang Rukia jadi ikut-ikutan tegang.

"Nanti saja bertanyanya… cepat!"

"Baiklah… aku akan bersembunyi di lemari," kata Rukia cepat sambil membuka lemari pakaian Ichigo, walaupun kakinya terasa makin sakit, tapi melihat tingkah Ichigo yang panik itu membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Jangan! Ibuku selalu membeli baju baru jika pulang jalan-jalan, dan kujamin ia akan membuka pintu kamarku dengan kunci cadangan yang ia pegang dan langsung meletakkan baju itu di lemariku," kata Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu di bawah ranjangmu!" kata Rukia. Sekarang Rukia sudah siap untuk menyusup di balik ranjang sempit itu.

"Jangan, di bawah situ banyak bukuku. Kau pasti tidak akan muat… ah… sial," Ichigo berkata berang. Rukia hanya diam sambil melihat Ichigo, ia jadi serba salah.

"Ichigo!" dengan cepat Ichigo menarik Rukia ke atas ranjang dan menutupi tubuh Rukia dengan selimut ketika mendengar suara Ibunya yang sudah ada di depan pintu. Ichigo tak membalas, lampu kamarnya tadi sudah ia matikan, jadi sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura tidur.

…

Deg… deg… deg… jantung Rukia berdetak kencang saat tahu ia disembunyikan di atas ranjang, di balik selimut bersama Ichigo. Tubuh Ichigo cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Rukia. Ichigo mendekap erat tubuh Rukia. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Rukia, berusaha menutupi Rukia lebih dalam. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup mulut RUkia, takut-takut gadis itu bersuara.

Rukia merasa kepanasan. Ia berada di dekapan tubuh ichigo saja sudah membuat tubuhnya memanas saking senangnya, sekarang harus ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia –sepenuhnya- berada dibalik selimut kamar Ichigo dan di kamar ini sama sekali tak ada AC. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang mulai berteriak kesal karena bertambah nyeri oleh dekapan kuat Ichigo.

Hei… hei… Rukia, jangan mengeluh. OK! Ambil sisi positifnya. Sekarang akhirnya orang yang kau sukai sudah mendekapmu erat –di atas ranjang-. Kau bisa dengan puas mencium wangi tubuh Ichigo dan merasakan ranjang empuk tempat Ichigo biasanya tidur. Sial… itu bukan sisi positif. Itu malah membuat Rukia memikirkan mimipi kotornya yang akhir-akhir ini muncul.

"_Diamlah Rukia_," bisik Ichigo.

Krieet… pintu kamar dibuka!

"Lho… kau kenapa ichigo?" tanya Masaki keheranan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yak…. Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Masaki? Gimana? Jikakak….Ichi bingung buat bikin lanjutannya. Tapi, Ichi tetap berusaha yang terbaik. Hehe… berkali-kali Ichi curhat ke *****Hitsugaya Auri**** tapi dianya malah senyam-senyum sambil ketawa-ketiwi pas tau adegan yang satu ini. Cheh… yaudah deh… Ichi bakalan semangat melanjutkan fic ini. ^^/ ****_see ya_****!**


	6. Go Home!

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Aduh… di Chapter ini gak terlalu ada konflik. Tapi, Ichi udah bikin sebisa Ichi supaya ceritanya bisa dinikmati. Terima kasih banget buat yang udah mereview dan memberi saran. Ichi akan terus berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan Ichi dalam membuat fic ini. **

***Maaf, kesalahan penulisan atau tertukarnya nama itu bukan kesalahan Ichi *plak! Kalau menemukan 2 hal tersebut silahkan tafsirkan sendiri atau marahi Author lewat Review!*Ichi gak tau kali ini bagus atau nggak, tapi…**

** Enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

Go Home!

.

.

.

"_Diamlah Rukia_," bisik Ichigo.

Krieet… pintu kamar dibuka! Jantung Rukia dan Ichigo berpacu.

"Lho… kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Masaki keheranan.

Jantung Rukia dan Ichigo berdetak semakin kencang. Apa maksud dari kalimat itu? Apa Masaki merasa keheranan dengan Ichigo yang tidur dengan kesan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ah… Kaa-chan, Onii-chan kan sudah tidur, jangan diganggu dong. Baju yang Kaa-chan beli letakkan saja diatas meja belajarnya," sahut Yuzu.

_Bagus, Yuzu_, batin Ichigo. Tanpa sadar Ichigo semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, membuat Rukia hampir saja berteriak.

"Iya, sayang," sahut Masaki sedikit jengkel. Ia lalu meletakkan baju baru yang ia beli di atas meja belajar Ichigo dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Dari luar ia mengunci pintu kamar itu. Sejujurnya Ichigo tak suka dengan sifat ibunya yang protektif+hiperaktif (seperti ayahnya) itu. Ia tak suka jika ibunya itu sering masuk seenak jidatnya ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Alasannya sih hanya memastikan agar Ichigo tak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Oh… ayolah, Ichigo sudah SMA. Wajar jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apakah ia harus selalu menceritakan semuanya pada ibunya itu? Setiap orang punya rahasia bukan.

Terdengar suara pintu terkunci 2 kali. Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia. Dan Rukia dengan rakus melahap udara yang ada di sekitarnya. Hampir saja ia berhenti bernafas karena bekapan Ichigo tadi.

"Kau gila?" pekik Rukia tertahan. Dengan cepat Ichigo membekap kembali mulut Rukia, hingga gadis mungil itu kembali terbaring di atas kasur Ichigo.

"Diam. Bisa gawat jika ibuku, tahu!" ancam Ichigo. Wajah Rukia memerah, bukan karena ancaman Ichigo, tapi situasi mereka. Apa-apaan situasi ini? Membuat Rukia kembali mengingat mimpi kotor itu.

Sekarang, mereka berdua, ada di kamar Ichigo –tepatnya di atas ranjang. Dalam keadaan Rukia di bawah dan Ichigo di atasnya. Sayangnya, Ichigo sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"I… Ichi… go," lirih Rukia saat merasa bekapan ichigo semakin kuat. Dengan cepat Ichigo menarik tangannya sebelum gadis yang ada di bawahnya kehabisan nafas.

"Ah.. maaf. Ehm… bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggosok punggung lehernya. Ia segera duduk di sisi ranjang. Sumpah. Situasi ini persis sekali seperti orang yang baru saja 'melakukan itu'

Bletak! Tiba-tiba kepala Ichigo dijitak oleh Rukia, membuat Ichigo meringis pelan. Langsung saja Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyalakkan matanya pada Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" bisik Ichigo dengan suara ditekan. Rukia membalas tatapan Ichigo. Jika Ichigo bisa memelototinya, kenapa ia tidak?

"Kau masih bertanya bagaimana lukaku? Cheh… aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengobatinya, tapi… aku tarik kembali kata-kata itu. Apa maksudmu memelukku seperti tadi? Lukaku… jadi… sema… kin … sa… kit," Rukia berkata dengan terbata pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sial, kenapa ia masih sempatnya berpikiran kotor disaat seperti ini? Hanya mengingat keadaannya dan Ichigo tadi yang berpelukan saja sudah membuatnya gila seperti ini. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa ia dan ichigo tadi hampir saja berciuman. Tunggu, apa benar tadi Ichigo mau menciumnya? Bisa jadi Ichigo hanya ingin membenturkan dahi mereka.

"Baiklah, yang perlu kita permasalahkan sekarang adalah…. Bagaimana memulangkanmu," sahut Ichigo. Hening seketika.

"Aku keluar saja, apa susahnya?" sahut Rukia polos.

"Oi… kau pikir untuk apa tadi aku menyembunyikanmu?" balas Ichigo sinis.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!" kesal Rukia. Ia memelototi Ichigo.

"Ibuku itu cerewet. Kau tahu, jika tahu aku membawa cewek ke kamar, ia pasti akan mengunciku dan cewek itu di kamar," kesal Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Mengunci?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kau ini memang bodoh tingkat akut, ya. Masa kau tak tahu artinya? Ibuku tahu aku benci cewek, jadi dia berharap aku akan segera yah… begituan sama cewek, kalau cewek itu kuajak ke kamar," terang Ichigo, semburat merah perlahan menghiasi wajahnya. Tak hanya wajahnya, tapi juga wajah Rukia.

"O… Oh…," balas Rukia salah tingkah. "Ja… Jadi, bagaimana caraku pulang?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo diam sejenak.

"Baiklah… kita tunggu sampai tengah malam. Biasanya jam segitu seluruh keluargaku sudah tidur. Nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu," balas Ichigo. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, di sebelah Rukia yang masih terduduk.

"Jangan bercanda, Ichigo," keluh Rukia.

"Tak ada cara lain, Rukia. Bersabarlah, tunggu saja 3 jam. Apa susahnya?" kesal Ichigo.

"Kau gila? Menunggu selama 3 jam? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Rukia tak kalah kesalnya. Sial, niatnya keluar hanya ingin meminjam buku sastra ke rumah Orihime, bukan bersembunyi di rumah Ichigo. Apalagi sekarang Ichigo berbaring di sebelahnya –walaupun ia dalam keadaan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Yah… maaf kakimu. Sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu," kata Ichigo pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Rukia kesal.

"Aku pacarmu, apa salahnya?" tanya Ichigo. Mata Rukia membulat. Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Ichigo mengakuinya sebagai pacar. Baiklah, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Rukia memeluk Ichigo tanpa sadar.

"Oi… jangan memelukku," bisik Ichigo sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Rukia. Aneh, padahal kaki gadis ini sakit, tapi kenapa ia dengan mudah menekuknya? Apakah itu hanya bohong? Untuk memastikan Ichigo memegang kaki Rukia dan membuat Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"_Itai, baka_!" celoteh Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam, oh… jadi memang beneran sakit.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan, _baka_!" balas Ichigo. "Kau berbaringlah di sebelahku, apa susahnya juga? Kakimu sakit, jadi diistirahatkan saja," kata Ichigo. Wajah Rukia kembali memerah. Berkali-kali ia melirik ranjang Ichigo. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ichigo memintanya tidur disebelahnya.

Dengan malu-malu Rukia berbaring di sebelah Ichigo. Yah, sebenarnya Rukia sudah membatasi jarak mereka dengan sebuah bantal guling.

"Baiklah… akan kuceritakan," lirih Rukia.

#*#

Ichigo memiringkan badannya, menatap gadis yang sekarang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Cih…," Ichigo berdecih pelan, lalu kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya. Gadis yang sekarang terbaring disebelahnya adalah Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu resmi menjadi pacarnya. Ichigo tak mau hal itu terjadi karena berpacaran hanya akan mengganggu kehidupannya. Lihat saja sekarang. Porsi belajarnya semakin berkurang karena sahabat-sahabat gilanya itu terus saja minta berkumpul bersama hanya untuk curhat masalah pacaran. Ditambah lagi perkara bahwa pacar –asalan– nya itu sudah menjadi sasaran intimidasi _fansgirl_nya.

Ichigo mendesah berat. Sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Kembali ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap gadis yang tadi tertidur setelah bercerita panjang lebar. Anehnya, gadis itu sama sekali tak menangis. Biasanya, cewek kalau disiksa sampai kakinya lebam seperti itu akan nangis, kenapa dengan semangatnya cewek ini menceritakan hal itu.

Ichigo semakin bingung dengan gadis ini. Entah mengapa, saat berada di dekat gadis ini, ia jadi terus bersimpati. Entahlah, apa itu simpati karena kasihan?

"Eungh….," desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Rukia. Dalam keadaan masih terlelap, Rukia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk bantal guling yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersentak. Namun, ia dengan cepat menenangkan hatinya yang sedikit bergemuruh. Kenapa?

Hei… situasi apa ini? Ia dan Rukia ada di atas ranjang, saling berhadapan seakan-akan mereka…. Argh… lupakan.

Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa Ichigo enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Rukia. Merasa mengganggu, Ichigo menarik poni panjang Rukia ke belakang telinganya. Membuat wajah Rukia benar-benar terlihat dengan jelas. Sungguh, Ichigo tak menyangka jika diperhatikan ternyata Rukia ini gadis yang cukup cantik.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir Rukia hingga….

"Sa… kit," lirih Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan, membuat Ichigo reflek mencari bagian mana dari tubuh gadis itu yang kesakitan. Dan… Ichigo menemukan tempatnya. Gadis itu meringis ketika tanpa sengaja kakinya menyenggol kaki Ichigo. Cepat-cepat Ichigo menjauhkan kakinya itu.

Ichigo memperhatikan kaki Rukia. Semakin membengkak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sedangkan wajah Rukia terlihat semakin kesakitan dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

Sial, Ichigo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Turun ke dapur dan mengambil balok es untuk mengompres kaki Rukia akan membawa kecurgiaan pada keluarganya. Sekarang masih jam 10 lebih sedikit, biasanya ayah dan ibunya sedang mesra-mesraan di depan TV ruang keluarga untuk nonton film romance-comedy.

Hei… bukankah tadi kaki Rukia tergores dinding pagar? Ya, betisnya tergores. Tapi, pergelangan kakinyalah yang membengkak dan justru lebih parah dari sekedar goresan.

Kesal dengan semua itu, akhirnya Ichigo beranjak dari ranjangnya –dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia mencelupkan tangannya di dalam bak. Airnya cukup dingin. Ichigo lalu dengan sigap mengambil sedikit air bak itu dengan ember kecil di bawah kakinya.

Setelah meletakkan ember berisi air itu di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Ichigo membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil selembar handuk kecil. Ia lalu membasahi handuk itu dan dengan hati-hati melingkarkan handuk basah yang dingin itu di pergelangan kaki Rukia.

"Ukh…," Rukia meringis, membuat Ichigo spontan mengelus kepala Rukia agar gadis itu tak terlalu merasa sakit. Hebatnya, Rukia langsung diam. Wajahnya seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan elusan itu. Perlahan, seulas senyum muncul di bibir Rukia. Membuat Ichigo jadi semakin bingung dengan gadis ini.

Baiklah… sekarang Ichigo sudah mengompres kaki Rukia. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tidur? Bercanda! Tak mungkin dia tidur di lantai, lebih mustahil jika ia harus tidur di atas ranjang bersama seorang gadis.

Ah… Ichigo masih harus mengompres kepalanya yang terasa sedikit panas. Yah… kalau masalah tubuh Rukia yang berkeringat Ichigo bisa maklum karena di kamarnya tak ada AC.

Ichigo lalu kembali mengambil sebuah handuk di lemarinya dan mengompres kening Rukia. _Great_! Sekarang ia harus terjaga untuk terus mengganti kompres itu. Jadi, apa yang Ichigo lakukan? Membaca… yah, memang… apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan?

Ichigo mengambil sebuah buku di atas meja belajarnya, lalu duduk di atas ranjang sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sesekali ia memegang dahi Rukia untuk memeriksa apakah panas tubuh gadis itu sudah turun. Tunggu… hei… kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi merawat Rukia? Bukankah ia benci cewek? Ichigo… Rukia itu cewek, kenapa kau bersimpati sekali padanya? Oke, mungkin kalian pacaran tapi itu hanyalah kontrak.

"Argh…," erang Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sekarang ia jadi serba salah. Ia benci cewek dan berniat untuk segera menghentikan pengobatan dadakannya ini, tapi… ayolah… bagaimanapun juga Ichigo adalah manusia, dia seorang cowok. Seorang cowok jantan tak mungkin membiarkan seorang cewek lemah terkulai sambil menahan sakit bukan?

Kembali Ichigo mengerang kesal dan mengganti kompres di kaki Rukia.

#*#

"Oi… Rukia… bangun, sudah jam 12 malam!" bisik Ichigo sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

"Eungh… Hanatarou.. aku masih ngantuk," lindur Rukia dan dengan cepat Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia ketika ia merasa suara itu terlalu keras.

Rukia terkesiap. Ia merasa hampir mati ketika ia tak bisa bernafas. Ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat punggungnya, sebuah kain basah yang sedikit hangat jatuh dari kepalanya.

Rukia membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Ichigo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tapi, tatapan mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan gembira, dan Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sshhh," desis Ichigo sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya yang tak membekap mulut Rukia di depan bibirnya. "Aku akan memeriksa keadaan. Kau tunggu saja dan bersiap. Oke?" lanjut Ichigo. Dan perlahan ia melepaskan bekapannya.

Ichigo turun dari atas ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat Ichigo sudah keluar kamar Rukia masih terdiam, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi disentuh Ichigo.

"_Baka_!" lirih Rukia. Rukia lalu berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang dan berusaha mengambil sepatunya yang ada di bawah ranjang. Untung sakit di kakinya sudah berkurang setelah di kom… Hei… Ichigo sudah mengompres pergelangan kakinya. Rukia bersorak dalam hati. Ternyata Ichigo memang peduli padanya. Yosh… tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia bisa merebut hati Kurosaki Ichigo.

#*#

***Ichigo's POV**

.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya ibu ketika aku turun dari tangga. Sial, ternyata ibu dan ayah masih sibuk di depan TV. Tubuhku mengejang. Sial, bagaimana caraku memulangkan Rukia?

"A… Ah… aku mau minum, haus," jawabku cepat. Aku dengan cepat berjalan ke dapur, Mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas dan meminumnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Argh… merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus menyembunyikan gadis bodoh itu di kamarku sih? Ugh… kalau tahu begini jadinya aku tak akan membawa gadis ini ke rumahku dan langsung saja memulangkannya ke rumahnya. Tapi, aku tetap saja penasaran dengannya yang akhir-akhir ini dijahili. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering ada luka di tubuhnya? Kenapa ia selalu saja memaksakan senyumnya padaku? Kenapa teman-temannya sama sekali tak khawatir padanya yang terluka? Kena…. Hei… peduli amat! Kenapa aku jadi bersimpati padanya? Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus menerima kesialan karena seorang cewek?

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Inilah salah satu alasanku membenci cewek, cewek itu selalu saja merepotkan.

"Cih!" aku berdecih pelan sambil meletakkan botol mineral yang kuminum isinya di atas meja. "Sepertinya aku harus berakting di depan ayah dan ibu," gumamku pelan.

#*#

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati Rukia sedang terduduk sambil memperhatikan kakinya. Untunglah kaki gadis itu sudah tak terlalu bengkak.

"Ah… bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya panic dan semakin mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Sekarang sudah tengah malam, Nii-sama dan Nee-san pasti sudah pulang dari kantor," Rukia berkata panic. Lucu juga melihat wajah paniknya itu.

"Baiklah… dengarkan omonganku. Dari beranda kita akan meloncat turun," kataku pelan.

"Ap…," dengan cepat aku membekap mulutnya sebelum ia membuat keributan.

"Shh…," desisku sambil memelototinya. "Dengarkan dulu omonganku," bisikku sambil menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya ia cukup mengerti, ada apa dengan wajahnya? Kenapa ia dengan kuat mengangguk seakan-akan dia takut?

"Begini… dari beranda kita akan turun, **dengan meloncat**!" tekanku. "Lalu, aku akan naik lagi ke atas dan keluar dari rumah lewat pintu depan supaya tak dicurigai. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisikku. Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan kuat yang Rukia balas.

Namun, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki dari luar. "Baiklah, kita lakukan sekarang," sahutku cepat sambil membopongnya dan berjalan menuju beranda.

"Kya!" jeritnya tertahan.

"Kau siap?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk lemah, aneh… ada apa dengan wajahnya? Agak sedikit.. memerah.

Hup! Langsung saja aku meloncat dari beranda kamarku. Sial, karena Rukia memeluk erat leherku, aku jadi hilang keseimbangan membuat kami yang awalnya berhasil mendarat malah kembali terjatuh.

"_Baka…_!" kataku sambil membantunya berdiri. Untunglah tubuhnya tak tertimpa tubuhku (malah sebaliknya) Hei… kenapa aku malah lega dia tak terluka? Ck… lupakan.

"_Go… Gomenasai_," sahutnya sambil memegang tanganku kuat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tunggu di sini, aku akan segera naik dan kembali turun. Ingat, jangan sekali-sekali berusaha pulang sendiri," ancamku dan dengan segera aku meloncat untuk menggapai pagar beranda kamarku. Untunglah tubuh dan loncatanku cukup tinggi untuk dapat menggapainya.

"Tunggulah di bawah pohon itu, aku segera turun!" kataku pelan. Dan aku segera memasuki kamarku.

***end of Ichigo's POV**

#*#

Karin baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tumben sekali ia bermimpi buruk.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan, takut-takut saudara kembarnya yang masih terlelap itu terbangun. Niatnya hanya ingin minum air putih.

Sambil mengusap matanya, Karin berjalan melewati kamar kakaknya. Namun, entah mengapa ia mendengar suara dari dalam kakaknya. Hei… hei… Karin sudah biasa mendengar kakaknya mengoceh sendiri dari dalam kamar ketika kakaknya itu sedang gila-gilaan membaca dan menghafal, tapi sekarang berbeda. Suara yang Karin dengar bukanlah kakaknya yang sedang mengoceh tak jelas mengenai sejarah atau apalah pelajaran SMA yang memusingkan itu. Kali ini Karin justru mendengar suara seperti kakaknya sedang… berdebat?

Perlahan Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Ichigo. Sialnya, ia tak mendengar lagi ucapan dari dalam kamar itu. Dia bisa mendengar seperti ada seseorang ah… bukan 2 orang berdebat dengan suara kecil di dalam, tapi ia tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Karin menarik nafas pelan. Haruskah ia mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya dan bertanya hal itu pada kakaknya? Ah… tidak tidak! Kakaknya bisa saja marah karena merasa terganggu saat belajar. Tapi, apakah setelah mendengar suara mencurigakan itu Ichigo masih bisa dibilang belajar? Sekarang sudah tengah malam, lho!

Cukup lama Karin berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu itu atau tidak.

"_Kya_!" Karin mendengar jeritan kecil tertahan dari dalam, membuatnya langsung mengernyit bingung.

"Ah… lebih baik aku bertanya," gumamnya dan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

Karin baru saja meletakkan tangannya di depan pintu hingga…

Klek! Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan Ichigo yang tengah memakai jaket.

"_Doushita_, Karin?" tanya Ichigo. Ada sedikit kecemasan dari wajah itu, juga…. Panik.

"Ah… tidak. Ichi-nii mau kemana?" tanya Karin. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya mengenai hal yang tadi sempat mengganjal pikirannya.

"Aku… mau ke rumah teman. Meminjam buku sastra. Buku sastraku ketinggalan di sekolah dan besok ada ujian. Jadi… yah… aku mau keluar dulu," jawab Ichigo cepat dengan nada yang terkesan sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa Ichi-nii keringatan?" selidik Karin.

"Ah… yah…ini…." Melihat tingkah konyol kakaknya, kecurigaan Karin bertambah. Dengan cepat ia memasuki kamar kakaknya itu.

"Oi… Karin," sela Ichigo. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak digubris Karin. Ia masih tetap memeriksa kamar Ichigo. Anehnya, sama sekali tak ada yang aneh. (?)

"Kau… kenapa sih?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menarik Karin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak.. hanya saja, tadi aku sekilas mendengar Ichi-nii sedang berdebat dengan seseorang. Jadi, kukira Ichi-nii menyembunyikan seseorang," jawab Karin jujur. _Mampus_, umpat Ichigo. Tak disangka adiknya ini sangat-sangat peka. Padahal, ia ingat sekali saat berbicara dengan Rukia tadi ia benar-benar sudah berbicara dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

"Ma… mana mungkin, tadi aku sedang menelpon. Temanku itu bersikeras tak ingin meminjamkan cacatan sastranya itu," sahut Ichigo.

"Lalu, kenapa aku mendengar suara gadis yang menjerit _Kya!_ Seperti itu?" tuntut Karin sambil menirukan suara jeritan Rukia tadi.

"Ah.. itu, dia… dia tak mau meminjamkan catatannya, makanya aku mengancamnya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku bisa saja menceritakan rahasianya kalau ia tak mau meminjamkan cacatannya itu," jawab Ichigo gugup. Keringat sedikit demi sedikit membasahi wajahnya.

"Suara yang kudengar itu suara wanita Ichi-nii," kata Karin. Sejujurnya ia masih curiga pada kakaknya ini. Kenapa sedari tadi kakaknya terlihat gugup.

"I… Iya, dia temanku. Si Kunieda itu," jawab Ichigo. Entah bagaimana caranya menjawab pertanyaa-pertanyaan adiknya itu tanpa berpikir.

"Bukankah Ichi-nii benci cewek?" sela Karin. Merasa jengkel Ichigo mengcak pelan rambut adiknya itu.

"Ya, aku memang benci cewek. Tapi, kali ini aku hanya ingin memanfaatkannya," kata Ichigo sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan adiknya itu.

"Yah… berteman jika ada maunya saja ya!?" sindir Karin. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan memelototi Karin.

"Iya, maaf. Gitu aja marah. Sudah.. pergilah! Sekarang sudah tengah malam, biasanya anak cewek seperti Kunieda-nee akan belajar sampai tengah malam, dan sekarang sudah tengah malam. Kemungkinan besar dia akan segera tidur, Ichi-nii sendiri yang akan susah jika tak bisa meminjam buku sastra itu 'kan?" nasihat Karin. Ichigo tak menyangka adiknya akan sebijaksana itu.

"Wah… wah… wah… sejak kapan adikku jadi pintar bicara begini?" canda Ichigo sambil mengacakk rambut Karin. Karin hanya terkekeh dan berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan besar kakaknya. Untunglah, kecurigaan Karin sepenuhnya hilang mendengar alasan kakaknya itu. Yah, alasan terakhirlah yang membuatnya yakin. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya itu selalu saja memanfaatkan apa yang ia benci.

…

"Kau mau kemana Ichigo?" Tanya Masaki saat melihat Ichigo dan Karin turun.

"Aku mau ke rumah teman sebentar, meminjam catatan sastra," jawab Ichigo sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya!" nasihat Masaki dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ichigo.

#*#

Rukia menunggu Ichigo di bawah sebuah pohon sakura di halaman rumah itu. Sambil menahan sakit di kakinya Rukia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Ada rasa takut dan senang di hatinya ketika melewati kejadian tadi.

Cklek! Rukia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan wajah berbinar Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia ketika Ichigo mendekatinya.

"Menurutmu?" balas Ichigo malas. Tanpa basa-basi ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung Rukia. Membuat Rukia kebingungan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo, namun Rukia langsung tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan saat tangan Ichigo yang lain sudah berada di belakang lututnya.

"Kya!" jerit Rukia tertahan.

"I… Ichigo, turukan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," protes Rukia saat Ichigo membopongnya dan mulai melangkah keluar rumah.

"Berisik, kau mau benar-benar kuturunkan?" ancam Ichigo kesal. Rukia terdiam mendengar ancaman itu dan memilih untuk menurut saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara. Ichigo yang sama sekali tak merasa berat oleh berat badan Rukia pun hanya bersiul pelan. Rukia masih diam, pelan-pelan ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo, membuat Ichigo tersentak dan menatapnya.

"Su… Supaya kau tidak terlalu merasa keberatan," sahut Rukia cepat diiringi semburat merah di wajahnya. Ichigo menatap Rukia sebentar, dan tak menggubris hal itu. Suasana hening kembali melanda.

"I…Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam.

"Kau…. Tahu darimana kalau waktu itu aku… digendong butler-ku?" Tanya Rukia pelan.

Tubuh Ichigo mengejang. Tanpa sadar ia menguatkan pegangan tangannya, membuat Rukia sedikit meringis.

"Sshh… A.. ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Ia merasa aneh dengan tindakan Ichigo kali ini.

"Ah… Apa?" tanya Ichigo ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ka… Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Bukan… itu.. kok ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku digendong butler, peganganmu… menguat?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal mengingat masalah itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan!" balas Ichigo dingin. Rukia kembali terdiam. Suanasa hening, hanya suara langkah Ichigo yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

…

"Kau… tadi… mau menciumku?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Entah mengapa kali ini pegangan Ichigo kembali menguat.

"Hah? Kapan? Maksudmu?" jengkel ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

"Ta..di saat di kamarmu, saat kau mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku," kata Rukia dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ichigo tertawa mengejek.

"Aku hanya ingin membenturkan kepalaku dan kepalamu. Siapa tahu kepalamu itu konslet dan memikirkan hal-hal aneh!" ejek Ichigo. Sejujurnya ia bingung dengan jawabannya itu.

"…" Rukia hanya diam. Ada rasa kesal dihatinya dengan jawaban Ichigo, tapi ia juga malu karena apa yang dikatakan Ichigo adalah benar. Benar, dia sempat memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti… blush… wajah Rukia memerah. Tapi, hei… tidakkah jawaban Ichigo itu terdengar seperti berdalih?

…

"Jadi… kau diincar cewek-cewek gila penggemarku?" tanya Ichigo di tengah perjalanannya. Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Cheh...," Ichigo berdecih pelan. "Lalu, sekarang kau berniat untuk memintaku melidungimu?" lanjut Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, _in fact_ sebenarnya aku tak suka di lindungi," jawab Rukia jujur. Ichigo bungkam, merasa sikap Rukia semakin hari semakin aneh. "Kalau boleh jujur… sebenarnya aku tak suka merepotkan orang. Daripada merepotkan, aku lebih senang direpotkan."

"Hah? Maksudnya apa?" kata Ichigo dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Yah… aku tak suka membuat orang jadi repot gara-gara aku. Itulah kenapa aku selalu keluar malam sendirian, walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyuruh mereka membelikanku setruk bahan makanan," jawab Rukia jujur.

"Yang kutanya bukan itu. Yang kutanya adalah, kenapa kau senang direpotkan?" jengkel Ichigo.

"… It… itu…" Rukia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ada rasa malu dihatinya.

"Hei… kau suka sekali ya membuat orang penasaran," jengkel Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia. Rukia terdiam menatap Ichigo. Hei hei… kenapa sikap Ichigo jadi sedikit berubah? Kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan orang lain? Kenapa ia bersimpati pada Rukia? Kenapa ia bisa berbicara dengan tenang tanpa nada dingin? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Hei…!" kejut Ichigo membuat Rukia tersentak kaget dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang… ah… kira-kira kalau seseorang sedang kaget, dalam komik akan digambarkan bulu kuduk dan rambutnya berdiri, mungkin seperti itulah yang sekarang Rukia alami.

"Haha…," Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Rukia, yang sontak mengundang semburat merah di wajah Rukia. Ia senang, bagaimana tidak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ichigo tertsenyum –tertawa malah- padanya.

"Oi… kau kenapa? Jawab pertanyaanku," sahut Ichigo. Ia menatap Rukia yang masih diam menatap wajahnya.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah," timpal Ichigo. Entah angin apa yang membawa pergi sikap dingin Ichigo.

"Aku… di rumah selalu sendiri." Rukia malah menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo yang sebelumnya, bukan pertanyaan Ichigo yang barusan, membuat Ichigo sedikit merasa jengkel.

"Hah?"

"Di rumah, aku selalu sendiri. Nii-sama dan Nee-san jarang ada di rumah, keponakanku pun disekolahkan di luar negeri, jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, aku senang sekali jika ada orang yang ingin merepotkanku," lirih Rukia. "Walaupun hubunganku dan Nii-sama juga Nee-san baik-baik saja, aku sering merasa akan merepotkan mereka jika aku mengganggu pekerjaan mereka," lanjutnya. Ichigo terdiam, lalu menatap Rukia.

"Repot juga ya jadi keluarga bangsawan," timpal Ichigo.

"Gggrrr… memang!" balas Rukia cuek.

"Memangnya pekerjaan kakak-kakakmu itu apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nii-sama pemilik Kuchiki-corp dan Nee-san pemilik butik ternama di Perancis," jawab Rukia.

"Kalian bertemu berapa kali sehari?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Entahlah… tak banyak, paling satu atau dua kali, bahkan kami pernah seharian tak bertemu," jawab Rukia.

"Sebegitu sibukkah?" Ichigo bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan kali ini hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh Rukia.

"Karena itulah… aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain," kata Rukia.

"Bodoh! Tak ada orang yang tak merepotkan orang lain. Dan lagi, kita adalah manusia, bersosialisasi adalah hal mutlak yang harus kita kerjakan. Jadi, setidaknya… bergantunglah sedikit pada orang lain," nasihat Ichigo. Wajah Rukia memerah, entahlah… ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia merasa begtiu senang mendengar kalimat itu.

"Yah… tenang saja, walaupun begitu setidaknya aku tak terlalu kesepian karena ada Hanatarou," kata Rukia dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Oh… _butler_ itu," jawab Ichigo dingin. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia mengencangkan pegangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya setelah mendengar nama Hanatarou, membuat Rukia sedikit meringis.

"I… Ichigo… kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung. Ichigo tersentak dan memperlambat langkahnya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok," balas Ichigo dingin. Rukia menanyakan hal itu pada Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo sendiri bingung kenapa ia melakukan itu.

"Kok… kalau aku mengatakan Hanatarou, peganganmu menguat?" tanya Rukia lagi. Ichigo hanya diam. Sudah dibilang Ichigo sendiri bingung kenapa ia kesal sendiri mendengar nama itu.

"Hana…." Belum selesai Rukia berbicara, tiba-tiba Ichigo memotong.

"Itu butlermu, kenapa aku harus sewot. Dia mau menggendongmu ya terserah," sinis Ichigo.

"Darimana kau tahu aku digendong Hanatarou?"

"Saat pulang dari supermarket aku melihatnya menggendongmu," jawab Ichigo hemat.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia menggendongku?"

"Masa bodoh!" jawab Ichigo dingin. Sejujurnya ia semakin kesal membicarakan hal ini. Entahlah, kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa kesal?

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ichigo? Hingga ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tebak Rukia. Ichigo menatap Rukia kaget, lalu tertawa mengejek.

"Cemburu? Atas apa?" ledek Ichigo. "Nah… kita sudah sampai! Cepat tekan belnya," sinis Ichigo. Sifatnya berubah. Kenapa tadi Ichigo begitu asyik? Lalu, sekarang Ichigo kembali dingin seperti biasanya.

"Dekatkan aku pada papan nama keluargaku," sahut Rukia. Ichigo menurut dan mendekatkan pada papan nama keluarga itu. Rukia memencet sebuah tombol di bawah papan itu. Sebuah intercom tiba-tiba muncul dari balik papan nama itu.

_1401_, batin Rukia dan… kriett…. Pintu gerbang itu perlahan terbuka. Ichigo hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat.

"Dasar orang kaya," gumam Ichigo dan langsung saja menerima pukulan dikepalanya.

"Bodoh, sakit!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kau yang mulai duluan," sewot Rukia.

"Ojou-sama, apakah dia pacar ojou-sama?" sebuah suara sukses menghentikan aktivitas Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ah… Hanatarou!" teriak Rukia girang. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hanatarou dan hanya dibalas dengan tundukan hormat oleh Hanatarou.

"Ichigo.. turunkan aku!" perintah Rukia dengan nada dingin. Ichigo menatap Rukia jengkel, melihat orang yang sebelumnya pernah menggendong Rukia ini membuat… Hei, kenapa ichigo jadi kepikiran?

"Siapa juga….," belum selesai Ichigo berkomentar, Hanatarou langsung saja memotong.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ojou-sama, silahkan turunkan Ojou-sama, biar saya saja yang membopongnya sampai di kamar," potong Hanatarou, diiringi 4 buah persimpangan di kepala Ichigo.

"Oh… jadi kau mau bersikap pahlawan, _butler_?" sinis Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam melihat _bulter_nya dan Ichigo yang saling melempar _death glare_.

"Saya memang pahlawan disini. Karena saya menyelamatkan putri yang dibelenggu oleh pangeran jahat," sinis Hanatarou.

"Wah… kau berani sekali ya?"

"Bukankah Andalah yang berani? Berani sekali Anda membawa pergi anggota keluar Kuchiki malam-malam dan malah memulangkannya tengah malam. Sekalipun Anda pacar beliau, saya rasa tindakan itu sama sekali tak pantas untuk diterima oleh Ojou-sama."

"Begitukah? Bukankah kau yang berani? Berani sekali kau menghina tamu majikanmu yang sudah susah payah menyelamatkannya, mengobati lukannya bahkan membopongnya pulang. Apalagi….," Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan terusan dari kalimat itu sukses membuat Rukia dan Hanatarou tersentak.

"Aku adalah pacar majikanmu!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hugya…. OAO! Ichi bener-bener bingung bikin chapter yang satu ini. Ciyusan, sebenernya apa permasalahan dari chapter ini? Ghah… gak tau dah. Ichi juga gak terlalu serius bikin chap ini, padahal chap berikutnya Ichi udah menggepu-gepu untuk membuatnya. **

**Udah deh… Author's note kali ini beneran gak penting. Nikmatin ajah, maaf kalau chap ini jelek. Mind to Review? No flame! **

***Preview for next chapter!**

**Show your real self!**

****_"Itu memang sifat aslinya, Ichigo dulu memang orang yang selalu asyik diajak ngobrol. karena suatu alasan, dia jadi membenci cewek," tutur Tatsuki. Rukia menunduk, menahan rasa senangnya._

_"Lalu... kenapa dia membenci cewek?" tanya Rukia._

_"Entahlah... aku juga... tidak tahu," balasan Tatsuki malah terdengar seperti berdalih, tapi Rukia tak menggubrisnya._

_"Begitukah? Akan kucari tahu," sahut Rukia girang, mengundang tatapan takut dari dari wajah Tatsuki._

_"Baiklah... aku akan berusaha mengembalikan sifat aslinya nanti!" sahut Rukia girang_


	7. Show Your Real Self!

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih buat dukungan dan sarannya. Terima kasih masih setia dan bersedia membaca fic abal ini. Terima kasih… *plak! -,-**

**Huahahaha… di chap ini bakalan Ichi muncul sedikit adegan dimana 'alasan kenapa Ichigo benci cewek'. Gak tau dah menurut readers masuk akal atau nggak . gak terlalu penting juga sih chap satu ini, karena ceritanya cuma berisi curahan hati Ichigo sama Rukia ke…. Siapa? Baca ajah! So…**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

Show your real self!

.

.

.

"Bukankah Andalah yang berani? Berani sekali Anda membawa pergi anggota keluar Kuchiki malam-malam dan malah memulangkannya tengah malam. Sekalipun Anda pacar beliau, saya rasa tindakan itu sama sekali tak pantas untuk diterima oleh ojou-sama."

"Begitukah? Bukankah kau yang berani? Berani sekali kau menghina tamu majikanmu yang sudah susah payah menyelamatkannya, mengobati lukannya bahkan membopongnya pulang. Apalagi….," Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan terusan dari kalimat itu sukses membuat Rukia dan Hanatarou tersentak.

"Aku adalah pacar majikanmu!"

"I… Ichigo, kau… benar-benar cemburu aku digendong Hanatarou?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo tersentak dan menatap Rukia.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tak cemburu," balas Ichigo dingin. Entah mengapa Rukia merasa terhina dengan kalimat itu.

"Kalau begitu… turunkan saja aku!" sinis Rukia. Ia kesal mendengar kalimat itu.

"Sudahlah… cepat tunjukkan di mana kamar Rukia…. HANATAROU!" kata Ichigo sambil menekankan nama Hanatarou. Hanatarou sendiri hanya menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Silakan ikuti saya," kata Hanatarou akhirnya sambil tersenyum. Perlahan ia berjalan memasuki Kuchiki-mansion.

Rukia hanya diam. Ia mengembungkan pipnya, si Ichigo kenapa sih? Tadi baik sekarang jahat, sebelumnya lunak sekarang kasar. Rukia jadi serba salah. Eh… tunggu dulu. Ambil sisi postifnya. Melihat sifat Ichigo yang berbeda dengan di sekolah menandakan Ichigo mulai berubah. Hei… apakah itu karena Rukia? Apa itu artinya Ichgigo mulai menyukai Rukia? Yosh… Rukia harus lebih berusaha lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih?" ambek Rukia.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal melihat wajah _butler_mu itu. Sok kuat, tapi wajahnya dan tindakannya lemot sekali," ejek Ichigo.

"Biarpun begitu dia itu kepala _butler_ di rumah ini," sewot Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo. "Dan lagi, dia tidak lemot. Dia bahkan bisa menggendongku."

"Menggendongmu sama saja dengan mengangkat sehelai kertas," ejek Ichigo lagi.

"Aduh. Tak bisakah kau tak memukul kepalaku? Itu menyakitkan," ancam Ichigo dan hanya dibalas dengan tundukan oleh Rukia.

…

Ichigo terdiam di depan sebuah pintu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding melihat pintu berwarna ungu itu. Entahlah, baru melihat puluhan gantungan dan hiasan kelinci di pintu saja sudah cukup membuatnya merinding.

"Kau… kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Hanatarou lalu membuka pintu kamar itu setelah Rukia memberinya sebuah isyarat.

Dan tubuh Ichigo sukses dibuat mengejang melihat isi kamar itu.

"I…ni… kamarmu?" Tanya Ichigo ragu. Rukia mengangguk kuat.

"Imut bukan?" teriakan riang Rukia membuat bulu kuduk ichigo berdiri.

"Kau ini sebenarnya anak SMA atau bukan sih?" teriak Ichigo. Sumpah, melihat isi kamar ini benar-benar membuatnya malu. Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang cowok, memasuki kamar cewek, kamar cewek yang seperti kamar anak-anak.

"Aku anak SMA kok," ambek Rukia. Rukia lalu memberi isyarat pada Ichigo agar ia menurunkan Rukia di atas ranjang.

"Ini sih kamar anak-anak. Kenapa semuanya serba _pink_ dan ungu?" jerit Ichigo. Perlahan, ia menurunkan Rukia di atas ranjang.

"Itu warna yang wajar untuk cewek," bela Rukia.

"Oke, masalah warna kumaklumi, tapi kenapa sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kelinci di sini?" teriak Ichigo lagi, membuat Rukia menutup telinganya.

"Maaf, Ichigo-dono, bisakah Anda menurunkan sedikit volume suara Anda? Hal itu akan mengganggu para maid dan butler yang sedang bekerja," nasihat Hanatarou sambil tersenyum.

"Aku penggemar Chappy. Apa salahnya? Dan lagi, aku bukan anak-anak," ambek Rukia. Ichigo terdiam. Tunggu… hei… Rukia penggemar Chappy? Jangan sampai Yuzu tahu kalau ia punya pacar penggemar Chappy, bisa-bisa Yuzu sewot minta dipertemukan dengan Rukia dengan alasan punya hal yang disukai sama, Chappy.

"Terserahlah," jawab Ichigo masa bodoh.

"Ah… Hanatarou!" panggil Rukia.

"Ada apa, Ojou-sama?"

"Nii-sama dan Nee-san belum pulang?" Tanya Rukia dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman sendu dari Hanatarou.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Baiklah… sekarang aku mau pulang. Besok, kau tak perlu sekolah! Sembuhkan dulu luka di tubuhmu, baru sekolah. Kalau saja aku melihatmu sekolah dengan tubuh penuh luka, aku tak akan lagi bersimpati padamu seperti ini," sinis Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Rukia.

Ada rasa kecewa daalam hati Rukia. Padahal ia sudah senang karena Ichigo sudah mau menyelamatkannya, mengobati lukanya, mengantarnya pulang bahkan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, kenapa Ichigo sudah mau pulang tanpa berniat menghibur Rukia yang sedang sakit.

"Oh iya," sahut Ichigo sambil menghentikan langkahnya. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, cobalah sesekali bergantung pada orang lain. Tapi, itu jika kau tidak ingin kesusahan. _Jaa naa_~" lanjut Ichigo sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Hanatarou hanya menuduk, namun mereka berdua sempat-sempatnya saling mengirim _death glare_.

"Tunggu! Ichigo, aku ingin bertanya satu hal!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar di dinding pintu kamar Rukia.

"Apa? Cepatlah, sekarang tengah malam," kata Ichigo malas.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Ichigo terkekeh pelan, namun kekehannya terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Aku… mengkhawatirkanku? Jangan bercanda, justru aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri," kata Ichigo. Rukia mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika aku tak membawamu pulang, lukamu itu pasti akan bertambah parah. Shuuhei, Renji dan teman-teman cewekmu itu pasti akan mengintrogasimu. Aku yakin kau akan diam, karena kau bilang tak mau merepotkan orang bukan?" sahut Ichigo. "Yang kukhawatirkan adalah… aku tak mau mereka semua malah mendampratku karena jadi pacar tak becus. Maaf, bukan maksudku menerima kenyataan itu," lanjutnya.

"Hah?" jerit Rukia kesal. Apa maksud Ichigo mengatakan itu?

"Dan lagi…," Ichigo berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "walaupun aku benci cewek, aku bukanlah cowok yang bisa tinggal diam melihat cewek disakiti. _Jaa naa_~" lanjut Ichigo dan ia benar-benar sudah berjalan menjauh. Rukia hanya diam mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Apakah… itu artinya Ichigo sudah mau memedulikanku?" gumam Rukia pelan. Perlahan wajahnya memerah menahan senang. "Apakah itu artinya ia mulai menyukaiku? Lagipula, kalimatnya tadi terdengar seperti berdalih. Yosh… aku akan berusaha!"

#*#

"Ojou-sama, bukankah Anda tahu bahwa keluar tengah malam itu berbahaya," nasihat Hanatarou dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya… maaf," sesal Rukia. Sedari tadi ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Hanatarou sibuk dengan kompres di pergelangan kaki majikannya. "Kau… tak perlu sekhawatir itu 'kan?"

"Saya tidak akan memaafkan Anda jika Anda masih bersikap keras kepala seperti tadi. Untung saja pacar Ojou-sama sempat melihat. Jika ia tak melihat Anda, bagaimana jadinya?" kesal Hanatarou.

"Iya, aku akui aku salah!" kata Rukia tak kalah kesal. Hanatarou terdiam.

"Ah… maafkan saya karena telah bersikap lancang," sesal Hanatarou.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu minta maaf… akulah yang salah."

"Lalu, apakah Anda senang dengan perlakukan pacar Anda? Sepertinya pandanga saya terhadapnya mulai berubah," kata Hanatarou. Rukia terdiam.

"Begitulah… yah… hem… ah… aduh… ya… gitu deh," Rukia malah salah tingkah menghadapi pertanyaan itu. Hanatarou terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya Anda senang sekali punya pacar seperti Ichigo-dono. Hm… itukah namanya?" sela Hanatarou. RUuia mengiyakan dengan sebuah deheman, diiringi semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Anda merasa sangat senang punya pacar seperti Ichigo-dono," goda Hanatarou dan kembali wajah Rukia dihiasi semburat merah, membuat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

#*#

Besoknya, Rukia memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata Ichigo. Ia tak masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari sampai luka di tubuhnya sembuh.

Byakuya dan Hisana sempat mengintrogasi dan memarahi Rukia habis-habisan karena tak hati-hati dan keras kepala. Tapi, sebenarnya dibalik semua itu rasa khawatir menyeruak dari diri Hisana dan Byakuya. Mereka sangat menyayangi Rukia.

"Lain kali dengarkan apa kata Hanatarou, dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan padamu," kata Byakuya dengan nada khasnya.

"Kau juga jangan pernah keluar tengah malam, sayang. Itu berbahaya," sahut Hisana dengan nada khawatir. "Setidaknya mintalah beberapa butler untuk menemanimu." Mendengar ocehan kedua kakaknya justru membuat Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Kau ini… dimarahi malah senang," ambek Hisana. Hisana lalu duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelah Rukia. Rukia dengan cepat memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang secara fisik (mungkin) wujudnya di masa depan nanti.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hisana bingung sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Tidak. Aku senang melihat Nee-san dan Nii-sama mengkhawatirkanku," sahut Rukia. Ia mencium bau tubuh Hisana. Oh… sudah lama sekali ia tak mencium wangi kakaknya ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan elusan hangat dari Hisana. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar ocehan khawatir dari Hisana.

Namun, mendengar hal itu, justru membuat Byakuya dan Hisana terdiam. Mereka sadar, mereka jarang sekali memperhatikan Rukia. Selama ini, mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja, hingga membuat Rukia begitu mengharapkan kasih sayang dari mereka.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kau tidak sekolah, beristirahatlah dulu. Lebih baik kau tidur," nasihat Byakuya. Hisana mendorong pelan tubuh adiknya hingga adiknya itu kembali terbaring. Perlahan Hisana menyelimuti tubuh Rukia.

"Oyasumi!" sahut Hisana sambil mengecup kening Rukia.

#*#

"Rukia-chan!" teriak Senna, Nel, dan Orihime. Rukia tersentak dan menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca. Sosok Senna, Nel, Orihime, Riruka, dan Tatsuki muncul dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka Hanatarou, lalu menyusul dibelakang 5 gadis itu, Renji dan Hisagi.

"Yo!" sahut Tatsuki, Renji dan Hisagi diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Dan Riruka langsung saja melesat memeluk Rukia.

"Ri… Riruka, kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia bingung melihat Riruka yang langsung main peluk tanpa izin.

"Rukia… kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa masih sakit? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu? Biar kupotong kaki dan tangannya! Berani sekali ia menyakiti Rukia-chanku!" geram Riruka.

"Hahaha…. Aku sudah baikan kok. Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini," balas Rukia sambil terkekeh. Perlahan Riruka melepaskan pelukannyan dan menatap Rukia bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nel sambil meletakkan sebuah keranjang buah di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Rukia.

"Aku di serang tengah malam. Jadi, aku tak sempat melihat wajah mereka karena keterbatasan penerangan," jawab Rukia polos.

"Kau pergi sendiri? Tanpa butlermu?" Tanya Hisagi. Rukia mengangguk kuat. 4 pasang mata langsung saja memelototi Rukia.

"Kau… harus berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak keluar sendiri tengah malam, heh?" kata Hisagi dengan suara rendah yang malah terkesan menyeramkan. RUkia tersenyum pasrah. Gawat, dia baru saja membuat Riruka, Hisagi, Renji, dan Tatsuki marah besar.

"_GOMENASAI_!" teriak Rukia ketika Tatsuki mulai menggelitikinya. "Hyahahahahaha… ah! _Itai_… Tatsuki, iya iya… aku tak akan melakukannya lagi!" jerit Rukia disela tawanya.

"Nah… Nona Kuchiki sudah menerima hukumannya. Sekarang, ada yang mau makan buah?" Tanya Inoue. Semua mengangguk setuju dan perlahan Inoue mengambil sebuah apel. "Ah… Yamada-kun, bisa tolong ambilkan pisau?" pinta Inoue sopan. Hanatarou mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nah… sementara menunggu Hanatarou mengambil pisau, bisakah kau ceritakan kejadian itu… Rukia-chan!" sahut Nel antusias. Rukia terdiam. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah dia harus menceritakannya?

_Well_, cepat atau lambat ia akan segera menjadi sasaran empuk (kembali) dari fansgirl Ichigo. Lagipula, Ichigo bilang ia sesekali harus bergantung pada orang lain. Dan… Rukia menceritakannya.

Rukia menceritakan semua yang ia alami malam itu. Alasan kenapa ia tak bisa menemui Inoue, alasan kenapa ia diserang, dan bagaimana ia bisa pulang tanpa luka serius. Yah, mereka semua tahu kalau _fansgirl_ Ichigo itu semuanya fanatic pada Ichigo. Saking fanatiknya mereka tak segan-segan melukai cewek-cewek yang mendekati Ichigo hingga cewek itu masuk rumah sakit. Inoue contohnya, dulu, saat ia masih menyukai Ichigo. Semua _fansgirl _Ichigo mengincar dan melabraknya habis-habisan. Dan sekarang, Rukia yang sudah menjadi pacar Ichigo sasarannya.

"Wah wah… bersembunyi di rumah Kurosaki-kun? Ckckckckck… tak kusangka Rukia-chan sudah mulai agresif," goda Nel.

"N… Nell… ak… aku sama sekali tak menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Lagipula, Ichigo yang bilang kalau sampai ibunya tahu dia punya pacar, bisa-bisa aku dan Ichigo akan dikurung di kamar Ichigo," kata Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah… itu pasti alasan Ichigo untuk memelukmu!" Senna ikut-ikutan menggoda, membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah.

"Dasar, si Ichigo itu. Tak kusangka ia malah bersikap seperti itu padamu. Tapi, yah… karena dia sudah menyelamatkanmu dari anak-anak pem_bully_ itu, dia kumaafkan," sahut Riruka dengan nada arogannya.

"Tidak. Ibu Ichigo memang seperti itu, kok," sahut Tatsuki, Renji dan Hisagi bersamaan. Yang lain menoleh menatap mereka.

"Itu benar kok. Ibu Ichigo tahu Ichigo suka menjaga jarak dengan cewek, jadi dia berniat membuat Ichigo menghilangkan rasa bencinya itu pada cewek dengan cara… yah… kalau ada cewek berkunjung beliau akan mengurung Ichigo dan cewek itu di kamar. Aku… sudah jadi korban," sahut Tatsuki dengan nada rendah. Kesan yang sangat suram.

"EH!?" teriak Rukia, Riruka, Nel, Inoue, dan Senna bersamaan

"Hei… tenanglah. Akan kuceritakan," sela Tatsuki. "Dulu itu, saat kami masih SD… aku, Shuuhei dan Renji bersahabat dengan Ichigo. Karena sudah lama tidak main ke rumah Ichigo saat kelas 3 SMP, kami berniat untuk kerja kelompok di rumah Ichigo. Yah, entahlah… karena sudah hampir 6 tahun tak bertemu dengan bibi Masaki, ternyata bibi melupakanku dan malah mengurungku dan Ichigo di dalam kamar Ichigo. Untunglah tak lama setelah itu Shuuhei dan Renji dating menyusul," lanjut Tatsuki dengan suara yang kembali terdengar suram. Yang lain hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Hahaha… rupanya keluarga Kurosaki itu lucu yah. Ichigonya dingin, ibunya malah hiperaktif dan aneh," tawa Rukia.

"Sudah… sudah… nah… Rukia-chan, buka mulutmu… silakan menikmati buah apelnya," sahut Inoue dengan sebuah senyum sambil menyodorkan Rukia sepotong apel. Rukia membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja Inoue memasukkan potongan apel itu ke mulut Rukia.

"A… _Arigatou_," lirih Rukia malu-malu.

"Yosh… aku juga mau menyuapinya!" sahut Riruka girang.

#*#

Senna, Nel, Inoue, dan Riruka sudah lama pulang, tinggal Renji, Hisagi, dan Tatsuki. Rukia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 7 malam.

"Hei… sadarkah kalian bahwa kita sudah lama melewatkan jam makan malam?" sahut Rukia.

"Benarkah?" sahut Tatsuki balik sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu," Hisagi berceloteh girang. Sudah lama ia tak makan masakan di rumah Rukia.

"Ma… Maafkan saya, Hisagi-dono, Arisawa-dono, Abarai-dono, Ojou-sama! Makan malam baru saja saya siapkan, tadi… ada sebuah insiden kecil di dapur," tiba-tiba suara Hanatarou yang terkesan bersalah dan terdengar tinggi membuat Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, dan Tatsuki hanya tersenyum konyol membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Ah… tak apa kok, Hanatarou. Baiklah ayo ke dapur!" sahut Rukia sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat mengetahui Tatsuki dengan cekatan memapahnya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu memaksakan diri," kata Tatsuki lembut dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut oleh Rukia.

…

"Lho… kalian baru mulai makan malam?" suara Hisana sukses membuat semua orang di ruang makan itu menoleh.

"Ah…Maafkan saya, Kuchiki-sama! Ada insiden kecil di dapur jadi…," Hanatarou langsung menyela sambil menunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Acara makan malam di kediaman Kuchiki harus tertunda lantaran koki yang biasanya memasak sakit dan beberapa maid yang ceroboh tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan hampir setengah dari seluruh sayur-sayuran di lemari. Ditambah lagi dengan lemari es yang mati, membuat semua isinya mencair dan terpaksa Hanatarou harus sibuk memandu semuanya agar kembali normal.

"Tak apa, Hanatarou," potong Hisana lembut dan hanya dibalas dengan tundukan oleh Hanatarou.

"Okaeri… Nii-sama, Nee-san!" sahut Rukia girang.

"Ah… Konbanwa… Byakuya-san, Hisana-san," kata Tatsuki, Hisagi, dan Renji bersamaan sambil menundukkan sedikit kepala mereka. Hisana dan Byakuya tersenyum.

"Ah… Tatsuki-chan, Renji-kun, Shuuhei-kun… lama tak bertemu," sapa Hisana lalu perlahan duduk di kursi di sebelah Rukia.

"Begitulah," balas Tatsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia, bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Byakuya. Rukia tersenyum riang.

"Sudah baikan… tak lama lagi akan segera sembuh," jawab Rukia.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Byakuya lembut sambil mengelus lembut kepala adiknya itu.

Makan malam pun berlangsung. Byakuya dan Hisana yang baru pulang dari kerja pun ikut makan bersama. Kebetulan sekali mereka tak sempat makan di luar karena mengkhawatirkan Rukia.

Tatsuki, Renji, dan Shuuhei bermaksud bernostalgia dengan mansion Kuchiki ini. Entahlah, sudah hampir 4 tahun mereka tak lagi bermain ke rumah ini. Biasanya dulu mereka akan bermain kejar-kejaran di koridor mansion dan tersenyum bersama menerima teguran dari Hanatarou.

Biasanya mereka juga akan menginap bersama. Maklum, masih SD, masih zamannya nakal-nakalan. Dan sekarang? Apa mungkin mereka akan mengulang hal yang sama? Mungkin tidak, mengenang status mereka yang sudah (beranjak) dewasa. Pengecualian untuk Tatsuki dan Rukia, karena mereka sama-sama cewek, mereka bisa saja tidur bersama.

Makan malam itu berlangsung tenang. Renji dan Shuuhei yang biasanya overaktif pun merasa tahu diri dan memutuskan untuk bersikap sopan di rumah keluarga bangsawan ini. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Membuat Rukia dan Tatsuki ingin sekali tertawa melihat mereka yang terkesan… wah… jauh sekali dari image asli.

#*#

"Jadi… apa Tatsuki-chan ingin menginap di sini malam ini?" Tanya Hisana setelah acara makan malam selesai.

Tatsuki tersenyum malu. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menginap, mengingat ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Rukia.

"Bo… Bolehkah?" lirih Tatsuki pelan.

"Hei… kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sih? Ayolah… menginap saja, sudah lama sekali kita tak menginap… yah… yah…," pinta Rukia memelas. "Renji dan Shuuhei juga!"

"Ah… kami juga!?" sahut Renji dan Hisagi gelagapan.

"Ah… kalian pasti tidak mau. Mentang-mentang sudah SMA, masa lalu dilupakan begitu saja!" ambek Rukia.

"Baiklah… kami akan menginap," sahut Tatsuki sambil tersenyum lembut, diikuti anggukan mantap dari Hisagi dan Renji.

"Ah… SALJU!" jerit Rukia saat melihat butiran salju turun dari langit dan perlahan menghiasi kaca ruangan itu.

"Eh? Masa? Padahal sudah hampir 1 minggu ini salju tidak turun," timpal Hisagi sambil menoleh pada kaca jendela. Rukia terlonjak senang, perlahan ia berdiri dan menyeret kakinya medekati jendela. Tindakan yang hampir saja membuat jantung Hisagi, Tatsuki, Renji, Hanatarou, juga Hisana keluar dari tempatnya. Ah… kalau Byakuya, di sedang bekerja di ruang kerjanya.

"Ojou-sama!" tegas Hanatarou khawatir sambil mendekat pada majikannya itu. Dan hanya kekehan kecil yang dibalas Rukia.

"Tak apa kan? Sedikit mengubah suasana," sahut Renji sambil tersenyum. Rukia masih terdiam, menempelkan telapak tangan hangatnya pada kaca ruangan yang perlahan mulai mendingin. Merasakan dinginnya kaca itu dengan tenang. Melihat salju yang terus saja turun, membuat hati Rukia tenang. Ia merasa senang, sangat! Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu alasannya, yang jelas melihat salju kali ini membuatnya terus saja tersenyum senang.

#*#

"Wah… saljunya makin lebat," kata Rukia pelan. Ia terus saja memperhatikan ke luar jendela. Melihat salju turun semakin kencang.

Sekarang, Rukia dan Tatsuki sudah ada di kamar. Duduk di atas ranjang sambil memperhatikan jendela yang sedikit berembun. Hisagi dan Renji mungkin ada di dapur. Biasanya mereka akan minta dibuatkan bubur dengan Hanatarou.

Rukia menghela nafas pelan. Sungguh capek, entahlah… walaupun aktivitas yang ia lakukan terbatas karena kakinya, ia benar-benar merasa capek. Ah… mungkin saja ia capek duduk. Yup, dia selalu duduk. Saat Hisagi, Renji dan Tatsuki meminjam pavilion di belakang mansion Kuchiki pun, Rukia hanya duduk memperhatikan 3 sahabatnya itu berlatih karate.

Dan sekarang, Tatsuki justru kelelahan dan berniat untuk tidur. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya itu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Rukia.

"Jadi…," Tatsuki berbicara sambil membusungkan dadanya dan menatap Rukia. Pandangan Rukia beralih dari kaca jendela ke arah Tatsuki yang duduk bersila di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Ceritakan hal yang tadi tak sempat kau ceritakan," sahut Tatsuki. Rukia tersentak. Ah… ternyata dia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatnya ini.

"Ba… Baiklah."

Rukia mulai menceritakan hal yang sempat ia sembunyikan. Yang pertama ia ceritakan adalah mengenai kontrak pacarannya dengan Ichigo. Awalnya ia merasa tak perlu membicarakan hal tersebut, tapi ia tak mau menyembunyikannya dari Tatsuki.

"Kau…," Tatsuki menatap Rukia tajam sambil meremas kepala gadis itu.

"Kya~! _Gomenasai_…. Tatsuki-sama!" teriak Rukai. Hampir saja ia menangis menatap wajah sabahatnya yang berubah drastis itu.

"Dasar…," Tatsuki melepas tangannya dan kembali melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau ini selalu saja keras kepala. Kau tahu kan resiko yang kau hadapi?" tanya Tatsuki. Rukia tersenyum lemah.

"Iya… aku tahu. Walaupun mungkin pada akhirnya Ichigo tak menyukaiku. Setidaknya sekarang aku bersyukur bisa bersama dengannya. Setidaknya aku bersyukur ia mau bersyukur ia mau meladeni permintaanku itu," lirih Rukia. Senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum sendu.

"Yak… seharusnya aku memarahimu. Tapi, karena kau bilang tak apa… yah… sudahlah lanjutkan!" sahut Tatsuki mengagetkan Rukia. Rukia menatap wajah sahabatnya itu, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kali ini, ia ceritakan adalah mengenai dia yang beberapa malam yang lalu menginap di rumah Ichigo. Awalnya Tatsuki menanggapi biasa saja karena memang… siang tadi ia sudah mendengarkan ceritanya. Namun, hal yang diceritakan Rukia setelahnyalah yang membuat Tatsuki melongo.

"APA? ICHIGO MAU MENCIUMMU!?" teriak Tatsuki. Cepat-cepat Rukia membekap mulut Tatsuki. Wajahnya memerah. Dan Tatsuki hanya memegang perut menahan tawa.

"Kau… serius?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ichigo tidak menciumku. Sudah kubilang ia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan kami hampir berciuman," sergah Rukia cepat.

"Tapi, itu artinya Ichigo mau menciummu 'kan? Ah… akhirnya si Ichigo iitu kembali normal," tawa Tatsuki masih meledak.

"Tidak… Ichigo bilang dia hanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepalaku," segah Rukia.

"Memangnya untuk apa hah?"

"Dia bilang dia tak mau… a…ku berpikiran yang aneh-aneh," suara Rukia melemah. Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan bayangan kotor itu dan sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Lho… kenapa wajahmu memerah? Ah… apa jangan-jangan kau membayangkan sesuatu yang…," Tatsuki menggoda Rukia, membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah.

"Ah…. Sudahlah… nyatanya Ichigo cuma mau membenturkan kepalanya padaku," Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, menahan rasa malu yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hai… Hai… baiklah…. Lanjutkan," kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum menggoda. Rukia terdiam, melirik Tatsuki yang masih menahan tawanya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Dan pembicaraannya yang terakhir adalah mengenai sikap Ichigo yang tadi berubah drastis. Sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit lembut padanya. Wajah berseri Ichigo, senyum lembut Ichigo… semuanya.

Tatsuki tersenyum pelan. "Itu memang sifat aslinya, Ichigo dulu memang orang yang selalu asyik diajak ngobrol. karena suatu alasan, dia jadi membenci cewek," tutur Tatsuki. Rukia menunduk, menahan rasa senangnya. Akhirnya Ichigo mau menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada Rukia, walaupun Rukia tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja.

"Lalu... kenapa dia membenci cewek?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah... aku juga... tidak tahu," balasan Tatsuki malah terdengar seperti berdalih, tapi Rukia tak menggubrisnya.

"Begitukah? Akan kucari tahu," sahut Rukia girang, mengundang tatapan takut dari wajah Tatsuki. "Baiklah... aku akan berusaha mengembalikan sifat aslinya nanti!" sahut Rukia girang.

Tatsuki terdiam, membayangkan sesuatu di masa lalunya.

"Tatsuki!" panggil Rukia menyadarkan Tatsuki.

"AH…. Iya.. kenapa?" tanya tatsuki gelagapan. Entah mengapa, mengingat masa lalu itu… membuat tatsuki merasa bersalah pada Rukia.

"Kau kenapa? Kau mendukungku 'kan? Kau mendukungku untuk mengembalikan sifat asli ichigo!" sahut Rukia antusias.

"Ya," lirih tatsuki sambil tersenyum sendu. _Maafkan aku, Rukia. Jika kau mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebabnya… mungkin kau akan marah padaku_, batin Tatsuki. Tatsuki menatap wajah berseri Rukia. Ia merasa bersalah, sungguh… melihat keteguhan hati sahabatnya ini sedikit membuatnya tersiksa.

#*#

Besoknya Rukia tetap belum masuk sekolah. Membuat pada _fansgirl_ Rukia merasa senang bukan main.

Salju di halaman sekolah sudah dibersihkan, membuat para murid bisa masuk gedung sekolah tanpa masalah. Walaupun mereka harus menahan dingin yang melewati batas.

"Ukh…. Hari ini dingin sekali. Ah… kenapa harus turun salju sih?" keluh Inoue.

"Ya… kau benar! Padahal sudah 1 minggu lebih salju tidak turun," timpal Riruka sambil berkacak pinggang, menatap ke luar jendela.

…

"Hihihi…. Si Kuchiki itu sudah kapok sepertinya, lihat saja dia sudah hampir 4 hari tidak masuk," tawa seorang gadis berambut pendek.

"Yaya… benar," timpal yang lain. Rambutnya di kepang 2. Mereka masih berbincang berdua, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi… kalian yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Rukia?" tanya orang itu sambil mendekat. Kedua gadis itu, Loly dan Menoly hanya terdiam. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis mereka ketika melihat orang yang mendekati mereka.

"Ku… Kurosaki-sama!"

#*#

"Yo…" sapa Tatsuki pada Ichigo di atap sekolah. Tatsuki menghela nafas melihat teman kecilnya yang tengah duduk bersandar di atap. Padahal masih banyak salju, tapi kenapa ia dengan santainya duduk sambil meminum kopi kalengan.

"Ada apa?" sahut Ichigo dingin.

"Celanamu bisa basah jika kau menduduki salju," nasihat Tatsuki.

"Pentingkah untuk kau khawatirkan," sinis Ichigo. Tatsuki tertawa renyah. Tatapan senju menatap Ichigo yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan pada 2 gadis itu?" tanya Tatsuki pelan.

"Kuberi hukuman. Membersihkan toilet pria sepulang sekolah dan mereka harus minta maaf ada Rukia sampai sembah sujud kalau Rukia sudah masuk nanti," jawab Ichigo datar.

"Haha… apakah itu artinya kau sudah mulai menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Maaf saja, aku hanya bersimpati. Gadis bodoh itu mana mungkin membuatku terpikat," sahut Ichigo. Ia menegak isi kopinya.

"Wah… wah… sombong sekali bicaramu. Padahal kau sudah berniat menciumnya…" goda Tatsuki dan saat itu juga sebuah air terjun terbentuk dari mulut Ichigo.

"Ghah… ohok… siapa yang memberitahukanmu?" Ichigo mulai gelagapan dan terbatuk. Tentu saja, ia kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Tatsuki.

"Dari pacarmu," jawab Tatsuki santai. Senyuman masih bertengger di bibirnya. Membuat wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah.

Ichigo mengumpat. Ia tak menyangka Rukia akan menceritakan semua itu… pada TatsukI! Sambil mengerang pelan Ichigo mengacak rambutnya.

"Wajahmu memerah. Apakah kau sudah mulai menyukainya?" tanya Tatsuki tuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang gadis bodoh seperti dia tak akan mungkin memikatku," kesal Ichigo. "Lagipula… gadis aneh itu mana ada daya tariknya. Dada rata, otak pas-pasan, wajah juga tidak cantik. Sikapnya juga aneh… kadang suka mau-malu sendiri, kadang kasar kayak preman," tambah Ichigo. Tatsuki tertawa. Ichigo mulai berdiri, sedikit menyeka pundaknya yang sempat menerima guyuran salju dari pagar.

"Benarkah? Itu memang sikap aslinya. Kau tahu bukan kalau Rukia itu kesepian di rumahnya. Sikap asli Rukia adalah saat dia bersikap malu-malu," jawab Tatsuki. Ichigo mengernyit.

"Hah?"

"Haha…. Kau pasti bingung. Kurasa kau sedikit banyak tahu bahwa Rukia pernah jadi pembicaraan murid-murid karena pernah melawan Unohana-sensei bukan?"

"Ah… masalah itu. Aku tidak tahu jelas, tapi yang kutahu… ada murid SMA kita menghajar preman dari SMA lain. Tak kusangka itu dia, kudengar dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Unohana-sensei dan dianya malah melawan," sahut Ichigo.

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya ketika Unohana-sensei memarahinya… dia merasa senang," kata Tatsuki yang sukses membuat Ichigo kembali mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau jelaskan selalu membuatku bingung."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Rukia sering merasa kesepian di rumah? Rukia merasa senang ketika dimarahi Unohana-sensei karena ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Selama ini jarang sekali ada yang mau mengkhawatirkannya atau bahkan mengajaknya bicara karena dia adalah keluarga bangsawan," jelas Tatsuki. "Tapi, entahlah… mungkin karena ingin menjaga image kasar, dianya malah mengekspresikan rasa senangnya dengan cara berbeda."

"Gadis aneh. Dengan ini jelas bahwa aku tak akan menyukai dia. Haha… kuulangi, Tatsuki! Aku tak mungkin menyukai gadis berdada rata, bego, aneh dan kasar itu!"

" Hm… kau selalu mengatainya dada rata ya. Berarti kau sellau memperhatikan dadanya," sindir Tatsuki. Ichigo sempat tersentak mendengar perkataan itu. "Baiklah… kalau begitu aku tanya. Apa kau sudah melupakan _senpai_?" tanya Tatsuki. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat rahang Ichigo mengeras dan membuat Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan perempuan menyebalkan itu!" teriak Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Tatsuki. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah ingin turun.

"Jadi kau memang sudah melupakan _senpai_?" tanya Tatsuki lagi. Ichigo mengerang keras.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah membicarakan perempuan menyebalkan itu," kesal ichigo. Perlahan, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya turun.

"Asal kau tahu saja, perasaanku padamu tetap tak berubah," gumam Ichigo. Sayangnya, kalimat itu dapat di tangkap oleh telinga Tatsuki, membuat mata Tatsuki membulat.

"Lupakan hal itu… Ichigo!" lirih Tatsuki sambil menatap punggung Ichigo. Tatapannya kembali sendu. Perasaan takut dan bersalah mulia memenuhi hatinya.

"Maafkan aku… Rukia!"

#*#

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Pohahahaha…. Gila. Ichi beneran gak mikir bikin chapter ini. Diperhatikan gimana pun juga isinya ini gak ada yang masuk akal dan semuanya hanyalah imajinasi author yang kelewat batas. Gheh…. *geleng-geleng kepala. Apalagi, ini chapter terpanjang yang Ichi buat.**

**Pohahahahaha… (lagi) ****_next chapter will be a flashback_****. Alasan dari kalimat terakhir Ichigo akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya.**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan review berisi saran agar saya bisa memperbaikin isi fic saya.**

**Maaf jika jelek, terima kasih buat yang menikmati.**

**Jika berkenanan silahkan…**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter_

_For the information, the next chapter will be Ichigo's POV_

_…_

_Upacara penerimaan murid baru SMP Las Noches!_

_Kalimat itu terus saja mengiang di kepalaku. Betapa senangnya aku akhirnya aku bisa memasuki SMP yang sudah lama kuincar ini._

_ "I…. CHI…GO!" seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan saat itu juga kepalaku sudah tenggelam dalam dada besar seorang wanita._

_"Kau berhasil, selamat!" teriak wanita itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahku memerah, perlahan aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh. Astaga… perempuan ini benar-benar membuatku gila!_


	8. The Past!

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for safe)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Yo… setelah chapter gak penting sebelumnya masih bersedia baca kelanjutannya? Pohahahaha…. Makasih! Thanks for the review! ^^/**

**Ugya…. Gila, setelah Ichi baca ulang. Ternyata chapter sebelumnya sangat banyak typos bertebaran. Maaf… maaf… maaf… maaf… maaf… Hontoni Gomenasai! Ichi usahain untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi!**

**Chapter kali ini menceritakan flashback masa lalu Ichigo. Di chapter ini Ichi bakalan menceritakan alasan Ichigo benci cewek dan apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir Ichigo di chapter sebelumnya. Nah… buat readers yang udah wanti-wanti nanya lewat review dan gak Ichi beritahu… silahkan dibaca dan mengetahui jawabnnya! ^^/**

Balasan Review buat yang gak login. Yang login, saya balas lewat PM :-)

**IchirukiFC** : haha… udah saya usahakan update kilat. Terima kasih udah membaca dan mau review.

**L.O.V.E** : Jikakak… saya usahain buat panjang2 sepanjang sungai nil *lebay! *plak! Apakah yang satu ini bisa dibilang panjang? Terima kasih mau baca dan mereview fic saya.

**Guest (1)** : Wah… bener-bener minta maaf. Saya beneran lupa buat meriksa ulang isinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengingatkan saya.

**Guest (2) : **siapa senpainya? Apa ichigo suka sama tatsuki? jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Terima kasih udah baca dan review.

**Mikyo** : udah saya lanjutkan. Silahkan dinikmati kelanjutannya. Terima kasih udah baca dan review.

**Pearce dragneel** : terima kasih pujiannya. Terima kasih udah baca dan review. Yup… bakalan saya selesaikan kok ^^/

**Krabby Paty : **He? Kok gak rela? Maaf deh kalo ceritanya aneh. Btw, thanks banget udah mau baca dan review

**Guest (3) **: saya usahakan! Thanks for RnR

**Zaoldyeck13** : wah…. Makasih udah RnR. Aduh aduh… ampe telat kuliah. _Gomenasai _-"

**Ichigo : **sudah saya lanjutkan. ^^/ _thanks for_ RnR

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak ada, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena fic ini seluruh isinya asli buatan saya. Sama sekali tak ada campurtangan orang lain.**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

The Past!

.

.

.

Perlahan, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya turun.

"Asal kau tahu saja perasaanku padamu tetap tak berubah," gumam Ichigo. Sayangnya, kalimat itu dapat di tangkap oleh telinga Tatsuki, membuat mata Tatsuki membulat.

"Lupakan hal itu… Ichigo!" lirih Tatsuki sambil menatap punggung Ichigo. Tatapannya kembali sendu. Perasaan takut dan bersalah mulai memenuhi hatinya.

"Maafkan aku… Rukia!"

#*#

***Ichigo's POV**

…

Aku menghela nafas berat. Sial, perkataan Tatsuki tadi terus saja mengiang di kepalaku. Kenapa juga mulutku harus mengatakan perkataan terkutuk itu?

Aku mengacak rambutku sambil mengerang pelan.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada jendela di sebelahku. Aku menerawang mengingat masa lalu itu. Masa lalu yang paling kubenci. Andai saja hal itu tidak terjadi. Andai saja perempuan itu tidak ada. Aku… mungkin akan normal seperti laki-laki lainnya.

Kejadian itu bermula saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP

…

***FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

_Upacara penerimaan murid baru SMP Las Noches!_

Kalimat itu terus saja mengiang di kepalaku. Betapa senangnya aku akhirnya aku bisa memasuki SMP yang sudah lama kuincar ini.

Aku mengincar SMP ini bukanlah karena jaraknya yang dekat rumahku. Bukan karena SMP ini SMP unggulan. Juga bukan karena gossip yang mengatakan banyak perempuan cantik di sini. Ehm… Oke, mungkin alasan terakhir perlu diralat karena sebenarnya aku masuk ke SMP ini karena seorang perempuan.

"I…. CHI…GO!" seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan saat itu juga kepalaku sudah tenggelam dalam dada besar seorang wanita.

"Kau berhasil, selamat!" teriak wanita itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahku memerah, perlahan aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh.

"Bi… Bisakah kau sedikit menjauh… Rangiku-senpai," sahutku malu. Sungguh, ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Aku tak menyangka pagi ini aku akan disambut oleh dada besar wanita itu.

"U… Kau sombong sekali," ambeknya. Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajah cantiknya itu. Ah… tak sia-sia aku memilih dan menjadikan wanita ini sebagai alasanku masuk SMP Las Noches ini.

Rangiku-senpai masih ngambek, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengembungkan pipi. Astaga, wajahnya cantik sekali. Aku memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sungguh indah.

Mata biru yang indah. Rambut bergelombang yang menyejukkan. Dan tubuh yang bisa dikatakan... WOW! Dada besar dan berotak pintar. Ah… aku benar-benar tergila-gila pada wanita ini.

Wah.. maaf aku lupa menjelaskan bahwa aku sudah berkenalan dengan Rangiku-senpai sejak SD. Dulu kami sering main bersama ketika tak sengaja bertemu di toko buku. Dan akibat dari keakraban itu adalah… aku jadi menyukainya.

Mati-matian aku mencari semua informasi tentangnya. Pasalnya, dulu dia sempat tak berkunjung ke toko buku selama lebih dari 2 bulan. Dan 2 bulan cukup bagiku untuk mengumpulkan semua informasi tentangnya. Terdengar seperti _stalker_ bukan? Haha… aku akui itu.

Saat tahu dia berada 1 tingkat di atasku aku sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya jika aku menembaknya dan dia menerimanya, tak akan terlalu aneh karena umur kami hanya terpaut 1 tahun. Cheh... kau percaya diri sekali, Kurosaki Ichigo!

Dan saat tahu dia masuk ke SMP unggulan Las Noches ini, aku pun mulai belajar keras demi di terima di SMP ini. Tatsuki, Shuuhei, dan Renji juga bilang ingin masuk SMP ini, jadi… setidaknya aku tak akan merasa bersalah karena memilih SMP yang berbeda dengan mereka.

"Ichigo… ayo… upacaranya sudah mau dimulai!" sahut Rangiku-senpai antusias sambil menarik tanganku. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirku saat aku memperhatikan seragamnya. Menyenangkan sekali bisa memakai seragam yang sama dengannya saat ini.

#*#

Aku ditetapkan menjadi perwakilan murid baru karena nilaiku saat ujian mendapatkan posisi tertinggi. Awalhnya aku agak sedikit was-was, apakah aku bisa berpidato secara lancar? Apakah aku akan terlihat keren di depan Rangiku-senpai? Apakah wajahku terlihat aneh? Apakah Rangiku-senapai akan terkesan dengan pidatoku nanti? Apakah…. Apakah… dan banyak lagi 'Apakah' yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

_"Acara selanjutnya. Sambutan perwakilan murid baru, Kurosaki Ichigo_," sahut sang MC. Jantungku masih berdetak tak keruan. Ayo… Kurosaki Ichigo! Tunjukkan kalau kau adalah seorang yang bagus di mata seorang Matsumoto Rangiku.

…

Aku melihat papan pengumuman dengan tenang. Aku berdecih pelan saat melihat pengumuman kelas. Aku satu kelas dengan Tatsuki, di kelas 1-1, Renji dan Shuuhei berada di kelas 1-5.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di leherku. Aku melirik siapa orang yang sedang merangkulku. Dan wajahku langsung memerah melihat orang itu.

"Ra… Rangiku-senpai!" sahutku gelagapan. Langsung saja aku menjauh dan melepaskan rangkulan Rangiku-senpai. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak tak keruan.

"Ehm… kenapa?" tanya Rangiku-senpai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Matsumoto, tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih normal," sahut seorang gadis di belakang Rangiku-senpai. Seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Rangiku-senpai. Hanya saja, dadanya lebih kecil (bukan berarti miliknya kecil, hanya lebih kecil dari Rangiku-senpai), rambutnya pendek sebahu, dan rambutnya itu berwarna hijau.

"Uuu…. Nozomi-chan jahat," ambek Rangiku-senpai. Ah… cantik sekali. Aku terkekeh melihat wajah imutnya itu.

"AH… kau si Kurosaki itu 'kan? Ikut aku, kepala sekolah ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," sahut gadis yang ternyata bernama Nozomi itu.

"Eh…. Yama-jii memanggil Ichigo? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rangiku-senpai.

"Matsumoto! Harus berapa kali kukatakan untuk memanggil kepala sekolah dengan Yamamoto-sama, jangan memanggilnya Yama-jii!" sang gadis mengerikan itu mendelik. Cukup membuatku tersenyum konyol.

"Iya… iya… _Gomen_! Yamamato-sama ada urusan apa dengan Ichigo?"

"Dia murid baru peraih nilai tertinggi, jelas sekali dia akan menjadi murid penerima beasiswa," sinis Nozomi sambil menatapku. Aku menelan ludah mendapatkan tatapan membunuh darinya.

"Oh… kenapa kau kesal, Nozomi-chan? Apa kau kesal karena penerusmu ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki?" goda Rangiku-senpai. Hm… dari kalimat itu dapat kusimpulkan bahwa Nozomi ini adalah penerima beasiswa tahun kemarin.

"_Urusai_!" geram Nozomi. Ia lalu menuntunku menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

…

Ruang kepala sekolah SMP ini sangat luas. Aku sampai tertegun melihatnya. Kulihat seorang kakek tua sedang duduk di kursinya sambil mengecap beberapa kertas di hadapannya. Ehm… beberapa kertas yang kumaksud adalah beberapa _tumpuk_ kertas.

Setelah mengecap setumpuk kertas di sebelahnya. Kakek tua yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah bernama Yamamoto Genryuusai itu lalu menatapku. Kembali aku tertegun saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam darinya.

"Jadi… apakah kau si Kurosaki itu?" tanya beliau dengan suara berat. Aku mengangguk kaku dan menjawab, "Iya."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Nozomi-senpai dan Rangiku-senpai keluar dari ruangan ini setelah memberikan tundukan hormat.

Blam! Pintu ruangan tertutup dan tinggallah aku berdua dengan kepala sekolah berwajah mengerikan. Kali ini jantungku kembali berpacu. Namun, alasannya bukanlah karena senang. Aku ketakutan! Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku. Tenang… tenang… Kurosaki Ichigo, kau adalah seorang karateka yang pernah mengalahkan saingan karatemu di dojo, si monster Arisawa Tatsuki, jadi… jangan menunjukkan wajah gugup hanya karena melihat seorang kakek tua.

Setelah akhirnya bisa menenangkan hatiku. Aku mulai berbincang dengan Yamamoto-sama. Ternyata dia tak seburuk wajahnya. Dia kakek yang baik dan murah senyum. Aku bersyukur.

Rupanya, aku berhasil menerima beasiswa karena nilaiku yang terlampau tinggi. Bahkan, katanya nilaiku melebihi nilai Nozomi-senpai tahun lalu. Haha… ternyata dia tak suka padaku karena aku berhasil melampaui nilainya.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kujelaskan. Kau adalah murid beasiswa, jadi setiap tahun kau harus meraih 3 besar di SMP ini. Jika kau tak mendapatkan minimal juara 3 seangkatan, beasiswamu akan dicabut dan semua biaya sekolah harus kau bayar sendiri. Mengerti, Kurosaki?" tanya Yamamoto-sama. Aku menjawab dengan mantap. Senangnya, dengan begini aku tak perlu merepotkan Kaa-san.

Setelah itu, aku dipersilakan keluar ruangan dan mengikuti kegiatan belajar.

Grep! Tiba-tiba saja aku langsung menerima pelukan erat setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi aku mendorong tubuh sintal itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Rangiku-senpai… tak bisakah kau tidak memelukku seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit kubuat berwibawa. Rangiku-senpai mengembungkan pipinya, membuat terkekeh.

"_Wari_… sudahlah, aku mau masuk kelas," kataku sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Apaan sih… kenapa kau jadi dingin seperti ini?" ambek Rangiku-senpai sambil berjalan mengikutiku. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku bukannya jadi dingin, hanya saja… aku tak suka jika terus dipeluk," sahutku sambil terkekeh. Haha… jawabanku itu benar, tapi sejujurnya pengecualian untuk Rangiku-senpai.

"Yaya… kau tak suka dipeluk. Lalu… kau suka apa? Dicium?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku menelan ludah. Apa? Dicium?

#*#

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan pikiran melayang. Pertanyaan Rangiku-senpai tadi benar-benar membuatku hampir mati saking senangnya. Tapi, hei… apakah itu benar? Apakah dia benar-benar ingin menciumku? Ah… luapakan. Jangan terlalu percaya Ichigo, siapa tahu itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan.

"Ah… apakah kau Kurosaki-kun?" tanya seorang guru perempuan berambut ungu kelabu.

"Ah… iya, ada apa, sensei?" tanyaku sambil menutup pintu kelas.

"Tinggal kau yang belum memperkenalkan diri, silakan! Letakkan dulu tasmu, tempat dudukmu ada di belakang," sahut sensei itu sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku di belakang. Aku berdecih saat mengetahui yang duduk di sebelahku adalah Tatsuki.

Setelah meletakkan tasku, aku berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Sesekali kulihat anak perempuan centil yang menatapku penuh arti. Tapi, tak kuhiraukan. Sensei yang mejadi wali kelasku bernama Kotetsu Isane.

Kelas ini adalah kelas unggulan. Anak-anak yang masuk ke kelas ini katanya adalah anak-anak dengan peringkat 1-30 diujian penerimaan murid baru. Absen pun dimulai dari murid dengan nilai tertinggi. Eh… tunggu dulu. Kelas ini berisi anak-anak dengan nilai tertinggi. Tatsuki… masuk kelas ini.. APA? Jadi Tatsuki salah satu murid peraih nilai tertinggi. Dan lagi… Shuuhei dan Renji berada di kelas 1-5, setiap kelas berisi 30 orang, berarti mereka berada di peringkat antara 121-150! Gila! Tak kusangka otak mereka pas-pasan seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Tidak senang karena aku berhasil memasuki kelas unggulan, Kurosaki?" sahut Tatsuki ketika aku duduk di bangkuku. Aku mendelik menatapnya. Tatsuki lalu tersenyum menerima tatapan dariku.

"Hahaha…. Dasar!" sahutnya kemudian. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Kenapa gadis ini tertawa tanpa alasan? Hah… entah siapa yang mau jadi pacarnya nanti. Gadis tomboy yang berhasil meraih juara turnamen nasional karate. Sifat kasar walaupun bisa dibilang dia itu cantik. Dadanya memang bisa dibilang lumayan. Hei… kenapa aku selalu memperhatikan dada sih? Tapi, kebiasaan marahnya itu kurasa akan membuatnya terhambat mendapatkan laki-laki.

"Baiklah… pelajaran pertama kita adalah matematika, silakan buka buku kalian halaman 3," kata Kotetsu-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan malas aku mengeluarkan buku matematikaku.

#*#

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku pada Shuuhei, Renji, dan Tatsuki ketika melihat mereka memilih jalan yang berlawanan dengan jalan rumah mereka.

"Main," balas Tatsuki malas. "Mau ikut?" lanjutnya. Aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian berdecih.

"Sudah SMP masih mau main-main," sindirku.

"Kau serius? Kami ingin menemui cewek lho, namanya Rukia wajahnya cantik," goda Renji. Langsung saja Tatsuki menonjok perut Renji.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balasku ketus sambil berjalan menjauh. Entah mengapa melewati hari pertama di SMP sungguh melelahkan. Aku sampai mengabaikan teman-temanku sendiri. Ah… lagipula, mereka bilang ingin bermain dengan perempuan. Aku tak tertarik, perempuan yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Rangiku-senpai.

"I….CHI…GO!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kepalaku tenggelam dalam dada besarnya itu.

"Rangiku-senpai," sahutku dengan nada tegas dan perlahan mendorong tubuhnya.

"AH… maaf," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku dan berjalan pulang. Rangiku-senpai hanya mengikutiku sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

"Senang amat," sahutku pura-pura menyindir. Rangiku-senpai tak membantah, ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan terus menyenandungkan lagu itu. Merasa diacuhkan aku memilih untuk diam. Mendengar senandungan dari mulutnya itu membuat seulas senyum mengembang di bibirku.

Hm… rumah Rangiku-senpai satu arah denganku. Jadi, untuk kedepannya mungkin aku akan sering pulang bersamanya. Yes… yuhu… pasti itu akan menyenangkan. Siapa tahu Rangiku-senpai nantinya akan melirikku.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Rangiku-senpai hanya menyenandungkan lagu. Sama sekali berbeda dengan biasanya. Biasanya dia akan berceloteh ria di depanku. Yah, membuatku salah tingkah karena ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Ra…" namun, omonganku terputus ketika Rangiku-senpai memotongnya.

"Ah… Ichigo, aku sudah sampai. _Mata ashita_!" sahut Rangiku-senpai girang. Aku terdiam menatapnya yang sekarang sedang memasuki rumahnya. APA!? Sejak kapan kami sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Kenapa aku sama sekali tak sadar? Apa karena terlalu sibuk memikirkannya aku bahkan tak menyadari semua itu?

Dengan kesal aku membalas senyuman itu, lalu beranjak pergi saat kulihat Rangiku-senpai sudah memasuki rumahnya. Aku terus saja mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu sih?

#*#

Semakin hari hubunganku dengan Rangiku-senpai semakin membaik. Baguslah, kurasa akhir-akhir ini Rangiku-senpai sudah memberikan tanda bahwa dia menyukaiku. Sudah 6 bulan semua itu berlalu, wajar saja jika ia akan semakin menyukaiku bukan?

Namun, hubunganku dengan Shuuhei, Renji, dan Tatsuki sedikit memburuk. Pasalnya, aku jadi terlalu sering bersama dengan Rangiku-senpai dan mereka terlalu sibuk dengan teman main mereka itu. Cih… memangnya teman main mereka itu seasyik itu? Sampai-sampai mereka jarang berkomunikasi denganku?

"Main dengan _dia _lagi?" sahutku melihat mereka sudah berkumpul bersama di depan gerbang dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh mereka. Aku berdecih… sejujurnya aku merasa kesepian dengan semua ini.

"Begitulah… berniat untuk berubah pikiran… hem… Ichigo?" goda Renji dan lagi-lagi Tatsuki menonjok perut Renji. Merasa tersindir, langsung saja aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Oh… maaf sekali ya… Abarai-san, aku tidak tertarik. Dipikiranku hanya ada Rangiku-senpai," sinisku dan mulai berbalik, berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka bertiga yang hanya bisa tercengang mendengar jawabanku.

"Yah… kami maklumi. Hatimu sedang berbunga-bunga. Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau lebih bersikap terbuka dengan teman-teman yang lain," sahut Tatsuki. Langsung saja aku menatapnya dan hanya dibalas cengiran olehnya. Oke, kuakui itu benar.

…

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan malas.

"_Ohayou_, Kurosaki…" sahut seorang perempuan berambut panjang. Ia tersenyum padaku dan langsung saja kubalas.

"_Ohayou_… Kunieda," jawabku. Aku lalu duduk di kursiku, mengeluarkan sebuah buku sejarah dan membacanya. Entah mengapa aku jadi suka membaca. Aku juga semakin suka belajar. Hah… inilah salah satu alasan aku merasa kesepian tidak bermain dengan 3 orang itu.

"Ah… Kurosaki," panggil Kunieda. Aku menurunkan sedikit bukuku, lalu menatap Kunieda yang duduk di depanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau... kenal dengan Nozomi-senpai?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Tidak juga. Kenal sih kenal, tapi… dia sering mengambil jarak dan marah-marah padaku. Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ah… tidak, aku hanya menanyakan saja. Soalnya… aku kagum padanya," sahut Kunieda sambil tertawa renyah, entah kenapa aku ikut-ikutan nimbrung tawanya.

"Wah… tak kusangka kau mengagumi senpai galak seperti dia," sahutku dan kami kembali tertawa tak jelas. Entah mengapa, tertawa membuatku sedikit melupakan rasa kesepianku itu.

#*#

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku pada Rangiku-senpai hari ini. Tapi, ehem… sejujurnya aku sedikit gugup. Jantungku terus saja berdetak tak keruan, paru-paru sialan ini juga sama sekali tak mau bernafas normal.

"Oke… Kurosaki… tenanglah," gumamku pelan.

"ICHIGO!" bulu kudukku serasa berdiri saat mendengar suara itu. Langsung saja aku menelan ludah dan membalikkan wajahku. Dan untuk keribuan kalinya kepalaku membentur dada besar itu.

"SENPAI!" jeritku tertahan, dan hanya dibalas kekehan olehnya.

"Pulang sekarang?" tanyanya pelan. Aku tersenyum lembut lalu perlahan berjalan keluar gerbang.

Lagi-lagi sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Rangiku-senpai hanya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun aku masih terus menenangkan jantung dan paru-paru sialan ini.

Yosh… akhirnya aku sudah siap. Aku melirik kiri-kanan, syukurlah masih jauh dari rumah Rangiku-senpai.

"Ra…" dan lagi-lagi omonganku dipotong olehnya.

"Nee… nee… Ichigo!" panggil Rangiku-senpai dengan semangat. Dapat kulihat sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Sejujurnya, aku kesal padanya yang tadi memotong omonganku, tapi kucabut pemikiran itu saat melihat wajah gembiranya. Sepertinya ada berita bagus yang dia alami.

"Apa?" balasku sok ketus.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja punya pacar," jawabnya riang. Aku terkekeh pelan. Ah… akhirnya dia punya pacar. Eh? Pacar? Punya pacar? Siapa? Dia? Rangiku-senpai? _WHAT_!?

"APA?!" jeritku tertahan. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya tak percaya. Sedangkan Rangiku-senpai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Tunggu… senpai. Tadi… senpai bilang apa? Pacaran? Sama siapa? Selama ini senpai tak pernah mengatakan bahwa senpai suka dengan seseorang," sahutku cepat sambil mendekatinya. Rangiku-senpai hanya tertawa renyah, membuatku kesal.

"Wah… ada apa Ichigo? Kenapa kau marah? Apa kau marah karena kau takut senpaimu ini tak bisa menjaga diri? Oh… _Kouhai_ yang baik hati," kata Rangiku-senpai sambil mengelus rambutku. Merasa jengkel, langsung saja aku menatap senpai. Sayangnya, niatku yang ingin menyatakan perasaan malah keduluan. Sial, aku benci keadaan seperti ini. Kenapa aku jadi terlihat lemah?

Aku tersenyum sendu menatap Rangiku-senpai. Melihat wajahnya yang terlihat senang itu membuatku semakin sakit hati. Seharusnya aku membenci kenyataan ini, tapi… aku mungkin tak akan membencinya saat melihat wajah gembiranya itu.

"Begitukah? Selamat, lalu… siapa pria beruntung itu?" tanyaku sambil tertunduk dan melanjutkan jalan pulangku. Rangiku-senpai dengan semangat menyusul.

"Kau tahu Ichimaru Gin? Murid peringkat 2 yang seangkatan denganku? Pria yang murah senyum itu?" kata Rangiku-senpai. Ia masih menunjukkan senyumannya padaku, dan hanya kubalas dengan kekehan.

"Oh… pria itu. Aku tahu, kudengar dia sempat merebut posisi Nozomi-senpai," jawabku terkekeh. Rangiku-senpai hanya mengiyakan perkataanku dan mulai berceloteh. Aku tak mendengar semua celotehannya. Aku masih memikirkan hal itu. Rangiku-senpai sudah berpacaran, jadi… tingkah lakunya padaku itu sebenarnya menunjukkan apa? Dia sering memelukku, memanjakanku, dan bahkan bersikap manja padaku itu untuk apa? Apakah dia hanya ingin membuatku berharap?

Aku berdecih. Menyebalkan, tak kusangka perempuan akan semerepotkan ini. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang hanya diisi celotehan Rangiku-senpai mengenai pacarnya itu, aku hanya terkekeh. Aku memang tidak senang dengan berita itu, tapi, melihat senyumnya sudah cukup membuatku tenang.

#*#

"_Tadaima_," sahutku malas sambil menutup pintu rumah.

"_Okaeri, _Onii-chan," balas Yuzu girang. Aku melepas sepatuku dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Pikiranku masih melayang, memikirkan Rangiku-senpai yang tak bisa kudapatkan.

…

Besoknya, berita mengenai Rangiku-senpai dan Ichimaru-senpai sudah tersebar luas. Banyak dari penggemar mereka yang menangis, membuatku ingin tertawa saking lucunya. Menangis hanya karena orang yang bahkan (mungkin) tidak mengenalmu sudah berpacaran adalah hal yang bodoh.

"Yo!" sahut seseorang sambil menepuk kepalaku. Dengan jengkel aku menoleh.

"No… Nozomi-senpai… ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalaku. Nozomi-senpai menyodorkan sebuah teh kalengan padaku, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku aku menerima teh kalengan itu. Tanpa menjawab, Nozomi-senpai malah menuntunku untuk duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Sekarang waktu istirahat. Untuk apa kau berdiam diri di belakang sekolah?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput teh kalengnya. Aku terkekeh.

"Tak bolehkah?" sahutku. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit merasa bingung. Kenapa Nozomi-senpai tiba-tiba jadi baik padaku.

"Kenapa? Ingin berdiam diri dan menerima nasib bahwa orang yang kau sukai sudah menjadi pacar orang lain?" godanya yang sukses membuatku menyemburkan isi teh yang ada di dalam mulutku. Melihat tingkahku, Nozomi-senpai terkekeh.

"A… Apa maksudmu?" sahutku terbata sambil menyeka bekas teh di bibirku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Matsumoto?" godanya lagi. Aku terdiam, menahan malu dihatiku. Sial, kenapa Nozomi-senpai bisa tahu?

"Kau… tahu dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Ekspresimu yang selalu malu-malu jika dia peluk," jawabnya datar. Aku berdecih.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya, kau puas?" jengkelku. Aku menegak habis isi dari teh kalenganku.

"Kuharap kau berhati-hati terhadapnya," sahut Nozomi-senpai sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia… gadis licik," jawabnya dan ia mulai berjalan pergi tanpa memedulikan pertanyaanku. Apa maksudnya? Sial, mendengar kalimat itu membuatku semakin kesal, apa maksudnya mengatai Rangiku-senpai licik?

#*#

"Yo!" sahutku pada Tatsuki, Renji, dan Shuuhei.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka serempak. Aku terkekeh.

"Kalian mau ngapain? Main sama _dia_? Kalau begitu aku ikut," sahutku sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ah… tidak, dia sedang liburan ke Paris, jadi kami tidak bisa main dengannya," jawab Tatsuki.

"Hahaha… terlambat bagimu… Kurosaki-kun," ledek Shuuhei dengan sebuah tawa. Aku mendelik.

"Oh… pantas saja, Matsumoto-senpai kan sudah punya pacar, jadi… dia merasa akan jadi pengganggu jika pulang dengan pacar orang," sindir Renji. Aku menggeram, kenapa orang-orang di dekatku selalu membicarakan Rangiku-senpai?

"Tapi, jika kau mau… kau bisa ikut kami ke café," hibur Tatsuki. Ah… untunglah ada yang waras di antara mereka. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bertiga hanya berceloteh masalah klub karate. Oke, mungkin aku juga bisa karate, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti klubnya. Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah masalah Rangiku-senpai, aduh… kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Tapi, sejujurnya… ada hal lain yang kupikirkan. Si _dia_ yang menjadi teman baik Tatsuki, Shuuhei, dan Renji. Apa dia orang kaya? Berlibur di Paris? Cih… sepertinya iya.

#*#

Aku tersentak saat memasuki café yang dikatakan Tatsuki. Di dalam café itu, aku melihat Rangiku-senpai dan Ichimaru-senpai sedang bermesraan berdua. Saling melempar tawa dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Kembali aku berdecih. Aku lalu duduk di sebuah bangku tanpa berusaha mengacaukan mereka.

"Ah… itu Ichigo. Gin… kita gabung dengan mereka yuk!" sahut Rangiku-senpai. Aku menoleh kaget.

"Ho… Matsumoto-senpai dan Ichimaru-senpai sedang kencan sepulang sekolah?" goda Shuuhei. Rangiku-senpai hanya terkekeh dan meminta izin untuk bergabung dengan kami. Tatsuki, Shuuhei dan Renji langsung saja mengiyakan hal itu. Membuatku sedikit jengkel dan memanas. Untuk apa mereka bergabung dengan adik kelas saat mereka sedang kencan?

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan pada kami. Aku hanya diam sambil membaca buku yang kupegang. Kudengar Tatsuki memesan teh hangat dan cake, pesanan yang sama dengan Shuuhei dan Renji.

"Hem… aku pesan _strawberry ice cream_ dan _chocolate cake_, kalau Ichigo pesan kopi hitam. Eum… Gin, kau pesan apa?" sahut Rangiku-senpai. Aku tersentak. Dia tahu minuman yang biasa kupesan di café, tapi kenapa ia bahkan tak tahu minuman kesukaan pacarnya.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam," jawab Ichimaru-senpai dengan senyumannya. Aku berdecih, lalu membalikkan halaman bukuku.

"Ichigo… jangan cuma membaca buku? Ayo nikmati saat bersantai," jengkel Rangiku-senpai sambil menutup buku yang kupegang. Sejujurnya, aku biasanya akan marah jika diganggu, tapi pengecualian untuk Rangiku-senpai.

Aku tersenyum, lalu meletakkan kembali buku yang kubaca ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, aku ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ikut tertawa dengan pembicaraan konyol mereka. Hingga akhirnya, pesanan kami diantarkan.

Aku memang tidak suka makanan manis seperti cake dan teh, makanya aku sering memesan kopi hitam.

Aku melirik ke arah Rangiku-senpai, ia masih sibuk berbincang dengan pacarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berdecih. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan perempuan ini?

#*#

_2 minggu kemudian_.

…

"Kalian mau ke klub karate?" tanyaku pada Tatsuki, Renji, dan Shuuhei yang sudah berkumpul di depan kelasku.

"Begitulah. Mau coba masuk, Kurosaki-kun?" lagi-lagi si Shuuhei menggodaku.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada menjijikkan itu," sinisku padanya.

"Ya…ya…. Jadi, apa kau berubah pikiran dan ingin masuk ke klub karate, Ichigo?" tanya Shuuhei yang sudah kembali waras dari ketidakwarasannya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu… kami pergi dulu," sahut mereka sambil pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum pelan sambil mengangkat tanganku.

Saat aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku untuk turun lewat tangga, tiba-tiba hpku berbunyi. Kulihat layar hpku dan mendapati seseorang yang meleponku adalah Rangiku-senpai. Sambil melanjutkan langkahku aku mengangkat telpon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_… Ada a…" pertanyaanku terhenti saat mendengar isak tangis dari seberang. "Rangiku-senpai… ada apa?" tanyaku cepat. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berusaha fokus pada pembicaraan telpon.

"_I…Ichigo… bisakah… bisa.. hik… kah… kau ke belakang sekolah sekarang_?" sahut Rangiku-senpai. Langsung saja aku berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Baiklah… aku ke sana. Tunggu aku!" kataku cepat. Aku panik sekarang. Kenapa Rangiku-senpai menangis? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Dan lagi, kenapa dia mengadu padaku? Bukankah dia sudah punya pacar.

"SENPAI!" teriakku saat akhirnya tiba di halaman belakang sekolah. Langsung saja aku menerima sebuah pelukan keras dari seseorang hingga membuatku kaget dan terduduk. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Rangiku-senpai bergetar, ia terus sesenggukan.

"A… ada apa… Senpai?" tanyaku sambil mengelus punggungnya. Yah… setidaknya aku harus menenangkannya.

"I..Ichigo. Gin mengkhianatiku… di… dia bersama dengan perempuan lain.. a.. aku sedih," katanya terbata. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Aku mendorong tubuh Rangiku-senpai pelan, dan menatap mata birunya yang sudah berair.

"Cium aku… cium aku… Ichigo. Buat aku melupakan pria brengsek itu," sahutnya tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak kaget apa maksudnya?

"Jangan bercanda Senpai…" kataku pelan.

"Aku tidak bercanda… aku memang menyukaimu sejak lama," katanya tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan senang memenuhi hatiku. Mendengar pernyataan itu benar-benar membuatku senang. Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, namun saat itu juga aku melihat sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya. Yak… sebentar lagi kami akan–

"Laki-laki brengsek!" sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kiriku, membuatku terhempas ke kanan. Dalam sekejap, perasaan marah memenuhi hatiku. Kuseka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirku dan melihat siapa orang yang berani memukulku seenaknya. Namun, aku tercengang saat melihat Rangiku-senpai memeluk pria itu. Dia.. pacar Rangiku-senpai, Ichimaru Gin.

"Apa masalahmu?" teriakku padanya.

"Seharusnya itu jadi pertanyaanku. Apa masalahmu? Seenaknya saja kau merebut pacar orang lain dan berusaha menciumnya," geram Ichimaru-senpai. Aku menggemertakkan gigiku.

"Hah? Bukankah kau sudah mencampakkannya," belaku tak mau kalah. Sejujurnya, berteriak keras seperti ini membuat luka di bibirku bertambah sakit. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak rela jika direndahkan seperti tadi.

"Aku tak pernah mencampakkan Rangiku!"

"Apa? Kalau begitu tanya saja dengan pacarmu itu!"

"A… Gi… Gin. Ta… tadi Ichigo berusaha menciumku. Di… dia bilang padaku agar mengkhianatimu," tutur Rangiku-senpai. Hatiku yang sudah remuk seakan dibuang jauh mendengar penuturan itu. Apa maksudnya ia mengatakan hal itu? Padahal tadi dia jelas merengek minta aku menciumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriakku padanya. Kulihat Rangiku-senpai tersentak dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichimaru-senpai. Aku berdecih. "Baiklah. Itu terserah pada kalian. Dasar brengsek!" geramku sambil menjauh.

…

Terus saja aku mengumpat selama perjalanan pulang. Sesekali menahan rasa sakit di sudut bibirku. Inikah yang dimaksud dengan kata 'licik' oleh Nozomi-senpai? Aku terkekeh.

Perempuan itu menyebalkan. Perempuan itu merepotkan. Perempuan itu lemah, selalu menangis. Perempuan itu makhluk licik, selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada.

Aku bersumpah! Aku tak akan lagi menyukai dan tak akan mau lagi berhubungan dengan yang namanya 'perempuan'. Aku membenci sosok wanita seperti itu. Aku membenci perempuan menyebalkan, perempuan licik, perempuan lemah, perempuan cengeng!

Aku benci!

Benci!

Benci!

Benci!

"Perempuan brengsek!"

#*#

"_Tadaima_," sahutku malas sambil membanting pintu rumah.

"O… _Okaeri_… Onii-chan," sahut Yuzu yang sedikit ketakutan. Terserah dia mau takut atau tidak. Oke… sepertinya aku harus membuat pengecualian. Aku memang membenci perempuan setelah insiden menyebalkan itu, tapi aku tak mungkin menyangkut-pautkan ibu dan adik-adikku. Aku menyayangi mereka, dan akan mengeluarkan mereka dari daftar.

#*#

Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan perempuan sudah kubuang jauh-jauh. Sikapku berubah total setelah kejadian itu. Aku jadi laki-laki dingin yang tak peduli keadaan sekitar. Aku jadi bersikap lebih kasar pada perempuan. Ehm… mungkin hal itu perlu digarisbawahi mengingat sikapku sama sekali tak berubah pada Tatsuki. Tentu saja, dia sahabatku dan sekali lagi aku harus mengeluarkan gadis ini dalam daftar.

Sering sekali aku melihat Rangiku-senpai bermesraan dengan Ichimaru-senpai. Tak henti-hentinya aku berdecih dan mengumpat.

"Kau mau kemana, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki ketika aku berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kantin, kenapa?" tanyaku ketus. Tatsuki dengan senyum mengembang mengikutiku.

"Aku ikut. Aku baru dapat e-mail dari Shuuhei dan Renji. Katanya mereka menunggu!" kata Tatsuki bersemangat. Entah mengapa, melihatnya bersemangat aku jadi ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

Setelah cukup lama (dan melelahkan) berjalan, kami akhirnya sampai di kantin. Saat itu juga aku melihat 2 buah tangan terlambai ke arahku dan Tatsuki. Langsung saja kami berjalan menemui 2 orang itu, lalu duduk di bangku yang sudah mereka sediakan.

"Kalian lama sekali," sahut Shuuhei. Aku terkekeh.

"Biasa… Ichigo kan sedang meratapi nasib memikirkan _senpai_ yang sedang pacaran," sindir Tatsuki. Aku mendelik, kenapa juga dia harus menceritakan hal menyebalkan itu?

"Berisik! Jangan membicarakan perempuan menyebalkan itu lagi di depanku," jengkelku. Aku lalu berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan menjauh.

"Eh.. O… Oi… Ichigo!" panggil Renji. Tanpa menoleh aku mengangkat tanganku, lalu menjawab.

"Maaf, nafsu makanku hilang!"

#*#

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Berbaring di atas rumput di belakang sekolah sambil menatap awan yang terus saja lewat. Sesekali, burung dan pesawat lewat.

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu menutup mataku. Berusaha menyegarkan pikiranku. Sial, kenapa juga Tatsuki harus menyingggung-nyinggung masalah perempuan menyebalkan itu? Eh… tapi, bukankah tadi Tatsuki hanya menyebut 'senpai'? Argh…

"_Kuso_!" desisku.

"Sekesal itukah?" sahut sebuah suara. Langsung saja aku membuka mata dan mengangkat tubuhku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang datang dari sebelah kiri tubuhku.

"Tatsuki. Apa yang kau lakukan?" sahutku. Bukannya menjawab Tatsuki malah melemparku sebungkus roti.

"Melihatmu. Seharusnya itu jadi pertanyaanku," jawabnya datar. Ia membuka bungkusan roti miliknya, lalu perlahan melahap roti itu.

"Oh… aku? Hanya berbaring," jawabku tak kalah datar. Aku melihat roti di pegangan tanganku. _Well_, sebenarnya aku cukup lapar. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memakan roti ini.

"Ceritakan saja masalahmu, jangan menyimpannya sendiri," kata Tatsuki tiba-tiba. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku cepat. Ia tertawa renyah.

"Aku tahu kau punya suatu masalah dengan _senpai_ sampai-sampai kau jadi membencinya. Ceritakanlah, aku jadi merasa tidak berguna sebagai sahabatmu," katanya. Aku terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kalimatnya itu. Oke, mungkin ada baiknya aku menceritakan hal ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai pelampiasanku. Dan…. Kuceritakan. Semuanya!

"Wah… benarkah _senpai_ seperti itu?" tanyanya ketika aku mengakhiri ceritaku. Hanya kubalas dengan deheman pelan, lalu kembali berbaring di atas rumput.

"Seperti yang kuceritakan," gumamku.

"Itukah alasan kau membenci perempuan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku berdehem pelan.

"Bahkan ibumu tahu kau membenci perempuan dan terus memaksamu mengencani perempuan?" tawanya lagi. Aku mendelik.

"Benar-benar alasan konyol. Tapi, itu kan pendapatmu. Kukatakan ya… semua perempuan tidak seperti itu. Bersikaplah lebih normal Ichigo. Kau bisa menyukai gadis selain senpai," lanjutnya aku terkekeh.

"Seperti kau?" tanyaku pelan. Hening. Lalu tiba-tiba Tatsuki tertawa keras.

"Huahahahahaa….. tentu saja tidak. Kau harus menyukai gadis yang bisa mengerti dirimu," katanya sambil mengatur tawanya.

"Tapi. Yang baru saja mengerti diriku itu kau," jawabku. Kembali Tatsuki tertawa.

"Berhenti bercanda, Ichigo!"

"Aku serius!" entah mengapa dan bagaimana bisa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku. Sayangnya, kalimat itu hanya dianggap sebagai lelucon oleh Tatsuki. Setelah puas tertawa ia pun pergi setelah menasehatiku sebentar.

_Carilah gadis yang mengerti dirimu. Carilah gadis yang selalu menarik perhatianmu. Carilah gadis yang bisa membuatmu semangat!_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Tatsuki terus saja mengiang di pikiranku. Apakah aku harus menghilangkan kebencianku terhadap perempuan?

Semenjak hari itu, aku jadi sedikit mengambil jarak dengan Tatsuki. Aku terus saja memikirkan kalimat-kalimatnya itu. Sesekali meliriknya. Hingga suatu hari, aku benar-benar merasa senang saat ia mengajakku berbicara.

"Sudah kau temukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sudah," jawabku mantap.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau!" jawabku dan langsung saja kepalaku dijitak.

"Berhenti bercanda," jengkelnya sambil berlalu. Setelah akhirnya ia tak terlihat lagi. Aku terkekeh pelan, memegangi kepalaku yang tadi dijitaknya.

"Aku serius… Tatsuki," gumamku pelan. Begitukah? Sekarang aku sadar. Gadis yang mengerti diriku adalah Tatsuki. Gadis yang menarik perhatianku adalah Tatsuki. Gadis yang membuatku semangat adalah Tatsuki. Tatsuki adalah gadis yang tegar dan tidak merepotkan. Tatsuki tak pernah berbohong (setahuku). Tatsuki tak pernah menangis. Tanpa kusadari, gadis ini sudah memenuhi semua kriteria gadisku. Dengan begini, apakah aku akan melupakan senpai itu?

_Well_, kurasa aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku. Karena aku tidak mau lagi kejadian itu terulang. Tapi, hei… adakah laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan sepertinya? Cheh… kurasa hanya aku.

_Tapi, aku benar-benar tak menyangka aku akan segera menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit._

_._

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Fyuh… gimana isinya? Huahahahaahaha…. Ternyata tidak memuaskan. Kan aneh banget si Rangiku yang dijadiin senpai misterius itu. aneh kan ternyata si Ichigo suka sama Rangiku? Gomenasai *sembah sujud. Ini udah panjang banget. Ampe kering otakku mikirin idenya. Jikakakak…. Astaga, aku bener-bener bingung bikinnya gimana. Next chapter bakalan tetap flashback, tapi mungkin gak lama.**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan review berisi saran agar saya bisa memperbaikin isi fic saya.**

**Maaf jika jelek, terima kasih buat yang menikmati.**

**Jika berkenanan silahkan…**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah…. ^^/**

_Preview for the next chapter_

_Past is Still Past_

…

_"Tatsuki… dengarkan perkataanku!" kataku tegas. Aku meremas bahunya, membuatnya sedikit meringis. Oke, mungkin aku akan menyakitinya. Tapi, ayolah aku hanya ingin dia mendengarkan perkataanku._

_"Ichigo! Sudah kubilang lupakan!" teriaknya. Dengan kesal aku menarik wajahnya, hingga membuat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan. Yah… ciuman, itulah yang ingin kudapatkan._


	9. Past is Still Past!

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for safe)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Yo… mina-san. Setelah isi gaje nan abal kemarin masih tetep mau lanjut baca? Ckckckck… saya salut dengan readers yang masih tahan membaca fic saya ini.**

**Yosh… ini kali ini tetep flashback, tapi gak lama! Kali ini cuap-cuap saya cukup sampai di sini karena saya gak mau banyak omong.**

* * *

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.****Jika ada, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena fic ini seluruh isinya asli buatan saya. Sama sekali tak ada campurtangan orang lain.**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 8

Past is Still Past

.

.

.

Aku berdecih pelan. Kenapa juga hari ini aku harus menerima ocehan tak jelas dari Kunieda itu? Tak ada salahnya kan jika aku bolos piket satu hari?

Ah... sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu. Sudah hampir 1 bulan berlalu sejak akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Rangiku-senpai dan menyukai Tatsuki. Sekarang, aku begitu sering memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam, dan... ah... entahlah, terkadang aku...

"Kurosaki!" tiba-tiba suara Kunieda mengagetkanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Arisawa-san menunggumu di belakang sekolah," katanya tak kalah malas. Aku menepuk dahiku pelan, sial... kenapa aku bisa lupa? Tadi siang aku sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan aku memintanya menungguku di halaman belakang sekolah.

"_Arigatou naa_... Kunieda," sahutku cepat sambil berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat dari kejauhan melihat Tatsuki sedang berbicara dengan Renji. Oke, mungkin aku akan mengganggu jika menemui mereka sekarang. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Sial, aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang penguntit.

Kulihat Tatsuki hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah konyol Renji. Renji menggaruk punggung lehernya yang kuyakin sama sekali tak gatal. Kulihat, semburat merah perlahan muncul di wajahnya. Hei... tunggu dulu.. keadaan ini seperti...

"Aku menyukaimu... Tatsuki!" kata Renji tegas. Aku terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari mulut Tatsuki, kuharap dia menjawab tidak. Sial, kenapa hal yang kubayangkan terjadi. Kulihat, wajah Tatsuki ikut-ikutan merona.

"A... Aku juga... menyukaimu," jawab Tatsuki dan bersamaan dengan itu aku membanting pelan kepalaku ke dinding. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa ini artinya mereka sudah pacaran? Apa ini artinya aku kembali di tolak? Apa ini artinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Aku kembali melirik ke arah Renji dan Tatsuki. Sial, sekarang mereka sedang berpelukan dan perlahan kulihat Renji berciuman dengan Tatsuki.

Aku berdecih pelan, lalu terkekeh. Dengan langkah gontai aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar sekolah. Tangan kananku merogoh ponsel di saku celanaku, lalu mengirimi e-mail ke Tatsuki.

_Maaf. Aku ada urusan, kau pulang saja. Nanti akan kukatakan apa yang ingin kuceritakan!_

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Dengan malas aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang kamarku. Berkali-kali mengerang kesal dengan kejadian tadi sore. SIAL! Ternyata Tatsuki tidak menyukaiku. Ternyata dia menyukai Renji dan sekarang mereka berpacaran.

Aku melempar bantal di atas ranjangku ke dinding kamarku dan kembali berteriak kesal, "SIAL!"

...

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mengambil jarak dengan Tatsuki. Sikapku berubah menjadi dingin padanya, kali ini aku benar-benar sudah menghapus namanya dari daftar 'gadis yang tak perlu kubenci'. Sekarang, aku benar-benar membencinya. Tapi, entahlah... terkadang aku juga merasa risih jika dia tak ada.

Aku bersikap normal pada Shuuhei dan Renji, tapi tidak pada Tatsuki. Kulihat, sekarang Renji dan Tatsuki lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka juga sering melirik-lirik tak jelas. Terus saja aku berdecih melihat tingkah mereka yang benar-benar memuakkan.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji saat kami berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk makan siang.

"Tidak kenapa-napa," jawabku ketus sambil menyendok nasi di kotak bentoku.

"Kalau begitu kutanya, sejak kapan kau mempermanenkan kerutan di dahimu itu?" tanyanya santai. Dengan jengkel aku menatapnya.

"Tak bisakah kau makan dengan tenang?" kesalku. Suasana menjadi hening, tak ada yang ebrani membangunkan suasana.

Begitu suram. Itulah kesannya. Dan semua kesuraman itu dominan kukeluarkan. Renji, Tatsuki, dan Shuuhei bahkan tak berani berbicara melihatku yang benar-benar kesal.

SIAL! Kenapa sekarang aku masih mau makan dengan perempuan ini sih?

"Oh iya... aku lupa bilang, selamat yah... untuk Renji dan Tatsuki," jengkelku akhirnya. Aku melirik tajam ke arah Tatsuki dan Renji yang wajahnya mulai merona.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Shuuhei. Dengan malas aku menjawab.

"Kau tahu... mereka sudah pacaran!"

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Renji, Tatsuki, dan Shuuhei sudah sepakat. Mereka bilang ingin belajar bersama di rumahku untuk menghadapi ujian yang sebentar lagi berlangsung. Sejujurnya aku tak suka ada Tatsuki, tapi entah mengapa aku mengiyakan saja tawaran mereka.

Sekarang, disinilah aku. Menunggu kehadiran mereka di kamarku. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkunjung ke rumahku, 4 tahun mungkin? Kamarku sudah kubersih dan kurapikan, aku tak mau dikatai laki-laki jorok yang tak bisa menjaga diri oleh Shuuhei dan Renji.

"Huwa... ada perempuan!" dapat dengan jelas aku mendengarkan suara melengking ibu dari bawah. Suara derap kaki yang menaiki tangga sedikit membuat telingaku berdenging hingga...

Bruak... Blam! Ibu melempar sesuatu ke dalam kamarku, mencabut kunci kamar di bagian dalam lalu menutup pintu dari luar. Tidak... dia bukan hanya menutup, dia menguncinya.

Aku tercengang ketika melihat 'sesuatu' yang ibu lempar.

"Ta... Tatsuki!" teriakku kaget.

"Aduh... Ichigo, apakah ibumu sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi?" kesal Tatsuki sambil mengelus pantatnya yang tadi mendarat dengan sangat tidak mulus di lantai kamarku.

"Sepertinya iya," jawabku malas. Suasana hening menimpa kami. Entah mengapa sekarang berbicara pun sangat memalukan untuk dilakukan.

Cukup lama suasana ini tejadi. Sial, kenapa ibu harus mengunciku dan Tatsuki di dalam kamar sih? Apa dia benar-benar sudah lupa dengan wajah Tatsuki hingga mengiranya pacarku dan malah mengurung kami di kamar? Berharap agar aku... bisa... mela...ku...kan itu... de...ngannya!

Blush... tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah ketika otakku mulai berpikiran aneh. Sial, kenapa aku bisa berpikrian seperti itu? Kurosaki Ichigo, kau masih bocah kelas 1 SMP. Kenapa kau sudah berpikiran aneh?

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki memecahkan keheningan. Aku menatapnya kaget, berusaha _stay cool_ dan menghilangkan rona merah di wajahku.

"Tidak... tidak kenapa-napa, hanya saja ruanganku ini terlalu panas," jawabku asal. Sial! Aku tak bisa menahannya. Baiklah... aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekarang. Aku menatap wajahnya, melihatnya yang hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"Tatsuki!" kataku memberanikan diri.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Tatsuki mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran yang ada di dalam tasnya. AKu mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha mengeluarkan keberanianku untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku suka padamu," kataku tegas. Tatsuki terdiam menatapku, perlahan ia terkekeh.

"Jangan bercanda, Ichigo," tawanya.

"Aku serius," kataku dengan wajah serius. Tatsuki menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pandai berakting seperti ini?" tanyanya berusaha bercanda. Tapi, aku tahu sebenarnya dia mengetahui bahwa perkataanku tadi serius.

"Aku tak pernah berakting," kataku serius. Kami diam dan saling menatap. Tatsuki berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam tatapanku dan aku berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhanku.

"Kau tak menyukaiku. Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu," katanya akhirnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku-buku yang tadi ia keluarkan.

"Bodoh! Aku menyukaimu, jangan mengira perkataanku ini hanya bercanda," sahutku kesal.

"Berisik, aku tak menganggap ucapanmu itu bercanda, tapi aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku," sahutnya tak kalah kesal.

"Sudah ku..." belum selesai aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, ia langsung memukulku.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan, Ichigo! Kau tak menyukaiku. Aku tahu dari matamu itu," katanya keras.

"Tatsuki… dengarkan perkataanku!" kataku tegas. Aku meremas bahunya, membuatnya sedikit meringis. Oke, mungkin aku akan menyakitinya. Tapi, ayolah aku hanya ingin dia mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Ichigo! Sudah kubilang lupakan!" teriaknya. Dengan kesal aku menarik wajahnya, hingga membuat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan. Yah… ciuman, itulah yang ingin kudapatkan.

Bug! Sebuah pukulan berhasil kudapatkan. Aku terbanting di atas kasurku. Sejenak aku terdiam, lalu mengelus pipi kiriku.

"Aku sudah bilang lupakan. Jangan pernah mengungkit hal ini lagi. Kau sama sekali tak menyukaiku, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelarian dari senpai dan kau sebenarnya masih menyukai senpai!" kesalnya sambil berdiri. Aku ikut berdiri. Lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu pelarian dan aku tidak menyukai _dia_ lagi," kesalku.

"Tapi, itulah faktanya!" katanya cepat. "Dan lagi, setomboy apapun aku ini, aku tetap seorang perempuan. Aku hanya mau memberikan ciumanku pada orang yang kusukai. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukai Renji dan kami sudah pacaran. Dengar itu!" kesalnya.

Kami terdiam, saling memicingkan mata. Sial, kenapa jadi begini sih? Aku tak berpikir akan jadi begini. Yang kuharapkan adalah dia menolakku dengan tegas tanpa mengungkit-ungkit masalah lain. Kenapa dia harus mengungkit senpai sialan itu? Kenapa dia harus mengatakan bahwa aku tak menyukainya? Jika dia ingin menolakku, cukup dengan mengatakan 'maaf, aku sudah pacaran dengan Renji'. Perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tak menyukainya dan menganggapnya sebagai pelarianlah yang membuat emosiku memuncak.

Tok! Tok! Aku dan Tatsuki tersentak ketika pintu kamarku di ketuk seseorang.

"Ichigo! Tatsuki! Buka pintunya! Kalian kenapa? Kenapa tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan!" sahut Renji. Ya, itu suara Renji. Sejujurnya, aku bersyukur dia datang.

"Minta kunci kamarku dengan ibuku, tadi dia yang mengunci pintu kamar ini," kesalku. Aku lalu membanting tubuhku di atas kasur. Tatsuki memilih duduk. Kami hanya diam sampai akhirnya pintu kamarku di buka.

"Aduh... Tatsuki-chan, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah lupa dengan wajahmu," sahut ibu yang tiba-tiba memeluk Tatsuki.

"Tidak apa, bibi. Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak bertemu bibi, hal yang wajar jika bibi lupa padaku," sahut Tatsuki sambil melempar senyum. Cih... sekarang aku tanya siapa yang sebenarnya pandai berakting?

Renji dan Shuuhei memasuki kamarku, lalu kami mulai mengerjakan rencana kami, 'belajar bersama'. Aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan Tatsuki. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Saat Shuuhei menanyakan kenapa kami sama sekali tak mau berbicara, aku langsung saja memotongnya dengan penjelasan materi di buku. Shuuhei hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar penjelasan itu.

...

Besoknya, aku benar-benar merubah sikapku. Aku bersikap dingin pada semua orang, hanya pada Renji dan Shuuhei aku bersikap normal. Namun, sekarang aku lebih hemat bicara. Begitulah, kekesalanku pada perempuan bertambah setelah kejadian kemarin.

Aku selalu mengambil jarak pada Tatsuki. Lebih tepatnya tak menghiraukan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Semua itu berlalu begitu saja. Kelas 2 SMP kami masuk di kelas berbeda, nilai Tatsuki tiba-tiba turun, tapi, apa peduliku?

Kelas 3 SMP kami kembali masuk ke kelas yang sama, namun ia menjadi wakil ketua kelas, membuatnya sedikit sibuk dan aku bersyukur dengan hal itu. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu repot-repot mendengar percakapannya yang terkadang menanyakan jawaban soal padaku.

Lalu, pada saat masuk SMA, ternyata kami masuk ke dalam SMA yang sama. Kelas 1 SMA aku masih tetap bersikap dingin. Tak sekali pun aku berniat berbicara dengan orang-orang. Hanya ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang ingin bermain denganku, Shuuhei dan Renji itu sudah pasti. Grimmjow, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro dan Kira. Mereka semua dengan lapang dada menerimaku.

Dan tentu saja, kebencianku pada perempuan bertambah saat semua anak perempuan di SMA ini berbondong-bondong menyatakan perasaan padaku. Semua hadiah yang mereka berikan, selalu kubuang di tong sampah. Alasannya sudah jelas.

Karena semua itu... merepotkan!

***end of flashback**

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Aku mengerang pelan, lalu meneruskan jalanku. Namun, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat ada 3 orang gadis sedang berbicara di depan toilet perempuan di lantai 2. Hal yang membuatku tertarik adalah karena 2 orang dari mereka sekarang sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Maafkan kami! Kami... tak akan melakukannya lagi," sahut 2 gadis yang tengah duduk itu pada gadis di depan mereka. RUKIA!? Kenapa gadis itu sudah ada di sekolah?

"Su... sudahlah... kalian tak perlu sampai seperti ini. Aku memaafkan kalian kok,"kata Rukia sambil berusaha menyuruh 2 gadis itu berdiri. 2 gadis itu mulai berdiri, namun aku bisa melihat sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir mereka.

"Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian bersujud di depannya. Bukan hanya duduk," sahutku mengagetkan mereka.

"I... Ichigo?" sahut Rukia. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona sedangkan 2 gadis yang pernah mengintimidasi Rukia itu langsung saja bersujud di depan Rukia. Wajah Rukia berubah panik,.

"Bagus! Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkan mereka berdua, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk sekolah?" kesalku. Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa sedikit khawatir padanya.

"Aku mau sendiri," jawabnya santai.

"Kau benar-benar mau kubunuh, heh?" ancamku sambil menukikkan mataku. Ia tersenyum konyol lalu mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tak menghiraukannya, lalu berjalan menjauh. Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa senang melihat wajahnya?

"Nee... Ichigo... apakah kau yang menyuruh mereka berdua minta maaf padaku?" tanya Rukia antusias sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutku irit.

"He..." belum selesai Rukia berbicara, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang entah datang dari mana memotong kalimatnya.

"A... Ano... Kurosaki-sama!" aku menghentikan langkahku ketika namaku di panggil. Dengan malas aku membalikkan badanku, dan menatap 2 gadis yang masih bersujud di depan pintu toilet itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Sa... sampai kapan kami harus seperti ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan takut.

"Sa..." aku baru mau menjawab tiba-tiba Rukia memotong.

"Sudahlah... berdiri saja, jangan mendengarkan Ichigo," sahut Rukia. "Kau jug..." langsung kubekap mulutnya saat ia sudah mau berkomentar lagi.

"Berisik!" kesalku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya semakin merona merah ketika aku mulai menjauhkan tanganku dari mulutnya. Sial, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa malu sendiri setelah menyentuh mulut dan kulitnya yang... lembut (?) itu. "Dan kalian. Tetap bersujud sampai aku menjauh dari sini. Jika aku melihat kalian berdiri, aku akan menambah hukuman kalian. Ingat... bersihkan toilet pria sepulang sekolah nanti," ancamku. Dengan kesal aku menarik tangan Rukia untuk mejauh. Hei... kenapa aku harus menarik tangan gadis ini? Kenapa sekarang aku jadi merasa senang saat bersamanya. Sial, beberapa hari yang lalu juga aku kelepasan bersikap baik padanya. KENAPA SAAT BERSAMANYA AKU MERASA BEGITU SANTAI? Padahal gadis ini selalu saja membawa kesialan padaku.

Kenapa sekarang sebuah perasaan khawatir memenuhi hatiku? Dan kenapa perasaan itu kutujukan padanya?

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Kau mengabaikanku, Tatsuki?!" sahutku pada Tatsuki. Sekarang kami sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru, aku dipanggil Ochi-sensei, sedangkan Tatsuki... entahlah, aku tak tahu apa alasannya ke kantor guru.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu," sahutnya malas.

"Kau mengabaikanku karena ucapanku tadi?" tanyaku.

"_Past is still past_! Semuanya hanya masa lalu, seperti apapun kau mengingatnya, aku tetap tak menyukaimu. Dan masa lalu itu... tak akan berubah," sahutnya sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Aku terdiam dan menghentikan langkahku. Ada yang aneh. Tidak! Bukan kalimatnya, tapi perasaanku. Kenapa... saat Tatsuki mengucapkan hal itu aku sama sekali... tidak merasakan apa-apa? Padahal, dulu aku sangat marah jika ia mengatakan hal yang seperti itu? Kenapa perasaanku sama sekali tak bergemuruh?

***end of Ichigo's PoV**

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia sedang duduk di dalam ruangan klubnya, klub senam. Sekarang dia ingin mengatakan alasannya absen selama lebih dari 4 hari dari klub.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya seorang perempuan berkulit gelap. Sebenarnya dia adalah pelatih di klub senam, selama ini dialah yang selalu mengajari Rukia senam hingga tubuh Rukia jadi begitu lentur.

"Ano... Yoruichi-san... sebenarnya, aku tidak..." Rukia baru saja mau menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun perempuan itu langsung memotong.

"Sudahlah, tak usah memaksakan diri, aku tahu kau sakit. Bagaimana kaki dan tanganmu? Apakah sekarang sudah baikan?" tanya Yoruichi sambil tersenyum. Rukia membalas senyum itu.

"Tenang saja. Sudah lebih baik, kalau sudah bisa kugerakkan seperti biasa, aku akan segera masuk klub," jawab Rukia mantap.

"Anak pintar. Nah... sekarang kau kembalilah ke kelas, masih banyak berkas yang mau kuurus. Ah... kau mau ikut lomba awal musim semi nanti?" tanya Yoruichi pada Rukia. Seketika, mendengar pertanyaan itu mata Rukia langsung membulat.

"Mau!"

"Baiklah. Akan kudaftarkan, informasi lebih lanjutnya akan kuberitahu, hati-hatilah," kata Yoruichi sambil mengelus lembut kepala Rukia. Dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, Rukia mulai menyeret kakinya keluar. Ehem... melangkahkan, bukan menyeret.

Sejujurnya, sekarang Rukia sedang memikirkan Ichigo. Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu sejak ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyukai Rukia. Hal itu membuat Rukia merasa frustasi dan takut. Rukia takut jika nanti Ichigo akan menolaknya. Oke, mungkin sebenarnya Rukia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya, tapi tetap saja ia tak mengharapkan hal itu.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat tentang bagaimana caranya mempererat hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Rukia mengalihkan pikirannya pada keluarganya. Tunggu... Rukia jadi teringat sesuatu. Rukia teringat dengan perkataan nii-samanya 'belajarlah lebih giat. Nilaimu jelek sekali!' itu kalimat yang nii-samanya katakan ketika ia terbaring di atas kasur saat kakinya masih sakit.

Rukia mengumpat kesal. Sebentar lagi pertengahan bulan Februari, waktu dimana ujian akan diadakan. Dan lagi, kali ini adalah ujian kenaikan kelas. Bukan ujian biasa. Ujian kali ini akan menentukan apakah ia akan naik tingkat atau tidak.

Rukia diam sejenak, menghilangkah semua pemikirannya tentang Ichigo dan mulai memikirkan masalah ujian. Apakah ia harus meminta Hanatarou mengajarinya? Tidak tidak... Hanatarou akan jadi sangat mengerikan jika sedang serius. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Rukia. Haha... Rukia punya sebuah ide bagus.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Ichigo... ajari aku!" sahut Rukia antusias pada Ichigo. Ichigo mendelik kesal, sekarang ia sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Tapi, kenapa Rukia mengganggunya?

"Tidak! Aku menolak!" jawab Ichigo tegas. Rukia mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah!" rengek Rukia sambil mengguncang tangan Ichigo.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" balas Ichigo. Dan pertengkaran pun di mulai. Sesekali murid-murid yang sedang membaca menegur mereka yang mengganggu kegiatan perpustakaan. Sayangnya, dalam adu mulut kali ini Rukia kalah. Namun, ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan terus meminta Ichigo untuk mengajarinya. Terus dan terus.

Besoknya hal yang sama Rukia lakukan. Terus saja ia merengek pada Ichigo untuk diajari. Tapi, tetap saja Ichigo menolak. Hingga hari kelima Ichigo mulai kesal dengan tingkah Rukia.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia. Tanpa mengatakan apa tujuannya, Rukia yakin Ichigo sudah tahu.

"Aku menolak. Dan lagi... jangan coba-coba datang ke rumahku!" jawab Ichigo ketus.

"PELIT!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang berjalan menjauh darinya dan kembali menemui kawanannya. Ada Tatsuki di sana. Ichigo kembali merenungkan hal itu. Kenapa sekarang... ia begitu santai saat bersama Rukia? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak merasa risih pada Tatsuki? Ada apa dengan semua ini?

Ichigo memijit pangkal hidungnya. Memikirkan semua itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Apalagi tentang Rukia. Ichigo begitu sulit berkonsentrasi sekarang. Ia selalu saja ceroboh saat mengerjakan soal-soal latihannya. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Terus saja Ichigo memaksa dirinya untuk belajar lebih keras, namun selalu saja ada pemikiran-pemikiran konyol dalam otaknya yang membuatnya bahkan salah membaca huruf kanji 'lalat' menjadi kanji 'menyebalkan'. Ichigo begitu memforsir jam belajarnya sekarang, membuatnya lebih cepat naik darah. Namun, ia tetap bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia lebih suka hemat bicara. Ichigo juga terlihat lebih lemas sekarang, apakah karena kurang tidur?

...

Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia. Entah mengapa saat memperhatikan gadis itu, perasaannya jadi sedikit tenang!?

"Kuchiki... Rukia," gumam Ichigo. "Kau gadis yang aneh!"

...

Ichigo memasuki ruangan UKS. Ia sungguh mengantuk, selama ini begadang untuk belajar benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Setelah memasuki bilik UKS dan menutup tirainya, Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur UKS. Perlahan matanya menutup. Ah... tidur, itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

Cklek... pintu UKS terbuka saat Ichigo sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. Orang itu lalu mendekati bilik tempat Ichigo tertidur, perlahan orang itu menggeser tirai penghalang itu.

"Ichi... go!?" sahut orang itu pelan.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Eh... ada sedikit tambahan...**

...

"Loly... tak kusangka toilet pria itu sekotor ini~!" rengek seorang gadis berkuncir pada temannya.

"Kau pikir aku senang, lihatlah... tempat ini jorok sekali, Menoly!" gadis yang diajak bicara ikut-ikutan mengeluh. Sambil terus menggesekkan gagang pel ke lantai, ia mencibir.

"Berisik! Cepat bersihkan, petugas kebersihan kita sedang sakit. Anak-anak cowok itu jorok, wajar jika toilet ini kotor," kesal Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam di sebelah Ichigo, melihat 2 gadis yang sedang merengek sambil membersihkan toilet yang sejujurnya memang bau dan kotor itu.

"Ba.. Baik... Kurosaki-sama," jawab 2 gadis itu serentak dengan takut.

"I... Ichigo!" panggil Rukia pelan. Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Apa selama ini kau juga masuk toilet ini?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tersindir. Tidak.. bukan karena pernyataan Rukia. Tapi pernyataannya sendiri. Pernyataan yang ia lontarkan seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah cowok jorok karena ikut memakai toilet ini.

"Entahlah!" jawab Ichigo dengan nada rendah.

...

.

**Hua... yang satu ini beneran gak penting isinya. Aku bingung banget buat bikin chap yang satu ini. Bagaimana isinya? Bagaimana endingnya? Apakah memuaskan? ****_Whatever_**** Udahlah... aku gak mau banyak komentar. Buat readers yang mengharapkan lemon/lime, aku gak bisa mengabulkannya langsung. Tunggu ajah~! Kalo masih mau nunggu baca aja, kalo gak mau... tinggalkan fic ini!**

**Kalo readers mau review silahkan dan aku gak maksa! Aku dengan lapang dada akan menerima kritikan/flame, saran, atopun yang lainnya. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa memperbaiki fic abal ini.**

**Maaf jika jelek, terima kasih buat yang menikmati.**

* * *

Balasan review buat yang gak login, yang login kubalas lewat PM

**Voidy-senpai****_ : _**Hehe... waktu SMP emg kubikin mereka gak pernah ketemu. Tapi si Rukianya langsung suka sama Ichigo waktu SMA dan lagi, makasih senpai, aku bakalan lebih teliti dalam membuat ficnya. Dan lagi… _thanks for RnR_ ^^/

**Sweet006:**Udah ku publish ulang ^^/ Thanks for RnR

**Ichiruki :** Udang ku publish ulang. Dah bisa baca kan? Thanks for RnR

**Chappy** : Aduh... aku bukan senpai, masih newbie banget. Hehe... demo, Arigatou... thanks for RnR. Benarkah? Aku bersyukur kalau menurut kamu seru ^^/

**Ranger** : Haha... maaf deh. Hehe... ntar bakalan muncul seorang cowok yang nempel-nempel ama Rukia. Thanks for RnR :D

**Guest (1) :** Kagak ada. Maaf *sembah sujud. Thanks for RnR C:

**Guest (2) :** Maaf, masalah lime/lemon (mungkin) bakalan muncul di chapter belasan -,- *lama banget!. Thanks for RnR ^^/

**Guest (3) : **haha... terima kasih mau menunggu updatenya. Jikakakak... begitulah, tapi dia anak yang rajin lho. Thanks for RnR

**Zaoldyeck13** : Hehe... aku emang suka teka-teki, tapi di sini aku sama sekali gak bermaksud bikin teka-teki ._.? Tebakanmu akan terjawab disini. Jikakakak... ntar bakalan muncul kok adegan itu. Thanks for RnR

* * *

**Jika berkenanan silahkan…**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter_

**_*Teach Me!_**

**_..._**

_Rukia memencet bel rumah itu berkali-kali, berharap ada seseorang yang akan membukanya._

_"Haa~i..." sahut seseorang dari dalam. Rukia menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu mulai bertingkah aneh. Memeriksa keadaannya. Apakah dia sudah rapi?_

_Cklek... pintu terbuka dan Rukia menatap seseorang di depannya. Seorang gadis berkuncir dengan warna rambut hitam._

_"Perkenal..." baru saja Rukia hendak memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba gadis di depannya langsung memalingkan wajah dan berteriak._

_"Oyaji! Kaa-san! Pacar Ichi-nii datang!" teriak gadis itu yang sukses membuat Rukia membelalakkan mata. Gadis ini bilang apa? Jadi, gadis ini tahu Rukia pacaran dengan Ichigo?_


	10. Teach Me!

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for safe)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe, abal**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Aku salut sama readers yang mau baca kelanjutan fic abal ini. Oh iya... Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih buat dukungan dan sarannya. Terima kasih masih setia dan bersedia membaca fic nan abal ini. Terima kasih… *plak! -,-**

**Chapter ini sudah mulai muncul kembali adegan Ichirukinya. Aku udah gak sabar banget bikin adegan Ichiruki di chapter ini. Penasaran? Baca ajah!**

* * *

Balasan Review buat yang gak login. Yang login, saya balas lewat PM :-)

**Ranger :** thanks for RnR! '-'v yoyoi... sama-sama. Makasih udah mau nunggu kelanjutannya.

**Zaoldyeck13** : Hahaha... Rukia itu orang yang pantang menyerah. XD... Yosh... di chapter ini udah kupanjangin Thanks for RnR ^^/

**Guest (1) **: Thanks for RnR. Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu

**Guestchan **: Thanks for RnR. '-' udah kupanjangin disini. Kalo masalah Ichigo cemburu, nanti bakalan muncul ^^/

**Guest (2) :** Hati-hati... perhatikan sekitar, jangan sampai anda dikira gila kalo senyum-senyum sendiri. Btw... kenapa senyum2 sendiri? *plak!/abaikan!. Thanks for RnR ^^/ Thanks for waiting.

**Chappy** : aku gak bisa mengatakan bahwa chapter ini seru ato nggak. Sesuai penilaian kamu ajah. Karinkah? Jikakakak... Thanks for RnR. Happy Reading ^^/

**RaLaRaLa** : Sejak kapan? Hm... disini bakalan diberitahu! Thanks for RnR

**Shy-s** : Sudah saya lanjutkan. Thanks for RnR. Gemes? Haha... :D

**Voidy-senpai **: Makasih udah RnR senpai :D Hehe... aku bakalan memperjelas hubungan mereka –mungkin- disini

**Guest (3) : **udah kulanjutin nih. Maaf, updatenya lama. Btw, Thanks for RnR :)

**Fuuchi : **Hola juga. Hehe... makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya. Aku akan berusaha agar readers merasa nyaman. Hehe... ntar –mungkin– bakalan kumasukin bagian itu. Hehe... maaf updatenya lama.

* * *

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.****Jika ada, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena fic ini seluruh isinya asli buatan saya. Sama sekali tak ada campurtangan orang lain.**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 9

Teach Me!

.

.

.

Cklek... Rukia memasuki ruangan UKS. Tubuhnya begitu capek, setelah luka-luka di tubuhnya hilang. Ia langsung mengikuti klub senamnya dan mengejar ketertinggalannya. Namun, ia benar-benar tak menyangka ia sudah tertinggal begitu jauh. Sekarang, ia berniat tidur di UKS untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sayangnya ia begitu terkejut melihat ternyata sudah ada orang lain di dalam bilik UKS

"Ichi... go!?" lirih Rukia pelan saat ia menggeser tirai bilik itu. Cukup lama Rukia terdiam hanya untuk menatap wajah tertidur Ichigo. Oh.. sungguh, sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat wajah tidur itu? Wajah tidur yang tenang dan damai.

Rukia mendekat, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan Ichigo. Iris _amethyst_nya masih tertuju pada Ichigo. Entah mengapa saat melihat Ichigo, perasaan capeknya langsung hilang.

Rukia meremas sprei kasur di tangannya, lalu mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Matanya terus saja berputar-putar. Ia juga masih berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sial, aku tidak tahan lagi!" umpat Rukia. Rukia mempererat remasannya pada sprei, lalu perlahan menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Terus dan terus, berusaha menghapus jarak itu dan...

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman berhasil ia dapatkan. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu berani melakukan hal ini. Tak lama setelah itu, Rukia menjauhkan wajahnya yang perlahan memerah. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, sudah sering ia melihat wajah tidur Ichigo, tapi kenapa kali ini wajah Ichigo sungguh menggodanya.

Rukia menelan ludah, lalu perlahan manjauh dari kasur yang dibaringi Ichigo. Kaki kecilnya kemudian membawanya keluar dari ruangan UKS. Ia begitu malu, kenapa ia dengan tenangnya mencium Ichigo? Oke, mungkin ia sekarang adalah pacar Ichigo. Tapi... akh... sulit sekali menjelaskannya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya setelah yakin gadis itu sudah pergi. Perlahan, ia memegang bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ciuman itu. Itu ciuman pertamanya dan selama ini ia berharap ia akan melakukannya dengan Tatsuki, tapi... kenapa ketika gadis itu mengambilnya.. perasaan yang memenuhi hati Ichigo adalah... perasaan senang?

Ichigo menggosok pangkal hidungnya. Sial... seandainya ia tak terbangun oleh suara geseran tirai, ia pasti tak akan repot-repot memikirkan semua itu.

"Cewek tetap cewek rupanya," gumam Ichigo. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Tak kusangka ia memakai _lipgloss strawberry_," kekeh Ichigo sambil mengelap bibirnya yang terasa sedikit berminyak itu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Dengan gontai Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sekarang pelajaran terakhir, jadi tak masalah bagi Ichigo mendengar ocehan gurunya yang tak penting. Kenapa tak penting? Karena semua yang diocehkan itu sudah ia pelajari semua. _Well_, hal itu tak sepenuhnya 'tak penting' sih.

Ichigo melirik ke arah gadis itu. Gadis yang tadi merebut ciuman pertamanya. Gadis itu sekarang tengah menunduk. Entahlah, ia mungkin masih malu mengingat kejadian di UKS tadi.

Tiba-tiba, kaki Ichigo melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di buku bacaan yang ia pegang. Ichigo terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan gadis itu. Begitu lucu.

Tep! Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas meja gadis itu. Dan... wah... hebat sekali, gadis itu langsung kaget dan malah terjatuh dari kursinya dengan sebuah teriakan melengking.

"KYAAAAA~!" teriak gadis itu. Bruak...

"_Ahou_," sahut Ichigo datar sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sedangkah gadis kecil itu hanya mendumel dengan wajah memerah. Jujur, Ichigo merasa sedikit lega saat berhasil membuat gadis itu bertingkah konyol.

...

"Rukia-chan, _daijobu?_" tanya Inoue pada Rukia. Inoue mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud membantu Rukia berdiri. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Rukia menerima uluran tangan itu dan mulai berdiri. Terus saja Rukia mengumpat saat ia mengingat kejadian di UKS tadi. Dan lagi, kenapa Ichigo jadi terlihat jahil, sih?

"D... _Daijobu_," balas Rukia gugup.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Inoue khawatir. Rukia tersenyum ringan.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," Rukia menenangkan Inoue lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Ichigo yang tengah asyik membaca buku.

"Rukia-chan!" kali ini suara Rirukalah yang mengagetkan Rukia, membuat Rukia terperanjat kaget dan untuk kedua kalinya, pantatnya mendarat di lantai.

"Ugh... I... _Itai_," ringis Rukia sambil mengelus pantatnya.

"Ah... Rukia. Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku karena mengagetkanmu," kata Riruka khawatir sambil membantu Rukia berdiri. Kembali Rukia melempar senyum ringan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah... Aizen-sensei sudah datang. Kau tak mau 'kan, Aizen-sensei membatalkan cerita sejarahnya dan menggantinya dengan ceramah membosankan?" kata Rukia setengah bercanda. Riruka dan Inoue dengan cepat duduk di kursi mereka saat melihat Aizen memasuki ruangan kelas 2-3.

...

Mata Rukia masih setia mengintip laki-laki itu. Walaupun kepalanya untuk mengintip laki-laki itu. Seorang laki-laki mengarah ke arah gurunya, tapi matanya begitu jahil misterius dengan rambut menyolok yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang preman. Tapi, disitulah letak menariknya laki-laki itu. Wajah tampan dan pintar, itu hal wajar bagi perempuan untuk menyukainya. Tapi, sikap datar dan kebencian laki-laki ini terhadap perempuanlah yang menjadi daya tarik utamanya. Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa SMA Karakura yang sangat misterius.

Seulas senyuman muncul di bibir Rukia saat ia mengingat statusnya dengan Ichigo adalah sepasang kekasih. Pipinya sedikit merona saat mengingat ciuman yang sempat ia curi tadi. Itu ciuman yang nyata, bukan lagi ciuman yang sering ia lakukan lewat mimpi. Bukan lagi bayang-bayang imajinasinya yang terwujud lewat 'bunga tidur' itu. ITU NYATA! Dan ialah yang melakukannya. Wajah Rukia semakin merona mengingat hal itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia tersentak pelan saat mendengar namanya di panggil. Sempat ia mengumpat dalam hati karena gurunya ini dengan mudahnya membuyarkan lamunan indahnya tadi.

"Ha... _Hai, Sensei_?" jawab Rukia terbata. Sejujurnya, Rukia sedikit takut melihat tatapan datar dari Aizen. Tatapan datar yang terkesan membunuh.

Bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri saat mendengar desahan pelan dari mulut gurunya. Dengan takut Rukia menatap wajah Aizen, berusaha membangunkan keberaniannya untuk menatap mata guru itu.

"Nilai sejarahmu paling kecil, belajarlah lebih giat," nasihat Aizen. Mata Aizen kembali beralih pada buku di tangannya, dan ia mulai berceloteh tak jelas mengenai sejarah Jepang. _Well_, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membuat Rukia sadar dari lamunan gadis itu, Aizen paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang tak memperhatikannya disaat ia sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Apalagi gadis satu ini bahkan tak membuka bukunya.

"Ha... _hai_," jawab Rukia gugup. Rukia membuka buku sejarahnya asal. Haha... ia bahkan tak tahu halaman berapa yang sedang Aizen bacakan.

Aizen terdiam sejenak, menghentikan gerakan mulutnya yang tadi terus berbicara. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kau baca lanjutannya," kata Aizen. Rasa gugup Rukia memuncak, bagaimana ini... ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran tadi.

"Ano... _sumimasen..._ Sensei... ha.. halaman berapa, ya?" tanya Rukia takut-takut. Namun, sebelum sempat Aizen membalas –mungkin lebih tepatnya _ingin_ mengejek- kekehan kecil seseorang dari belakang membuat Rukia membelalakkan mata.

"Khehehe..." Rukia membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat orang itu. Kurosaki Ichigo. Pacar Kuchiki Rukia yang sekarang sedang mengejek Rukia lewat kekehan –secara tidak langsung.

"_Ahou_~" sindir Ichigo, membuat wajah Rukia langsung matang saking malunya. Malu dan marah, itulah alasan kenapa wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

...

Ichigo mengerang pelan. Kepalanya sungguh pusing. Belajar terlalu sering ternyata membuatnya sedikit tidak sehat. Tunggu... sedikit? Saat Ichigo memeriksa suhu tubuhnya di UKS tadi, suhu tubuhnya sudah mencapai 38,3o, itu suhu yang lumayan tinggi untuk seseorang yang terkena demam ringan.

"Hah..." sebuah helaan tenang berhasil keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Yah... setidaknya Ichigo lega karena besok hari minggu, ia bisa dengan leluasa beristirahat. Ah... kalau bisa pun, dia ingin belajar. Yah... tergantung situasinya besok.

Ichigo meregangkan kedua tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menerawang, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat gadis itu. Gadis kecil yang sama sekali tak punya daya tarik. Gadis kecil yang hanya membuat Ichigo repot. Gadis keluarga bangsawan, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang berhasil merebut ciuman pertama Ichigo.

"Kheh..." tanpa sadar, Ichigo sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya saat mengingat hal itu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Rukia-chan, kau pakai _lipgloss_?" sahut Inoue di tengah jalan pulangnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Rukia tersentak pelan saat Inoue menanyakan hal itu. "I... Iya. Apakah terlihat aneh jika aku memakainya?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Uuu... tidak mungkin. Rukia itu selalu terlihat manis," kata Riruka manja sambil memeluk tubuh Rukia. Rukia terkekeh pelan. Oh... sungguh menyenangkan dikelilingi orang-orang ini.

"Hehe... benar kata Riruka. Rukia-chan terlihat manis. Um... rambutmu juga sudah mulai panjang, ya?" kata Nel. Rukia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu, apa menurut kalian aku harus mulai sedikit berdandan?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Riruka mulai melepaskan pelukannya yang ia yakini sangat membuat Rukia sulit berjalan.

"Itu harus!" kata Riruka mantap. Riruka merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut. "Ini. Rambutmu belum cukup panjang untuk diikat, jadi kau beri pita saja seperti..." klap! Riruka memasangkah jepit rambut itu di dekat telinga sebelah kiri Rukia. "Seperti ini!" lanjut Riruka girang.

"Wah... walaupun biasa, tapi kesannya manis," puji Senna. Wajah Rukia sedikit merona ketika melihat teman-temannya begitu perhatian padanya. Tapi, ia sedikit merasa aneh ketika melihat Tatsuki yang hanya diam. Ada apa dengan Tatsuki? Biasanya dia akan ikut menyemangati Rukia. Kenapa sekarang tidak?

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

_Keeseokan harinya..._

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

**...**

"Onii-chan, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Berhentilah belajar. Sebentar saja," sahut Yuzu di balik pintu kamar Ichigo. Ichigo mengerang pelan, lalu meletakkan pensil yang ia pegang di atas meja.

"Yuzu, sekarang masih pukul 11.45, masih lama dari waktu biasanya kita makan siang," jengkel Ichigo. Yuzu mengembungkan pipinya. Rencananya gagal. Ia berniat mengeluarkan kakaknya dari dalam kamar, karena sudah seharian ini ia tak melihat wajah kakaknya itu. Yah, walaupun serumah, bukan berarti ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat wajah kakaknya itu.

"Ugh... Onii-chan!" teriak Yuzu frustasi.

"Berhenti merengek. Aku tak akan keluar walaupun kau menangis meraung-raung. Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang belajar," kesal Ichigo. Mendengar kekesalan kakaknya itu, Yuzu pun mengalah dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar itu.

"Mana Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin saat melihat saudara kembarnya itu turun dengan wajah aneh.

"Di atas," jawab Yuzu sekenanya, ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di samping Karin.

"Kau dicuekin lagi?" tanya Karin setengah bercanda.

"_Urusai_!" kesal Yuzu sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantal sofa. Karin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya itu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

**Kediaman Kuchiki**

**...**

"Ojou-sama, Anda mau kemana?" tanya Hanatarou pada Rukia.

"Ke rumah Ichigo," jawab Rukia cepat. Pelan-pelan, Rukia memasang jepit chappy pemberian Riruka kemarin di dekat telinga sebelah kirinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Rukia.

Dengan girang Rukia mulai berpose di depan cermin besar kamarnya, membuat Hanatarou terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol nonanya ini.

"A...Apakah jelek?" tanya Rukia sambil menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu mendengar kekehan Hanatarou.

"Tidak. Anda sangat cantik hari ini. Hm... semuanya serba chappy, ya?" tanya Hanatarou sambil memperhatikan Rukia dari atas sampai bawah.

"Berikan penilaianmu. Aku ingin terlihat cantik hari ini," kata Rukia girang.

"Baiklah. Menurut saya, tata rias wajah Anda sudah bagus. Alami, itulah daya tarik dari wajah Anda. Dan... hm... selama ini Anda selalu mengenakan celana _jeans_ di balik terusan panjang, ya. Menurut saya akan lebih bagus jika Anda mengenakan terusan panjang Anda saja. Tidak perlu mengenakan celana _jeans_," jelas Hanatarou panjang girang.

"Ta... tapi, sekarang musim dingin," sela Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Anda memakai kaos kaki tinggi? Hm... tidak tidak... tidak cocok. Ah... lebih bagus jika Anda mengenakan _legging_," kata Hanatarou yang sempat berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin akan terlihat bagus?" tanya Rukia ragu. Hanatarou hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. Lalu, Rukia beranjak ke ruang ganti kamarnya dan mulai mengikuti saran dari _butler_nya itu.

Klap! Rukia menutup pintu ruang gantinya setalah ia selesai berdandan.

"Ba... Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenakan jaket ini," kata Hanatarou sambil memberikan sebuah jaket rajutan bermotif chappy pada Rukia. Rukia menerima dan mulai mengenakannya.

"Ha... Hanatarou, tidakkah menurutmu aku terlihat _terlalu_ biasa?" tanya Rukia ragu setelah melihat sosoknya di depan cermin.

"Tidak. Ojou-sama sudah terlihat sangat cantik. Seperti yang saya katakan, dandanan alami adalah daya tarik Anda," kata Hanatarou yang mengundang semburat merah di wajah Rukia.

"A... _Arigatou_... ka... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," sahut Rukia sambil mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Perlukah saya meminta Starrk-san untuk mengantar Anda?" tanya Hanatarou sopan. Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"Tak usah. Aku ingin pergi sendiri," jawab Rukia sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya harap hari Anda menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu."

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia memencet bel rumah itu berkali-kali, berharap ada seseorang yang akan membukanya.

"Haa~i..." sahut seseorang dari dalam. Rukia menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu mulai bertingkah aneh. Memeriksa keadaannya. Apakah dia sudah rapi? Rukia terkekeh saat memperhatikan dandanannya sendiri. Jaket rajutan dengan motif chappy, jepit rambut chappy, sepatu hiasan chappy, terusan selutut dengan... ah... hanya baju terusannyalah yang bermotif belang hitam-putih dan tidak bermotif chappy.

Cklek... pintu terbuka dan Rukia menatap seseorang di depannya. Seorang gadis berkuncir dengan warna rambut hitam.

"Perkenal..." baru saja Rukia hendak memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba gadis di depannya langsung memalingkan wajah dan berteriak.

"Oyaji! Kaa-san! Pacar Ichi-nii datang!" teriak gadis itu yang sukses membuat Rukia membelalakkan mata. Gadis ini bilang apa? Jadi, gadis ini tahu Rukia pacaran dengan Ichigo?

"APA!?" teriakan melengking dari dalam rumah hampir membuat Rukia mengurungkan niatnya. Suara gaduh terdengar jelas, derap langkah yang saling beradu membuat Rukia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Namun, sayang sekali niatnya itu terhenti lantaran ia sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam dada besar seseorang.

"Ah... akhirnya aku punya menantu," jawab seorang perempuan.

"_My son_! Akhirnya kau kembali normal," sahut seorang pria berbadan besar sambil ikut memeluk Rukia.

"Kya... kakak iparku ternyata penyuka chappy," jerit seorang gadis kecil dengan jepit chappy di kepalanya. Rukia hanya terdiam mendapat sambutan meriah dari keluarga Kurosaki.

"Aduh... namamu siapa, sayang?" tanya Masaki sambil menangkup wajah Rukia. Sambil tersenyum konyol, Rukia membalas pertanyaan itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh... anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Anakku memang pintar mencari menantu," heboh Isshin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Rukia, membuat Rukia nyaris saja kehabisan nafas. "Masaki... kita punya putri ketiga," lanjut Isshin lebay.

"Rukia-chan, apakah kau penyuka chappy?" Yuzu bertanya tak kalah antusias.

"I... Iya," jawab Rukia. Yuzu ikut memeluk _calon kakak ipar_nya itu. Oke, sekarang Rukia dalam mode terdesak, jika pelukan ini tidak segera diakhiri, entah apa jadinya tubuh Rukia nanti.

"Karin... ada si... Rukia?" teriak Ichigo saat ia melihat sosok mungil yang sekarang tengah dikerumuni keluarganya itu. Beruntung bagi Rukia karena saat itu juga pelukan dari ketiga Kurosaki itu melemah.

"Pacarmu," jawab Karin datar sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Argh... sekarang bukan saatnya bergembira," kata Masaki tiba-tiba. Langsung saja Masaki menyeret Rukia dan Ichigo ke lantai 2.

Bruak... Blam... cklek... cklek... Masaki melempar masuk Ichigo dan Rukia ke dalam kamar Ichigo, lalu membanting pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Rukia mengelus kepalanya pelan. Aneh, ia sadar tadi Masaki melemparnya ke dalam kamar ini, tapi kenapa ia tidak merasa sakit saat menghantam lantai.

Rukia terbelalak saat ia sadari bahwa ia sekarang berada di atas tubuh Ichigo. Dan... Hie... secara tak sengaja bibir Rukia menyentuh sudut leher Ichigo, meninggalkan sebuah bekas kecil berminyak di situ.

Langsung saja Rukia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan panik.

"Wa... ma... maa... maafkan aku... Si... Sini... biar kulap," kata Rukia sambil merogoh tasnya. Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Perlahan, tangan mungil Rukia menarik leher Ichigo untuk mendekat dan ia mulai mengelap leher Ichigo.

Wajah mereka sungguh dekat. Pipi mereka bahkan nyaris menempel. Saat menyadari hal itu, wajah Rukia langsung memerah dan ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ichigo.

"Ma... Maaf," kata Rukia lagi.

"A... Um... Ru... Rukia," panggil ichigo terbata. Bagaimana bisa ia jadi ikut-ikutan salah tingkah? Rukia menoleh dan menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia cepat.

"Le... Lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku," kata Ichigo. Entah mengapa semburat merah bisa keluar dari pipinya. Untunglah kamar Ichigo tidak terlalu terang, membuat semburat merah di wajah mereka tak tampak.

Dengan cepat Rukia menarik tangannya itu dan mulai bertingkah aneh. Rukia menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil membuang muka. Suasana sekarang sungguh... ugh... aneh?

Ichigo sedikit bingung. Kenapa ia merasa ehem... haha... _doki-doki_? Namun, Ichigo langsung membuang pemikiran itu dan menatap Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada dinginnya yang sudah kembali. Rukia tersentak pelan, lalu mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Be... Belajar," jawab Rukia berusaha santai.

"APA?! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DATANG KE RUMAHKU?" teriak Ichigo yang siap meremas kepala Rukia.

"Kya... ampun. Aduh_... Itai_... Ichigo!" teriak Rukia sambil berusaha melepas tangan itu.

"Ini hukuman karena tidak mau mendengar ucapanku," kesal Ichigo sambil menguatkan cengkramannya di kepala Rukia.

"Aduh... ah... pelan-pelan!" teriak Rukia.

...

**Sementara itu di balik kamar Ichigo.**

_"Kya... ampun. Aduh... _Itai_... Ichigo!" _

"_Ini hukuman karena tidak mau mendengar ucapanku._"

"_Aduh... ah... pelan-pelan!"_

_"Diam saja dan terima hukumannya."_

_"Apa kau tak merasa lelah melakukan ini? Kya... sakit!"_

...

"Astaga... ternyata Ichigo langsung memulainya," kata Isshin kaget.

"Kau benar, tak kusangka Ichigo akan langsung melakukannya," kata Masaki menyetujui omongan suaminya. "Sudah... sekarang kita turun, biarkan mereka berdua," lanjut Masaki sambil menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu kamar.

"Sayang, sebentar lagi. Aku ingi... a... aduh... jangan tarik telingaku," rintih Isshin saat Masaki menjewer telinganya. Dengan enggan Isshin menjauhkan telinganya dan berjalan turun mengikuti istrinya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, biarkan mereka main berdua!" tegas Masaki.

"Iya... aku mengerti," ambek Isshin.

...

"Karin-chan!" panggil Yuzu sambil merabahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin malas.

"Tidak jadi," kata Yuzu lemas, membuat Karin mengernyit bingung pada tingkah laku saudaranya ini.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

_Ichigo mengerang pelan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menerkam bibir gadis kecil itu. Entahlah... bagaimana bisa gadis itu terlihat menggoda disaat seperti ini?_

_"Hah... Ic... chi... goh..." desahan Rukia benar-benar membuat Ichigo hilang akal, langsung saja Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh Rukia di atas ranjangnya dan kembali menerkam bibir kecil itu. Hebat, Rukia sama sekali tak melawan atas tindakan Ichigo. Rukia malah dengan senangnya menerima ciuman itu. Tangan mungil Rukia mulai meraba-raba punggung besar Ichigo._

_"Buka mulutmu!" kata Ichigo saat ia melepas ciumannya. Dengan tenang Rukia menuruti perkataan itu dan langsung saja Ichigo menyambar bibir itu. Ichigo memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai mengajak lidah Rukia untuk bermain._

_Ugh... Ichigo benar-benar sudah gila. Menyenangkan sekali melakukan hal ini. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ichigo perlahan mulai turun dari leher ke dada Rukia._

_"Engh..." Rukia mengerang pelan dalam ciumannya saat Ichigo mulai meremas dada kecilnya. _

_"Engh...~" kembali Rukia mengerang saat Ichigo mulai menguatkan remasannya._

_Ichigo melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Rukia. Wajah Rukia benar-benar sudah memerah. Sebuah senyuman menyeringai muncul di wajah Ichigo. Rukia mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pacarnya ini._

_Hap! Ichigo menggigit leher Rukia dengan santainya. Membuat Rukia terus saja mendesah dan menjerit tertahan. Oh... menggigit leher Rukia semakin membuat Ichigo melayang. Leher putih dan halus itu benar-benar menggoda._

_Ichigo memindahkan gigitannya dari leher bagian kiri ke bagian kanan Rukia._

_"Engh... Ic.. chih... goh... kh... sa... kit," lirih Rukia. Namun, Ichigo sama sekali tak menggubris kalimat itu. Ia masih sibuk dengan leher Rukia. Rukia mulai menjambak rambut Ichigo, berharap Ichigo akan menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Rukia._

_Merasa mengerti, Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap leher Rukia yang sudah dipenuhi ruam-ruam merah buatannya. Sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya._

_"_Wants more_, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Rukia hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan menggoda itu._

_Senyuman Ichigo semakin mengembang, perlahan Ichigo menyisipkan tangannya di antara paha Rukia dan mulai menarik sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana..._

_..._

Plak! Ichigo menepis kuat sesuatu ketika ia merasa dahinya di sentuh oleh sesuatu yang dingin. Tunggu, dingin? Benda itu tak dingin, kepala Ichigolah yang panas. Ichigo mengerang pelan, lalu berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Sial, bagaimana bisa ia berkhayal hal seperti itu.

"I... Ichigo... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia panik sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Ichigo. Sungguh, Rukia benar-benar panik saat merasakan dahi Ichigo yang sangat panas dan saat Ichigo dengan keras menepis tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kesal Ichigo sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sial, menatap wajah khawatir Rukia justru membuat otaknya memikirkan bayang-bayang imajinasinya tadi.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia khawatir. Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Kenapa gadis ini bisa menunjukkan wajah semanis itu sih? Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan menggoda. Owowowow... Ichigo, itu hanya penglihatanmu. Wajah Rukia sekarang hanyalah wajah panik. Jangan menggunakan '_Ichigo's filter'_ seenakmu.

"Baiklah... lupakan hal itu, lanjutkan belajarmu," sahut Ichigo sambil menatap buku-buku sejarah yang ada di depannya. Sekarang, Ichigo dan Rukia sedang duduk di lantai dengan sebuah meja kopi kecil yang membantu mereka sebagai tempat menaruh buku.

"I... Iya," lirih Rukia pelan sambil menatap bukunya. Hei... apa yang dilakukan Rukia sekarang sama sekali tak ada artinya. Ia berniat belajar ke rumah Ichigo, tapi setelah memasuki rumah Ichigo ia justru tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ruangan ini benar-benar dipenuhi bau Ichigo. Oke, mungkin Rukia sudah pernah masuk ke kamar ini –bahkan tidur di atas ranjang-. Tapi, kali ini dia datang secara langsung. Dan ia sudah disambut meriah –lebih tepatnya, heboh- oleh keluarga Kurosaki.

"Oi!" kejut Ichigo yang sukses membuat Rukia membenturkan lututnya pada kaki meja.

"A... Apa?" tanya Rukia gugup. Rukia berusaha menatap wajah Ichigo. Sialnya, Ichigo malah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan jengkel.

"Sebenarnya kau mau belajar atau tidak? Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam?" tanya Ichigo sambil bertopang dagu. Rukia terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya tidak bisa konsentrasi adalah karena ada Ichigo di depannya. Ugh... bukankah dia ke rumah Ichigo karena ingin diajari oleh Ichigo. Kenapa sekarang ia sendiri gugup?

"A... aku tidak mengerti ru... rumusnya," dusta Rukia.

"Apa? Jadi untuk apa kau ke sini? Buka bukumu dan cari rumusnya," kesal Ichigo. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Rukia ke bukunya. Rukia tersentak mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Sejujurnya, yang membuatnya tersentak adalah suara Ichigo bukan nada bicaranya. Suara Ichigo terdengar sedikit sengau bagi Rukia.

"I... Ichigo..." panggil Rukia. Ichigo membalasnya dengan deheman tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hem... ehem... ki... kita paca... pacaran, kan?" tanya Rukia ragu. Tidak...Ichigo pasti akan meremas kepalanya lagi.

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?" jawab Ichigo datar yang sukses membuat Rukia membulatkan matanya. Apa? Tadi Ichigo bilang apa?

"Kita pacaran?" tanya Rukia meyakinkan. Dan kali ini hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita pacaran?" tanya Ichigo balik dengan nada datar. Mata Rukia semakin membulat. Tunggu, apakah itu artinya Ichigo sudah menerimanya sebagai pacar?

"Apakah kau sudah menerimaku sebagai pacar?" tanya Rukia dengan mata berbinar.

"Kita memang pacaran, kan?" jawab Ichigo dengan nada yang tetap datar. Perasaan senang memenuhi hati Rukia. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Benarkah Ichigo mengakuinya sebagai pacarnya? Tanpa sadar Rukia memeluk Ichigo, yah... walaupun ia memeluk Ichigo dengan keadaan nungging karena adanya pembatas meja kopi di antara mereka.

"Oi... apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Rukia. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hehe... apa sekarang kau sudah menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Ichigo hanya diam sambil terus mendorong tubuh Rukia agar Rukia melepaskan pelukan yang begitu menyesakkan ini.

"Tidak!" jawab Ichigo tegas yang membuat Rukia melemaskan pelukannya. Rukia menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ichigo, lalu menatap mata _hazel_ itu dalam-dalam. Dan sialnya, Rukia sama sekali tak bisa membaca emosi seseorang lewat tatapan mata. Tapi, tunggu dulu... kenapa wajah Ichigo sedikit merona?

"Kau... tak menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia meyakinkan.

"I... Iya," jawab Ichigo masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia lagi. Ichigo terdiam, ia menyumpahi keadaannya sekarang.

"A..." sayangnya, ketika Ichigo hendak bersuara, suara ketukan pintu kamarnya memotong.

"Ichigo, Rukia-chan, kalian sudah selesai _bermain_?" tanya Masaki dengan nada jahil. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang," lanjut Masaki.

Ichigo mengerang pelan dan Rukia masih terpaku menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Ibu, cepat buka pintunya. Aku sudah lapar," kesal Ichigo sambil berdiri. Dengan lemas Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek! Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan kembali Rukia ternggelam dalam dada besar itu.

"Bagaimana, Rukia-chan? Apakah Ichigo bermain dengan bagus?" goda Masaki. Wajah Rukia memerah. Ia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Wah... wajahmu memerah. Baiklah, sekarang kita makan siang dulu," kata Masaki girang sambil menarik tubuh Rukia turun. Saat ditarik oleh Masaki, Rukia sempat melirik ke arah ichigo dan mendapati laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan wajah merona sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"He? Jadi yang menembak itu Rukia-chan, bukan Onii-chan?!" sahut Yuzu kaget saat makan siang sedang berlangsung. Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ck..." Isshin berdecak jengkel. "Kenapa Rukia-chan yang menembak? Bukankah seharusnya itu tugas seorang laki-laki?" jengkel Isshin sambil menukikkan matanya ke arah Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo dengan santainya melanjutkan makannya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan itu. Dan sekali lagi, Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melirik Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oyaji, tak usah khawatir. Entah kapan, tapi Ichi-nii pernah mengurung perempuan ini di kamarnya. Jangan tanyakan padaku apa yang mereka lakukan karena aku hanya mendengar suara ribut dari dalam kamar Ichi-nii," sahut Karin polos yang sukses membuat Rukia dan Ichigo tersedak makanan yang mereka makan. Wajah Ichigo dan Rukia memerah, sedangkan Isshin dan Masaki hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Oh... aku ingat. Saat kita pulang dari jalan-jalan," lanjut Karin santai sambil menyeruput kuah supnya.

"Wah... Ichigo nakal," ledek Masaki. Wajah Rukia langsung memanas. Cepat-cepat Rukia mengambil air minum dan meneguknya sampai habis dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ka... Karin... A... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk adiknya itu. Dengan tatapan datar Karin menjawab.

"Aku memang benar, kan? Walaupun malam itu Ichi-nii bilang ingin pinjam buku ke Kunieda-nee, sebenarnya Ichi-nii mengantarkan perempuan ini, kan? Oh... benar-benar romantis, kau menggendongnya seperti seorang putri," itu sindiran. Sangat jelas! Ichigo terdiam, lalu menunduk. Tangannya perlahan mengambil kembali sumpit yang sempat ia letakkan di sisi mangkuknya dan mulai melanjutkan makanannya. Sedangkan Rukia? Oh... jangan tanya lagi semalu apa gadis itu sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah mirip kepiting rebus yang siap makan. Tapi, sejujurnya dia agak kecewa karena Karin hanya memanggilnya 'perempuan' bukan seperti yang lainnya yang memanggilnya 'Rukia-chan'.

"Oh... begitu, kau nakal juga, ya... Ichigo. Sudah punya pacar malah main berdua saat keluarga pergi... ckckckck," sindir Masaki. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya diam sambil memperdalam tundukan mereka. Sial, lagi-lagi otak mereka mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Ru... Rukia-chan, kau... suka shiratama?" tanya Yuzu malu-malu. Oh... Ichigo dan Rukia langsung bersyukur karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengeluarkan mereka dari pembicaraan konyol itu.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. "I... Iya, aku suka. Suka sekali," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa, wajah Karin dan Yuzu langsung memerah melihat senyum itu. Ah... sungguh cantik gadis ini jika tersenyum. Dan... yeah... Ichigo pun bingung kenapa wajahnya perlahan merona melihat senyum itu.

"Kalau begitu selesai makan siang kita ngobrol berdua, ya?" tanya Yuzu lembut.

"Yuzu-chan, kau mau menyuruh Rukia-chan meninggalkan kakakmu?" tanya Masaki. Yuzu tersenyum lembut.

"Bukankah tadi onii-chan sudah puas bermain dengan Rukia-chan?" sahut Yuzu. Rukia menelan ludah, tak disangka gadis ini sama berbahayanya.

"A... Ano... E... Etto... eum... bi... bisakah kalian menyebutkan nama kalian?" tanya Rukia malu. Hening tiba-tiba. Oh... bodohnya keluarga Kurosaki. Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri?

"Aku... kepala keluarga, Kurosaki Isshin," Isshin memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya lebaynya.

"Aku sang ibu, Kurosaki Masaki," kata Masaki lembut.

"Anak... kembar tertua, Kurosaki... Karin," kata Karin dengan terbata. Hei, kenapa wajah gadis ini merona?

"Anak bungsu sekaligus kembar kedua, Kurosaki Yuzu," kata Yuzu dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Akan kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku... Kuchiki Rukia, pacar Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rukia mantap dan langsung saja Ichigo melotot ke arah gadis itu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Eum... Bibi, jangan terlalu banyak memasukkan garamnya," kata Rukia ketika ia mencicipi masakan buatan Masaki yang ada di dapur. Masaki sedang mencuci piring sekarang.

"Eh... apa terlalu asin?" kejut Masaki.

"Tidak, hanya saja. Hehe... aku merasa, rasa sup tadi memang sedikit asin," kata Rukia kikuk sambil menggosok kepalanya. Masaki hanya tersenyum.

"Wah... senangnya punya menantu manis sepertimu," sahut Masaki tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Rukia erat, dan Rukia hanya terkekeh menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini kepalanya sudah 3 kali tenggelam dalam dada besar perempuan ini.

Dan dari balik pintu dapur, pria berambut orange itu hanya menatap datar pemandangan itu.

...

"Paman, kusarankan untuk tidak merokok di dalam rumah," kata Rukia ketika ia sedang mengobrol bersama Isshin di ruang keluarga.

"Ah... Maaf, apakah asapnya mengganggumu?" tanya Isshin. Langsung saja Isshin mematikan api rokoknya. Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasa terganggu, hanya saja... hehe... maaf jika kesannya aku sok menasehati paman, tapi eum... paman tahu bukan, merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kurasa, paman harus lebih menjaga kesehatan, lagipula... di rumah ini ada anak-anak," nasihat Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul. Isshin membalas senyum itu, lalu perlahan mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Kau anak baik. Terima kasih," kata Isshin lembut.

Lagi. Pria berambut orange itu hanya menatap datar pemandangan dimana Rukia dan Isshin saling bercanda dari balik pintu ruang keluarga.

...

"Rukia-chan penyuka chappy, juga?" jerit Yuzu antusias. Rukia mengangguk mantap, lalu perlahan memasukkan shiratama di tangannya ke dalam mulutnya. Perlahan, ia mulai mengunyah makanan lembut itu.

"Aku juga!" kata Yuzu lagi dengan hiperbolanya. Rukia tertawa renyah.

"Punya tas sandang chappy terbaru? Tas sandang dengan motif chappy yang sedang berbelanja?" tanya Rukia sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Ah... aku belum beli," lirih Yuzu kecewa. Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku punya 2 buah. Kau mau satu?" tanya Rukia. Yuzu tersenyum puas dan langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Rukia-chan!" teriak Yuzu senang dan Rukia langsung mengelus lembut kepala itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pria berambut orange itu menatap adik bungsunya dan Rukia sedang bersantai dan tertawa bersama di halaman belakang. Mereka sedang membicarakan masalah _chappy_ sambil memakan shiratama.

...

"Hua... Ruki-nee bisa kayang? Keren!" kata Karin kagum. Rukia tersenyum melihat gadis yang satu ini. Gadis ini terbuka, sikapnya juga tak berlebihan, ia bersikap apa adanya. Tak disangka ternyata gadis inilah yang membuat Rukia paling nyaman berada di keluarga ini.

"Kenapa? Karin-chan tidak bisa?" tanya Rukia lembut dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan lagi-lagi wajah karin merona.

"Ti... tidak," sahut Karin malu.

"Mau kuajarkan?" tawar Rukia dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan antusias oleh Karin. Dan Rukia mulai mengajarkan Karin. Rukia menyuruh Karin untuk berbaring di lantai, lalu perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya. Oh, seorang Kurosaki Karin dengan tubuh atletis itu tak mungkin tak bisa menguasai hal itu.

"Aku bisa... _Arigatou_, Ruki-nee," kata Karin bersemangat sambil memeluk Rukia. Dan Rukia mulai mengelus kepala itu lembut. Ah... Menyenangkan sekali punya keluarga seperti ini.

"_Douita_, Karin-chan," balas Rukia.

Entah sudah berapa kali pria berambut orange itu menatap jengkel pemandangan menyebalkan ini. Kenapa Rukia begitu cepat akrab dengan keluarganya? Dan kenapa keluarganya begitu antusias terhadap Rukia? Terlebih lagi Karin. Ichigo sangat tahu adiknya itu tidak suka dengan orang sembarangan.

"Ugh... merepotkan," desis Ichigo sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar adiknya yang pintunya terbuka itu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Ichigo, kau suka manis?" tanya Rukia dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Yeah, mana mungkin keluarga Kurosaki membiarkan _calon keluarga baru_ mereka pulang sendiri tanpa perlindungan. Dan dengan jengkelnya Ichigo mengantar Rukia.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo hemat.

"Kalau begitu, pedas?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

"Entahlah," jawab Ichigo hemat, lagi.

"Manis dan pedas kau lebih suka mana?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan mata berbinar.

"Mungkin pedas," jawab Ichigo datar.

"Ufufu..." tawa Rukia terdengar oleh Ichigo, membuat Ichigo langsung menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Ah... aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku," jawab Rukia jahil sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan menatap wajah Ichigo, oh... Rukia ingin lebih lama bersama laki-laki ini.

"Ya... ak... aku masuk... Ichigo," kata Rukia salah tingkah.

"Ya..." sahut Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai, lalu perlahan memasuki pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sesekali ia mengintip Ichigo yang masih terpaku di depan pintu gerbang.

Blush... ketika Rukia sudah tak terlihat lagi, wajah Ichigo langsung memerah. Entahlah, kenapa Ichigo merasa begitu senang melihat senyuman Rukia? Entah mengapa semangatnya tiba-tiba terpacu saat melihat senyum gadis itu. Dan sialnya, akhir-akhir ini kepalanya selalu diisi oleh gadis itu.

_Carilah gadis yang selalu menarik perhatianmu. Carilah gadis yang bisa membuatmu semangat!_

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Kalimat Tatsuki dulu menyadarkannya. Tidak tidak... tidak mungkin Ichigo menyukai Rukia. Bukankah Ichigo masih... menyukai... Tatsuki!?

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

_"Ah... I... humph..." Ichigo langsung menutup mulut gadis kecil itu. Ichigo terus meremukkan bibir gadis kecil itu, terus menjilatnya agar gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Oh... kesabaran ichigo mulai hilang, langsung saja Ichigo mengajak gigi-giginya untuk membuka mulut nakal itu. Sialnya, Rukia terus saja menutup rapat bibir itu._

_Ichigo melepas ciumannya dan mulai meraup oksigen disekitarnya. Ia melihat Rukia melakukan hal yang sama, sayangnya, gadis itu masih menutup rapat bibirnya._

_Ichigo merasa kesal sekarang. Langsung saja ia menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu di atas meja. Oh, dimana mereka sekarang? Mereka ada di dalam kelas. Cheh... ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk bercinta di dalam kelas? Tak bisakah dia mencari tempat yang lebih bagus? _Well_, sebenarnya Ichigo pun tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam kelas._

_"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Ichigo tajam. Rukia menggeleng, air mata gadis itu meleleh. Tapi, sungguh, hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Ichigo. Ichigo malah dengan liarnya meminum cairan asin itu. Rukia hanya pasrah menerima sentuhan lembut dari Ichigo._

_"Ck.." Ichigo berdecak kesal lalu mulai merapatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia dan kembali menciumi bibir gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak ketika kepalanya membentur dinding di belakangnya. Bagus, sekarang Rukia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gerakannya benar-benar sudah terbatas ketika ia terduduk di atas meja, dan sekarang Ichigo mulai mendesaknya ke dinding._

_Kekesalan Ichigo memuncak. Ichigo mulai menyisipkan tangan kanan di antara paha gadis itu. Sontak saja Rukia membuka mulutnya dan dengan semangat Ichigo memasukkan daging tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam mulut Rukia._

_"Engh...~" Rukia melenguh saat disadarinya tangan Ichigo mulai menyentuh daerah tersensitif miliknya. _

_Lidah Ichigo masih bermain dengan lidah Rukia. Dan tangan kanan Ichigo masih sibuk di bawah sana. Perlahan, tangan kiri Ichigo mulai meremas gundukan kecil milik gadis itu. Membuat gadis kecil itu semakin melenguh. Oh... lenguhan apa itu? Apakah itu lenguhan kenikmatan? Yah, setidaknya Ichigo menganggapnya seperti itu._

_"Kau menikmatinya, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya. Rukia hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah._

_"Ingin tambah?" tanya ichigo dengan nada jahil di telinga Rukia. "Aku mau... jadi... berikan padaku," lanjut Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing baju Rukia. _

_Melihat leher jenjang Rukia, Ichigo benar-benar tak tahan. Langsung saja Ichigo menggigit leher itu._

_"Ah... Oh... I... Ichih... sa... sakit!" tegas Rukia. Dan kali ini tangan Ichigo mulai merobek baju itu..._

_..._

"ICHIGO!" pekik Grimmjow pada Ichigo yang sedang melamun.

"AH... ada apa, Grimm?" tanya Ichigo kikuk. Oh... lagi-lagi ia membayangkan hal jorok. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal itu sedangkan sekarang mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya ujian?

"Unohana-sensei sudah datang, waktunya ujian Biologi," ingat Grimmjow. Ichigo memijit pangkal hidungnya, lalu mengeluarkan penanya dan kotak pensil.

...

Ichigo memutar-mutar penanya. Perkataan Tatsuki dan mimpi _itu_ masih bermain di otaknya. Owowowow... Kurosaki Ichigo, kenapa sekarang kau bingung menghadapi dirimu sendiri? Cepat caritahu perasaanmu, tinggal 4 hari lagi kalian genap 1 bulan pacaran.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Jadi, kau mengintip, Karin?" kesal ichigo pada Karin. Karin hanya diam. Matanya masih terfokus pada siaran sepak bola di depannya. "Oy... jangan mengabaikanku," kesal Ichigo.

"Iya, aku mengintip. Awalnya aku percaya pada perkataanmu, lalu saat mengintip keluar untuk memberikan syal pada Ichii-nii, ternyata Ichi-nii malah menggendong Ruki-nee," jawab Karin polos.

"Itu sih bukan mengintip kalau sudah membuka pintu rumah. Dasar bocah sialan,"umpat Ichigo.

"Itu bagus, bukan? Sudah saatnya kau menghilangkan kebencianmu terhadap perempuan," kesal Karin. Ichigo hanya mendengus sambil melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Sungguh, malam ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi Ichigo. Oke, mungkin Rukia tidak datang ke rumahnya dan membuat keributan, tapi kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan terasa berat.

Dan saat Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga teratas, ia merasakan sesuatu di saku jerseynya bergetar.

Ichigo merogoh saku jerseynya dan melihat, siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Ojou-sama," panggil Hanatarou pada Rukia. Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan deheman. Sekarang ia benar-benar sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

"Sudah hampir 3 hari Anda selalu sibuk dengan benang wol itu, tidakkah Anda berniat untuk beristirahat dan belajar?" tanya Hanatarou khawatir.

"Berisik!" kata Rukia santai. Hanatarou hanya tersenyum simpul. Itu adalah jawaban biasa yang keluar dari mulut Rukia saat gadis itu sedang terfokus pada satu hal.

Hanatarou masih diam di depan pintu kamar, memperhatikan punggung majikannya yang sekarang sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjang dan sedang berkutat dengan kain wol berwarna coklat.

"SELESAI!" jerit Rukia akhirnya. Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hanatarou dengan tatapan bangga.

"Lihat! Bagus bukan?" teriak Rukia senang. Hanatarou tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah... sekarang aku akan menelpon Ichigo," lanjut RUkia sambil menyambar ponselnya yang ada di sebelahnya. Langsung saja Rukia mencari kontak dengan nama 'Kurosaki Ichigo' dan menelpon laki-laki itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_,"sahur suara di seberang dengan malas. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Rukia.

"Besok pagi jam 7.30, sebelum masuk sekolah naik ke atap tempat kita biasanya makan siang. Jaa," kata RUkia cepat dan langsung mematikan sambungannya. Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Perlahan, wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi, ANda benar-benar sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Hanatarou tenang. RUkia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Tentu saja sudah. Besok aku... akan menyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi dan... akan memberikan cokelat valentineku padanya," lirih Rukia.

"Selamat berjuang, Ojou-sama," kata Hanatarou sambil menutup pintu kamar Rukia perlahan.

Klap! Pintu tertutup dan wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Ia mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi besok. Oh, Rukia benar-benar sudah melupakan masalah ichigo yang mengatakan bahwa Ichigo tidak menyukai Rukia. Ah... lupakan! Lihat saja besok. Apakah akan berjalan lancar atau tidak. Besok, Rukia harus memperjelas hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

Sayangnya, Rukia benar-benar tidak mengangka besok akan ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkannya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Well... mina-san, sekarang udah TBC. Gimana, udah panjang banget kan? Maaf kali ini updatenya telat. Terima kasih sudah membaca. **

**Saya sangat membutuhkan review berisi saran agar saya bisa memperbaiki isi fic saya. Saya tahu isinya benar-benar gaje dan abal. dan lagi, saya minta maaf mungkin seterusnya saya akan mengupdate lebih lama dari biasanya karena keperluan di dunia nyata yang tidak bisa dicegah.**

**Maaf jika jelek, terima kasih buat yang menikmati.**

**Jika berkenanan silahkan…**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter_

_The Surprising Valentine_

_..._

_Rukia memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Perlahan ia mendekati Ichigo, namun Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik._

_"Sudah satu bulan ya!?" dengus Ichigo. Rukia menelan ludah._

_"Iya, sudah," kata Rukia terbata._

_"Kau tahu? Aku merasa aneh jika berada di dekatmu," sahut Ichigo yang sukses membuat wajah Rukia memerah. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya? Apakah perasaan Ichigo sudah mulai berubah?_


	11. The Surprising Valentine

**Bertemu lagi dengan Author ngejengkelin nan ngebosenin. Cuma mau minta maaf kalo bosen liet nama Author gaje ini. Kalo udah bosan sama cerita ini silahkan pencet tombol close di layar laptop, hp, komputer, atau android Anda**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M (for safe)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Yak, selamat menikmati fic abal ini. **

* * *

Balasan review buat yang gak login. Yang Login kubalas lewat PM

**Guest :** Thanks for RnR. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu. Kenapa berdecak?

**Icha chan **: Thanks for RnR. Suka ya? Makasih :)

**Guest (1) : **ehem... Thanks for RnR. Kuusahakan update cepat. Oh iya, boleh minta 1 hal? Bisa tuliskan namamu? Supaya aku bisa membedakan dengan reviewer dengan nama 'Guest' lainnya :)

**L.O.V.E : **Thanks for RnR. Mesum? Ghehehehe... *tawa evil

**SM** : haha... maaf, aku gak punya ide buat bikin tokoh yang benar-benar menyukai Rukia. tapi aku punya ide buat bikin si Ichigo cemburu. Maaf, kayaknya di chapter yang satu ini diluar perkiraan readers lho. Oh iya, Thanks for RnR

**Voidy-senpai** : Makasih udah RnR, senpai. Eum... bingung mau bales reviewnya. Pasangan mesum? Huahaha... aku ketawa bacanya. Tak terduga ya? Sepertinya chapter yang satu ini memang tak terduga XD. Hehe... gitu aja deh. Aku bakalan usahakan bikin para pembaca menikmati. :) Love You too, Senpai.

**Chappy** : Haha... itukan masih mimpinya, nanti bakalan ada adegan mereka melakukannya GAK setengah-setengah. Hehe... Thanks for RnR :)

**Sookyung06 :** Thanks for RnR. Hehe... aku suka sama adegan yang heboh-heboh. Makanya kubuat gitu. Bener, si Ichigo masih mengelak dari perasaannya sendiri. Pihak ketiga? Sepertinya ada :)

**Ocolnoona** : Makasih atas pujiannya, makasih juga udah RnR. Hm... sepertinya chapter yang satu ini jauh bener dari perkiraan readers. Gomen, belum bisa kukabulkan. Hehe...

**Zaoldyeck13** : Hehe... thanks for RnR. Sebenernya gak kamu review dan udah kamu baca aja aku udah seneng. Aku gak tau chapter satu ini udah panjang ato belom. Hm... nanti akan kumasukkan tokoh ketiga diantara mereka :)

**Fuuchi** :thanks for RnR. Jadiin aja pasangan mesum -,-. Agak rancu? Nanti lebih kuperhatikan. Kurang gantung, ntar kugantung pake tali tambang. Hehe... :D

**Ichigo :** Thanks for RnR. Cuma itu? Haha... itu udah cukup. Terima kasih karena mau menunggu fic abal dan membosankanku ini :)

** Guest (2)** : Penasaran? Sepertinya kamu menikmati ya :D terima kasih :). Maaf kalo sepertinya ceritaku ini sebenarnya semakin membosankan. Hehe... udah kulanjutkan nih... ngomong-ngomong, makasih atas RnRnya

**Guest (3) **: Thanks for RnR. Hehe... maaf update lama, aku baru sembuh dari sakit. Ini dia kelanjutannya :) maaf lama

* * *

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.****Jika ada, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena fic ini seluruh isinya asli buatan saya. Sama sekali tak ada campurtangan orang lain.**

**...**

**Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih pada author dan readers yang memiliki akun yang langsung mengirimi saya PM tanpa basa-basi lewat review dan mengatakan bahwa cerita saya ini benar-benar membosankan karena TERLALU ditarik ulur. Well, sekali lagi saya bilang terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya (dan ini bukan untuk reviewer di fic ini, cuma untuk auhtor dan readers dengan akun yang langsung beri PM) :)**

**Oh iya, saya cuma mau bilang;**

**CERITA INI MASIH PANJANG! (mungkin)**

**BOSEN SAMA CERITA INI? JANGAN DIBACA! SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL KEMBALI!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 10

_The Surprising Valentine_

.

.

.

Tangan Rukia begitu terampil mengocok telur itu. Haha... dia orang kaya, kenapa harus menggunakan cara manual untuk mengocok telur? Dengan alasan konyol Rukia memarahi butler setianya, "Jika menggunakan pengocok manual akan lebih terasa jerih payahnya." Tidakkah itu terdengar aneh? Memangnya siapa yang akan mencicipi dan siapa yang pernah mencicipi apa rasanya 'jerih payah'?

"Ojou-sama," panggil Hanatarou pelan. Rukia menoleh.

"Kenapa Anda memasukkan bubuk cabai?" tanya Hanatarou ragu.

"Karena Ichigo suka cokelat pedas," jawab Rukia datar. Oke, mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar karena Ichigo hanya mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai pedas daripada manis.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu..." Hanatarou berusaha menyela, tapi Rukia langsung memotongnya.

"Sudahlah. Terserah padaku, ah... tolong, kau masukkan syal yang sudah selesai kurajut semalam ke dalam tas kertas di atas mejaku!" perintah Rukia tegas.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Anda menggunakan kotak kado?" usul Hanatarou.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan!" kesal Rukia dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hanatarou.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

_"Eungh...~" Rukia melenguh nikmat saat Ichigo dengan senangnya meremas dadanya. Oh... apakah itu nikmat? _

_Ichigo mulai mencium kembali bibir Rukia, memasukkan lidahnya dan kembali mengajak lidah Rukia untuk bermain. Tangan Ichigo perlahan berpindah tempat, dari gundukan kecil itu ke pinggang gadis itu. Tangannya kembali berpindah dari pinggang ke paha. Tangannya begitu nakal menelusuri dan meraba setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu._

_"Fuah..~" langsung Rukia meraup udara di sekitarnya ketika Ichigo melepas ciuman mereka. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang sudah memerah total._

_Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Rukia. Kembali Rukia melenguh nikmat saat Ichigo menjilat leher dan sesekali mengigit lehernya, ditambah lagi tangan Ichigo yang kembali memijit pelan dadanya._

_Merasa kesal karena menghalangi, tangan Ichigo perlahan melepas kancing baju Rukia dan ia langsung membekap mulut Rukia dengan ciuman sebelum gadis itu hendak memprotes._

_"Eung...~"Rukia mulai protes dan menjambak rambut Ichigo._

_Akhirnya kemeja sialan itu berhasil terlepas dan menunjukkan dada kecil Rukia yang masih terbalut bra hitam. Mata Ichigo membelalak. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda. Ichigo melempar asal kemeja Rukia dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Rukia, berusaha mencari pengait bra milik gadis itu._

_"I... hah... Ichih... Goh..." panggil Rukia serak sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Sayangnya, Ichigo tak menggubris dan... ah... dia berhasil melepaskan bra sialan itu, membuat tubuh bagian atas gadis itu benar-benar terekspos._

_Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung melahap dada kecil itu, membuat Rukia langsung berteriak dengan suara melengking yang cukup untuk membuat Ichigo tuli. Sayangnya, nafsu Ichigo saat ini benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal._

_Sementara itu, tangan besar Ichigo mulai turun dan masuk di sela-sela paha gadis itu._

_"I..chi..." panggil Rukia dengan suara paraunya. Ichigo berhenti mengulum dada itu dan menatap wajah Rukia yang benar-benar memerah._

_"Bukankah ini menyenangkan, Rukia?" tanya ichigo dengan suara menggoda. Rukia memicingkan matanya._

_"Aku... tidak tahu," jawab Rukia polos._

_"Kau senang bukan?" goda Ichigo dan ia kembali melahap dada gadis itu. Rukia kembali mendesah nikmat. Oh... nikmat? Benarkah ini nikmat?_

_"A.. ku tidak... ta.. hu," jawab Rukia sambil menjambak rambut Ichigo._

_Ichigo menjilat bibirnya yang sudah basah oleh salivanya sendiri. "Benarkah? Walaupun di bawah sini sudah basah kau masih bilang begitu?" goda Ichigo sambil menekan pelan daerah kewanitaan gadis itu. Rukia mendesah pelan._

_"A... Ah... ja... jangan disen.. tuh," desah Rukia. Ah, menyenangkan sekali mendengar suara panik gadis itu, membuat Ichigo semakin ingin menjahilinya._

_"Kau bilang jangan disentuh? Cheh... jangan bercanda, semakin kau mengeluarkan suara menggoda itu aku semakin ingin menyentuhnya. Lihat, di dalamnya bahkan lebih basah." Ichigo mulai memelorotkan rok Rukia, hingga membuat gadis itu hanya mengenakan celana dalam._

_"Kyaa~!" jerit Rukia pelan saat Ichigo menarik paksa celana dalamnya. Menarik paksa? Ichigo merobeknya, sekarang nafsulah yang menguasai akal sehat Ichigo._

_"Ah... I... Ichih..." Rukia terus mendesah nikmat saat Ichigo kembali menerkam lehernya dan tangan Ichigo mulai menekan pelan daerah kewanitaannya itu._

_"Engh... Rukia, kau membuatku gila," sahut ichigo sambil menjauhkan wajahnya, sekarang Ichigo dapat dengan jelas melihat tubuh polos Rukia. Rukia benar-benar membuatnya gila dan hilang ... sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mulai berdesakkan. _

_Perlahan, tangan Ichigo mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, lalu melepas kancing dan menurunkan retsleting celanya dan memperlihatkan..._

_..._

"UWWAAA..." secera serempak di tempat yang berbeda, 2 umat manusia itu berteriak keras. Mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka dengan sebuah mimpi mengerikan.

Rukia menarik napas kuat. Sial, kenapa ia selalu bermimpi seperti ini? Rukia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju toilet.

...

Sraaak... Ichigo langsung membuka matanya lebar dan mengibaskan selimutnya sambil berteriak keras. Napas Ichigo begitu tak teratur, sedari tadi dadanya naik turun berusaha mengatur pernafasan. Ichigo menelan ludah, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, lalu menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Cih..." Ichigo berdecih pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi, tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah ketika ia mengingat mimpinya tadi. "Sial, kenapa perempuan itu selalu masuk ke dalam mimpiku?" umpat Ichigo sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ichigo mendesah berat saat merasakan daerah kelakiannya basah. "Menyebalkan!" umpat Ichigo lagi. Ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai, lalu berdiri. Namun, ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba kepalanya begitu pusing. Dunia serasa berputar, kepalanya serasa ditimpa oleh benda berat, dan tubuhnya sangat lemas, bahkan untuk berdiri sekalipun. Tubuh Ichigo kembali tumbang di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ichigo kembali memejamkan matanya dan menelan ludah. Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi telentang dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dahinya. Sial, kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Tapi, tidak... dia akan tetap sekolah. Hari ini ada ujian sekolah. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan ujiannya hanya karena kepalanya pusing. Ah... kepalanya bertambah sakit ketika mengingat perempuan yang sempat muncul di mimpinya tadi.

Ichigo memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Dan dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamarnya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia sudah siap. Jepit chappy pemberian Riruka, _lip gloss_ model terbaru yang katanya bagus untuk percintaan. Sebuah tas kertas ia tenteng dengan senangnya. Sekarang ia sudah memasuki kawasan sekolah, sangat sepi. Tentu saja, sekarang masih pukul 7 pagi. Memangnya, anak rajin mana yang mau datang sepagi itu?

Sambil meloncat Rukia memasuki kelasnya. Kosong melompong. Yah, itu bagus, dengan begitu ia punya waktu berlatih untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang pas saat ia memberikan cokelat buatannya pada Ichigo.

Dari dalam tas kertas itu, Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado kecil dengan bungkus berwarna merah hati. Isinya adalah cokelat buatannya tadi, dan di dalam tas kertas itu berisi syal buatannya dan sebuah kotak bento berisi bubur. _Well_, Rukia sadar Ichigo sakit. Jadi, ia menyiapkan bubur untuk makan siang Ichigo nanti. Ah... sesenang apa Rukia nanti jika Ichigo memakannya dengan senang hati?

"Langsung kuberikan atau tidak, ya?" gumam Rukia pelan. Sejenak ia terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah berpikir, ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk Ichigo dan meletakkan tas kertas berisi syal dan bento itu di laci meja Ichigo. Biarlah itu jadi kejutan untuk Ichigo karena mendapati hadiah plus secara diam-diam.

"Sekarang, aku harus merangkai kata-kata yang pas. Ehem... Ichigo, terimalah cokelat dariku! Ah... itu terlalu cepat," gumam Rukia.

"I.. Ichi... go, kau... mau menerima cokelatku? Ah... kenapa jadi terdengar mengesalkan?" kesal Rukia. Sekarang ia sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 7.53. Ia kembali teringat akan gadis itu. Ah... abaikan. Salah gadis itu jika mau-mau saja menunggu di atap sekolah. Tapi, ah... Ichigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan keluar kelas, tujuannya adalah 'atap sekolah'. Tempat ia membuat perjanjian dengan gadis itu semalam.

Sebelum membuka pintu atap, Ichigo dapat melihat gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan pikiraannya sendiri. Dan sialnya, melihat gadis itu berpikir keras, ia juga ikut-ikutan merasa sakit kepala. Ichigo mengerang pelan, lalu memijit kepalanya yang benar-benar sudah kesakitan.

"Ichigo... kaukah... itu?" suara gadis itu terdengar dari luar. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap gadis itu. Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk membuka pintu atap dan melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah dari tangga.

Rukia terdiam sejenak menatap wajah Ichigo. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan kotak di tangannya di belakang punggungnya. _Beranikan dirimu, Rukia! _Batin Rukia.

Rukia memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Perlahan ia mendekati Ichigo, namun Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Sudah satu bulan ya!?" dengus Ichigo. Rukia menelan ludah.

"Iya, sudah," kata Rukia terbata.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa aneh jika berada di dekatmu," sahut Ichigo yang sukses membuat wajah Rukia memerah. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya? Apakah perasaan Ichigo sudah mulai berubah? Tidak tidak... bisa saja itu sebaliknya.

Ichigo memijit pangkal hidungnya, membuat Rukia mengernyit bingung. Sejujurnya, Rukia lebih mengeluarkan hawa khawatir melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Ichi... kau... baik-baik sa... kya!" Rukia baru saja hendak memeriksa kening Ichigo, namun dengan cepat Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia. Ichigo menatap Rukia dingin, kepalanya benar-benar serasa mau pecah sekarang.

"Apa maumu, cepat katakan!" kesal Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, lalu kembali memijit pelipisnya.

"Ta..." sebelum sempat Rukia memprotes, Rukia langsung Ichigo memprotes.

"Cepat katakan!" teriak Ichigo berang.

Rukia tersentak pelan saat mendengar teriakan Ichigo. Lalu, dengan malu-malu ia menunjukkan kotak berisi cokelat buatannya dan menyodorkannya pada Ichigo.

"I... Ini... ma... maukah... kau menerima... cokelat... valentineku dan... melanjutkan hubungan kita?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Ichigo akan mengambil cokelat di tangannya, lalu tersenyum padanya samil tersenyum dan menerima pernyataannya tadi. Namun, semakin ia tunggu, Ichigo tak kunjung menjawab.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Tapi, entah mengapa wajah Ichigo begitu pucat. Langsung saja Rukia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Ichigo dan disaat yang bersamaan, Ichigo menepis kuat tangan itu.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" kata Ichigo sinis. Rukia terdiam, tatapan mata Ichigo sungguh membuatnya ketakutan. Kenapa Ichigo menatapnya tajam seperti itu?

"Kau ingin aku menerima cokelat ini hah?" teriak Ichigo sambil tertawa mengejek. Ichigo mengambil cokelat itu dari tangan Rukia, tapi Rukia seperti tidak rela cokelat itu diambil paksa.

"Ichi..." baru saja Rukia ingin menyebut nama Ichigo, matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat Ichigo dengan kasarnya membanting kotak cokelat itu.

"Aku tak butuh cokelatmu. Tak mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengan makhluk mengerikan sepertimu. Ah.. sudah satu bulan berlalu dan kau sama sekali tak bisa mengubah pendirianku, baguslah sekarang kita sudah tak terikat apapun. Cih... apa isinya kotak itu? Cokelat?" sahut Ichigo dingin dan sinis. Dengan santainya Ichigo menginjak-injak kotak yang tadi ia banting.

Rukia terdiam, ia berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, melihat kotak cokelat yang baru saja diinjak Ichigo.

"Oh... Lihat. Apakah kau menangis? Perempuan itu menjengkelkan dan merepotkan. Perempuan itu lemah! Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Kau itu hanyalah seorang perempuan yang menyusahkanku..."

PLAK! Bentakan Ichigo langsung dipotong oleh tamparan di pipi Ichigo.

"Kau marah, heh?" bentak Ichigo. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Ichigo dingin.

"Oh... begitu? Aku perempuan yang menjengkelkan dan merepotkan? Kau pikir aku akan menangis hanya karena semua ini, KUROSAKI?!" teriak Rukia. Rukia menukikkan matanya ke arah Ichigo. Sebuah senyuman sinis keluar dari wajah Rukia, membuat Ichigo ternganga kaget melihat respon yang diberikan Rukia.

"Maaf ya, Kurosaki," ada penekanan pada penyebutan nama Ichigo. "Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang bisa kau tekan begitu saja. Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena kau menolakku. Ada banyak laki-laki di dunia ini yang bahkan 100 kali lebih baik darimu. Cih..." Rukia berdecih. Ia lalu melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Kurosaki. Selama ini semua itu hanya sandiwara, aku membuat kesepakatan bersama teman-temanku untuk membuatmu menyukai perempuan. Cih... merepotkan sekali melakukan semua itu," kesal Rukia sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Sudahlah. Merepotkan sekali harus bersandiwara selama 1 bulan di depanmu. Ah..." Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Ichigo jengkel. "Maaf, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Seperti aku pernah mencuri ciuman darimu? Hah... aku yakin kau belum pernah berciuman, kau kan... benci perempuan," sindir Rukia sambil memberikan senyuman mengejek. Rukia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya, dan saat itulah wajahnya langsung basah oleh air matanya.

...

Ichigo tersentak. Ia benar-benar kaget, bagaimana bisa ia bisa melakukan hal itu pada Rukia? Gara-gara sakitnya ia begitu mudah terpancing emosi hanya karena diberikan sebuah cokelat. Dengan kasarnya ia membanting kotak cokelat itu dan menginjak-nginjaknya lalu memaki Rukia. Namun, reaksi yang diberikan Rukialah yang benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Ketika Rukia menampar wajahnya ia baru bisa mengatur emosinya, dan ucapan-ucapan sinis yang dilontarkan Rukia membuat dadanya sedikit bergemuruh. Entah mengapa ada rasa tidak rela ketika Rukia memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga, lalu memakinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai Ichigo.

Ichigo terduduk, lalu mengacak rambutnya jengkel. Dengan tatapan nanar ia melihat kotak kado yang tadi ia injak. Perlahan tangannya meraih kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya yang sebagian besar sudah hancur. Isinya adalah bola-bola cokelat yang berwarna hitam pekat. Hei... apakah itu gosong. Sempat Ichigo tertawa getir mengingat jika Rukia memasaknya gosong, namun wajahnya kembali merengut saat mengingat apa yang tadi ia lakukan pada Rukia. Tadi ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Tidak... itu tidak salah. Tunggu, ia membenci perempuan, jadi argumen yang ia keluarkan tadi sebenarnya adalah kata hatinya. Tapi, entah mengapa ia jadi merasa bersalah jika mengucapkanya pada gadis itu.

Tangan Ichigo perlahan membuka bungkus plastik yang membungkus bola-bola cokelat itu, lalu mengambil sebuah masih utuh. Ichigo memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Kembali ia tertawa getir.

"Pedas, pahit dan... manis," lirih Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali mengambil sebuah dari cokelat itu dan memakannya. Jadi, ini alasan Rukia menanyakan apakah dia suka pedas atau manis. Ternyata Rukia ingin memberikannya cokelat dan menyatakan perasaannya sekali lagi.

Ichigo menghentikan kunyahannya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat ia mengingat semua hal tentang Rukia. Kenapa tadi Rukia berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai Ichigo dan semua itu hanyalah sandiwara? Ichigo tahu gadis itu menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Tunggu, kenapa Ichigo dapat dengan santai mengatakan hal itu?

Ichigo membenci perempuan, bukan? Kenapa sekarang ia repot-repot memikirkan perempuan? Tidak. Gadis ini berbeda. Rukia berbeda. Ya, berbeda. Tapi, kenapa Ichigo jadi aneh saat menyangkut gadis ini? Ichigo sudah menyakiti perasaan gadis ini, haruskah ia meminta maaf? Tidak... ia tak harus meminta maaf. Sudah seharusnya ia mengatakan itu, bukan? Ia... tidak menyukai gadis ini. Yup, perjanjian mereka adalah mereka akan terus pacaran jika Rukia berhasil membuat Ichigo menyukainya. Tapi, pada akhirnya Ichigo tak menyukai gadis itu.

Jantung Ichigo seakan berdetak lebih cepat saat membayangkan mengenai hal bernama 'suka'. Ia tidak menyukai gadis itu. TIDAK SAMA SEKALI. Tapi kenapa perasaannya jadi bergejolak seperti ini.

Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering masuk ke mimpinya. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Itu memang imajinasi yang ia buat sendiri. Sebuah imajinasi yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah masa pubertasnya.

Dengan kesal Ichigo mengacak rambutnya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Perlahan, kakinya mulai melangkah turun dari atap. Hatinya berkecamuk. Ada perasaan menyesal dan lega dalam hatinya saat mengatakan hal-hal yang selalu ia risihkan pada Rukia tadi.

"Menyebalkan," desis Ichigo sambil memasukkan sebuah bola cokelat nyang sudah hancur ke mulutnya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Ia dapat melirik gadis kecil itu sekarang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Apa gadis itu tidak sedih? Bukankah tadi ia baru saja ditolak Ichigo? Tidak tidak... bisa jadi kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu adalah kebenarannya.

Ichigo berjalan ke tempat duduknya, lalu dengan malas merebahkan diri di kursinya. Namun, saat ia melihat laci mejanya. Ichigo tercengang. Ada sebuah tas kertas di dalam laci itu. Langsung saja Ichigo menyambar tas kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

Mata Ichigo membulat. Ia tak percaya apa yang kini ia lihat. Sebuah syal rajutan dengan perpaduan warna krem dan coklat muda. Lalu di bawahnya ada sebuah kita bento. Ichigo melirik Rukia. Bagus, gadis itu tak melihatnya. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo membuka penutup kotak bento itu.

"Bubur?" gumam Ichigo. Ichigo meletakkan kotak bentou itu di lacinya lalu mengobrak-abrik isi tas kertas di tangannya dan akhirnya Ichigo menemukan sebuah surat. Ichigo membukanya dan membacanya. Kembali dada Ichigo bergemuruh saat membaca isinya. Ichigo meremas kertas itu. Sungguh, ia sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu kini masih dan sangat menyukainya. Ia yakin semua kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu tadi hanyalah omong kosong untuk menyembunyikan sakit hatinya.

Gadis itu sungguh bodoh. Kenapa ia dengan santainya mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Sudah cukup. Ichigo benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Haruskah ia meminta maaf? YA!

Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia. Namun, ternyata sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat baginya karena saat itu juga bel berbunyi nyaring.

"Sial," umpat Ichigo kesal.

Ichigo kembali menuju kursinya dan duduk. Ia mengingat isi dari kertas yang sekarang masih ia genggam erat.

_Ichigo, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan. Kalau keluar rumah gunakan syal yang kuberikan, yah! Dan lagi, makanlah bubur buatanku itu agar tubuhmu lebih baikan_.

"Gadis bodoh!"

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Ichigo mulai celingak-celinguk ketika akhirnya Aizen-sensei keluar dari selesai mengawasi ujian. Ujian kali ini sedikit menguras oraknya karena faktor sakitnya dan faktor Rukia. Gadis itu masih terus mengusik pikiran Ichigo hingga membuat Ichigo kehilang beberapa ingatan mengenai sejarah perang dunia ke 2.

_Dapat!_ batin Ichigo. Langsung saja Ichigo mengangkat tasnya saat melihat gadis itu sekarang sedang berjalan keluar kelas bersama rombongannya. Namun, langkah Ichigo terhenti saat mejanya bergeser dan sesuatu dari laci mejanya terjatuh. Sebuah syal dan kotak bento. Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Haruskah ia membereskan benda-benda itu dulu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya lalu mengejar Rukia yang sekarang benar-benar sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi, jika ia berlama-lama Rukia bisa kabur duluan.

"Sial," umpat Ichigo. Dengan kesal Ichigo mengambil kotak bento yang masih berisi bubur dan syal itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, Ichigo berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar gadis itu. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah tak terlihat.

"Cih," Ichigo berdecih lalu berjalan tanpa arah. Menyebalkan. Kenapa kelas harus dikosongkan sebelum ujian berikutnya? Apakah para guru mengira para murid akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada kelas jika kelas dikosongkan? Oh... itu mungkin saja akan dilakukan Keigo, Mizuiro, dan Grimmjow. Tapi, tidak bagi Ichigo.

Tanpa sadar ternyata kaki Ichigo melangkah kembali ke atap sekolah. Lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa pusing. Sial, ternyata banyak belajar tak menjamin otaknya bisa sehat. Memikirkan hal itu, Ichigo jadi teringat akan bentou pemberian Rukia tadi. Dengan lemas Ichigo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bentou itu.

Ichigo meletakan bentou itu di atas pahanya, lalu membuka tutupnya. Sebuah bubur berwarna putih yang sudah mendingin. Ichigo mengambil sendok yang ada dipinggir kotak bentou itu, lalu mulai menyendokkan isinya.

Perlahan, Ichigo memasukkan sendok itu ke mulutnya, lalu mengunyah dan menelannya. "Enak," lirih Ichigo dan seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, perasaan bersalahnya pada Rukia semakin keluar. Ichigo harus minta maaf. Ya, harus! Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Besar kemungkinan gadis itu akan menjaga jarak dengannya. Lalu, apa yang akan ia katakan pada gadis itu nanti? Maaf? Minta maaf atas apa? Atas kalimat menusuk yang tadi ia keluarkan? Satu-satunya cara agar gadis itu memaafkannya adalah 'ia harus membalas perasaan gadis itu' tapi, sekarang ia bahkan tak tahu perasaan apa yang terus menggemuruhkan hatinya dari tadi saat mengingat gadis itu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Seharian ini Rukia menghindar dari Ichigo. Tidak, ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati akan tindakan Ichigo tadi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Seakan digores dengan sebuah silet kasat mata yang sangat tipis.

Benar yang dikatakan Ichigo. Ia terlalu merepotkan. Ia cengeng. Ia menyusahkan. Kehadiran Rukia hanya bisa mengacaukan hidup Ichigo. Jadi, mulai sekarang Rukia akan memilih menjauh dari Ichigo. Tapi... Argh... walaupun sudah memutuskan seperti itu tetap saja dadanya bergemuruh terus.

Rukia memeluk erat boneka chappy di depannya. Perlahan, cairan asin itu menetes dari matanya. Tangannya sama sekali tak berusaha menghapus cairan itu, tangannya malah meraba-raba ranjang, mencari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dengan gantungan chappy. Ia berniat menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya dan berkumpul di rumahnya malam ini. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya mengingat hal yang tadi siang terjadi.

Yeah, valentine. Gadis mana yang mau melewatkan hari valentine begitu saja. Gadis-gadis pasti akan rela begadang demi membuat cokelat valentine untuk pria idaman mereka. Siang tadi saja Rukia terus mengintip sahabat-sahabatnya memberikan cokelat valentine pada pacar masing-masih. Dan, hanya Rukia yang cokelatnya ditolak. Sekarang sahabat-sahabatnya itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacar masing-masing. Dan Rukia harus berdiam diri di rumah untuk meratapi nasibnya.

Rukia melirik ke luar jendelanya, salju putih mulai turun menghiasi langit malam yang hitam. Salju putih yang kini mulai menempel di kaca rumahnya dan membuat kaca itu berembun.

Tangis Rukia menjadi. Gemuruh di dadanya bertambah. Ia begitu menyukai Ichigo dan ia bersikap seolah-olah ia membenci Ichigo karena tak ingin merepotkan laki-laki itu. Kenyataan yang membuat dadanya semakin sakit adalah sikap Ichigo yang seakan-akan ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya. Kenapa tadi Ichigo terlihat selalu ingin mencarinya? Ah... paling-paling ingin mengembalikan bentou pemberiannya dengan cara... yah... _membanting_. Atau mengembalikan syal itu dengan cara merobeknya. Ingin menyakiti perasaan Rukia lebih dan lebih dalam. Sekarang, yang Rukia ketahui hanya 1, Ichigo tidak menyukainya. Itulah kenyataannya.

"Hue..." rengek Rukia keras sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Tok... tok.. tok... Pintu kamar Rukia diketuk pelan. Rukia menghentikan isakannya dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Ojou-sama, apa Anda menangis?" suara Hanatarou dari balik pintu kamar Rukia sedikit membuat perasaan Rukia lega, entah mengapa.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia berusaha ketus. Biasanya jika ia berkata ketus, Hanatarou akan diam saja dan menjauh dari kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah Anda keluar sekarang?" tanya Hanatarou sopan. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. Memangnya kenapa? Makan malam sudah lewati. Nii-sama dan nee-sannya juga tak akan pulang malam ini. Jadi, apa yang mengharuskan Rukia keluar dari kamarnya?

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Rukia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan menghadap pada pintu kamarnya.

"Ada... sesuatu, bisakah Anda keluar?" tanya Hanatarou sekali lagi. Rukia terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan untuk menurut atau tidak. Tapi, daripada terpuruk di kamarnya, Rukia memilih untuk keluar.

"_Happy valentine's day, Ojou-sama_!" teriak orang-orang di luar kamar Rukia saat Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya. Rukia tercengang. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak kado sekarang ada di depan matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. Apa semua itu? Apakah semua itu cokelat? Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanatarou.

Hanatarou membalas wajah bingung majikannya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Ini semua cokelat dan hadiah valentine dari kami. Kami semua telah membuat cokelat valentine untuk Anda," kata Hatarou pelan. Mata Rukia berkaca, tak disangka para maid dan butlernya akan memberikannya sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa.

"Semua ini... buatan... kalian?" tanya Rukia terbata dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh semua maid dan butlernya. Perlahan, air mata turun dari mata Rukia. Ia sungguh senang, ia begitu terharu mendapatkan kejutan ini.

Langsung saja Rukia menghambur pada salah satu maidnya. "Terima kasih... terima kasih... terima kasih..." lirih Rukia. Maid itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ojou-sama tidak perlu berterima kasih, inilah bentuk terima kasih kami kepada Anda selama ini. Jadi, jangan menangis dan hapus air mata Anda," kata maid itu lembut. Rukia tersenyum cengengesan, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi... bagaimana aku menghabiskan semua cokelat ini?" sahut Rukia. Hening seketika dan beberapa saat setelah itu mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dalam hati Rukia bersyukur, walaupun ia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan hati dari Ichigo, setidaknya sekarang ia telah menemukan penawarnya. Setidaknya ia bisa menjadikan semua orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya sebegai pelarian sakit hatinya.

_Tapi, walaupun begitu... kenapa gemuruh di dadanya masih belum hilang juga?_

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Waktu ujian berlalu cepat. Dan hari ini adalah hari pembagian raport kenaikan kelas. Rukia benar-benar beruntung karena ternyata ia berhasil melewati ujiannya dengan nilai pas-pasan. Yah, entahlah... mungkin itu sebuah keberuntungan yang hanya datang 1 tahun sekali padanya. Buktinya, dengan otak setengah miring itu, dia berhasil naik kelas setiap tahun. Yah, walaupun dengan peringkat buntut.

Rukia masih sering menangis sendirian. Sahabat-sahabatnya banyak yang menanyakan perihal 'putusnya hubungannya dengan Ichigo'. Tapi, ia hanya membalas dengan balasan ketus 'rahasia'. Lalu, bagaimana dengan para fans Ichigo? Mereka begitu antusias menerima kenyataan itu. Gossip-gossip jelek mengenai Rukia mulai muncul karena hal itu, tapi dengan santainya Rukia mengabaikan semua itu. Tak penting, begitulah.

Namun, walaupun sudah memasuki liburan musim semi plus liburan kenaikan kelas, Rukia tetap tak bisa bersantai. Pertengahan bulan April nanti dia akan mengikuti lomba senam tingkat prefektur, dan selama liburan ia terpaksa harus menjalani latihan. Yah, cukup untuk menghabiskan liburan. Biasanya ia akan pergi ke Paris menyusul nee-sannya, tapi kali ini ia sudah bosan pergi ke sana. Palingan kalau ke sana dia akan melihat butik-butik terkenal dan kakak perempuannya itu akan berceloteh ria mengenai pakian. Dan lagi, ia juga akan selalu dijahili oleh anak kakaknya yang berarti anak itu adalah keponakannya. Anak kecil yang sungguh nakal.

Dan hal yang membuat Rukia frustasi adalah... Ichigo dipilih sebagai salah satu murid yang akan mengatur masalah murid baru. Selama liburan, Ichigo akan berada di sekolah bersama beberapa anak OSIS dalam acara menarik perhatian siswa agar mendaftar ke SMA Karakura ini. Itu artinya Rukia akan tetap bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Oh... dada Rukia semakin bergemuruh saat mengingat selama ini Ichigo mulai mendekatinya lagi. Entah mengapa laki-laki itu sering sekali memanggil namanya, dan Rukia selalu mengabaikan hal itu. Ia berniat untuk menjauh dari Ichigo, bukan? Dan seharusnya Ichigo senang dengan semua itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang si Ichigo itu selalu mencari-cari Rukia.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia baru saja selesai mengganti pakiannya menjadi pakian senam yang super ketat dan fleksibel. Menyenangkan sekali jika harus menggunakan pakaian yang membuatnya bebas bergerak.

Plok... plok... tepuk tangan dari sudut ruangan menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. Ia lalu berlari mendekat pada guru berbadan sintal itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai latihannya. Kalian lari 10 keliling lalu lakukan peregangan dengan pasangan kalian seperti biasanya!" instruksi Yoruichi. Semua siswi mengangguk dan mulai membentuk barisan untuk berlari berurutan di dalam ruangan olahraga.

Selesai berlari, mereka mulai mencari pasangan. Namun, hanya Rukia yang tak memiliki pasangan.

"Pasangan denganku, ayo cepat!" sebuah suara tegas mengagetkan Rukia. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Yourichi tersenyum lembut padanya. Langsung saja Rukia berlari mendekati Yoruichi dan mereka mulai melakukan peregangan.

Rukia duduk, lalu mulai membuka lebar kakinya. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu lututnya. Dengan dorongan pelan, Yoruichi membantu Rukia.

"Kau kenapa? Lemas sekali," sahut Yourichi. Rukia tersentak pelan. Ia ragu untuk memberitahukan alasannya atau tidak. Ia malu jika harus mengatakan bahwa ia kehilangan nafsu makan setelah ditolak habis-habisan oleh Ichigo 2 minggu lalu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rukia mantap sambil memberikan senyum handalnya. Sayangnya, Yourichi cukup lihai untuk menangkap ekspresi gadis itu yang berubah sedih. Gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hei... apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan terputusnya hubungannya dengan Ichigo? Ada. Yoruichi yakin itu.

...

Rukia menghela napas kesal. Kenapa juga Yoruichi harus menyuruhnya mengambil data di ruang guru? Bukankah ia bisa menyuruh orang-orang lain selain dirinya? Ia adalah kartu AS SMA Karakura, jadi, bukankah ialah yang harusnya paling banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan.

Rukia menamasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jersey yang ia kenakan. Ya, menggunakan jersey. Akan sangat dingin jika dia keluar hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian senam yang sejujurnya sangat tipis.

Srek... Rukia menggeser pelan pintu ruangan guru. Ia melangkahkan kakinya gontai dan... deg! Jantung Rukia seakan-akan berhenti berdetak saat melihat ternyata ada seseorang di dalam ruang guru. Tapi, kenapa harus orang itu? Kenapa harus Ichigo yang ada di ruangan ini.

Ichigo menatap Rukia datar, tanpa ekspresi. Yeah, memangnya ekspresi apa yang harus ia keluarkan? Saat ini ia masih cukup bingung untuk berbicara dengan gadis ini, padahal biasanya ia akan terus mencarinya.

"Yo!" sapa Ichigo pelan. Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju meja Yoruichi. Ia mengabaikan sapaan basa-basi Ichigo. Tak penting menjawabnya.

Ichigo merengut sejenak. Sekarang ia sedang menuliskan beberapa laporan untuk anak OSIS dan sangat kebetulan ia bisa bertemu dengan Rukia yang –sepertinya- mencari sesuatu di ruang guru.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam, tak mau membalas. Walaupun sedari tadi jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan.

"Kalau kau keluar hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu kau akan sakit, lho," nasihat Ichigo. Diam. Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Rukia. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Bentuk pantatmu terlihat jelas!" sahut Ichigo.

"Kya! MESUM!" teriak Rukia sambil membalikkan wajahnya dan menutupi pantatnya. Wajah Rukia memerah seketika, berani sekali Ichigo memperhatikan bokongnya.

"Akhirnya kau merespon," sahut Ichigo sambil tertawa renyah. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia pada dokumen-dokumen di depannya, membiarkan Rukia yang wajahnya semakin memerah. Apa maksud Ichigo tadi? Kenapa ia tertawa?

Cepat-cepat Rukia mengabil data yang diminta Yoruichi lalu melenggang lari keluar ruangan ini. Jantung Rukia terus berdetak tak karuan. Ada perasaan senang dan sakit hati dalam hatinya. Ia senang melihat Ichigo tersenyum, tapi perasaan sakit hati karena yakin itu hanyalah basa-basi setelah 'putus' menyelimuti hati Rukia. Kenapa Ichigo seakan-akan memberikan harapan padanya? Sudah sering sekali Rukia melihat Ichigo bersikap baik padanya, dan itu membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ichigo... berhenti memberiku harapan palsu," lirih Ruki.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia menahan isak tangisnya di dalam kamar. Pintu kamarnya masih terbuka, ia sungguh malas untuk menutupnya. Biarlah, nanti juga akan ada maid dan butler yang menutupnya.

Perlahan, tangan Rukia memeluk boneka chappy pemberian nii-samanya dengan erat. Meredam suara tangisnya yang kini mulai keluar. Kain boneka itu kini mulai basah oleh air matanya.

Ia masih sakit hati. Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu kejadia itu berlalu dan hatinya masih sakit. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Ichigo seakan-akan memberikannya harapan. Ya, harapan... sebuah harapan palsu. Tangis Rukia menjadi.

Semakin sering ia menangis, semakin lega hatinya. Ia tahu menangis tak akan mengubah kenyataan itu, tapi dengan menangis ia bisa menenangkan perasaannya. Dengan menangis semua emosinya akan meluap keluar, dengan menangis... ia bisa melupakan semuanya.

Semuanya? Ya, sampai-sampai membuatnya lupa untuk makan. Lupa? Jangan bercanda! Rukia sama sekali tak lupa makan, dia memang kehilangan nafsu makan. Semua makanan terasa pahit di lidahnya, jadi untuk apa dia makan? Sekarang Rukia hanya bisa membuat seluruh orang di kediaman Kuchiki menjadi khawatir. Beruntung nii-samanya sekarang sedang ada di Australia dan nii-samanya itu tak perlu repot-repot memarahi kekonyolannya.

...

Hanataro berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia baru saja hendak memanggil majikannya itu dan berniat membujuknya untuk makan bubur. Namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat Rukia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegang dadanya. Hanatarou tahu Rukia sama sekali tak mengidap suatu penyakit. Hanatarou tahu bahwa yang membuat dada Rukia sakit adalah karena majikannya itu patah hati. Ya, ia mendapat berita bahwa majikannya dan Ichigo telah memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan melihat tingkah laku Rukia, sepertinya Ichigolah yang memutuskan hubungan itu, atau lebih parahnya menyakiti Rukia.

Dengan tenang, Hanatarou mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jasnya. Sebuah ponsel pemberiaan Byakuya agar Byakuya dapat dengan leluasa menelpon Hanatarou dan menanyakan keadaan Rukia. Namun, yang sekarang ingin dihubungi Hanatarou bukanlah Byakuya. Orang lain. Orang lain yang akan sangat membantu Hanatarou.

Hanatarou menekan beberapa nomor di ponsel itu, lalu mendekatkannya pada telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi, Nan de suka?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Tuan, saya ingin meminta tolong pada Anda," kata Hanatarou _to the point_.

"_Apa? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Rukia_?" suara di seberang terdengar serius ketika mendengar nada serius dari Hanatarou.

"Ya, ini... berhubungan dengan Ojou-sama," kata Hanatarou diiringi sebuah senyuman menyeringai dari mulutnya.

"_Katakan! Aku akan melakukan apapun itu dengan senang hati_!"

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**TBC! Maaf, sepertinya chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang. Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar readers-sama menikmatinya :)**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan review berisi saran agar saya bisa memperbaiki isi fic saya. Saya tahu isinya benar-benar gaje dan abal.**

**Maaf jika jelek, terima kasih buat yang menikmati.**

**Jika berkenanan silahkan…**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter_

_Jealous!_

_..._

_Ichigo mendengus kesal. Kenapa ia harus melihat semua ini? Saat liburan musim semi kemarin ia masih bisa berbasa-basi dengan Rukia. tapi, kenapa sekarang sungguh sulit? Bahkan untuk memanggil nama gadis itu dan mengatakan 'ohayou' sekalipun._


	12. Jealous

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Demi botaknya kepala Kubo-sensei, ***Bleach*** bukanlah milik saya!**

**Rated : M (for safe) **Byakuya Ñoblë-kûñ Kuchiki

Genre : Drama, Romance

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

**Maaf, Ichi gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu karena masih sibuk. Tapi, yang jelas... Ichi sangat berterima kasih kepada:**

**Naruzhea AiChi, **Keiko Eni Naomi, **candy loly berry,** Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan, ** ,** **, Hepta Py**, Purple and Blue,** Rurouni Kin**, KyouyaxCloud, **lalafahmi, **Hoshikawa Mey, **Junescaaa**, icha chan, **Zaoldyeck 13,** QRen, **L.O.V.E,** ranger, **Sookyung06, **ichigo, **Rk-hime, **Guest (1), **dede, **yume dewi aiko, **revan the dark prince, **lavender echi, **Guest (2),**Voidy, **Merveile Barley, **ichigo, **Princess Love Naru is Nay, **Guest (3), **Guest (4), **lin, **fuuchi, **ichigo**, Rinko Kurochiki, **NightRin Kur3na21, **chika-chika**, yuki

**Terima kasih atas dukungan kakak-kakak semua, terima kasih buat kakak-kakak yang jadi silent readers, terima kasih atas saran kakak-kakak, terima kasih atas review kakak-kakak. Terima kasih buat yang udah pencet tombol fave dan follow (jadi terharu *plak!) Sekali lagi, maaf.. gak bisa Ichi balas satu-satu reviewnya -_- sampe ada yang bilang saya hibernasi ato apa dan bahkan ada yg blg kalo dia stress nungguinnya, Ichi minta maaf yah (/\) waktu itu data laptop Ichi ilang, makanya terpaksa bikin ulang.**

Ichi juga minta maaf karena ini update yang paling lama. Maaf buat yang udah review berkali-kali minta update, baru bisa Ichi kabulkan hari ini.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 11

Jealous

.

.

.

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Sedikit terbuka, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat keluar. Terlalu gelap, atau karena pandangannya yang sudah kabur karena air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya? Sempat Rukia berpikir untuk turun dari atas ranjangnya dan menutup pintu kamar itu, namun pikirannya segera berpikir lain, toh... akan ada banyak _butler_ yang akan menutupnya nanti.

Tangan Rukia mengerat pada boneka di pelukannya. Pipi boneka itu sudah basah oleh air mata Rukia. Gadis itu masih terus menangis, menangisi kebodohannya dan kesialan yang menimpanya. Kesialan? Tidak... itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Ichigo sama sekali tak mencintainya, sudah 1 bulan semua itu berlalu dan ia gagal merebut hati laki-laki itu.

Setidaknya, dia bisa memberikan sebuah kue terbaik buatannya dan melampiaskan perasaan kalut dihatinya tadi. Melampiaskannya pada wajah orang yang paling ia cintai –menampar Ichigo. Sejujurnya ia merasa sakit hati ketika menampar wajah itu, namun mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu justru membuat jantung Rukia hampir berhenti berdetak.

Ia harus menerima semua itu. Itu semua sudah berakhir, sandiwara pacaran selama 1 bulan telah dihentikan. Dan sejak hubungan mereka berakhir, Rukia tak pernah berhenti untuk mengucurkan air matanya. Dadanya selalu sesak dan sakit saat mengingat wajah Ichigo.

"_Ya_..." Rukia tersentak. Telinganya menangkap suara bisikan. Dari arah pintu. Ia menukikkan matanya tajam.

"Hanatarou?" Rukia memastikan dengan suaranya yang mulai serak. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air matanya, dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak turun dari ranjangnya.

"Hanatarou, kau di situ?" sahut Rukia lagi. Kakinya bergerak semakin cepat menuju pintu kamarnya yang tak tertutup.

Rukia membanting pintu kamarnya dan berkata, "Hanatarou?" nada suara itu sedikit tinggi dan bergetar, menunjukkan sedikit rasa takut yang tersembunyi dari Rukia. Namun, tak ada siapapun di balik pintu itu, tak ada orang di luar kamar Rukia. Padahal, Rukia sangat yakin ada seseorang yang berbicara. Dugaan pertamanya adalah Hanatarou, karena laki-laki adalah _butler_ pribadinya. Dan ia merasa Hanatarou datang untuk mengantarkan makan malam –mengingat Rukia sudah 2 hari tidak makan.

"Siapa?" lirih Rukia sambil menunduk. Entah mengapa, Rukia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Entahlah, dia merasa begitu, tapi hatinya terasa sedikit tenang. Aneh!

**.**

**.**

***ICHIRUKI***

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan kediaman Kurosaki senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan piring dan sendok yang saling bertemu, juga suara kunyahan dari mulut anggota keluarga itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk selalu tenang saat makan –walaupun biasanya mereka akan bersikap super heboh.

"Ichii-_nii_." Ichigo menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh salah satu adiknya. Mulutnya masih mengunyah dan jarinya tetap mengambil beberapa lauk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Kenapa?" Karin bertanya dengan pertanyaan aneh, membuat Ichigo mengernyit bingung dan berusaha mencerna kalimat itu.

"_Kenapa_ kenapa?" tanya Ichigo balik. Karin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, membuat seluruh keluarga itu memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau putus dengan Ruki-_nee_?" lirih dan tajam, nada itulah yang digunakan Karin untuk menanyakan kakaknya, dengan tatapan tajam yang terus menghakimi.

"_NANI_!?" Isshin, Masaki, dan Yuzu berteriak frustasi. Mereka kaget mendengar penuturan Karin.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin-_chan_?" Yuzu menyahut panik. Dengan tatapan kesal Karin menoleh pada saudara kembarnya. Ia berdecih.

"Ichi-_nii_ putus dengan Ruki -_nee_. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, yang jelas aku mendapatkan kabar itu dari seseorang... yang bisa kupercaya," Karin memberi jeda pada 3 kata terakhir. Sedikit membuat Ichigo penasaran akan siapa orang itu, tapi dia menghiraukannya.

"Ichigo... kau... benar-benar...?" Isshin bersuara, namun Ichigo tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Ichigo..." tegas Masaki.

"Iya... aku putus dengan Rukia," jawab Ichigo santai.

"KENAPA?" keluarga itu berteriak frustasi dan menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Takdir," masih dijawab dengan jawaban singkat oleh Ichigo.

"Siapa yang memutuskan hubungan itu?" tanya Masaki.

"Aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Takdir."

Keluarga itu diam dan kembali melanjutkan makanan mereka.

"Hah... padahal aku menyayangi Rukia-_chan_," lirih Yuzu. Ichigo tersentak, entah mengapa dia merasa aneh ketika Yuzu mengatakan sayang. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika Rukia datang berkunjung ke rumahnya dulu, saat Rukia begitu cepat akrab dengan keluarganya.

"Ya... dia kakak yang mengasyikkan. Pertama kalinya aku merasa senang memeluk seseorang selain _Okaa-san_," sahut Karin. Perasaan yang sama didapat Ichigo ketika ia mendengar kata 'memeluk'. Oh sial, kenapa ketika adik-adiknya mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu, dia jadi bereaksi.

"Hah..." keluarga itu mengeluh bersamaan.

"Sayang sekali, Rukia-_chan_ tak bisa menjadi putri ketigaku," Isshin dan Masaki berujar lemas dan mereka melanjutkan makan mereka. Ichigo merasakan ada beberapa tetes keringat jatuh di pelipisnya melihat tingkah keluarganya. Bukan perasaan karena merasa keluarganya betingkah konyol, namun perasaan aneh yang ia dapat ketika tahu bahwa keluarganya sangat menyayangi Rukia. Seperti perasaan... cemburu... karena... ternyata... keluarganya juga... menyayangi Rukia.

Tunggu dulu... '**juga**'?

**.**

**.**

***ICHIRUKI***

**.**

**.**

"_Ojou-sama_?" Hanatarou memanggil Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia dengan sebuah senyuman. Dahi Hanatarou bertaut saat melihat lingkarang hitam di sekitar kantung mata Rukia, juga warna merah pada mata itu. Mata itu bengkak. Hanatarou sangat yakin Rukia semalaman menangisi kesialannya itu. Dan mengetahui hal itu membuat Hanatarou kesal. Berani sekali seorang bocah membuat majikannya menangis.

"Anda sudah sarapan?" lirih Hanatarou. Rukia tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk lemas.

"Sudah..."

"Sarapan apa?"

"Sepotong roti."

"Sepotong?"

"Yah... tak perlu banyak, aku tak terlalu lapar," jawab Rukia sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya. Hanatarou tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, apa Anda ingin diantar oleh Stark-_san_?" tanya Hanatarou.

"Boleh..." jawab Rukia riang. Hanatarou sadar, Rukia benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk. Ini pertama kalinya majikannya itu menerima tawarannya untuk diantar menuju sekolah.

...

Stark turun dari mobil dan sesegera mungkin membuka pintu mobil untuk majikannya. Rukia tersenyum lembut, lalu menarik tasnya kasar dan turun dari mobil. Saat Rukia benar-benar telah keluar, Stark menutup pintu itu dan menunduk hormat.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi dulu, Stark," lirih Rukia. Senyuman masih tak lepas dari bibirnya, namun tautan pun tak mau lepas di dahinya. Gadis itu masih memaksakan senyumannya. Sebegitu depresikah sampai-sampai dia bertingkah seperti itu? Biasanya dia akan bersikap kasar jika dalam keadaan _bad mood_. Apakah pengaruh 'penolakan' itu benar-benar sebesar ini?

Rukia sedikit membungkukkan badannya, bersikap sopan sejenak pada supirnya itu. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah. Stark masih menunggu majikannya itu, menunggu sampai majikannya benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Sejujurnya, supir keluarga Kuchiki itu merasa tidak senang dengan tatapan jijik beberapa anak dengan _badge_ OSIS di lengan mereka.

"Hah..." Stark menghela napas lega. Untunglah majikannya itu dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa masalah.

"Jangan bengong, bodoh!" Stark menoleh ke sebelahnya. Seorang bocah perempuan baru saja menendang betis kakinya, sedikit membuatnya kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Lilynete? Kau bersembunyi di bagasi lagi?" Stark berujar datar pada gadis kecil itu. dan sang gadis kecil bernama Lilynete itu hanya tersenyum lebar –memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak bersembunyi di bagasi, _ojou-sama_ akan baik-baik saja!" jengkel Stark sambil mengacak rambut Lilynete kasar.

"Eunghh..." Lilynete mengeluh kasar, lalu menepis tangan Stark. "Apa salahnya aku menguntit _ojou-sama_? Aku menjaga keselamatannya!" Gadis itu berujar mantap, mengundang tawa dari mulut Stark.

"Menguntit? Ah... yah... aku juga. Kalau tak ada _ojou-sama_, mungkin kita tetap akan jadi gelandangan," lirih Stark.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Jika _ojou-sama_ mendengarnya, kau pasti akan dilabrak beliau." Datar dan tajam, gadis kecil itu benar-benar melawan.

"Haha.. iyah." Stark membalas dengan kekehan kecil.

"Hei.. kau tahu kalau _ojou-sama_ putus dengan pacarnya?" tanya Lilynete mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sangat tahu.. dan rasanya aku ingin mematahkan tulang orang itu." Ada aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Stark. Sepertinya seluruh pekerja di keluarga Kuchiki sangat menyayangi Rukia, buktinya... mereka sangat kesal dengan orang yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Rukia –Ichigo.

"Waktu yang kurang tepat, eh?! Kau lihat... laki-laki dengan rambut menyolok di sana?" Lilynete menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang baru sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Stark menoleh, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Diakah orangnya?" nada tajam itu meluncur dari bibir Stark, diiringi raut kesal wajahnya. Cepat-cepat Lilynete memegang tangan Stark, tak mau laki-laki itu memuntahkan kemarahannya di sini.

"Tenanglah... Hana-_kun_ sudah menghubungi orang itu," kata Lilynete menenangkan.

"Orang itu? Hanatarou menghubunginya?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan mantap oleh Lilynete.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"_Flip_!"

"_Jump_!"

"_Role_!"

"Jangan lelet! Kita baru pemanasan, belum masuk ke latihan awal..." Teriakan Yoruichi menggema dalam ruangan olahraga itu. Sedari tadi dia terus berteriak agar murid-muridnya itu menurut.

"Cukup... pemanasan selesai. Kita mulai geradan dasar... semuanya berbaring.. lakukan gerakan lilin. Hitung sampai 100, lalu lenturkan tubuh kalian dan segera lakukan kayang!" Suara itu masih berteriak keras, memerintahkan sekitar 20 muridnya.

Segera mereka berbaring dan mengambil jarak antar teman, melakukan kayang dan menghitung angka-angka itu bersamaan.

"MANA SUARA KALIAN!" Yoruichi menjerit keras saat sadar suara murid-muridnya semakin mengecil.

"55! 56! 57!" Spontan, murid-muridnya membesarkan suara –berteriak. Terus dan terus, mereka menjeritkan angka-angka itu dengan suara yang terkadang besar dan terkadang kecil. Yoruichi hanya berkeliling memperhatikan setiap muridnya, sesekali membenarkan posisi yang salah.

"SERATUS!" Serempak semuanya menyebutkan kata 100, dengan nada yang paling tinggi –mungkin mereka senang bisa lepas dari beban tubuh mereka sendiri. Saat itu juga, mereka sedikit mendorong tubuh mereka, membuat tubuh-tubuh langsing dan ringan mereka melayang sesaat di udara lalu dengan gesit mereka menahan tubuh mereka –dalam keadaan kayang.

"Hitung sampai 20, bergantian setiap murid... sebut nama kalian dan urutan kalian! Mulai dari Kuchiki Rukia..." teriak Yoruichi. Namun, yang menyambut kalimat itu adalah sebuah bantingan yang suaranya teredam di lantai.

...

Rukia berada di sudut paling depan, dia adalah salah satu kartu AS SMA Karakura, jadi dia yang akan diperhatikan oleh Yoruichi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Tadi pagi dia hanya makan sepotong roti, tak akan sanggup memberikannya energi untuk beraktivitas hari ini. Tapi, gadis itu akan terus memaksakan tenaganya.

Gerakan melompat dan berputar di udaralah yang membuatnya mual. Hampir saja ia memuntahkan cairan di mulutnya. Namun, untunglah ia masih cukup tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkannya.

Gerakan dasar. Ia harus melakukan gerakan lilin dan menghitung sampai 100, itu lebih dari 2 menit jika ditambah dengan kalimat-kalimat perintah dari Yoruichi. Semua teman-temannya berseru keras sambil menahan beban tubuh masing-masing, namun Rukia sama sekali tak bersuara. Suhu tubuhnya memuncak dan keringat terus bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Ini buruk.

"SERATUS!" Hitungan seratus berhasil dilewati, senyuman mengembang di wajah gadis itu. Namun, saat itu juga dia harus melayangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan melakukan kayang. Beruntung baginya karena ternyata ia masih punya cukup tenaga melakukannya.

"Hitung sampai 20, bergantian setiap murid... sebut nama kalian dan urutan kalian! Mulai dari Kuchiki Rukia..." teriak Yoruichi. Pandangan mata Rukia kabur. Entah mengapa ia seperti melihat ada bintik-bintik kuning bercahaya mengelilingi wajahnya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak mendengarkan kalimat yang bergema di telinganya itu. Dan ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, ia benar-benar merasa tulang-tulangnya remuk. Rukia terjatuh, hilang keseimbangan dalam kayangnya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memperhatikannya dan segera mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya.

"RUKIA!" Jeritan Yoruichilah yang pertama kali keluar. Rukia merasakan kepalanya sedikit diangkat dan menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk. Sedikit rasa ngilu ia dapat di kedua pipinya –seseorang sedang menampar pelan pipinya.

"RUKIA... KATAKAN SESUATU!" suara itu benar-benar memekakkan telinga Rukia. Sepertinya Yoruichi benar-benar panik.

Rukia memaksakan senyumannya. "_Daijobu_..." lirih Rukia sambil memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Yoruichi terdiam, memperhatikan gadis kecil yang sedang memaksakan dirinya itu.

"Kau tidak dalam keadaan baik bodoh. Hei... bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan, beri dia makanan ringan dan vitamin!" teriak Yoruichi. 2 orang perempuan datang, membantu Rukia berdiri lalu segera memapah gadis itu keluar ruangan.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" desis Yoruichi saat melihat Rukia yang dibantu 2 muridnya keluar kelas. Matanya menukik tajam, ada rasa khawatir dan takut.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia berbaring di atas ranjang UKS. 2 rekannya baru saja membantunya memakan roti dan beberapa vitamin untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Rukia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa tubuhnya begitu lemah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki?" Rukia menoleh pada salah satu rekannya, Sun Sun.

"Ya, terima kasih," Rukia menjawab singkat.

"Kau ada masalah apa? Sebentar lagi kita akan turnamen, bisa gawat jika kartu AS SMA kita sakit," Sun Sun menasehati sambil memberikan Rukia segelas air putih. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Rukia meminumnya.

"Tidak... tenang saja, besok aku akan kembali normal." Rukia memberikan senyuman pada rekannya itu.

"Sun Sun, ayo pergi. Ah... Kuchiki, jaga kesehatanmu! Bisa gawat kalau kau tak bisa ikut turnamen," seorang gadis berambut sebahu menyahut dari pintu masuk. Apache, rekannya yang lainnya, yang sama sekali tak punya masalah dengannya.

"Ya.. terima kasih, Sun-Sun, Apache." Rukia kembali tersenyum dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh kedua rekannya. Setelah itu, 2 orang rekannya itu pergi keluar –melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sedikit tertunda.

Pandangan Rukia beralih dari pintu UKS pada langit-langit UKS. Dia menghela napas pasrah, merasa menyesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia baru menyadari kebodohannya, untuk apa dia bersusah payah membiarkan perutnya kelaparan hanya gara-gara putus cinta? Itu konyol. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah melupakan hal itu dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Akan ada orang yang lebih baik daripada Ichigo.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Dadanya naik turun, dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dengan kesal ditutupnya kedua matanya yang mulai membengkak.

"Mata bodoh!" desisnya.

Yang akan ia lakukan sekarang adalah tidur. Yah, mungkin tidur bisa menenangkannya dan juga mengembalikan tenanganya. Agar ia bisa mengikuti turnamen itu dengan tenang, agar ia mempunyai cara untuk melupakan Ichigo –walaupun hanya sebentar.

...

Lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Saat bangun dari tidurnya, Rukia merasa pikirannya lebih nyaman dan tenang dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Hoahm..." Gadis itu menguap lebar sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Bagus, tenanganya mulai pulih. "Sepertinya aku butuh jalan-jalan," sahut Rukia.

Dengan semangat, gadis mungil itu turun dari ranjangnya. Lalu berlari keluar UKS. Koridor lumayan ramai, apa mungkin ini karena anak-anak OSIS sedang mengajak calon siswa-siswi untuk berkeliling. Ah... Rukia lupa, ia masih mengenakan pakaian senam. Bodohnya! Tapi, tunggu dulu... jika dia kembali ke ruang latihan, Yoruichi akan segera menyuruhnya kembali atau lebih parah memaksanya latihan. Jadi, pilihannya adalah membiarkan tasnya di ruang olahraga, kembali ke UKS dan meminjam baju olahraga yang disediakan di sana.

"_Yosh_!" Rukia menjerit senang, membuatnya menjadi perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

"_Kuchiki-senpai kenapa sih? Teriak-teriak di koridor_." Rukia melirik beberapa adik kelasnya yang sedang berbisik.

"_Iya, dan lagi.. apa dia tidak kedinginan_?" yang lain berceletuk.

"TENANG SAJA! AKU TIDAK KEDINGINAN, KOK!" Rukia berseru riang sambil memamerkan deretan giginya, membalas omongan adik kelasnya. Setelah itu, ia mempercepat larinya, membiarkan adik kelasnya mengernyit bingung.

Rukia memasuki ruangan UKS lagi. Ia segera memeriksa lemari penyimpanan dan... kesialan mendatanginya. Sama sekali tak ada pakaian olahraga di dalam lemari itu. Rukia membuka pintu lemari lebih lebar, siapa tahu dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu dan.. _bingo_! Ada pakaian. Ah... dahi Rukia berkerut tak nyaman.

"Tak apalah... pakaian _cleaning service_ pun lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali," sahut Rukia sambil memajukan bibirnya. Oh.. pakaian _cleaning service_ yang biasa dipakai penjaga sekolahnya, Ginjou Kuugo.

Segera Rukia memakai pakaian itu dan... kebesaran. Tentu saja, ukuran penjaga sekolahnya itu sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari Ichigo. Arghh... kenapa lagi-lagi ia teringat Ichigo?

Rukia menaikkan tinggi celana itu, untunglah bagianpinggangnya terbuat dari karet, celana itu jadi bisa menyesuaikan dengan pinggangnya. Lengan pakaian yang ia pakai segera ia lipat. "Masih saja kebesaran," jengkel Rukia. Tapi, ia malah tersenyum senang.

Segera gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, namun saat itu juga tubuhnya oleng. Ia mempertahankan posisinya dengan memegang lemari di sebelahnya. Kekehan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, pandangannya sedikit kabur. Lari-larian di koridor tadi ternyata cukup menguras tenaganya.

"_Kuso_!" desisnya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Ichigo mengeluh jengkel. Tugasnya baru saja ia selesaikan. Anak-anak OSIS yang lain yang akan melanjutkannya –membawa para calon murid baru berkeliling sekolah.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Kurosaki. Kau boleh berkeliling sekolah dulu," Ishida menyahut sambil mengambil berkas yang ada di atas meja Ichigo.

"Eee... berkeliling? Bukankah aku sudah bisa pulang?" jengkel Ichigo. Ishida mendengus.

"Tugas kita masih banyak. Pergilah!" Ishida mengusir Ichigo, sudah jelas. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa menurut, kalaupun dia pulang, ia tak punya hal yang harus dilakukan di rumah.

Dengan jengkel, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari ruang OSIS. Pandangannya kosong selama dia melewati koridor, pikirannya melayang jauh. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Siapa lagi kalau si gadis Kuchiki yang sekarang sudah menjadi _mantan_ pacarnya.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya jengkel. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu terus berkeliaran di pikirannya?

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya dan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya saat berjalan. Dia merasa kesal dan benar-benar merasa... ingin menemui gadis itu. Otaknya berpikir untuk sejenak. Pagi tadi ia melihat ada mobil terparkir di depan sekolah, dugaannya itu adalah milik gadis itu, si Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia tetap menghadiri sekolah adalah karena sedang latihan senam lantai. Bagus, itu artinya gadis kecil itu ada di ruang olahraga.

Kaki Ichigo bergerak cepat menuju ruang olahraga. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya, mengabaikan gadis-gadis yang menatapnya centil.

Dengan kasar, Ichigo membuka pintu ruang olahraga. Ruangan itu ramai dengan teriakan, dan sedikit pemandangan(yang dianggap Keigo) indah didapatkannya. Banyak gadis yang memakai pakaian senam yang ketat, memamerkan paha dan punggung mulus. Ah... abaikan itu. sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari gadis itu. Tapi... apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah bertemu dengan gadis itu? Hah... masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Kaki Ichigo berjalan memasuki ruangan olahraga yang besar itu. Beberapa gadis menjerit kecil saat dia masuk. Terserah, yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah mencari Rukia dan... kemana gadis itu pergi?

Mata Ichigo menangkap Yoruichi. Perempuan itu pelatih disini, seharusnya dia tahu di mana Rukia berada sekarang. Dengan santai, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yoruichi yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa muridnya.

"Yo..." panggil Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Yoruichi menoleh, lalu menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk kembali berlatih.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Yoruichi. Ia berkacak pinggang, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tanpa arti pada Ichigo. Apa yang ada dibalik senyuman itu? Perasaan jengkel? Senang? Jahil? Ah... sulit sekali menebak wajah perempuan itu.

Ichigo diam, ia hanya menggosok punggung lehernya. Merasa canggung dan malu untuk membicarakan apa maksudnya ke sini. "_Looking for Rukia, eh_?!" Ichigo tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia tertawa mengejek, lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan Yoruichi –mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak mencari gadis itu.

"Yah... di mana dia?" Ichigo menghela napas kuat dan melipat kedua tangannya jengkel. Ia merasa kesal akan kalimatnya yang kini mengundang senyuman jahil di wajah perempuan itu.

"Kau merindukannya?" Yoruichi mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk dada Ichigo, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit membuang muka dan membiarkan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

"_Urusai_. Katakan di mana gadis bodoh itu?" kesal Ichigo.

"Ho.. bukankah kalian sudah putus? Kenapa sekarang mencarinya lagi?" Alis Yoruichi naik sebelah, ia benar-benar menggoda Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu. Katakan di mana dia?" Ichigo masih terus mengabaikan Yoruichi, berusaha cuek walaupun wajahnya yang memerah itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yoruichi.

"Di UKS, beristirahat." Ichigo menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar sebuah suara menyahut.

"Sun Sun. Ssshhhhtt..." Rupanya Yoruichi masih ingin menggoda Ichigo dan menyuruh muridnya itu diam. Sun Sun hanya menatap datar pada gurunya, lalu beralih pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri _'apa yang Rukia lakukan di UKS?'._

"Kuchiki ada di UKS, beristirahat setelah pingsan di tengah latihan." Mata Ichigo membelalak.

"Dia pingsan!?" Nada bicara laki-laki itu meninggi. Ada rasa takut dan khawatir, dan saat itu juga dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju UKS.

"Sun Sun... dasar gadis nakal," jengkel Yoruichi. Sun Sun hanya diam, mengambil _skipping rope _ di sebelah gurunya itu, lalu meloncat sambil memutar benda itu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia pingsan... Rukia pingsan.. Rukia pingsan... hal itu terus berkeliaran di kepala Ichigo. bagaimana bisa gadis itu pingsan? Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini? Arrghhh... Bagaimana bisa gadis itu terus berkeliaran di kepala Ichigo.

Dengan kasar Ichigo membuka pintu UKS, hingga menghasilkan suara berdebam yang keras. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari tubuh mungil gadis itu. Dan... nihil! Dia tak menemukan siapapun di dalam ruangan itu.

Perasaan khawatir kembali menyerang Ichigo. Ia memasuki ruanga itu dan membuka tabir bilik, Rukia tetap tak ada. Membuka lemari, juga tak ada. Oh sial, sepertinya gadis itu sudah bangun dan keluar.

Dengan frustasi Ichigo melangkah keluar dan mulai berjalan tanpa arah. Dia bingung ingin pergi ke mana. Dan.. tunggu, apa itu? seseorang dengan tubuh kecil menggunakan pakaian _cleaning service_ yang kebesaran itu siapa. _Got it_! Itu Rukia. Ichigo tahu persis ukuran tubuh gadis itu.

"Rukia..." ichigo berseru girang sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju gadis itu. tapi..

"Kurosaki-_senpai_..." Ia terpaksa terhalang oleh beberapa gadis kecil yang mengerumuninya. Semakin ia berusaha mengabaikan hal itu, semakin ia tertelan ke dalam kerumunan.

"Kurosaki-_senpai_... antar kami berkeliling sekolah." Dan sialnya, itu adalah calon-calon murid baru yang minta diajak berkeliling.

"Aku sibuk... nanti saja," kesal Ichigo. ia menepis tangan-tangan itu dan berusaha menerobos, tapi.. tetap saja gagal... ia semakin tertelan ke dalam lautan gadis.

...

Sekarang dia sudah hampir bebas dari kekangan gadis-gadis konyol ini. Dia terpaksa harus menggantikan si kepala plontos mengantar anak-anak ini berkeliling. Dan sebentar lagi waktunya bergantian sift dengan Ikakku. Sialan, ini sama sekali menyulitkannya.

Bagus, ia melihat Ikakku di ujung lorong dan.. langsung saja laki-laki itu melesat pergi melewati si kepala plontos. "Ikakku... kuserahkan padamu!" teriak Ichigo keras, meninggalkan Ikakku dan gadis-gadis itu berteriak memanggilnya.

"Kurosaki-_senpai_~!"

Ichigo berlari lebih cepat, sekaligus berpikir tentang tujuannya. Sial, dia bingung ingin pergi ke mana. Dia tak tahu di mana gadis itu pergi.

Taman. Mungkin saja gadis itu ada di taman. Cepat-cepat Ichigo berlari ke taman, tetap mengabaikan orang-orang yang memanggilnya –Ishida sekali pun.

Dapat, gadis itu memang sedang di taman. Masih dengan pakaian _cleaning service_ yang kebesaran, sedang memakan sepotong roti yang juga dengan ukuran besar. Gadis itu pasti kelaparan –terlihat jelas dari semangatnya saat mengunyah.

"Rukia..." Ichigo menyahut semangat. Ia tahu gadis itu mendengar teriakannya, kentara dari sentakan bahu gadis itu yang terlihat kaget.

Kaki Ichigo mulai berjalan mendekat, namun alis Ichigo mulai betaut tak nyaman ketika melihat Rukia mempercepat gerakan makannya dan... berlari kencang.

"Woi.. Rukia..." cepat-cepat Ichigo mengejar gadis itu. sialnya, lari gadis itu sungguh cepat. Apakah karena berat badan gadis itu yang ringan, atau karena badannya kecil? Argh... apa bedanya?

"Rukia..." Ichigo tetap berteriak dan mempercepat larinya. Gadis itu memasuki gedung sekolah, berlari di koridor dengan kecepatan yang sedikit melemah. Aha.. Ichigo yakin gadis itu mulai kelelahan, dan Ichigo mulai memperlambat larinya.

"Cih..." Ichigo berdecih saat sadar bahwa gadis itu memperlambat larinya hanya untuk mengecoh Ichigo dan menghilang di belokan. Ichigo kembali mempercepat larinya, dan berhenti di beloka koridor. Gadis itu menghilang, licik sekali. Tapi, pakaian gadis itu akan mudah untuk dikenali. Jadi, tak akan sulit mencarinya.

Ichigo mulai berlari tak tentu arah. Kemana gadis itu? sial... Kecepatan lari Ichigo bertambah. Ia terus berlari dan mencari. Saat ia menemui gadis itu, langsung ia berteriak dan gadis itu menghilang.

Di kolam renang! Di Depan gedung olahraga! Di Kantin! Dan.. bagus.. gadis itu tersudut di dekat pintu ruangan kelas 1-3.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo berang. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. oh... ruangan 1-3 adalah tempatnya bertugas besok, tadi dia meninggalkan kuncinya di dalam. Sial, gadis itu pasti mengunci diri di dalam.

"Rukia.. Rukia..." Ichigo menggedor pintu itu kuat.

"Apa yang kau mau, Kurosaki?" teriak Rukia keras, ada rasa marah dalam nada bicaranya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

"Apa?"

"Hal penting!"

"Katakan apa itu, bodoh!"

"Keluar dulu!"

"Jawab dulu!"

"SIALAN!" teriak Ichigo berang sambil menendang pintu itu.

"BERISIK! SIAL!" Rukia balik berteriak.

"Buka pintunya!" Ichigo kembali berteriak, namun ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan balasan. Ichigo menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu dan.. dia mendengar suara sesuatu di geser...

"JANGAN MELOMPAT BODOH! INI LANTAI DUA!" Ichigo berteriak kesal, ada rasa takut dan khawatir dalam nada bicaranya, namun perasaan marah juga ikut.

"_URUSAI_~" teriakan yang semakin melemah, menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar telah terjun dari lantai dua. Cepat-cepat Ichigo berlari ke kelas sebelah dan mencari gadis itu dari jendela. Ah... entah harus merasa lega atau kesal, gadis itu ternyata sedang bergelantungan di pohon, lalu turun ke tanah. Benar-benar lincah dan.. apa gadis itu tidak merasa sakit sama sekali? Ichigo berdecih.

Segera laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mencari tempat yang mungkin akan gadis itu temui. Dan... dia terus memutar dirinya keliling sekolah. Gadis kecil itu tetap tak bisa ditemui. Membuat Ichigo terus berteriak frustasi –dan membiarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya ngeri.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menghentikan larinya di dekat toilet. Mengelap keringat yang tak mau berhenti keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. "Ah..." Ichigo berteriak kesal. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan... "Rukia..." gumam laki-laki itu. Ia melihat Rukia yang berjalan sambil memegang dinding di depannya. Gadis itu lelah juga, kan?

Senyuman muncul di wajah Ichigo. Pelan-pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu, berusaha menangkap basah dan mengejutkannya. Namun, rencana itu berubah menjadi panik saat Ichigo melihat gadis itu mulai oleng di belokan. Ichigo melebarkan jalannya dan berusaha meraih gadis itu.

"Rukia..." teriak Ichigo saat melihat gadis itu benar-benar hampir menyentuh lantai. Dan detik itu juga mata Ichigo membelalak kaget saat sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Kepala Rukia benar-benar pusing. Setelah makan sepotong roti, ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Dan sialnya Ichigo datang memanggilnya. Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya semangat dan segera berlari menjauh.

Kesialan terus mengejarnya saat Ichigo terus berlari mengikutinya. Ini buruk. Dia tak mau bertemu dengan Ichigo, dan laki-laki itu ingin menemuinya. Berlari akan sangat menguras tenaganya, padahal ia baru saja mengisinya untuk latihan senam lantai.

Kantin. Ruang musik. Kolam renang. Semua bagian sekolahnya sudah ia jelajah hingga akhirnya ia tersudut di kelas 1-3 di lantai 2. Tak ada pilihan, dia benar-benar harus masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas itu. Bagus... ternyata ada hal bagus mendatanginya. Ada kunci di dalam ruangan itu. cepat-cepat ia mengunci ruangan itu, agar Ichigo tak membuka pintu kelas dan menyergapnya di dalam.

"Rukia.. Rukia..." Ichigo menggedor pintu itu kuat. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau mau, Kurosaki?" teriak Rukia keras, ada rasa marah dalam nada bicaranya. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan tindakan Ichigo.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

"Apa?"

"Hal penting!"

"Katakan apa itu, bodoh!"

"Keluar dulu!"

"Jawab dulu!"

"SIALAN!" teriak Ichigo berang sambil menendang pintu itu. sekali lagi Rukia tersentak kaget.

"BERISIK! SIAL!" Rukia balik berteriak. Kekesalannya memuncak saat Ichigo memanggilnya begitu. Dia melirik sekitar, dan senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya saat melihat jendela.

"Buka pintunya!" Ichigo kembali berteriak, namun Rukia tak menjawab. Gadis itu mendekati jendela dan pelan-pelan membukanya. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan melihat ke bawah, lumayan mengerikan, tapi tak akan membuatnya takut.

"JANGAN MELOMPAT BODOH! INI LANTAI DUA!" Ichigo berteriak kesal, ada rasa takut dan khawatir dalam nada bicaranya, namun perasaan marah juga ikut. Rukia tersenyum mengejek. Kenapa laki-laki itu jadi begitu perhatian padanya?

"_URUSAI_~" teriak Rukia malas dan saat itu juga dia melompat. Ada rasa takut pada dirinya saat meloncat, tapi tubuhnya yang lentur dan lincah itu dapat menggapai ranting pohon dan bergelantungan sejenak, lalu melompat turun. Alwanya dia mengira kakinya akan tergelincir, tapi untunglah tidak –dia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Bagus, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah berlari dari kejaran laki-laki itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, hari ini dia harus berkeliling sekolah. Berolahraga sejenak. Bermain bersama si kepala jeruk itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, tak jauh dari toilet aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga untuk berjalan. Aku menopang tubuhku pada dinding, sedikit menunduk dan menarik napas kuat. Pandanganku semakin buyar, dan tubuhku mulai lemas untuk berdiri.

Tubuh gadis itu oleng lalu perlahan jatuh dan saat itu juga ia mendengar sebuah teriakan melengking menyebut namanya –suara Ichigo. Dan.. bruk...

Mata Rukia bergerak tak nyaman. Gadis itu sama sekali tak merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah atau apapun. Ia justru merasa seakan melayang di udara. Susah payah Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap seseorang yang sedang membopongnya.

Seseorang dengan rambut sebahu dan alis mengagumkan. Mata Rukia yang awalnya hanya terbuka setengah membelalak menatap orang itu. Ia kaget, entah mengapa seperti merasa senang dan terganggu.

"SIAPA KAU?" Ichigo berteriak berang dan menatap apa yang sedang ia lihat. Laki-laki dengan wajah cantik yang sedang membopong Rukia. Rukia hanya mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

"Yu... Yumi-_chan_?" sahut Rukia gagap dengan suaranya yang mulai parau.

"_Ha... Yokatta_... Ruru-_chan_ masih ingat padaku," sahut _Yumi-chan_ itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Rukia.

"O... Oi... siapa kau?" Ichigo masih bingung dan berusaha mencari informasi lebih banyak. Dia bingung, siapa laki-laki berwajah cantik itu?

"Aku? Pacarnya Ruru-_chan_," jawab si Yumi tenang. Tangannya mulai mendekatkan kepala Rukia pada lehernya, hingga dahi Rukia menyentuh kulit lehernya. "Tubuhmu panas sekali," lirih Yumi pada Rukia.

"_Gomenasai_," sahut Rukia lemah. Gadis itu perlahan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yumi, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman dan pas dalam bopongan itu. Sayangnya, hal itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo merasa kesal.

"Oi... Rukia... apa benar dia pacarmu?" kesal Ichigo. Rukia tetap menempelkan wajahnya pada leher Yumi, membuat kekesalan Ichigo kian memuncak.

"Iya... pacarku, Ayasegawa Yumichika. Yumi-_chan_, aku ingin pulang," lirih Rukia.

"Ah.. baiklah sayang. Tapi, pertama-tama kita harus ganti pakaianmu dulu."

"Ke gedung olahraga dulu. Tas dan seragamku di sana," sahut Rukia.

"Hm... baiklah..." Yumi menyahut santai dan perlahan mengecup kening Rukia. membuat Rukia mengernyit tak nyaman.

"Jangan mengecup sembarangan. Dan... jangan melakukannya di depan orang lain," kesal Rukia sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ha? Di depan orang lain? Hanya kita... ah... oh iya... siapa laki-laki itu?" ucapan Yumichika terdengar meremehkan –lebih tepatnya mengejek- pada Ichigo. Ia menoleh pada Ichigo, memandang jijik pada laki-laki berambut jeruk itu.

Cup! Sekali lagi Yumichika mengecup kening Rukia dan saat itu juga ia merasa kerah pakaiannya ditarik seseorang –tentu saja Ichigo. "Katakan... siapa kau?" kesal Ichigo sambil menatap tajam pada Yumichika.

Plak! Dengan santai Rukia menampar tangan Ichigo dan menatap laki-laki itu tak kalah tajam. "Dia pacarku... setelah putus denganmu aku pacaran dengannya? Kenapa, kau cemburu, eh?"balas Rukia –sedikit menggoda Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo merona, cepat-cepat ia melepas tangannya. Ia mengatur pernapasannya sejenak, lalu menatap mengejek pada 2 orang itu. "Untuk apa aku cemburu?" elak Ichigo sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu tak usah campuri urusan kami," balas Rukia datar. "Ayo, Yumi-_chan_... kita pulang. Ah... aku ingin melakukannya lagi malam ini." Rukia tersenyum manis pada Yumichika dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Yumichika.

"He? Mau melakukannya malam ini? Tidak... kau nakal. Lakukan lain kali saja." Wajah Rukia terlihat kecewa mendengar kalimat itu, dan Ichigo mulai ternganga tak percaya.

"Ayolah..." pinta Rukia memelas.

"He... tidak.. nanti tubuhku kau cakar lagi... kita tunda dulu permainan itu. sayang..." Kembali Yumichika mengecup kening Rukia.

"Kyaa... aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji akan jadi..."

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN!?" teriak Ichigo dengan wajahnya yang perlahan memerah? Rukia dan Yumichika terdiam dan menatap laki-laki itu. melihat wajah merah laki-laki itu, Yumichika tersenyum menggoda.

"Ha? Kenapa? Kau mantan pacarnya kan? Apa kau belum pernah menyentuhnya?" Wajah Ichigo memerah total, tak hanya Ichigo tapi juga Rukia dan gadis itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah. Aku sama sekalli tak menyukai gadis itu!"

"Kalau begitu kasihan sekali denganmu. Menyia-nyiakan seorang gadis yang penuh gairah ini..."

"Yumi-_chan_.. jangan buka aib!" sahut Rukia sambil membekap mulut Yumichika. Yumichika terkekeh, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang wajahnya sudah memerah total.

...

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan membiarkan si Yumichika dan Rukia berjalan menjauh. Entah mengapa sedari tadi dia merasa kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan marah. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dengan mendengarkan penjelasan yang mungkin belum tentu benar itu dia merasa sangat kesal?

Itu pasti bercanda. Laki-laki itu pasti belum pernah menyentuh Rukia. yah.. pasti. Tunggu.. kenapa dia harus repot-repot memikirkan semua ini? Dia tak menyukai Rukia. rukia hanya mantan pacarnya dan sekarang terlihat lebih bahagia bersama orang lain.

Ichigo mengerang frustasi. Sedari tadi ia terus menepis argumen dalam hatinya. Tidak.. dia tak mungkin menyukai Rukia!

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamarnya. Lalu Yumichika menyusul di sebelahnya.

"Hanatarou..." Rukia memanggil butlernya dengan nada marah. Dari balik pintu kamarnya, Hanatarou masuk sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menunduk hormat.

"Ya... Nona?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kenapa Yumi-_chan _ada di sini?" kesal Rukia sambil menatap _butler_nya jengkel. Tapi, setelah ia mengucapkan hal itu ia justru mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari orang di sebelahnya –Yumichika.

"Yumi-_chan_... lepaskan aku..." ambek Rukia.

"Kenapa kau marah sekali, sih? Tadi di sekolah kau menempel padaku?" jengkel Yumichika sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Rukia memutar bola matanya.

"Untuk menyombongkannya pada si kepala jeruk itu."

"Mantan pacarmu itu? Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku?" tawar Yumichika. Kembali laki-laki itu memeluk Rukia manja. Rukia hanya mengeluh malas dan membiarkan laki-laki itu bersikap manja padanya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku masih normal untuk tidak memacari sepupuku," sahut Rukia malas. "Jadi, jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu datang ke sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu," sahut Yumichika santai. Rukia membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Kau bercanda? Meninggalkan SMA Soul Society yang terkenal itu? Yumi-_chan_, seharusnya tahun ini kau sudah masuk universitas. Kau ikut program akselerasi, kan?" kaget Rukia. Yumichika mendengus.

"Aku masih ingin berada di SMA." Jawaban santai yang tak bertanggung jawab. Wajah Rukia memanas.

"Jangan bercanda!" kesal gadis itu.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi, _ojou-sama_... saya rasa Anda sudah mengerti keadaan yang terjadi. Dan..." belum selesai Hanatarou menyela kalimat itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang di belakangnya yang menyahut.

"Yo... Kuchiki..." suara itu menyahut. Membuat Rukia langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bohong... tidak mungkin Hanatarou mengurungnya dengan dua orang _bodyguard_ ini.

"KAIEN-_DONO_!"

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia ingin sekali menjerit frustasi. Yumichika menyamar menjadi pacarnya, dan Kaien –bawahan kakaknya- rela menjadi guru magang demi menjaga keselamatannya (?) dari si Kurosaki Ichigo. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan kelancangan _butler_-nya itu.

Kesehatannya semakin hari semakin bagus. Fisik! Tapi, batinnya tidak. Dia semakin tertekan dengan dua laki-laki yang terus mengikutinya itu. Merecokinya tentang pelajaran dan cinta. Ditambah dengan hatinya yang sangat menyadari bahwa mantan pacarnya –Kurosaki Ichigo– ternyata cemburu pada dua laki-laki itu. Ia merasa kesal dengan semua itu. Kurosaki Ichigo bertindak seakan ingin melindunginya dari dua _bodyguards_ itu, ingin memberinya harapan (lebih tepatnya harapan palsu karena laki-laki itu tak tertarik padanya), bertindak seakan-akan cemburu dan marah ketika dua _bodyguards_ itu menempel padanya bahkan mengatakan kebohongan yang luar biasa –seperti 'menyentuh gadis ini' dan 'mencium gadis ini'.

Oh... hari itu Kurosaki Ichigo bahkan terus memanggilnya dan hanya bertanya, "Apa kabar?" Tentu Rukia tak menjawab, tak ingin jatuh pada kemunafikan si jeruk busuk.

Ah.. pertanda baguskah karena ia semakin bersemangat latihan untuk turnamen hingga sering kali ia melupakan si Kurosaki itu? Hm... datangnya Kaien juga membantu karena dia mulai bisa menguasi beberapa pelajaran untuk persiapan kelas 3 nanti.

"Ngghhh..." gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya saat ingin memulai latihannya kembali. "Liburan musim semi tinggal 2 minggu lagi."

.

.

*ICHIRUKI*

.

.

Ini buruk.. buruk... sangat buruk. Ichigo benar-benar tidak senang. Ia marah.. ia... cemburu?! yah, terserah.. katakanlah seperti itu karena dia tidak senang melihat si banci Yumichika dan guru magang sok mengatur –Kaien- itu terus saja menempel pada Rukia. Hal yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah Rukia yang seakan mengabaikannya dan menikmati keberadaan dua penganggu itu.

Ini semua merepotkan. Ia semakin tak konsentrasi mengerjakan berkas-berkas di depannya. Ishida menjitak kepalanya pun terkadang tak ia hiraukan.

Ia memanggil Rukia tanpa alasan hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari dua pengganggu itu, tapi tak berhasil. Ia menarik paksa gadis itu hanya ingin bertanya "Apa kabar?" tapi gadis itu tak merespon. Kenapa? Apa gadis itu benar-benar sudah pacaran dengan si banci Yumichika dan melupakannya? Sial... itu menganggu pikiran Ichigo.

"Masih memikirkan Kuchiki-_san_, eh?" tanya Ishida saat berpapasan dengan Ichigo.

"Berisik..." kesal Ichigo.

"Minta bantuan pada Asano-_san_, walaupun bodoh... dia ahli masalah percintaan," nasihat Ishida. Ichigo mengernyit bingung? Tunggu... apa maksud Ishida tadi? Percintaan? Dia benar-benar mengira Ichigo menyukai Rukia? Tidak... itu mustahil...

"Tunggu.. Ishida.. apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo menahan bahu Ishida. Ishida berbalik malas.

"Kau menyukai Kuchiki-_san_, kan? Kau cemburu melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan... eum... pacar barunya, kan?" sahut Ishida malas dan entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu justru membuat Ichigo merasa malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah dan memanas.

"E... Eh?"

.

.

TBC

Mina-sama.. Ogenki desuka? ^^ Hola... Ichi melanjutkan fic ini... maaf... udah hiatus berapa lama nih? *ah.. baru sekitar 4 bulan kan :D itu kan sebentar... iya kan* -dikubur-

Hahaha... ini sepertinya diluar permintaan mina-sama yah? ^^; padahal pada minta orang ketiga.. aku malah bikinnya gini. Eh.. sepupu itu masuk dalam org ketiga gk sih? O.O sumpah... bingung bikinnya... fic ini mau Ichi selesain secepat mungkin... soalnya gk mau banyak utang.. makanya disini alurnya bergerak cepat...

Udah.. segitu aja.. -_-; untuk para readers lama.. maaf baru update :) tapi untuk yg baru.. gimana? Apakah kalian puas? Hahahaha...

Thanks for reading, mina-sama ^^

Jaa Matta Nee~ :D

Regards,

Ichiru


	13. Asano-sensei

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Sampe kapanku Om Kubo gk bakalan ngasih tanggung jawab Bleach ke saya TT^TT**

**Rated : M (for safe) **

Genre : Drama, Romance

**Warning : OOC, Typo udah saya usahakan terbang jauh, AU**

Balasan anonymous dan no login reviewer ^^ yang pake akun Ichi bales langsung lewat PM

.

**g: **hola kak g... thanks for RnR ^^ gila... reviewer pertama yang langsung muncul sesaat setelah kuupdate XD hahah... a-nya panjang banget XD seneng banget nih kayaknya aku update XP

.

**yuki: **hola kak Yuki... hehe... thanks for RnR... yah bener banget... akhirnya saya update juga XD hahahaha... sampai berlinang air mata yah? Aduh... jadi terharu. Hoho.. Ichigo imut pas cemburu yah? –w– yosh... tenang, akan Ichi lanjutin sampe tuntas, kok ^^

.

**Ichigo: ** review dulu sebelum baca XD makasih dah RnR yah.. hehe... ini beneran dah update lho TTuTT saya menepati janji para readers yg menunggu fic buatan saya ini (jadi terharu *plak!)

.

**Ichigo**: yakin kamu ini org yg sama dgn yg review sebelum baca XD okelah... makasih dah RnR yah... hehe... yosh... kamu yg baca aja ketawa2 gk jelas apa lagi yang bikinnya XD dan... benar sekali yg jadi pacar pura-puranya Ruki itu si banci itu XD lucu pas ngebahas masalah begitu? O.O ah... sudahlah... tenang saja... haha... dan tentu dong Ichigo mesti berusaha keras buat ngedeketin Rukia XD dan... makasih semangatnya –w–

.

**Rukichigo:** hola kakak... makasih dah RnR ^^ saya usahakan update cepet... hihi... gk sabar nunggu gegera debaran jantungnya keburu habis XD aih aih... jangan gitu dong, saya bisa kehilangan readers nantinya XD

.

**Ryoma Ryan**: hola Ryo... makasih dah RnR XD tentunya mereka kembali jadian (lemonnya kan belom muncul *plak!*) dan... eum... Ichi nembak ato nggak yah... hahah XD liat aja di chapter ini deh...

.

**Zaoldyeck13**: yuhu... kamu review lagi yah.. makasih dah RnR yah ^^ hihi... aduh... jangan dicubit dong... aku kn dah update... nah... main peluk begitu dong XD haha... Rukia kan staminanya sangat WOW lagi sakit lari2 loncat gaje dari lantai 2 dan akhirnya hampir pingsan -,-" eum... aku dah nentuin endingnya yang pas gimana :) jadi, akan ada 1ato2 chapter lagi + epilog setelah chapter ini... makasih dukungannya yah –w–

.

**Minri:** hola kak Minri, thanks for RnR ^^ dah kulanjutkan kok.. tenang saja :D selamat menikmati yah

**.**

**Chika-chika :** hola kak Chika ^^ makasih dah RnR.. yep.. bener sekali.. Ichi dah update nih XD jajajajaja... bikin Ichigo cemburu itu udah normal kok XD ahahahaha... aku seneng kalo kakak merasa lucu dengan chapter itu –w– ini chapternya dah kulanjutin, tapi kakaknya jgn sampe kejang2 dong XD aku jadi merasa bersalah XD

.

**UL: **hola kakak... makasih dah RnR. Anda puas, saya senang. Haha XD tenang, Ichi bakalan nyelesein fic ini kok ^^ tunggu aja yah, dan gomen gomen... emg dah deket puasa, jadi mohon sabar nungguin updateannya yah... hihi

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 12

Asano-_sensei_

.

.

.

"Masih memikirkan Kuchiki-_san_, eh?" tanya Ishida saat berpapasan dengan Ichigo.

"Berisik..." kesal Ichigo.

"Minta bantuan pada Asano-_san_, walaupun bodoh... dia ahli masalah percintaan," nasihat Ishida. Ichigo mengernyit bingung? Tunggu... apa maksud Ishida tadi? Percintaan? Dia benar-benar mengira Ichigo menyukai Rukia? Tidak... itu mustahil...

"Tunggu.. Ishida.. apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo menahan bahu Ishida. Ishida berbalik malas.

"Kau menyukai Kuchiki-_san_, kan? Kau cemburu melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan... eum... pacar barunya, kan?" sahut Ishida malas dan entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu justru membuat Ichigo merasa malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah dan memanas.

"E... Eh?" Ichigo membulatkan mulutnya kaget bingung akan kalimat itu.

"Ah... lupakan... cepat sadari perasaanmu, atau aku akan meninjumu. Tindakan leletmu itu membuatku kesal," sindir Ishida sambil melanjutkan jalannya dan membiarkan Ichigo tetap tercengang menatapnya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI**

.

.

Tak usah ditanya lagi betapa kesalnya si Kurosaki itu. Melihat Rukia terus menempel pada banci dan guru magang menyebalkan itu adalah hal yang paling membuat Ichigo frustasi. Itu mustahil! Bagaimana bisa Rukia jatuh cinta dan pacaran dengan seorang banci berbulu mata super itu? Oh baiklah... dia mungkin sedikit tampan, tapi tetap saja... banci adalah banci.

Ichigo mengerang frustasi, lalu melempar bantal di tangannya ke dinding. Tubuhnya tak bisa diam mengingat semua kejadian di sekolah selama 1 minggu ini. Sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak si banci dan guru magang menyebalkan –yang sialnya mempunyai wajah mirip dengannya– datang ke sekolah dan menempel pada Rukia. Tunggu dulu... kenapa lagi-lagi Ichigo memikirkan hal ini? Bukankah dia tak menyukai gadis itu? Ya... dia membenci gadis itu. Dia yang dengan kasar dan tegas memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan.. Arggh... Kembali Ichigo mengerang frustasi.

Tok Tok Tok... Ichigo memutar kepalanya keras, menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja diketuk seseorang. Tunggu dulu, keluarganya sedang pergi ke kampung halaman mereka sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, dan baru akan kembali pertengahan bulan April nanti. Tunggu, apakah ini pencuri? Dari mana dia datang?

Dengan hati-hati Ichigo mengambil sapu di sudut kamarnya, berusaha menjaga keselamatannya sebisa mungkin. "Ichigo.. buka pintunya!" Ichigo tersentak kaget, dengan bingung ia meletakkan kembali sapu di tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Renji? Shuuhei?" sahut Ichigo sambil memutar knop pintu dan... menampakkan dua laki-laki yang basah kuyup.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Pintu depan rumahmu terbuka saat kami tidak sengaja memutar knop pintunya," jengkel Renji sambil memasuki kamar Ichigo, Shuuhei menyusul.

"Kenapa kalian basah kuyup?" tanya Ichigo cepat. Ia berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya dan melempar dua buah handuk putih pada kedua temannya itu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkannya? Apa kau tuli? Hari sedang hujan," Shuuhei menyahut jengkel. Ada apa dengan laki-laki di depan mereka ini? Kenapa Ichigo kacau seperti ini? Suara bantingan hujan di luar sangat keras, tak mungkin ia tak mendengarkannya, kan? Atau... laki-laki ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu?

"Pinjam bajumu, aku tidak mungkin memakai pakaian basah ini," Renji berujar malas dan mulai membongkar isi lemari Ichigo, begitu juga dengan Shuuhei. Ichigo hanya diam menatap jendela kamarnya yang basah di luar. Ternyata memang hujan, ia sampai tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar saking pusingnya memikirkan gadis itu.

"Arrrghhh..." Ichigo mengerang pelan sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar, membuat Renji dan Shuuhei hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Renji, ia lalu duduk di meja belajar Ichigo dan Shuuhei di kursinya.

"Tidak.. bukan masalah besar," jawab Ichigo tenang –walaupun tak bisa karena ia masih tetap menekan setiap katanya.

"Aha... masalah Rukia?" celetuk Shuuhei yang sukses membuat Ichigo membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia menatap Shuuhei dan Renji yang hanya menahan tawa.

Ctak! Ichigo merasa urat di dahinya ingin putus melihat ekspresi mengejek kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyukainya, berhenti menyangkal hal itu, bodoh!" Renji melempar penghapus di tangannya ke kepala Ichigo, membuat Ichigo semakin terpancing kemarahannya.

"Tidak usah menjawab. Akui itu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kami tahu selama ini kalian hanya berpura-pura pacaran, tapi melihat reaksimu yang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya mulai memperhatikannya, kami biasa saja..." terang Shuuhei.

"Sampai akhirnya kami mendapat kabar bahwa kalian sudah putus dan kau yang mengakhirinya!" kesal Renji. Ia melempar sebuah buku pada Ichigo. Ichigo tetap diam dan mencerna semua kalimat itu.

"Kau tahu seberapa kesalnya kami, eh? Kami benar-benar ingin membunuhmu saat itu juga, tapi saat kalian masih berpacaran... Tatsuki mengatakan padaku untuk tidak campur urusan kalian." Renji terlihat semakin emosi, tapi ia masih tetap mempertahankannya dalam batas normal.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Tentu saja membujukmu untuk kembali berpacaran dengan Rukia," jawab Shuuhei mantap. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya kaget, apa maksudnya mereka mengatakan itu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI GADIS ITU!" kesal Ichigo.

"Ah.. percuma saja, Shuuhei... Rukia sudah berpacaran dengan Ayasegawa-_san_," sahut Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Shuuhei.

"ITU BOHONG!" cepat-cepat Ichigo membekap mulutnya dan membuang muka. Sial, kenapa dia terpancing emosi saat Renji mengatakan hal itu. Dan ucapannya sukses membuat Renji dan Shuuhei tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berhenti tertawa!" kesal Ichigo.

"Ho... baiklah... jadi kau tidak suka pada Rukia lagi. Tak apa, kami akan mendukungnya. Lagipula, Ayasegawa-_san_ lebih bisa bersikap seperti seseorang laki-laki pada Rukia..." sahut Renji sambil melipat tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya.

"Oh.. bukankah itu kotak bekal Rukia? bagaimana jika aku bantu mengembalikannya," celetuk Shuuhei sambil berdiri dari kursi dan mengambil sebuah kotak bento di atas lemari dan...

"Jangan sentuh barang miliknya!" kesal Ichigo menahan tangan Shuuhei. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu kuat dan menukikkan matanya tajam ke arah Shuuhei. Perasaan kesal sudah memenuhinya sedari tadi. Ditambah lagi dengan semua tindakan sahabatnya ini.

"Jadi... kau mengakui bahwa kau memang menyukai Rukia?" goda Shuuhei sambil menepis tangan Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo masih menukik ke arah Shuuhei. Tangannya kembali jatuh di sebelah pahanya, lalu ia menatap Renji dan Shuuhei bergantian. "Ya... Aku menyukainya!" sahut Ichigo tegas.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Ichigo memasuki ruang kerja –kelas-nya dengan tenang. Tidak.. dia tidak tenang. Otaknya masih memikirkan gadis itu, Rukia dan perkataannya semalam pada Shuuhei dan Renji. Tidak... bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai gadis itu sedangkan hatinya bahkan bimbang mengatakan hal itu?

"Sudah menemui Asano-_san_, eh?" Ishida menyahut saat memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Ichigo.

Ichigo berdecih pelan, "Jangan mengurusiku," kesal Ichigo. Ichigo baru saja hendak mengambil berkas yang diberikan Ishida, namun laki-laki itu segera menariknya kembali –membuat Ichigo semakin kesal. "Berikan padaku!"

"He? Bukankah kau ingin segera menghentikan pekerjaan ini?" goda Ishida. Ichigo menggeram, apa yang laki-laki ini mau? Bukankah dia minta bantu menyelesaikan tugas OSIS ini? Tapi, sekarang kenapa dia begitu ingin Ichigo menjauh dari tugas ini?

"Tidak sekarang," desis Ichigo dan dengan cepat ia menyambar kertas di tangan Ishida. Mengabaikan laki-laki berkacamata itu, Ichigo mulai mengisi kertas itu hingga...

"I – CHI – GO~!" Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, matanya membulat kaget... orang yang tak ia harapkan datang di depannya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sekarang sedang berlari menuju Ichigo dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut maju dan... memeluk tubuh Ichigo. "Kau gagal menangkisku!" teriak laki-laki itu histeris.

"Menyingkirlah dariku, Keigo!" kesal Ichigo sambil mendorong wajah Keigo menjauh. Dengan enggan Keigo menjauh dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat... kita jatuh dan semua barang di atas mejaku berkeliaran," Ichigo mulai berceloteh tak jelas, mencari barang-barangnya yang jatuh setelah mendapat terjangan dari Keigo. Keigo hanya diam, lalu ikut membantu. Dan setelah membereskan semua itu, tanpa pikir panjang Keigo menarik tubuh Ichigo keluar.

"Selamat berjuang," kekeh Ishida pelan.

...

"Woi... Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha melepas tangan Keigo yang melingkari lehernya. Keigo hanya diam, dan mereka akhirnya berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah. "Apa maumu!" jengkel Ichigo sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Hehe..." Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu memilih untuk duduk di bangku. Bersantai dan membiarkan angin musim semi membelainya. "Aku tanya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Keigo. Ichigo mengernyit bingung, tapi ada perasaan kesal dalam dirinya saat Keigo dengan lancang memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya dan... –_chan_? Argghh... Bercanda!? Kenapa Ichigo selalu naik darah setiap nama gadis itu terdengar olehnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo tajam.

"Hei... Renji dan Shuuhei bilang kau menyukai Rukia-_chan_, jadi aku tanya... apa yang kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan _kembali_ hati Rukia-_chan_?" sahut Keigo santai. Lagi, Ichigo merasa jengkel mendengar panggilan Keigo pada Rukia itu.

"Renji dan Shuuhei mengatakan hal itu padamu?" selidik Ichigo, Keigo mengangguk mantap. Ichigo menghela napasnya berat, lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dasar Renji dan Shuuhei.. apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai memberitahukan semua itu?

"Itu bohong!" tegas Ichigo sambil bersedekap dan hanya direspon dengan kekehan kecil oleh Keigo. Melihat respon itu, Ichigo rasanya ingin melempar laki-laki itu dengan sesuatu.

"Ikuti aku," sahut Keigo riang sambil berjalan melewati Ichigo. Setelah berdecih pelan, Ichigo akhirnya mengikuti laki-laki itu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Kaien-_dono_... berhenti membantuku!" jengkel Rukia. Sedari tadi dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kaien di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak, guru prifatnya itu terus saja menganggunya. Menahan kaki Rukia saat Rukia sedang melalukan pemanasan gerak lilin, katanya tidak mau Rukia jatuh tapi itu adalah pernyataan terbodoh yang Rukia dengar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" jengkel Rukia sambil menendang-nendang kakinya yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Tapi, ia justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan.. hup! Kaien dengan sigap menyanggahnya. "Jangan sentuh bokongku!" jerit Rukia dengan wajah memerah. Ia menepis tangan Kaien dan mulai berdiri sambil melindungi bokongnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Rukia benar-benar memerah total, sedangkan Kaien hanya tertawa mengejek. Ah... menyenangkan sekali menggoda gadis kecil ini. Dan sial bagi Rukia karena ini sudah hari kesepuluhnya terus dijahili selama latihannya. Ini buruk, apakah dia bisa mengeluarkan performa terbaiknya saat turnamen nanti jika latihan saja dia tak bisa tenang?

"Ada apa, Ruru-_chan_?" Kali ini cobaan Rukia harus berlipat ganda setelah seseorang melingkarkan lengannya di leher Rukia.

"Yumi-_chan_, kenapa kalian selalu menganggu latihanku?" jengkel Rukia sambil bersedekap. Yumichika terkekeh pelan, lalu dengan jahil mengecup pipi gadis itu. Membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memanas dan memerah.

"Berhenti mencuri," jengkel Rukia sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tapi itu justru membuat Yumichika semakin jahil mengecup pipi gadis itu.

...

_Well,_ tebak siapa yang berada di balik pintu gedung olahraga? Dua laki-laki dengan warna dan model rambut berbeda. Seorangnya adalah si (calon) guru, Asano Keigo dan seorangnya lagi adalah si (calon) murid, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" desis Ichigo. Keigo menoleh dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

"Mengintip Rukia-_chan_ dan pacarnya. Ah... mungkin Shiba-_sensei_ itu adalah selingkuhannya," jawab Keigo dengan nada jahil. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo merasa sangat kesal. Entahlah, apakah karena panggilan –_chan_ dari Keigo, atau karena kata 'pacar' dan 'selingkuhan' itu? Atau semuanya? Ini gawat.

"Aku tidak tertarik," sahut Ichigo jengkel sambil berjalan menjauh. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, entah kenapa urat di dahinya itu timbul.

"Ah... Mereka berciuman," sahut Keigo kikuk, dan saat itulah wajahnya menghantam tanah setelah Ichigo menarik paksa wajahnya menjauh dari celah pintu. Mata Ichigo melotot marah meneliti isi gedung itu. Wajah Ichigo memanas seketika saat melihat Rukia yang tersipu malu saat digoda si banci itu, juga tawa mengejek dari guru magang menyebalkan itu.

"Ah... Wajahku sakit!" teriak Keigo dan secepat kilat Ichigo membekap mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Ikut aku!" desis Ichigo sambil menarik kasar tubuh Keigo. Susah payah Keigo melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang melingkar di lehernya –dan tarikan super milik Ichigo mungkin akan merenggut nyawanya.

...

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukai Rukia-_chan_?" jahil Keigo. Ichigo mendelik dan mengalihkan pandangannya, entah kenapa rona merah tak mau lari dari wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa itu rasanya suka," jengkel Ichigo sambil bertopang dagu. Ini gawat, apa benar ia menyukai Rukia?

"Apa kau tahu apa rasanya cemburu?" tanya Keigo, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius. Yah, dia memang serius ingin membantu temannya ini.

"Mungkin," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Menurutmu, apa itu cemburu?"

"Yah, perasaan jengkel saat melihat apa yang kita suka justru direnggut orang lain. Hm... mungkin itu," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Dan kutanya, apa yang kau rasakan saat Rukia-_chan_ menempel dengan Ayasegawa dan Shiba-_sensei_?" tanya Keigo pelan. Ichigo hanya diam, dan entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, ia justru reflek mengeluarkan _death glare_ pada Keigo. Tentu saja Keigo menyadari kejengkelan laki-laki itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tatapan dan aura mematikan itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Kau jengkel, kan?" celetuk Keigo lagi dan sekali lagi Ichigo menatap Keigo tajam.

"Jengkel yang kurasakan bukanlah karena cemburu."

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Karena kesal. Tentu saja."

"Kesal karena mantan pacarmu sekarang berpacaran dengan orang lain?"

"Mungkin."

"Itu namanya cemburu, bodoh!"

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya, kau tidak cemburu dengan mereka berdua!"

"Tidak, aku cemburu!" bantah Ichigo cepat dan saat itu juga laki-laki itu menyumpahi dirinya yang kelewat jujur itu. Keigo tersenyum jahil, dan terus memberikan Ichigo tatapan menggoda. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri hanya bisa membuang muka, berpura-pura melupakan semua hal itu dengan wajah yang perlahan memerah.

"Baiklah... Baiklah.. Aku cemburu. Kau puas?" kesal Ichigo sambil bersedekap. Keigo mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak, lucu melihat reaksi sahabatnya ini.

"Kau tahu itu artinya, kan?" tanya Keigo. Ia ikut bersedekap dan menatap Ichigo. Tawanya telah berhasil ia kontrol, dan kali ini ia telah berbicara serius dengan Ichigo.

Kesal dan malu, Ichigo membuang mukanya agar semburat merah di wajahnya itu tak dilirik jahil oleh Keigo. "Iya, aku tahu. Aku memang menyukai gadis itu, kau puas?" jengkel dan malu, itulah yang Ichigo rasakan sekarang. Jengkel dengan kenyataan yang ia dapat, sekaligus malu harus mengakuinya pada sahabat gilanya satu ini.

"Nah... begitu lebih baik. Kalau saja kau jujur dari tadi, kau tak akan repot-repot kuajarkan," celetuk Keigo. Ah... bayangkan saja hidung laki-laki itu mulai maju seperti pinokio, karena seperti itulah ekspresi menyebalkan yang ia keluarkan. Berlagak sombong karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi guru percintaan bagi Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Berisik. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar gadis tidak menempel pada banci dan guru magang menyebalkan itu?" sahut Ichigo, matanya menatap Keigo tak nyaman.

"Pertama kita harus mengubah sikapmu terlebih dahulu!" kata Keigo serius. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Mengubah sikap? Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo tajam.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak pernah bersikap baik pada gadis, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merebut kembali Rukia-_chan_ dari Ayasegawa," balas Keigo santai dan serius.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Pada akhirnya tetap saja Ichigo menurut.

"Nanti, kita mulai latihannya besok," tolak Keigo tegas. Mata Ichigo terbalalak, kaget dan marah.

"Apa maksudmu besok? Liburan tinggal 1 minggu lagi, mana ada waktu untuk latihan. Akan sulit mendekati gadis itu jika liburan sudah berakhir!" teriak Ichigo. Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan emosinya.

Siapa sangka Keigo yang idiot itu membalas teriakan Ichigo dengan decakan sok hebat. "Ck-ck-ck-ck... Sekarang kau pulang dan ubah panggilanmu terhadap Rukia-_chan_!" perintah Keigo sambil menunjuk Ichigo. Alis itu bertaut, bingung dengan penjelasan yang baru saja Keigo ucapkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung dan pertanyaan itu justru membuat dahinya disentil jahil oleh Keigo.

"Berhenti memanggilnya dengan 'gadis itu' dan mulailah memanggilnya dengan nama. Panggil dia... _Ru-ki-a-chan~!"_ dan kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah Ichigo memerah padam.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Keadaan sekarang sungguh gawat! Sangat mustahil bagi Ichigo untuk mengganti panggilannya terhadap gadis itu. Hanya disaat tertentu saja ia akan memanggil gadis itu dengan nama. Yah, seperti saat berteriak untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi, pada keadaan normal ia tak bisa mengubah panggilannya terhadap gadis itu.

Argh... Apa yang diperintahkan guru mesum Keigo itu bahkan lebih parah. Untuk apa menambahkan –_chan _pada panggilan gadis itu? Tidak! Ichigo akan berusaha memanggil gadis itu dengan namanya, tapi tidak dengan –_chan_.

"Hua..." Ichigo menjerit frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"_Onii-chan_, jangan berisik!" teriak Yuzu dari bawah. Ichigo hanya melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya, lalu mulai menggosok wajahnya berang. Tubuhnya bergerak dan perlahan membanting kasurnya.

Ia berbaring santai dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekali ia mendesah memikirkan hubungannya dengan Rukia. Betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari perasaannya sendiri setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya.

Ichigo menoleh, melihat kotak _bentou_ milik Rukia di atas meja belajarnya yang belum ia kembalikan. Ah... ia rindu rasa masakan gadis itu. Ia rindu saat-saat ia bersama gadis itu. Ia rindu saat-saat dimana ia bisa menjadikan bahu gadis itu sebagai bantal. Ia rindu dengan harum violet gadis itu. Ia rindu wajah dan senyum gadis itu. Dan ia rindu... saat bibirnya dengan gadis itu bertemu.

Ah... sial. Kenapa ia bisa sangat menyukai gadis itu sekarang? Kenapa ia baru menginginkan gadis itu sekarang? Dulu ia sangat ingin menghentikan hubungan mereka, dan kenapa sekarang ia begitu ingin gadis itu kembali. Ia sangat ingin mencabit wajah banci kaleng dan guru magang menyebalkan itu.

Drrt... drrttt... Ichigo tersentak pelan, lalu merogoh celananya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan menekan sebuah tombol. "Ada apa, Keigo?" tanyanya malas, namun lawan bicaranya justru membalas dengan sebuah tawa melengking yang memekikkan telinga.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah bisa menyebut namanya dengan normal?" tanya Keigo.

"Belum," jawab Ichigo tanpa basa-basi, kali ini direspon dengan tawa hambar oleh Keigo.

"Baiklah, besok kau ke rumahku. Kita latihan di kamarku."

"Ha? Di rumahmu? Kenapa tidak di sekolah saja?" protes Ichigo cepat. Keigo kembali tertawa pelan, membuat Ichigo berkerut bingung dan jengkel.

"Tahan rindumu untuk Rukia-_chan_ selama 5 hari, Ichigo!"

"Hah... jangan bercanda, kau tahu kenapa aku memprotes, kan?"

"Iya aku tahu, Ichigo. Kau tidak mau karena jika begitu kau tak akan melihat wajahnya, kan?" Ichigo hanya diam. "Makanya aku bilang kau harus menahannya. Hanya 5 hari, itu tidak lama," lanjut Keigo.

Ichigo tetap diam, menarik napas dan memikirkan keputusan itu, "Baiklah, tapi jika kau tak memberikanku pengajaran yang pas, akan kubunuh kau!" Dan perkataan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Keigo. Tak lama setelah itu, sambungan pun terputus.

(...)

(...)

Ichigo menganga kaget. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia masuk ke kamar si mesum Keigo ini. Dan sekarang, baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya itu dan sejauh matanya memandang hanyalah poster gadis-gadis seksi yang tertempel di dinding. Tentu saja Ichigo yang _masih_ polos itu tak sanggup melihat semua itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, dan kepalanya terus saja tertunduk –berusaha menghindari kontak dengan dinding-dinding seksi itu.

"Jangan malu-malu, aku sengaja memasangnya tadi untukmu," sahut Keigo santai sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ichigo mengernyit bingung, sedikit rasa kesal juga muncul di benaknya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti," kekeh Keigo. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, semakin bingung dengan tingkah sahabat *ralat* gurunya ini.

"Kalau begitu sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Sebut nama Rukia-_chan_ sepuluh kali!" jawab Keigo santai.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" protes Ichigo tinggi.

"Lakukan saja bodoh!" kesal Keigo. Ichigo mencibir pelan lalu menurut. Sepuluh kali ia menyebut nama Rukia dengan nada datar dan bosan. Hah... betapa kesalnya Keigo melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itu.

Dengan kekuasaannya sebagai guru, Keigo melempari kepala jeruk itu dengan buku. Menyuruhnya mengulangi nama itu berkali-kali, memanggil Rukia dengan nada sopan terhadap seorang gadis. Ichigo juga harus menghilang kerutan di dahinya itu.

Seharian Ichigo belajar untuk menyebut dan memanggil nama gadis itu dengan benar dan berperasaan. Seharian pula ia berusaha menghilangkan kerutan itu saat berbicara. Hebatnya, Keigo bahkan telah menyediakan poster dengan gambar Rukia dan seukuran dengan gadis itu. Bayangkan penderitaan yang harus Ichigo terima dari si keras kepala Keigo? Bayangkan betapa malunya Ichigo harus berbicara dengan poster dan mendapat respon kekehan dari guru menyebalkannya.

Hari kedua dari lima hari, Ichigo harus mengulang latihan pertamanya. Dan latihan selanjutnya dia harus latihan berbicara dengan Rukia, topiknya adalah mengembalikan kotak bentou gadis itu. Terus Ichigo berusaha melatih cara bicaranya.

Latihan berikutnya adalah membuat sebuah kejadian dengan sengaja agar terlihat seperti tak disengaja. Seperti pura-pura menabrak gadis itu atau mungkin meminta guru untuk menyatukan jadwal piket mereka. Ichigo cepat belajar, tapi dia masih bingung untuk memulai semua itu dari mana. Dan satu hal yang pasti, dia merindukan gadis itu.

"Tunggu, apa yang harus kulakukan jika seandainya gadis itu menolak untuk berbicara denganku?" tanya Ichigo dihari keempat.

"Eh? Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Keigo malah bertanya balik. Nada bicaranya ia buat-buat, seakan–akan ingin menyalahkan Ichigo akan sesuatu.

"Ya, ya.. maksudku. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika seandainya Rukia menolak untuk berbicara denganku?" ulang Ichigo jengkel. Ia tahu ia salah karena menyebut Rukia dengan kata 'gadis itu'.

"Gunakan sedikit kekerasan padanya. Sedikit. Tak usah berlebihan, alihkan perhatiannya padamu. Buat dia memikirkanmu dengan kekerasan sesaatmu," jawab Keigo santai. Yah, wajar dia santai. Latihan sudah selesai dan sekarang ia hanya akan membiarkan Ichigo berkonsultasi padanya.

"Kekerasan? Sedikit? Maksudnya?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Keigo berdecak malas.

"Yah, seperti tarik tangannya dan peluk dia. Atau sudutkan dia ke dinding. Lalu kau tekankan nada bicaramu, tapi tetap berbicara lembut. Intinya agar ia mau mendengarkanmu kembali."

"Oh..." jawab Ichigo singkat.

Keesokan harinya, hari terakhir dari latihan singkat ini. Ichigo telah menguasai semua hal yang Keigo ajarkan. Berbicara lembut, tersenyum (dengan sangat terpaksa), menghilangkan kerutan di dahinya (dengan susah payah). Dan semua itu diakui berhasil oleh Keigo.

Keigo memberikan tepuk tangan meriah pada Ichigo, memberi sedikit pujian agar sahabatnya itu bisa tersenyum bangga dengan keberhasilan yang ia dapat. Agar laki-laki itu bisa mendapatkan sedikit dukungan rasa percaya diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekali lagi pada Rukia.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah melewati semua tahapannya. Dan sekarang, aku akan memberikan pembelajaran terakhir," sahut Keigo sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Ichigo, sedikit membuat Ichigo jengkel namun tetap saja membuat Ichigo penasaran.

"Pembelajaran terakhir?" tanya Ichigo kikuk.

"Ya... tentang... psss..." Keigo membisikkan tema pembelajaran terakhir itu, dan bisikan itu sukses membuat wajah Ichigo memerah total.

"Se... Se... Seks?" gagap Ichigo. Wajahnya sudah mendidih dan membuat Keigo tak henti-hetinya tertawa melihat kepolosan sahabatnya ini.

"Iya," tekan Keigo dengan sebuah senyuman jahil di wajahnya, "Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara memuaskan perempuan di atas ranjang."

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Entah mengapa Rukia akhir-akhir ini tak melihat Ichigo. Ia kangen dengan mantan pacarnya itu, juga bosan dengan orang suruhan Hanatarou yang tak bosan-bosannya mengangganggunya.

"Ruru-_chan_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ayasegawa tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Dengan jengkel Rukia melepaskan pelukan menyakitkan itu dan berjalan menjauh.

Rukia berjalan mendekati tasnya, mengambil jaket dan menutupi tubuhnya. Ia meminta izin sebentar pada Yoruichi untuk beristirahat dan berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

Hah... Besok akan ada upacara penerimaan murid baru, dan sekolah pasti akan ramai. Hari ini hari terakhir liburan, dan sampai sekarang ia tak menemui Ichigo. Tapi, yah... walaupun bertemu dengan Ichigo pun dia akan kabur dan mengabaikan semua teriakan Ichigo.

Argh... semakin Ichigo menjauhinya, semakin ia mengabaikan Ichigo, perasaannya pada Ichigo justru semakin besar. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan Ichigo, walaupun sudah berusaha melupakannya. Ditambah dengan sikap Ichigo yang seakan memberinya harapan palsu.

Rukia menghela napas bosan, dan ternyata kakinya telah melangkah mendekati kelasnya. Entah menguntungkan atau tidak, tapi ia bisa mendengar celetukan beberapa anak kelas dan sahabatnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di depan kelas dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei... Kalian tahu kalau Ichigo ingin menembak Rukia?" sahut salah satu dari mereka, Keigo. Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dan kaget dan senang. Apa maksudnya? Apakah itu artinya Ichigo menyukainya? Tapi, bukankah...

"Hei... kau bercanda, kan, Keigo?" sahut Grimmjow dan disambut dengan tawa mengejek dari yang lainnya. Jujur, kalimat itu menusuk hati Rukia. Tapi, gadis itu tetap sabar dan terus menguping.

"Kalian pasang berapa?" celetuk Keigo. Rukia dan yang lainnya hanya tercengang kaget.

"Hah... aku pasang 5000 yen, aku yakin dia gagal," celetuk Grimmjow.

"5000, gagal." Yang lain ikut andil. Ah... Rukia menangkapnya. Selama ini Ichigo mengejarnya untuk ikut dalam taruhan bodoh itu. Mereka mempertaruhkan perasaannya untuk mengumpulkan uang. Sekarang Rukia tahu, Ichigo tak akan pernah menyukainya. Kalaupun iya, itu pasti karena terpaksa, atau ada maunya.

(...)

(...)

Upacara penerimaan murid baru berjalan lancar. Ichigo menjadi salah satu panitia, jadi ia sedikit sibuk. Setelah semua itu selesai, ia hampir saja menjerit senang saat tahu ia dan Rukia tetap berada di kelas yang sama. Tapi, entah mengapa gadis itu justru memberikan aura tak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Ichigo pun harus menahan kekesalannya saat ternyata si banci itu berada di kelasnya juga, dan si guru magang menyebalkan itu harus menjadi penanggung jawab kelasnya.

Hari pertama kelasnya sungguh ramai oleh teriakan para gadis.

"Kya... Yumi-_chan_, lama tak bertemu," teriak Nell, Senna dan Orihime bersamaan, sedangkan Riruka hanya tersenyum sambil bersedekap pada si banci kaleng itu. Itu tak membuat Ichigo merasa jengkel dan heboh, hanya saja ia jengkel saat tahu ternyata seluruh sahabatnya juga dekat dengan si banci. Jadi hanya dia yang tak menyukai dan tak mengenal banci itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu, Yumichika?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah kuliah?"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia ikut kelas akselerasi, jadi SMAnya hanya 2 tahun. Dan sekarang seharusnya dia sudah kuliah."

"Wah... kau menyia-nyiakannya."

"Tidak, aku di sini untuk bersama pacarku."

"Berhenti menyebutku pacarmu."

"Aih... Yumi-_chan_ semakin dekat dengan Rukia-_chan_ rupanya."

"Hehe... kami memang begitu."

...

Menjadi murid kelas 3 SMA ternyata tak seberat yang Ichigo pikir. Tapi, masalah gadis itulah yang memberatkannya. Gadis itu tetap menempel pada Yumichika, dan saat pelajaran tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama guru magang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, walaupun begitu ia harus berterima kasih dengan Ishida yang mejadi ketua kelasnya, begitu baiknya Ishida menempatkan posisi tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan Rukia.

Sudah satu minggu sejak ia memasuki kelas barunya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengalami kemajuan dengan Rukia. Gadis itu selalu saja mengelak dan menolak saat dipanggil. Jadi, besok, hari Kamis ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia. ia sudah membuat janji dengan Rukia untuk bertemu di atap sepulang sekolah

"Hei.. Ichigo," sesaat sebelum Ichigo ingin ke atap untuk menepati janjinya dengan Rukia, Keigo mencegat sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Ayasegawa tidak berpacaran dengan Rukia-_chan_, dia sepupu gadis itu. Dan Shiba-_sensei _hanyalah anak buah Byakuya-_sama_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Rukia-_chan_. Jadi... selamat berjuang," jelas Keigo panjang lebar sambil mendorong kuat tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo hanya ternganga, tapi perasaan senang terus saja menyeruak dari dirinya. Jadi, selama ini kecemburuannya itu bukanlah pada orang yang tepat? Ia justru membenci seseorang yang (mungkin) akan menjadi anggota keluarganya.

Dengan senyuman bangga, Ichigo segera berlari ke atap untuk menemui _calon_ gadisnya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan aku tak mau berbicara denganmu," jengkel Rukia sambil bersedekap. Ia menatap Ichigo benci, mengirimkan semua perasaan benci dalam dirinya.

"Hei.. tenanglah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," sahut Ichigo lembut. Sempat Rukia tersentak kaget dengan perubahan sikap laki-laki itu, tapi ia cepat tersadar dan berusaha meninggalkan Ichigo di atap bersama awan mendung.

"Tunggu." Cegat ichigo sambil menahan tangan Rukia. Kesal dan jengkel, gadis itu menepis tangan Ichigo kuat dan mengirim _death glare_ padanya.

"Apa maumu? Oh... aku tahu, kau ingin menembakku, kan?" sinis Rukia. Ichigo terbelalak kaget, dan tanpa sadar wajahnya mulai memerah malu. Entah kebodohan apa yang membuat wajah Rukia tertular warna merah dari Ichigo. Melihat mantan pacarnya itu bersemu justru membuatnya ikut bersemu dan... merasa senang.

"Ka... Kau tahu dari mana?" sahut Ichigo malu-malu. Ia membuang muka dan justru membuat keadaan jadi semakin sulit dijelaskan.

"Hah... Tak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahuinya, sudahlah... aku menolak perasaanmu, jadi aku ingin pergi," Rukia kembali kasar dan mulai berjalan turun. Tapi, sekali lagi Ichigo menahan gadis itu. Tanpa segan Rukia menampar pipi Ichigo, membuat emosi laki-laki itu memuncak setelah sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Apa maumu!?" teriak Ichigo sambil menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia. Wajah Rukia berubah panik, ditambah dengan Ichigo yang mulai mendorong dan menyudutkannya di dinding. Rukia berusaha meronta dan berteriak minta dilepaskan, tapi semua itu justru membuat cengkeraman Ichigo menguat.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa itu salah?" kesal Ichigo.

"Salah!"

"Apanya yang salah? Dulu aku memang membencimu, tapi sekarang aku menyukaimu. Sangat!"

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak kemarin saat kita masih pacaran?"

"Saat itu aku masih meragukan perasaanku."

"Oh maaf, seberapa besar pun suaramu, dan sekuat apapun kau menyakitiku, aku tetap akan menolak perasaan palsumu itu."

"Hah... palsu? Apa maksudmu? Aku serius menyukaimu!"

"Oh ya, taruhan bodoh yang kau lakukan bersama teman-teman satu gengmu itu sudah kuketahui bodoh!"

"Hah... aku tak pernah membuat taruhan. Dan aku tak mau mempertaruhkan perasaan gadis yang kusukai." Wajah Rukia memanas perlahan mendengar perkataan itu.

"Hah... laki-laki selalu saja bisa berkomentar. Lagipula, aku sudah punya pacar. Jadi, lepaskan aku!"

"Oh ya, kau berpacaran dengan sepupumu sendiri? Dasar... kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

"E-Eh? Sepupu, siapa?"

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, dia itu hanya pacar pura-puramu. Dia itu sepupumu dan guru magang menyebalkan itu hanya guru privatmu."

"Oh... kau mengetahuinya. Cih... padahal kuharap dengan membuat kebohongan seperti itu kau bisa menjauh dari kehidupanku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak menyukaimu bodoh! Apalagi yang kau harapkan? Aku membencimu, sikap dan gayamu itu memuakkan." Rukia terus memaki dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat jelek pada Ichigo. dan oh... jelas sekali emosi Ichigo akan tersulut saat itu juga.

Perasaan kesal dan marah karena hatinya ditolak benar-benar membuat Ichigo naik darah. Kasar, ia menempelkan bibirnya kuat pada bibir Rukia. Memberikan sebuah ciuman panas yang terus membuat Rukia meronta marah, bahkan lidah Ichigo yang ada di dalam mulut gadis itu benar-benar kebal dengan gigitan Rukia.

Tangan Rukia berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Ichigo, tapi ternyata tangan kekar milik laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkeramannya hanya untuk menarik tubuh Rukia agar mendekat padanya, agar ia bisa semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka tanpa memedulikan darah yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Tangan Ichigo malah semakin jahil memegang bokong gadis itu dan menekan tubuh mungil itu mendekatinya. Sementara itu, tangan kecil Rukia tak henti-hentinya memukul dan mendorong dada di depannya. Dan tanpa sadar, air mata telah jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Decakan ciuman yang sama sekali tak berhenti itu membuat Rukia perlahan mulai menikmatinya.

Air matanya masih mengalir deras, dan tangannya tak lagi memukul dada itu. Tangannya justru mulai bergerak melingkar di leher Ichigo, semakin mendorong leher itu untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Tubuh Rukia yang bersandar pada dinding perlahan merosot, membuat mereka terpaksa harus berciuman dalam posisi duduk. Ichigo sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan ciuman itu, tapi pasokan udara yang terbatas sangat terpaksa membuat mereka harus menghentikannya.

Ichigo menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Rukia, sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh besar itu. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku serius menyukaimu, bodoh!" desis Ichigo, ia menggigit kecil leher putih itu, sedikit membuat Rukia mendesah pelan.

"Aku tak mempercayainya," bantah Rukia keras. Ichigo tak merespon, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu berbohong. Ichigo justru semakin jahil pada Rukia, ia menggigit kecil leher itu dan perlahan menjilatinya, membuat Rukia terus saja mendesah tak nyaman dan mendorongnya kuat.

"Ichigo, saatnya pulang," cegat Rukia cepat saat tahu Ichigo hampir saja meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas perutnya.

"Tidak sampai kau mengakuinya."

"Iya... Iya aku menyukaimu. Ma-maaf," lirih Rukia pelan. Ichigo terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu. Segera ia berdiri dan membantu gadis itu untuk menegakkan tubuh.

"Kenapa harus menyembunyikannya?" tanya Ichigo. Ia mulai berjalan turun sambil manggandeng tangan Rukia erat. Wajah Rukia memerah.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku mendengar Asano dan yang lainnya bertaruh. Mereka bertaruh kalau kau akan gagal mendapatkan hatiku," jawab Rukia malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan justru mendapatkan sentilan dari Ichigo.

"Oh... jadi begitu. Lihat saja bocah itu, akan segera kupatahkan lehernya nanti."

...

Entah bagaimana itu semua bisa berjalan lancar. Memang benar apa yang Keigo katakan, gunakan sedikit kekasaran dan gadis itu pasti akan mendengarkan. Jangan ditanya betapa senangnya perasaan Ichigo saat ini, dan betapa campur aduknya perasaan Rukia. Gadis itu merasa seakan mengambang di atas air kotor. Entahlah, jangan tanya apa maksudnya. Yang jelas gadis itu merasa senang, tapi juga bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia di tengah jalan pulang mereka.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku menyadarinya saat aku merasa cemburu kau dekat-dekat dengan banci kaleng itu," jawab ichigo malas. Rukia melotot marah.

"Jangan mengatai Yumi-_chan_ banci!" kesal Rukia.

"Dan jangan menempel padanya lagi!" Ichigo tak kalah kesalnya dan kalimat itu sukses mengunci mulut gadis itu.

Mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, hingga tiba-tiba hujan deras turun. Ah... sial, tadi memang mendung dan mereka tak mengira akan kehujanan di tengah jalan. Ah... untunglah sekarang mereka tak berada jauh dari rumah Ichigo, jadi mereka akan berteduh dulu di rumah laki-laki itu.

"Siapa di rumahmu?" tanya Rukia pelan sambil melepas _cardigan_ basahnya.

"Aku sendiri," jawab Ichigo santai. Ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Ayo masuk," ajak Ichigo tenang. Tapi, laki-laki itu tak menyadari jantung Rukia yang terus bedegup kencang itu.

Oh tidak.. Tuhan. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia jarang makan dan tenanganya sudah terkuras setelah adegan di atap sekolah tadi, jangan sampai ia harus mencari tenanga ekstra untuk memperlambat hentakan berlebihan jantungnya. Tidak.. tidak.. atau mungkin ia dan Ichigo akan melakukan hal yang lebih... TIDAK!

(...)

(...)

"Rukia, apakah sempit?"

"Ah.. eum... tidak, justru longgar untukku."

"Kau capek?"

"I-Iya, sedikit."

"Ingin istirahat?"

"Bu-bukankah kita sedang beristirahat?"

"Ah benar juga. Maaf. Dan... maaf jika harus berada di kamarku dan mengenakan kemeja besarku, kamar adikku terkunci, jadi aku tak bisa mengambil pakaiannya."

"Keluargamu ke mana?"

"Sedang berliburan, mungkin minggu depan akan pulang."

"Oh..." jawab Rukia malu-malu. Ini gawat, sekarang dia ada di kamar Ichigo, berdua dengan laki-laki itu.

"Ah... aku ingin mandi dulu, kau tunggu saja. Ambil saja komik di atas mejaku jika kau bosan," sahut Ichigo sambil memasuki kamar mandi. "Dan pakaianmu sedang kucuci, nanti akan segera kering kok."

Wajah Rukia memerah total. Akhirnya ia bisa mendesah kuat karena sedari tadi menahan napas di depan Ichigo. Oh tidak. Rukia bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ichigo sedang mandi, dan sementara itu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hujan diluar semakin deras, dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

Gadis itu memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, sekarang ia hanya mengenakan dalamannya dengan ditutupi kemeja sekolah putih milik Ichigo. Kemeja itu besar, sangat besar untuk Rukia. Tapi, entah mengapa gadis itu senang memakainya. Ia merasa hangat dan ia merasa ia sungguh dekat dengan Ichigo. Ia juga... bisa mencium aroma tubuh Ichigo.

Kaki gadis itu perlahan bergerak, mengambil sebuah komik di atas meja Ichigo. Ia lalu duduk di atas ranjang kecil itu, membaca komik di atasnya. Ah sial, sepertinya tenaganya hampir terkuras, ia mulai merasa pusing.

(...)

(...)

Ichigo terus saja memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah keluar dari kamar mandi? Rukia sendirian di kamarnya dengan eugh... tubuh yang menggoda itu. Ah... rambut basahnya dan wajah paniknya itu hampir saja membuat Ichigo menyerang.

Ichigo menghela napas pelan, mematikan showernya lalu mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memakai celana panjanganya dan segera ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan bertelanjang dada.

Dan tantangan langsung dihadapi Ichigo saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kamar. Rukia, gadisnya itu sedang duduk membelakanginya di atas kasur, sedang membaca komik sambil tertunduk serius. Tanpa bersuara apapun, Ichigo perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

Pelan dan sedikit mengagetkan, ia naik ke atas ranjangnya dan duduk tepat di belakang tubuh Rukia, hingga dadanya itu menyentuh punggung mungil itu.

"I-Ichigo, kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Rukia malu.

"Iya, sudah," jawab Ichigo pelan. Tangannya perlahan bergerak, menyentuh pinggang kecil itu dan mulai memeluknya manja.

"Sedang baca komik?" tanya Ichigo pelan, laki-laki itu meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Rukia dan membiarkan gadis itu mengangguk kikuk. "Hm..." sahut Ichigo singkat.

Keadaan senyap seketika, Rukia terus berusaha tenang dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komiknya dalam pelukan Ichigo. Tapi, ketidakwaspadaan gadis itu sungguh buruk. Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahan sekarang.

Laki-laki itu menatap lesu leher gadisnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher itu dan mengecupnya pelan. Hal itu sontak membuat tubuh Rukia seakan tersengat listrik bertekanan tinggi. Ichigo tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada leher mulus itu, diantara rambut-rambut basah yang terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Ia terus mengecupnya dan menghirup aroma gadis itu.

"I-Ichigo?" lirih Rukia. Ichigo tak menggubris, tangan laki-laki itu justru mulai bergerak di balik kemejanya yang dipakai Rukia, mengelus dan meraba benda lunak di situ.

Rukia semakin panik saat sadar tangan Ichigo mulai melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya, dan kecupan lembut di leher itu perlahan mendekat pada bibirnya dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan panas.

Ichigo kembali mengecup leher Rukia, namun kali ini ia ikut menggigitnya pelan, membiarkan Rukia yang terus mendesah nikmat tak nyaman. Sedangkan tangannya akhirnya berhasil melepaskan kemeja itu total, menyisakan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutup pakaian dalam saja.

"Bolehkan aku melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo pelan pada Rukia.

.

.

TBC

.

Mina-sama.. genki desuka? :D ah... akhirnya Ichi lanjutin juga XP berhubung bentar lagi puasa, Ichi cepet-cepet nyelesein chapter ini. Ichi mau berterima kasih buat reviewer yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :) yg pake akun dah Ichi bales yah... Ichi juga berterima kasih buat semua silent readers, juga author/readers yang dah mau follow fave fic ini...

Satu hal lagi, mungkin setelah chapter ini akan ada 1 atau 2 chapter lagi (tergantung pilihan) ditambah dengan 1 epilod. Jadi fic ini nggak akan lama lagi, tpi sayangnya fic ini harus hiatus sekitar 2 bulanan lebih karena Ichi gak mau dan gak berani ngambil dosa bulan puasa. Hihi... Ichi anak nakal yah...

Terima kasih telah membaca :D

Salam,

Ichiru


End file.
